The World In My Eyes
by Pandora102
Summary: Falling Through Time Fic. A tortured girl gets thrown into the wizarding world and into the hearts and lives of those she meets, Remus included. Remus/OC, Gin/Sirius. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter but the concepts and several characters are mine. The Poem at the end is also mine.

I apologize right off the bat, my spelling is way off and the formatting sux but I'm wrote too many chapters and I'm too lazy to fix it :X sorry

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Alina sat in the back corner of the class room, alone and ostracized as was normal. She sat in her desk with her knees up balancing out her notebook; she doodled aimlessly around the poem she had just finished. Her long hair fell to her hips in a thick waterfall of ebony strands. Her bangs parted unevenly, one chunk jaggedly cut covering her eye, the other thinner side framing the other side of her face. She had pale skin and bright silver-grey eyes. Her lips were full and held a naturally darker shade of pink, almost red tint. She was easily 5'8, 5'9, and full figured. Her hips were full and her butt sculpted and bubbly. Her chest was busty and firm, she was a drop dead gorgeous girl. But no one would see that. All they saw was what she unintentionally did, it wasn't her fault she was born different, the things she did were out of her control- they really were! Why couldn't anyone see that?

She no longer wondered these thoughts; instead she immersed herself in books and plays, music, dance, and art. She was sarcastic and bitter and held herself with an air of pure predatorial power. No one approached her, not even the teachers. She only had her mom, and her crazy grandfather. He came to visit her every once and a while, but he lived all the way in England so she understood his reasons. Her mother and father were British, but something had happened between them and they split before she was even three months in her mother's womb. _Her father_, she snorted. He damaged her life in so many ways, but what bothered her more than that was how he treated her mom. Her mom still loved the jack hole! Even though she left the country and moved them out to Canaan, Pennsylvania, she still loved him.

"Ms. Daniels, if you please. Front and center." Her teacher addressed her.

She lifted her eyes form her work and looked at her teacher from under her bangs, the class was looking at her, and her teacher waited impatiently tapping his foot.

"What?" she asked calmly.

He huffed," The office needs you for a moment."

She got up and walked lethargically toward the front o f the class.

"Sometime before Christmas please, I still have a history class to teach here."

"And you seem to be doing a fabulous job, just look at all these grades." She sneered noticing she was the only one who actually passed.

He glared at her back as she walked out of the room. He assumed she was far from ear shot when he muttered under his breath, "Damn kid, and her psycho family."

The corner of Alina's eye twitched slightly and the maps he had pulled out snapped and quickly rolled back up, snapping at his fingers in their progress. He cursed and the class jumped, he swiveled around and looked at Alina, from the look in her eyes he knew she heard him; he gulped and quickly closed the door.

She smirked internally and walked down the long hall of lockers; the front office was located a little ways down from her class. When she arrived she opened the door and all conversations stopped, she looked around the room, the secretary was standing with a girl she'd never seen before, and living in a town of three hundred people, she would have met her by now. The girl was slight of build, not terribly attractive but by no means ugly. She had mousy brown hair that was cut short in the back, leaving strips of her think bangs long. The back of her hair was spiked and her and bangs straightened. It was a good look for her, her black rimmed glasses fell slightly down her nose giving her a cute librarian sort of look. She wore modest jeans and a black baby-tee.

"Ah, here she is." The secretary walked over to her, and motioned for the girl to follow. "She'll give you a tour of the campus and show you where your classes and locker are."

The girl held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Kelsey."

Alina reached out and took the paper from the secretary; she glanced at it then turned around and called over her shoulder, "Your lockers this way."

The girl looked slightly put out but followed her. They walked in silence for a long period of time before the girl hesitantly spoke,

"So…what'd you do to make them put you on as tour guide?"

She looked back at her and looked forward again, "Got A's."

"Cool." She said quietly. "So-what is there to do here?"

Alina stopped in front of a locker and handed her the slip. When the girl took it she looked at Alina quizzically. Alina sighed and held up a hand to a locker.

"Make sure it works."

"Oh, right!" Kelsey began turning the dial and tried to initiate more conversation. "So I moved here from new port, don't really have any friends."

"That makes two of us." Alina said grimily.

"Maybe we could help each other out then?" she asked unsuccessfully fiddling with the lock.

Alina pushed her aside unceremoniously and entered the combination, the door was jammed, but with some elbow grease and freak powers she broke off the rust that had jammed the mechanism inside the door.

"Help yourself." She started walking away.

"Hey, wait-"Kelsey watched her retreating back, but distinctly heard her say, 'don't want to be seen with a freak'. She pondered at her cryptic words, but the bell rang and soon students pooled into the hallway.

She waited at her locker fiddling with her paper not sure what to do.

"Hey, do you need help?" a blonde girl next to her locker asked nicely. Kelsey smiled and nodded.

"I just moved here, and I'm not sure where to go."

The girl took her schedule and held out her hand, "I'm Tiffany Rivers."

"Kelsey Fowler."

"Here, you're with me. Mrs. Tintle's class, Foreign Language sucks huh?"

They laughed and walked together down the hallway to a door on their left. Tiffany held the door open for Kelsey and showed her the table where her friends sat. There were already two guys there, both very attractive.

"Hey TJ" Tiffany waved.

"Hey Tiff how was-Hello!" he said looking at Kelsey, "who's this then?"

"This is Kelsey Fowler. Kels this is TJ. She just moved here." She added sitting down,

Kelsey was beaming at the new found nic name and sat down with them.

"So, I definitely would have remembered you." TJ said

"Yeah, where _have_ you been?" the other guy asked leaning back looking at her.

"Um, lost." she replied blushing.

"Don't they give you a tour guide though?" TJ asked

"She was…less than helpful."

"Yeah, I found her alone by my locker." Tiffany supplied.

"What? Who'd they send?" He asked shocked

"Well, I actually don't know her name. She was, beautiful, _really beautiful_. She had long dark hair and these amazing eyes, and, and…" she noticed the way they were cringing. "What?"

"Did she wear all black?"

"Built like a game show hostess?"

"Kinda' bitchy?"

When she nodded yes to all they sighed. "Sounds like-"

Just as tiffany was about to tell her the door opened and the object of their conversation entered. She strode in handing a late pass to the teacher and all but stalking to the table in the back of the room, which just so happened to be by the one they were sitting at.

"That's her," Kels said nodding subtly in Alina's direction.

"Alina Daniels." They whispered.

"The freak!" TJ laughed

"Hey that's not very nice!" Kels said surprised at their sudden change in behavior. _They seemed so nice_ she thought.

"No, you don't understand, she is!"

"Yeah no kidding, she's got this weird old grandpa' that comes down from England on holidays. He wears bright purple pin stripped suits!" Tiffany said lowering her voice as well.

"I think he's a pedophile! He's always got candy in his pockets and stuff-"

"Man no!" TJ said nudging him, "One time my little sister was playin' outside, she wandered off too far into town, and she got lost. He found her and took her home, and of course she wanted her new friend to stay, so she cried till mom invited him to dinner. Next thing I know, they're in her room drinking tea and talking about unicorns and fairies! Old guy just sitting there talkin' like he actually knows the stuff! Got her all excited. He's weird no doubt, but he's harmless."

"So she's got a weird grandfather and an attitude problem? And you guys treat her like a leper?"

"You don't even know?" tiffany asked shaking her head, "about her dad?"

"No." She said huddling closer.

"Her old man is this famous English serial killer!" TJ said excited. Kels gasped

"Yeah, he killed like a hundred people, got 'em locked away on some fuckin' island out in the middle of no where!"

"Yeah," his friend added, "not even any guards, too dangerous, his food and stuff's gotta be airlifted in and out."

She let that sink in for a minute then said, "But still, wouldn't you have an attitude problem growing up with that? It sounds to me like you guys are judging her based on her family and not her character."

They shook their heads. Tiffany looked as if she was trying to find a comparable example for something. "You ever see that movie 'Carey'?" she asked.

"Where she kills her whole school?"

"Yeah, she's like that! Weird stuff happens around her. Like today in history, the teacher made her mad, and as he was pulling down the map she made it flip up and snap on his hand!"

Kelsey scoffed, "that's happened to me before, those things always do that!"

"Yeah, and do window panes rattle themselves, and desks flip themselves over too?" TJ asked.

"Well, no."

"Well, apparently here they do."

"At least when _she's_ around."

The rest of the period was spent in silence. Kelsey couldn't focus on a thing the teacher said and barely was able to comprehend the bell ringing. Tiffany and TJ had to practically pull her physically from her reverie. They walked to their lockers, which were conveniently by each others, and talked idly amongst themselves.

"Who speaks German anyway?" Kelsey asked.

"Alina." They both answered at once.

"Really?"

"That girl speaks like four languages." Tiffany said putting her books in her locker.

"Five if you count demonic." TJ muttered. He jumped suddenly grabbing his hand as if it had been severely burned.

"Are you alright?" a sarcastic voice asked.

They all flinched when they came face to face with Alina.

"Hey," Tiffany offered weakly.

Alina glanced at her but turned her attention to TJ,

"You might want to put a bandage on that cut." She said

"What cut?" he asked nervously. Even as he looked at his hand a cut seemed to appear on the palm of his hand. He hissed in pain and looked around him, but Alina was gone.

"Come on, we'd better go before she comes to finish you off. Kels we'll see you later." Tiffany said rushing off.

Kelsey nodded distractedly. All these symptoms seemed very familiar. She got an idea in her head and chased off after Alina. She ran out of the doors and looked around, she caught sight of black hair walking around the corner to the cross walk and ran after it. When she came around the corner there was no one there, she jumped and cried out when she felt a hand grab her shoulder roughly from behind.

"Looking for me?" Alina asked

"Yes how did-"

"It's a gift, or a curse, depending. What do you want?"

"To talk to you." Kels said breathing deep.

"So talk. Unless of course, you want to reaffirm the rumors you were told last block?"

Kelsey had the grace to blush and looked away, "You heard that huh?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before, actually it was pretty mild to what normally circulates around here."

"Well, in a way yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. Is it true?" she asked gingerly

"Mostly, as far as I know." Alina said just as stoic as the start of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Oh please spare me!" Alina scoffed, "look if you're here for charity I suggest you turn around, I neither want nor need your pity."

"I just wanted to-"

"Help? You wanna' play nanny get a kid, you want to fix something, go find something that's actually broken, you want to play priest I suggest you choose another patient, you don't have the means to exercise my demons." Alina growled

"Believe it or not I know what it is to be different!"

Alina crossed her arms over her chest and waited bored.

"The things that happen, you make them happen don't you? Its not rumors, you have powers?"

Alina rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this." She pushing passed her.

"You're a witch aren't you?" Kelsey called.

Alina stopped, she turned walking up to the girl angrily, Kelsey began backing up, but she only backed herself into a wall. Alina was inches in front of her face one hand on the wall behind her head, eliminating her escape.

"What would you know about?" she spat

"My family is magical. My father is one of the greatest Wizards in all of the America."

Alina looked at her, she was dead serious. She pulled away from the girl and laughed.

"Sure, and that's why your going here?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm a squib. Like I said I know what it means to be different." She said softly.

Alina looked confused, she opened her mouth to ask something when the bell for school rang, signaling the start of after school activities. Alina quickly looked at her watch and her eyes shot open, she looked up at Kelsey and turned and ran. Kelsey called after her but she was gone. _Damn, she is fast!_ Kelsey thought watching her all but fly down the street.

She shook her head and wandered over to the parking lot, she would have to wait another ten minutes before her host family would pick her up. She slid down a near by wall and mulled over the events of the day. _This may not be so bad after all_ she thought.

Alina pumped her legs, how could she be so selfish, she nearly forgot all about her mom. She breathed in fire but kept up at the same speed, she was late enough as was, and she couldn't waste a minute. Her small blue shack of a house came into view; she slowed down enough to hop the first four steps to her porch and nearly slammed into the front door. She flung it open and rushed inside.

"Mommy?" she called out.

"In here darlin'!" a soft British voice called from the living room. She took off her shoes and walked slowly into the dark room.

It had a small oval shaped rug on the floor; they had mustard brown carpet and a nice leather sofa. A rather good entertainment set up, a nice TV and video players. The fire place in the corner was blazing, casting an orange glow around the room. It was cozy and warm, the way her mom liked it.

"How was your day love?" she asked from under a pile of blankets on the couch.

"It was fine, how was yours?"

"Just fine, I got a letter for you!" she said holding up the envelope.

Seeing the parchment like paper always sent a thrill through Alina, that meant only one thing, "Grandfather!" she rushed to the couch and took it from her mom and hastily opened it.

She settled against her mothers form and began to read aloud.

"'My dearest Ali,

It is good to hear you're doing so well in your schooling, and I am glad your headaches are going away.' I told him I got headaches instead of saying I break things with my mind." Her mother smiled but kept silent. "'it is unfortunate however that you do no have more friends, you are a bright and creative girl, there must be something wrong the people over there if they're not to be able to see that. Perhaps is has to do with all the grease in the food they serve you' "she and her mother laughed at this.

"He'll never understand the flavor of it, I admit I first found the idea repulsive but now I don't think I could live with out my grease!" she laughed, Then began to rasp and cough. Alina quickly soothed her and rubbed her back.

"Mom, breathe deep, slow down. There you go."

She waved her off, "I'm fine dear, read your letter."

"Okay. '…the grease in the food they serve you. It is unsurprising, you should drink more tea. And don't forget to have a candy now and again; sugar is good for the blood. I hope your mother is on the mend, she is so lively and spirited, it is a shame to keep her cooped up in that house all day. She needs fresh air and sunlight, I would arrange for her to come here, but England is not known for its hospitable weather, and I fear it would only make her worse, the first hard winter may kill her.

My students are fine, nothing terribly wrong with the school, but our ministry official, a mister Cornelius Fudge, is quit set on ruining my holiday. He insists on regulations and rules to be set in place for reasons none other than proving just how much power the ministry has. Many times have I been propositioned to take his place, at one point in time I was even threatened! Can you imagine?' Yes grandpa I can" she laughed. Her mother chuckled silently.

"What else does it say?"

"'the owl that sent this knows where I am for the holidays, and should you want to talk or require anything, please don't' hesitate to use him.' Owl?" she asked looking around.

"He's in the attic right now love."

"Oh,' don't hesitate to use him, I look forward to hearing from you and remain always yours,

Grandpa Al' it's always nice to hear form him."

"Yes, it is."

Alina looked at her mother calculatingly. "Mom?"

"Yes Ali?"

"Remember when you had that episode, and, and you thought…."

Her mother nodded.

"And you told me everything, about you, and about my father and me?"

"Yes dear, what are you getting at?"

"Well, you said something then, and I heard it again today, and I was wondering what it meant. "

"What was that baby?"

"A...squid?"

Her mother sat up straighter and looked her in the eye, "you mean a squib?"

"Yes, that was it!"

"A squib is the term used for a person of magical descent but has no magic. Why honey, where did you hear it?"

Alina explained all about Kelsey and her day and everything that happened.

"And she told you this?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what all 'this' means."

"Probably the same as with me, her family is magical, but she isn't so they sent her to live with a host family, they want her to get a footing in the muggle world. She is probably the only one at your school that can appreciate your situation. I suggest you make a friend of her."

Alina nodded. Her mother's eyes were dropping so she got up and tucked her in. She pet her mother's graying hair. Her face was pale and waxen, her eyes yellowing, her hair not only graying but thinning as well. She was a thin frail thing and she could barely support her own weight anymore. Alina felt her eyes moisten as she looked on her, she knew she had to leave sometime, but from the sound of the cough and condition her mom was in now, it would be soon. The only consolation Alina could tell herself was that it would ease her suffering. She shook her head of these thoughts and walked into the kitchen. She made herself some dinner and then went to her room.

She ate, did her homework and then cleared a space on her floor and sat to meditate. She pinned her latest poem on the wall in front of her. She had music playing in the background, something soft and melodic. Candles were light around her, the flames licked greedily at the air. She focused on the words same as always and concentrated on what would happen.

Last time she focused on words, she was reading the raven, by Poe, and the shadows materialized into a bird! Her mother said this was called transfiguration, but she'd never heard of using something like a shadow to transform anything. She said Alina was a growing power, and if she continued to train herself and work hard to control her abilities, they would be limitless. She focused on words and she guessed they acted as spells and held magical effects. So she cleared her mind and focused on the words in front of her, she had never used one of her own poems, but there was a first time for everything.

Lycanthropic

Refuge of sick

Curdled deep red

Minions unfled

Hating all light

Strengthened in night

Flames of hope drained

Darkness remains

Lucidic doom

Crimson tinged moon

Coffins shaken

Ancient awakened

Blackened powers

Weak empowered

Sanities border

New formed order

Chained in chambers

Good remainders

Blood flows faster

New found master

Nails in crowns now

Merciless and foul

This it truth now

This is truth now

Smile

You've inherited this

Through years of oppression

The flames began to flicker, shadows danced in corners and all sound was blocked out. Phrases kept swimming in her head; she closed her eyes, getting dizzy from the effects of concentration. But still they found her._ 'Lycanthropic'_ her head was spinning '_you've inherited this_' her body was tingling, She felt a growing sensation, a sort of pressure building. '_Blood flows faster' _ her heart was pounding in her chest and her body began to ache. She focused on the images her mind brought up._ 'Lycanthropic'_, she felt a howl inside of her. '_Inherited'_ her body was changing, she could feel it, her world was upside down. '_New formed order'_ she was grasping at the carpet, her breathing became thick and suddenly her tongue was not her own, but the tongue of a beast. '_Strengthened in night'_ the shadows cradled her as she changed, feeling her skin shed like unwanted clothes. '_Ancient awakened'_ her teeth grew in her mouth painfully, she tried to cry out but only a whine and whimper met her ears. she felt herself shaking, but the pain was easing, and she suddenly felt better, more alive than ever before. '_Smile'_ she walked over to her mirror on her closet door. Looking into her reflection, she saw herself, yet did not see herself. There standing was not a girl, but a large beast. She was a wolverine, wolf like creature. A werewolf.

_This is truth now._


	2. Chapter 2

Alina got up and walked out of her room into the bathroom. Her hair was sweat matted from her efforts last night. After she changed the first time, she had to find a way to change back, and then she had to remember how to change. All in all she probably practiced it fifty times, now she just had to have and impulse, or a concentrated thought, and she could change very easily. She got a shower and shook herself. It was Friday, only one more day before she could crash for a while.

She washed with her favorite vanilla soap and washed her hair debating weather or not to cut it, she loved her long hair, but it was such a hassle sometimes! She got out and started to dry off_. _ She looked at herself in her mirror; she wanted her hair to be dry! She didn't want to have to spend forty minutes bent over with a blow dryer. She had a thought, _could I?_ She looked in the mirror and concentrated, she thought of fire, of warmth. She envisioned an invisible blow dryer raking its way down her back, drying all her hair as it went, she thought of heat, and therma-silk not dry heat, but moist, the kind that leaves her hair silky smooth. She got tired of pretending what she wished she could do and opened her eyes. Her hair was dry! She jumped and ran to the living room in her towel.

"Mother!" she cried

Her mother was up drinking her morning tea, she looked surprised.

"What, what's happened? Are you alright?"

She pointed to her hair, "It's dry!"

"Yes…."

"Mother, I just turned off the water, and I didn't use a blow dryer!" Alina insisted.

"Then how-oh!" she smiled at her daughters nervous behavior and couldn't help but laugh. "Of course it is dear! You wanted it to be, didn't you?"

"Well yes…"

"Magic has the ability to do much. If you concentrate on what you want it will happen. Like if you wanted the TV on, or to change a channel, or do your makeup or you hair." She said gesturing to her attire, "or finding clothes."

"Mom, don't laugh, why is all this happening? I mean, I'm only sixteen, by days, I am only sixteen!"

"You're reaching your majority."

"Huh?"

She laughed again. "You're growing up."

"Does the animal thing come with that too?" she asked

"What 'Animal thing'?" Her mother questioned taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, ya' know when you change? Which by the way you didn't warn me about." Alina said pointedly

"I didn't warn you because I didn't think you could do it!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." She muttered crossing her arms.

"No, I meant, that-"her mother began coughing and rasping, her face was turning blue and she was tilting over to the side. Alina rushed to her in just enough time to catch her before she fell.

"Mommy?" she whispered

Her ears were answered only by shallow breathing and rasping. She fought back the urge to cry and drug her mother's body over to the couch; she tucked her in and watched her for a little longer, making sure she would be able to breathe on her own. Satisfied she would be alright for the time being she went back into her room and pulled on her cargo pants. She grabbed her black tee shirt and her backpack and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a chocolate muffin and headed out the door. Walking to school she mused about this Kelsey character. Could she really be trusted, how did she know she wasn't just some mean kid trying to pull a prank on her? Like in Carey when they acted all nice to her just to get her to the prom. _But_ she reminded herself _that girl actually did want to be her friend, and it was her that helped Carey to get out in the end._ She saw the cross walk that lead to her school and stopped. She really didn't want to go, but knew she had to. She wondered if she could find something to do for seven hours before having to go home. She didn't get to make up her mind as the principle pulled into the lane next to the crosswalk. She looked over and waved to Alina. Alina waved back half heartedly and knew there was no way now, she only waved when she wanted to speak to her. Alina would have to see what she wanted.

She crossed the street and walked into the main building, she walked to her locker and didn't even get to finish turning the dial before she heard and exasperated voice chide,

"Ms. Daniels."

She looked up feigning shock and asked the air," Yes Satan?" she turned around and pretended to jump, "oh, Mrs. Carlson, excuse me, you sounded like somebody else."

"Funny, what is this I hear about you leaving a new student yesterday?"

"Oh well-"

"She didn't leave me!" Kelsey said from out of nowhere.

"Oh?" Mrs. Carlson asked eyeing the young girl.

"I asked her to go, that way I could get a baring and find my classes myself. You know she can't watch me all year."

"Well, where that is commendable it is also highly irresponsible."

"If you want to be a baby sitter I suggest you find an infant. Ma'am I am more than capable of navigating through a school, more so when said school is smaller than my old house."

The principle looked surprised. She narrowed her eyes and said lowly, "Watch that tone." She walked off, her cheap heels making sticky suction sounds against the tile floor.

Alina looked at her from under her bangs. "A baby sitter, huh?"

Kelsey smiled, "You liked that?"

"Oh, what's not to like? It was a very clever line." Alina said eliciting a small laugh from her new companion. She smiled at the girls whimsical sounds.

"Ah! Mona smiles!" Kelsey laughed pointing at Alina's face.

Alina only smiled wider and shook her head.

"My, you're in a much better mood than last we spoke, mind if I ask why?"

"I talked to my mom about you; she said I should trust you. But the thing is; I don't. I can't."

"Well, do you trust your mom?" Kelsey asked unperturbed by the statement.

Alina nodded, "unequivocally."

"Then trust her judgment, and give me a chance."

"We'll see." Alina looked around in silence for a minute. "What do you have first block?" she asked.

"Art." Kelsey said proudly

"Art huh? Let me see your schedule." Alina asked taking a slip from her. She smiled as she read it.

"What??" Kelsey asked peering over the paper.

"We have three out of four classes together; 1st, 2nd, and 4th block. Different lunches though."

"Really?! Cool."

"Shall we to class then?" she asked holding out her arm in a sarcastic manner and to her utmost surprise, and secret pleasure, Kelsey unhesitatingly laced her arm with Alina's.

They walked that way jovially to class. When they walked in they found most students were still wandering around or eating breakfast, or doing anything really that didn't require them to be in the room. The girls chose a seat in the back of the room at a table that would only fit two anyway since it was pushed a against a corner.

"So, tell me about your family!" Kelsey said after a few minutes of silence.

"You want to know my family?" Alina looked puzzled, "What ever for?"

"It's called 'getting to know you'. " Kelsey said pointedly.

"Fine, Kelsey fine!" Alina said sighing,

"Oh, call me Kels." She said smiling

"Only if you call me Ali." Alina said returning the smile.

"Deal, so _Ali _tell me about your family."

"Well, you already know about my dad, uh…my mother, well she's a good lady, but, she took ill recently, it's fatal." She said her throat closing.

"Oh no!" Kels' hands flew to her mouth in horror, "not any time soon though right?"

"Uh, actually it's probably a matter of weeks, if we're lucky." She said tears welling in her eyes.

"What will you do?" she gasped.

"Probably go to England and hope my grandpa can house me for a while."

Seeing that Ali wanted to go on to another subject Kels switched topics.

"England? Where in?"

Alina was grateful for the switch and answered in a firm voice that did not match her quavering emotions. "London."

"Wow, that's cool. I wish I had a relative in a place like England!"

"Yeah, my papa Al always compares it to the States, England is _always_ better in his opinion." Alina said laughing.

"Al? Is that his name?" Kelsey asked

"Hmm, Albus." She replied nonchalantly. She looked at Kelsey and was confused. Kelsey sat with her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"What?!" she breathed.

"Al-bus" Alina said clearly and loudly.

"As in Dumbledore?!"

Alina nodded amazed,"You know him? He always says he has friends all over the world but I didn't think-"

Kelsey clapped a hand over Alina's mouth. "Are you telling me that you are the granddaughter, the _only_ granddaughter, of _Albus Dumbledore_?"

Alina smacked Kelsey and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, "Yes, did I stutter?"

"Are you joking?" Kelsey asked incredulously.

"No, what is the big deal?" she asked annoyed

"Albus Dumbledore is only the greatest wizard in the whole of the world, _everyone_ knows him!" she shook her head at Alina's apathetic look. "He's said to be a direct descendent of Merlin himself!"

"Uh-huh" Alina said slowly, still not grasping the severity of her statements.

"He's the only wizard feared by he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute! He-who-what?" she asked.

"The dark lord?" at the blank look Alina gave her she sighed and elaborated."A while back, a wizard went bad, I mean really bad, and he got it in his head that anyone who was not magical should be killed. All muggles, dead! And he started using dark magic, the kind that kills and gives witches and wizards a bad name." Kelsey said lowering her voice. "Anyway, he just so happened to be one of the most powerful wizards ever, so a lot of people followed him."

"Did they follow from fear or loyalty?" Alina asked enraptured by the story

"I don't know, both, neither, who knows? But the point is; he and his followers started acting on their dark whims. They started torturing and killing as many muggles as he could find!"

"So he pulled a Hitler?" Alina asked

"Yes, exactly! Except he wasn't as humane as Hitler."

Alina looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Hitler put some Jews in an oven and watched 'em burn, big deal!" she said twirling her hand sarcastically. "But what the dark lord did, whole different ball park. Jack the Ripper was more humane than you-know-who."

Alina's eyebrows rose," Why do you call him that?" she asked suddenly

"He created so much chaos, and so much pain, and he did so many terrible unspeakable things, that no one even says his name. Magic is a very fickle thing, and words have power."

"So…no one says his name for fear he'll come back?"

Kelsey nodded.

"So what happened, why isn't he in power anymore?"

"Well, he heard about a prophesy that said an infant boy would be his downfall, so he tracked him down. He killed his father with an avera kedavra-"

"A what?"

"An unforgivable, ask me after okay?" when Alina nodded Kelsey continued with her narrative."So he killed his dad, and goes to the nursery kills his mom, then goes to kill the baby. But something happened. He didn't die, on the contrary, the spell backfired and hit you-know-who! He lost all his power that night. His dark reign came to an end, because of one little boy. His name is well known throughout the wizarding community, everyone knows him."

"I don't." Alina grumbled.

"His name is Harry, Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived'." She laughed

She nodded and sat quite for a while, "So what's an unforgivable?"

"Oh, well they are the spells that are cruel and inhumane, which is why most people can't and don't use them."

"Oh!" Alina said sarcastically.

"Yeah there are different kinds, one that causes enough pain to drive you to insanity, one that has a sort of mind control power and there's one that kills you instantly! That's the one he used on the Potter's."

"Well at least it was fast."

Kelsey looked like she was going to say something but Tiffany came walking over.

"Hey, Kels, you okay?" she asked eyeing Alina with trepidation.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Ali." She said offhandedly.

Tiffany looked surprised that she referred to her as such but even more so that Alina didn't snap to correct her.

"So...what were you talking about?"

"Books." Alina said easily, for some reason she was an expert at lying, she didn't like to but when she did no one knew. She even got hooked up to a polygraph once and it didn't know!

"Oh, books huh?" Tiffany said skeptically.

"Yes, like the kind with words and no pictures, so nothing you'd be too familiar with." Alina said emotionlessly.

Tiffany bristled but kept in mind who she was talking to. "Oh." She said pursing her lips.

"Ali, that wasn't very nice." Kelsey said seriously.

"You're right, Tiffany I'm sorry." Alina said bowing her head in respect to Tiffany

She just stood there in shocked silence and finally managed to say quietly, "thanks." Before she quickly vacated and hurriedly began telling all her friends about the encounter.

"Okay, I don't know you that well and even I can tell that was out of character for you. Why are you so happy? What happened? The way you took off yesterday I expected to see fire!" Kelsey laughed.

Alina smiled. "I'm just getting to find new uses with my powers, like this morning, I took a shower, and I didn't want to spend an hour bent over with a hair dryer, so I thought about it, and poof!" she said flicking out her hands in an animated manner. "My hair was dry."

"Uh-huh, so you learned a drying spell and-"

Alina shook her head, "what is this hang up with you and spells?" she flicked some of her hair over her shoulder.

"Uh well, how about the fact you cant do magic with out them!" she said dumbly

"Yes you can!"

"No you can't; it's like doing magic without a wand! That just doesn't happen."

"Well it obviously does or I wouldn't be doing anything at all." Alina huffed.

"Wait, are you telling me that you do wandless magic?"

"Well as far as I can tell, yes."

"As far as you can tell?" Kelsey asked skeptically

"Well, I don't know the full extent required to qualify but, all I know is I have never owned a 'wand'." She laughed like owning one was a ridiculous thought,"and I never used any 'spells'." She laughed again.

"Then how did you, how _do_ you use magic?"

"Like everyone else I suppose."

"That's the thing" Kelsey said scooting closer to her, "wands have magical artifacts inside them, things suited specifically and individually for each user to help them utilized their magic. The spells are verbal connections with their powers as well, only the greatest of wizards can do wandless. It takes such skill of mind and such concentration that they can usually only manage simple shield charms. It's not used for menial everyday tasks like," she pointed at Alina's head, "drying ones hair!"

"And why not?" Alina asked confused

"Because it's not something you can just do! It takes concentration and energy and stamina. It's not so easy you can just dry your hair!" she laughed

"But I do it all the time. " Alina said.

"Here, let's test this m'kay?" she reached over and picked up an eraser. "Take this."

Alina reached over and Kelsey pulled back, "Without your hands." She laughed.

Alina just held out her hand, and before Kelsey could blink the eraser was gone and hovering inches above Alina's palm. Kelsey's jaw dropped. _How did she just do that?!_.

"How?" she shook her head amazed at this girl's power.

"Is that it? That the end of the test?" Alina asked

_She's not even trying!_ Kelsey thought. "No, that's not the end of the test. Now, turn the eraser into something!"

"Like what?" she asked bored.

"Like…..a mouse!"

"A mou-." She shook her head but twitched her eye slightly and the eraser was a small grey house mouse.

"Sweet Merlin!" Kelsey whispered. This girl was doing wandless, species transfiguration like it was a simple hover spell!

"Now is it over?" she asked boredly changing the eraser to different animals, then back to an eraser.

"What else can you do?" she asked stunned.

"What other than this, well, I can change. Hey what do you change into?" she asked

"Change what? Huh? What are you talkin' about?" Kelsey asked confused

"When you change into an animal- or…Sorry I forgot you didn't have the uh, right." Alina looked decidedly uncomfortable. "What does your dad change into?"

Kelsey looked at her confused and sarcastically said, "We're in America, we speak English!"

Alina rolled her eyes," When he changes into his animal. What does he change into?"

"What you mean like an animagis? He's not."

It was Alina's turn to look confused.

"If a witch or wizard can change into an animal, the animal they are most like, kinda' like their totem, if they can manage the change, they are called Animagis."

"Oh. What do you mean 'if'?"

"I mean if, it's a hard process that takes years to accomplish, if it can be done at all. There are so few and it's such a testament to power that if you can manage to do it you have to register with the ministry."

Alina looked studiously at the table.

"Don't tell me!" Kelsey said unbelievingly, "you're an animagis too?!"

"Well, I guess." She said demurely

"What do you change into?" Kelsey asked excitedly

"Well, I guess a wolf?"

"You sound unsure." Kelsey commented confused

"Well, I'm about this big." She held her hand up about 4'5 to 5' in the air. "And I'm huge! And I have this black, silver, husky like fur. But I don't have amber eyes, I keep my grey ones. And I have mondo fangs!" she said shaking her head.

Kelsey listened and when Alina stopped speaking she asked. "Anything else?"

"Well," she said thinking, "I kinda look like a wolverine."

Kelsey nodded distractedly, "I think," She finally said at length, "that you may be a werewolf."

"That's what I thought too. But then I remembered they don't exist."

"Uh, I beg to differ!" Kelsey said quickly.

"They do?!"

"As do vampires and gnomes and elves and unicorns! Muggels see, muggles do!"

"I guess the stories had to come from somewhere." Alina said quietly. She caught Kelsey staring at her again and asked annoyed and self conscious. "What!?"

"Do you even know how amazing you are? The things you do, the way you think! The things that are supposed to be trials and burdens where I come from are nothing more than leisure times activities to you. How do you have that much control?" she asked unbelieving.

"Well, anytime I was alone I would practice, and then when I finally told my mom about it, she enrolled me in classes."

"Classes?"

"You name it! Dance classes, art classes, Karate, kung-fu, jujitsu, judo, boxing, kendo, fencing!" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anything that involved physical and mental discipline. She thought it would do me good, according to you her efforts were rewarded."

"How did you pay for all that? Or find the time?!" Kelsey asked amazed

"Well, grandpa suggested a hobby, and after I started making his hat disappear so he couldn't leave, he said something that would school my mind. She came from some well to do family in England, so money wasn't an issue. She bought personal trainers and sent me to fancy schools and camps. "Alina sighed sadly. "Since I was five years old, I've known nothing but discipline, never spent a summer without training. After a few years of _hard_ practice, I mastered my classes. I danced to anything with a beat, painted with my eyes closed, won every belt there was to get, passed every test made. I kept leaving so my mom wouldn't know; I got a job, and started my own account. Just stayed places, saw the sights. It kept my mom in good health thinking I was safe at camp learning something 'productive'."

Kelsey reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They sat in silence of the rest of the block. When the bell rang and everyone filed out, they took their time and moved slowly. As they made it into their second block class, Alina stopped dead. Something was wrong, she could feel it, and she could sense it. Something told her to get home, now! She didn't make it all throughout the slums of Brooklyn by disregarding her gut, so when her stomach flipped she dashed out of the room. She didn't even bother to get her things, she just ran, the cars and the lights bled into a rush of silence as her endorphins kicked in, she found her rhythm and pushed herself harder, she just had this feeling, something that said to hurry. She ran to her house and kicked open the door; she dashed around but couldn't find anything.

"Mom!" she called breathlessly. "Mom!"

There was silence, she rushed down the hall way and started throwing open doors, it wasn't till she touched the knob of the bathroom door that bile rose in her throat. She steeled herself for whatever she was about to see. Sucking down a gulp of air she threw the door open.

The tub was full, the water was running, and her mother lay unmoving at the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" Alina cried rushing to the tub,

She reached inside and pulled out her still form. She turned off the faucet and began checking for vital signs, there were none. Alina panicked; what should she do, what if she died?! She began pounding on her mother's chest screaming,

"Breathe!"

She tilted her neck back and blew air into her lungs

"Breathe damn you!"

There was a rush and a clatter, Kelsey was winded leaning against the hall way door frame. Her face was pale and sweat streamed in rivers down her body. She took in the scene and slid to the floor looking as if she would faint.

"Don't, Mommy, please no." Alina whispered looking at her limp body.

"Don't leave me, please!"

She pounded again

"Don't you leave me!" she screamed

"Wake up!" her chest gave a shudder

"Wake up!" she pounded again

"Wake up!"

Her mother's chest rose and she began coughing and sputtering, purging her body of the foreign fluid. Alina quickly turned her on her side and rubbed her back, patting her and whispering reassuring words in her ear. Tears were shamelessly flowing down her face, but all she could think was praise to whatever powers that be, she thanked every god she'd ever heard of.

Alina looked at Kelsey, she was still gasping and perspiring, she looked like a landed fish.

"Hold your head between your legs; I don't want to have to make room for two."

Kelsey silently obeyed and put her pounding head between her shaking knees. Alina wrapped her mother in a nearby robe and cradled her in her arms. She stirred and groggily looked up into her daughters tear filled eyes.

"Ali?"

"Yes Mama, I'm here."

"What…" she looked around her and noticed the full tub, the wet floor, the strange girl hyperventilating in her hallway. She guessed what ever happened had something to do with her. She tried to remember what she was doing. She ate, then slept, ate some more, then she wanted a bath, she got up to the bathroom, turned on the water, stripped down, got in, and….and what? She couldn't think for the life of her what happened after that, next thing she knows her daughter is crying holding her in the floor. It suddenly clicked, she knew what happened. She was so ashamed, embarrassed and proud at the same time.

"You knew something was wrong?" she asked Alina's shaking form.

"I always know,I feel it. I just never said anything."

Her mother nodded, "that's why you've been fussing, you know when I'm going, don't you?"

Alina looked away, not liking her questions any more.

"It's okay baby. I feel it; this is my last day."

"No mom!" Alina shook her head violently, "you're gonna' get better!"

"Shhh, baby, its okay, I'll always be here." She said placing a weak hand on her heart." I want to see myself first."

Alina sniffed, and wiped her face quickly. She picked her mom up and precariously set her on a stool in front of a small vanity. Her mother looked into the glass and felt the last bit of will to live leave her. Her hair was thin and wet, sticking to her pale and gaunt face. Her eyes were encircled by large black bags. They were no longer a cerulean blue, but a dull aqua. They were rimmed red, and her whites looked more yellow than anything. She sighed,

"Look at what I've become."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Alina said stepping up behind her, she looked over at Kelsey; she was looking a lot better, she motion to Alina to stroke her mother.

"I'm simply ghastly!" her mother said with a small sad smile.

Alina began to stroke her head lovingly, "No you're not."

"Oh yeah, then what am I?"

Alina looked over to Kelsey, she was motioning something to her, it took a minute for her to realize what she meant, she mouthed 'are you sure?' when she nodded, Alina sighed and closed her eyes, stroking her mothers head more tenderly.

"You are the very being of beauty. With fiery crimson curls, they feel like silk. Your skin is fresh and glowing, your eyes were always the brightest and most beautiful anyone has ever seen."

She heard a gasp but kept her eyes closed concentrating. With every word she spoke, her description became true. Her mother's dull hair was full and soft, she could feel the silken tresses under her fingers. When she finally took the courage to open her eyes, she gasped herself, tears slipping again. Her mother was exactly as she remembered her in her health, back when they went to the park, when she was still the beauty from England, as the locals called her. It was as if the clock was rewound and twenty years of pain were taken from her.

"Wow" Kelsey whispered. She remembered her sister telling her about beauty spells for the sick. It takes a full health for them to work, they feed off pride of the user, that's why they were so dangerous, people become addicted and vain. If a person had no pride, like Alina's mother, then it fed off something else, physically. In short, this was a parting gift to her; she would die remembering who she used to be.

"You see mommy?" Alina whispered in her ears, tears falling on her shoulders as her eyes drooped, "you will always be the beauty of England, the beauty I can only aspire to be." Her mother's eyes were nearly closed completely now, she struggled with one last breath as she whispered to Alina,

"I love you."

She slumped in her chair and her head lulled against Alina's shoulder. They stayed there, just being with each other for a long while. Kelsey came up behind her and encircled her waist.

Alina picked up her mother and walked into the hall way. Kelsey followed silently. They walked down to the end of the hall, there seemed to be nothing more than wood paneling, but Alina kicked it, there was a loud crack and the paneling split, she kicked again and the panel as a whole flew off. There was darkness and cold draft. Alina walked forward and started to descend, Kelsey guessed there were stairs. She followed down clinging to the walls. When they reached bottom of the steps she was lost completely. She heard rustling and movement. Then silence.

"Ali?" she asked fearfully

There was a scratch and a small light, a flame moved in the darkness and then titled, then there was more light, and little by little the dark room was illuminated. It was breath taking and so sorrowful. There was a large stone slab on pillars, Alina lay her mother there, it was surrounded by flowers and there were candle stands all around the room, Alina moved from one to another lighting the large white sticks. It was dank and gloomy, but it memorialized her mother with in a morose shroud. Alina stopped her movements and kneeled before the shrine in the center of the room. There was thick fury carpeting, like a sheep skin, she just stayed there, looking at her mother.

"What now?" Kelsey asked softly, not wanting to break the quite of the room

"Now?" Alina sniffed, "She made a will, set her affairs in order, legally and such, my grandpa has it all."

Kelsey nodded, "but what about you?"

"I just… I'm sorry but, could you leave? I kind of want to be alone."

Kelsey nodded and stared in the other direction, she made it half way up the stairs, and she heard the sobs start. She closed her eyes and walked all the way up, she was across the house and at the front door when there was an earth shattering, heart wrenching sound of pure agony. Tears were falling but she didn't notice. She just walked on, walked back to school and sat in the quad. The clouds came and the sun seemed to die. _ Rain is the tears of angels _she thought sadly. She looked at her watch, time stood still for no one, but it sure seemed like it. They weren't even gone an hour. She mustered what strength she could and trudged back to class. Her things were at her seat, and the whole of the room stared at her as she entered.

"Are you alright Ms. Fowler?" Her teacher asked. "You look rather ill."

Kelsey nodded silently and sat in her seat; the teacher stared at her for a moment then shrugged and continued on with the lecture at hand. She closed her eyes and felt tears burn against her lids; she put her head in her arms and silently cried. She had never seen anyone die before. She couldn't even comprehend what Alina was feeling right now. Time went on and she moved mechanically, not answering anyone, not even acknowledging their existence. To her there was nothing, nothing but the look in that woman's eyes, the pain in Alina's voice, and the numbness in her own being. She could only register one thing, she wanted her parents.

Saturday came and went, and slipped into Sunday. Kelsey was limp to the world. Her host family was starting to worry. But they gave her her space, writing it off as a phase, she went through those a lot. The days went by in a messy blur for her. Before she knew it, it was already Thursday. Everyday she went to school but she didn't listen, the counselors had questioned her, but they came up with the same conclusions as her host family. She was amazed, how did no one realize that Alina hadn't been to school in days? Did they not see her empty seat?

Everyday after school, Kelsey ran to her house. And every time Alina had stayed as the last time she saw her. She was looking pale and sickly, never leaving her mothers side, never responding to outside interference. The only sign that she was still alive was her change in position. She had moved from kneeling on the floor to laying, then the last time Kelsey had been there she was curled up to her mothers side like a small child.

She wanted to stay and be with her, but she still had to get home. It was about the time she would normally go to see Alina that her ride paged for her at the front office. She trudged along and met her host sister silently. They walked that way to the car. She got in, put on her seatbelt and put her head against the window.

"Hey, you cool?"

She sat silent.

"Well, you'd better cheer up, we got a surprise for you!" the girls cheeriness irked her. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone with her thoughts; she guessed that's how Alina felt. She decided she wouldn't see her for a few days, see if her position amended. She thought it rather odd to keep her mother's body, and what's more not tell anyone about it. But she had her reasons, Kelsey guessed. She was so immersed in her thoughts she barely even notice that the car had stopped.

She opened the door and walked in the house going straight to her room. She lay on her bed and watched the red digits on her alarm clock slowly change. Somewhere in her starring she fell into a fit full sleep. She woke with a spasm when her host mother shook her hours later.

"Kels baby, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Fine, what is it?" she asked groggily.

"Come downstairs!" she said happily.

She drug herself from her bed and followed her mother to the living room. The bright lights were burning her eyes and she couldn't see. It took her a whole minute before she registered what was there. Her mother and father sat there on the couch sipping lemonade. They smiled, but seeing the look of her they immediately frowned. Her mother asked worriedly,

"What's wrong?"

Kelsey's eyes welled up, and so many things wanted to spill from her mouth at once, she rushed over to her mother and fell to the floor. She shied away from her mothers touch and began sobbing at her parents feet,

"What is it baby??!" her father asked

"When we were at aunt lily's house, and her broom went missing, it was because I told Jake to take it, so he could take me flying, we didn't mean to crash!"

They looked at her confused; she only took gasping breaths and continued on.

" mom when you kicked dad out of the house for a week," she choked on her words, saliva and snot free falling, her being unable to wipe them away fast enough," Daddy didn't loose your wedding ring, I did!" she cried out wiping at her eyes fiercely." And when you owled me about Meggy being born, the owls weren't lost, I got your letters, but I didn't send in the information so you couldn't have the baby!"

Her parents gaped at this bit of information.

"why would you do that?" her mother asked resting her hand on her stomach, the baby was able to be born anyway, they just turned the paperwork in late, but the ministry gave them quite the fuss over it.

"I didn't want you to replace me!" she cried into the floor,

"Replace you?" her mother gasped

"Why would we do that princess?" her father asked quietly

"Because-because-….." she choked again," I didn't mean to! I wanted to go to school and make you proud! I wanted to do everything for you! I'm sorry I couldn't, I didn't mean to be like this, I didn't want to be a squib! I'm so sorry!" she cried shaking.

Her parents cried out and rushed to the floor taking her in their arms.

"Baby no!" her mother sobbed petting her hair lovingly.

"We love you! You! For all that you are!" her father said,

"And all that you can become, magical or not!" her mother whispered

They all sat there after a moment, just holding each other.

"Kelsey, what brought this on?"

"I never realized what it would do to me, if I were to loose you guys."

"Loose us?" her father asked holding her in her arms.

"With everything going on, if something were to happen to you, either of you, well…I guess I just wanted you to know, in case of…." She trailed off looking at the tile floors.

"Come lets get off this cold floor, you'll catch your death!" her mother said with a small smile. Kelsey grimaced; her mother never knowing just how painful the utterance was to her daughter. They sat on the couch and idly chatted about trivial things. Kelsey was still quiet and held a dark air about her. Her parents asked her again what was going on, and she would have told them too, but her host mother came in looking rather shaken,

"There's an older gentleman, he's waiting to speak with you."

"Oh! He's early, please show him in!" her father said happily

"Who's early?" Kelsey questioned innocently

"It appears I am."

Kelsey swiveled in her seat, her eyebrow rising. The older gentleman had a white beard that reached his navel, and he must have been a good 6'5 at least. He had long white hair that was currently pulled back and brushed, but what was stranger still was his attire. He wore a rather loud purple pinstriped suit with a matching bowler in his hand. He seemed so very familiar and his description rung many bells in her head. She concentrated hard on who he was; suddenly it all came back to her!

" _Next thing I know, they're in her room drinking tea and talking about unicorns and fairies! Old guy just sitting there talkin' like he actually knows the stuff! Got her all excited. He's weird no doubt,"_

"Dumbledore!" she cried rising from her seat.

He held a twinkle in his eye and he smiled, he was in fact rather odd in comparison to the rest of the world, but he held such affability in his manner she doubted very much he was anything but a big teddy bear.

"Yes, I'm afraid I missed an appointment and since I had to speak with your father anyway I thought it best to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak!" he laughed

"But you're here!" she gasped

"Well I never was one for physics, but since I am at present nowhere else, I must be in fact, here." He smiled and gave a small chuckle, he reached in his pocket and popped a small yellow candy in his mouth, he held out a bag to her, "lemon drop?"

"You're here!" she cried, she ran to him and grabbed him urgently

"Kelsey! What has gotten into you!" Her father cried jumping up

"No, Dumbledore! Alina, she needs you!" she said

The amusement started to wane, "what has happened?" he asked taking her arms gently in his.

"Ahh," she tried to formulate words but was unable to do so, her throat long since giving up. She shook her head and looked away. Taking deep breaths she tried to articulate to him what happened. She said in a rushed broken sentence.

"Bath, mom, Alina's all alone….she hasn't left in days, just staying…"

It was more than enough for Dumbledore. He stepped away from her and asked,

"Where is she?"

"Home." She whispered

"I am sorry but we are going to have to reschedule this meeting." Dumbledore said turning to go, he disappeared with a snap before he even made a foot passed the threshold. Kelsey said quietly hoping someway he would hear,

"Help her."

Dumbledore arrived at the house where he'd spent many a happy summer, and many more holidays. He walked the rooms; they were much the same as always. The kitchen was bare, with expiring food in the fridge. There was no fire in the fireplace, if this was not a tell-tale sign that something was amiss, the large gaping whole in the end of the hallway was a dead give away. He strode toward it. He could make out a small staircase and carefully made his way down. There was an illuminating glow coming from below. As he made the landing he looked around the room.

There were lush rugs of fur on the floor, large cast iron candle stands were strategically placed around the room. Their large white sticks burning, tears of used wax sliding down their shafts. There was incense on a small table, and in the back center of the room, was a large sacrificial looking table. It was surrounded by flowers, and laying there lifeless was Giselle, Alina's mother.

He walked over to her, as he grew closer he realized her face had improved, her curls back to their red radiance, her body no longer thin and sickly. For all appearances, she looked in full health, and in fact quiet a few years younger than normal. When he was next to the slab he noticed the black wraith curled against her side. He reached out and brushed ebony strands away, Alina's sleeping face stared back him. She was pale and held large black bags under her eyes, _she_ looked sick if anything. He reached out to stroke her cheek and retracted his hand and if he'd been bitten. Her skin was ice cold; in fact her lips were blue! He shook her and called out to her softly.

"Ali, Ali!"

Her eyes opened as if in a trance, her dazed eyes looked at him, but did not see him.

"You silly girl, did you wish to join your mother so soon?" he muttered to himself as he slid his arms under her and lifted her up.

Her hand clung to her mothers and she moaned out her head lolling to the side,

"No!"

He tried to detach them but she was insistent,

"No! Mommy!" she cried.

"Shh, There, there." He whispered pulling her hand away.

He walked her up the stairs and placed her on the couch. He conjured a chair and sat beside her. He then started a fire in the fire place, the roaring blaze was helping and he had no fear, she would recover physically. He then conjured a bowl of soup and spoon fed it to her. She ate two bowls and then drifted off to sleep. He pulled the thick blankets over her, her coloring returning. He sighed and walked back down to the basement. He stared long at Giselle, she had become so much like a daughter to him; ever since she wrote that letter to him, just to inform him, he felt duty bound, how could he leave the poor girl alone? She felt so lost; she needed someone, and her little girl, _his_ little girl, his little Ali. How could he not love her? He sighed sadly again, then reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope made of yellow parchment. It had his name scrolled in a fine bold hand, inside was her last wishes, he didn't understand them, but followed her request. He stepped closer to her, making sure the spell wouldn't miss; he closed his eyes and let his magic do the rest.

Alina woke up but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She was tired and sore, but more than that, she felt the constant emptiness that had fixed with her since her mother's spirit left. She was serious, she could always feel it, when it would wane she knew she was having a particularly hard day, and when she fell in the tub, her spirit all but flickered away. She lay, enveloped by warmth, and felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and peered around the room. Her grandfather sat in a soft chair she knew didn't belong to them, a bowl of lucky charms in his lap, the TV on, he laughed at the show. She peered around him, she couldn't help but smile. He was watching jeopardy.

"Hey Gramps," she sighed sitting up.

He turned and smiled at her. "Good morning Ali." He reached out and stroked her hair, "I'm terribly sorry." He said

She nodded and sighed. "Do you still have her will?"

"Already taken care of, which reminds me, this is for you." He handed her a small envelope, so small it could barely carry a tooth. She opened it and poured it in her hand, a small red stone fell into her palm, it was garnet, but the shape of a diamond. She didn't trick her self though; she knew what it was, or really, _who _it was.

"May I ask?" He said nodding at her palm

"She was always the gem of my heart." She said smiling sadly.

"She also wanted me to give you this," he said handing her a larger package. "She special ordered it."

Alina took it and opened it. Inside was a polished rose wood box, she opened it and it was lined with dark green velvet. And inside, made of silver, on a thick silver chain, was the head of a wolf. The etching and details of the wolf were amazing! She smiled and tilted her head at it.

"What? Is it not to your liking? " he asked quizzically.

She looked at it hard, scrunching her eyes up slightly. The red gem floated into the air, breaking in two, the little pieces traveled over to the wolf's face. She scrunched her eyes harder concentrating, the gems settled themselves in the sockets of the wolf's eyes, and a small light came from both stones. She let her face relax and stared at her work, it was like it had always been that way. She smiled and put it on looking proudly at her grandfather.

"It's perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore stayed for a few days but knew that time would not stand still, not even for him. He didn't want to just leave her. He'd seen her display of magic, she was powerful. She did things with her magic which were unthought-of by the Wizarding community at large. He knew that her mother had set aside many offshore accounts in the muggle world, but he wasn't sure who at the moment held the keys to her vaults in Gringotts. He pondered this and over breakfast one morning he asked Alina,

"Ali girl, did your mother leave you a key?"

She stopped pouring milk on her cereal and looked at him scrutinizing. "Maybe."

He smiled at her show, he knew it wasn't that she mistrusted him personally, she just had issues giving out information not knowing where it was going, or what would happened because of it.

"It would be small, and gold. It unlocks a vault in a wizarding bank; she left more than enough money there for you."

She nodded and reached over with her left hand and unclasped the buckle of her black, leather gauntlet. A small golden key was shoddily sewn into the leather. "This one?"

He laughed and slapped his knee heartily. _How could I have doubted?_ He thought

"Yes. Well it seems that everything we need is in order, except of course for your consent."

"Huh?" she asked from a mouthful of cheerios.

"Would like to come with me?" he asked gently

"To England?" she asked gulping

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. I mean, would you like to stay with me, attend Hogwarts?"

She looked confused, and then she realized why he was being so delicate about this. "If I do this, does that mean that I can't participate in the muggle world?" she asked lightly, "you're asking to give up my life here."

"Essentially, yes." He sighed

She nodded and mulled it over in her mind, really, what choice did she have?

"Okay." She said.

He smiled. Then it slipped away and he looked pensive. "Ali, the thing is, I have much to do yet, before I can properly look after you, as you can imagine, this is quiet sudden."

She frowned not understanding where he was going with this.

"It would only be temporary you understand, but I would require you to stay with a friend of mine for a few weeks."

"No, I understand, it's alright. I wasn't expecting you to have a room set aside for me or anything." She smiled. "I have to arrange a few things here. With school and all that, but after that, we can go."

He smiled and asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head and laughed, "No offense gramps, but your presence here kinda' spooks the locals, it would be better for everyone if you just laid low for a while."

Alina had spent all day at the school. She was arranging to be home schooled for the rest of high school. She figured that you never knew how things turned out, and she should have a back up in case her life didn't pan out in the wizard world. She just wanted to secure her diploma and deal with college later. By the time everything was taken care of and all addresses and things were confirmed and arranged it was dark. She trudged tiredly back to the house, when she opened the door she walked in and went to the couch, the empty spot was a reminder that she no longer had to check on her mother. Her heart ached; she reached up and pet the necklace she now wore without fail.

Her grandpa was waiting in the hall looking around into her room. He had a large black duffel bag that she guessed he packed for her.

"Whatcha' looking at?" she asked coming up behind him.

She looked in and followed his gaze, she had started a painting on her wall, it was a large forest, and it lead into a great stone castle. There were unicorns and fairies dancing in circles, and a rock ledge, with a large black silver eyed wolf looking down on them with majesty. Only half of it was painted the rest were black lines on a plain white wall. He nodded at it,

"You are very talented."

"Hardly! That was with moms help." She took the duffel bag from him and asked, "You find something you like or is this for me?"

"Your things. Why do you have so many black things?" he asked shaking his head.

"Grandpa stop!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Very well, we will discuss it another time. Come, we should be going, I've already told them of your coming." He held out his hand.

She took it and her whole world disappeared with an audible pop. She felt like her whole body was spinning out of control. Then suddenly it all stopped and the world stopped moving, it was then she realized it was actually her that was moving, she was falling; Dumbledore caught her before she collapsed. She gasped and said only,

"Whoa!"

He smiled and straightened her out. "Yes, it takes some getting used to."

She gained her balance and looked around. They were on a dark street, with several street lamps providing the only light. It was cold and black as pitch; she felt immediately on edge, something wasn't right. She wrote it off as being nervous, but wouldn't completely dismiss the feeling. She suppressed shudder and walked close to her grandfather.

"So who is it that I am staying with?"

"Yes well…" he cleared his throat ad looked down at her, "that is why I wanted to take the scenic route. "

She raised an eyebrow but remained silent, feeling growing anticipation with the sound of their soft footsteps echoing off the night.

"You will be staying at Grimauld place."

"Uh-huh," she pressed

"With…your father."

"WHAT!"

He shook his head, "I know, I know, but please try to understand-"

"No! I don't believe this!" she stopped walking and put her hands over her eyes, applying pressure to the oncoming headache. "Isn't he like, a mass murderer?"

"Alina!" he said sharply, "you know very well that isn't true, your mother and I have both explained this to you."

She shook her head and looked away. "Grandfather, I-"

"Grandfather, eh?" a dark silky voice asked from the night.

They both spun and looked around, five figures in black cloaks and white face masks walked into the circle of light the street lamp provided.

"Dumbledore, I wasn't aware you had a granddaughter." The lead figure purred.

He reached out to touch her and Dumbledore cried out a stunning spell, it bounced off an unseen shield and hit him squarely in the chest. He collapsed in a heap of robes, Alina rushed to him crying out,

"NO!"

He was still breathing and seemed to be awake, when she touched him he thought of headquarters and tried to apperate, just as the street was leaving his view, he felt Alina being pulled away fro him. He reached out but felt only air. Next he knew he was only the floor of the dinning room and people were crowding around him. There were so many voices and so many faces, all worried and anxious, and many filled with fear. But none of them was the one he desperately needed to hear, he reached out to the nearest person. Darkness was clouding his vision, he was loosing consciousness and knew that it was more than a stunning spell that hit him, his grip on the unknown personage tightened and he gasped, trying to speak to them. He could only manage one word before oblivion took him.

"ALINA!"

She was being dragged by her hair back to the center of the light. The man holding her pulled her to her feet and turned her to face the leader of their group, he put something to her neck, and she held still.

"I wasn't aware of Dumbledore having a granddaughter." The figure said pulling off his mask. He was an attractive man with Romanesque features, but he had grey eyes unlike any she'd ever seen!

He came over to her and grabbed her chin looking her over; finally he let her go and laughed to the others,

"Nor had I any idea we would we get such a fine specimen! His lordship will be very pleased!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself. He turned to her quickly, "Perhaps we should break her in first." He sneered at her, "Break that spirit a bit."

"You can try you nancying ponce." She scoffed.

The man behind her jabbed her with the object, she flinched expecting cold steel. When there was no blood drawn she reached up and felt it, it wasn't a knife at all!

"What the fuck!" she cried touching it again.

The men looked at her, then back at the speaker who was at present taking off his robe and held a look of pure contempt in his eyes; they all knew what he planned to do.

"What the fuck is this?"

She stomped on the toe of her capture with the heel of her combat boots, he yelped in pain and she spun from under his weight taking his arm with her, she twisted it behind him and kicked him while tugging in the opposite direction with his arm. There was a sickening crack as she snapped his arm. He screamed and fell, his arm dangling uselessly from its socket. She walked over and picked up his weapon, she looked up at the other men; they were staring at her in open shock.

She growled snapping his wand in one hand.

They flinched at the sound of splintering wood, but it brought them from their reverie, they pulled out their wands and aimed but before any one could utter or think a spell, her eyes twitched and the street lights started going out. Soon there was only one. Someone fumbled with his wand and muttered,

"lumo-"

There was a loud crack and gurgling sound, then a loud shriek of pain, and from the tenor of the voice, they knew it wasn't the girl. They all rushed blindly to the light. The three of them all stood back to back, wands out at ready.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" growled the man that would be a rapist.

There was a loud clatter to one side and they turned and fired at it, with their backs turned they weren't prepared to be attacked, the man on the outside nearest to the dark was grabbed into the night without so much as a sound. The other two stopped casting and looked and listened to the night. They were ripping and tearing sounds, they were wet and ominous. They looked at each other then to the side, they finally noticed their companion was gone.

"Zambini!" one shouted out, there was nothing. He looked around nervously, "Luscious, we should go!" he said fearfully.

"Coward! You would run from a girl? What would the dark lord have to say!" he sneered still not looking at him. He made an inarticulate sound in reply.

"What?" luscious asked turning around.

The girl stood there, her hand elbow deep in his chest, blood coming from his nose, eyes, and ears. She cocked her head to the side and used her other arm, which was covered as well with blood, and pushed him off her arm.

"You taunt me, threaten rape, and worst, attack my Grandfather, and you plan to do it with sticks?" she threw three wands at his feet.

He held his own up quickly,

"Aveda-"

She threw a piece of broken wand and it stabbed him in the shoulder blade. He cried out dropping his own wand. She walked over to him and grabbed him by his wounded shoulder, she dug her thumb in the wound making tears of pain run freely down his face. She continued the pressure until he was on his knees before her.

"What did you do to my grandfather?" she asked unemotionally.

"He." he cringed and gasped in pain ".with..spell." he swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

"How do I fix it?" she asked ignoring his whimpers.

"Unicorn Blood!" he gasped

She sneered at him and squeezed impossibly harder, he actually was loosing bladder control form the pain. "Don't fuck with me!"

"I swear it!"

She looked into his eyes; he seemed to think that ridiculous notion would work. She pulled her hand away and he dropped to the ground in a shaking heap. She crouched down to be eye level with him,

"Remember, I held your life in my hands tonight. I could very easily have killed you. I've been through things you've only fathomed in your nightmares, things that haunt you in the night. I have forgotten more about pain, than you will ever know. If anything happens to my grandfather, I will find you, no matter how long, no matter how far, and I will educate you. I will use your friends, your family, everything you hold dear, and I will take .you .down." she growled.

He sneered at her obviously unbelieving. She got up and started to walk away, dissolving into the very night it seemed, he felt himself shiver when the wind blew and he distinctly heard her voice, whispering,

"Luscious."

The lights came back on, he looked around him. He actually almost threw up! He looked at what he could only guess used to be people. They all had looks of pure agony and horror on their faces. Blood smeared everything. He slowly tried to gather their bodies and looked at the blood stained street that was her playground. _I can't wait to tell the Dark Lord about this_.

Alina was sitting in someone's backyard, starring at her blood covered arms. She couldn't believe the things she'd just done, she'd always promised herself; ever since that incident in New York she would never use her powers or her training to hurt someone. She wasn't sorry, she just had no idea how she'd done that so efficiently.

She felt a beast inside her surge to life, and she was filled with an animosity unlike anything in this world. Breathing deeply now she wondered where it came from. Suddenly she had a crazy thought, _what if it was _her, she thought, the wolf inside her. She shook her head not believing she'd just thought that, but even as she tried to squash these thoughts, more came up. She felt the wolf inside her, she knew that was part of it, and she didn't deny it, but she didn't want to accept it either. She just wanted her grandpa.

She closed her yes tightly, and thought, _Grimauld place_, she concentrated hard, _Grimauld place_. She felt the world around her spin in a familiar way. When everything had stopped, she was glad she was sitting already or she surely would have fallen over. She finally opened her eyes to a place she wasn't familiar with at all. She was sitting in the foyer of an old Victorian. It was dusty and old and molding. It looked as if it hadn't been lived in in years.

She got up and walked through the cracked doors, she saw a hallway filled with covered over paintings. The furniture was uncovered, which was strange. And the floors looked swept and mopped, she turned and looked at the foyer, then she looked back to the room she was in. It must have been a sitting room, or a parlor. Whatever it was, it was kept on the up and up.

She tensed when she heard voices from another room, she followed them silently. Down the hallway through several doors and into another room, probably the living room, once again, well kept. There was a door on each wall of the room. The one were the voices were coming from were cracked and a splinter of yellow light seeped from it. She dropped quietly to all fours and crept closer. There were many people inside, several; it looked like eight in fact, with bright red hair, two with black, one of which looked like he needed to be hosed down and introduced to shampoo. They were all crowded around a table, talking heatedly.

"What I'm saying is, we should go out and look for clues as to who did this!" one with thick black hair said.

"We can't just go running about, we should be looking for a cure." The greasy one sneered

"I just, I've never anything like this!" A small rather frumpy looking woman said.

She was the only female with fire engine hair. The other had hair that resembled freshly split blood, at the reminder Alina looked at her arms. She shook her head and continued to listen.

"It looks almost-"

"Like a sort of death eater-"

"Dark arts thing."

She did a double take at this strange speech pattern, looking closely she could see the two who spoke had similar stature and they held themselves much the same way. She guessed twins.

There was a sudden clawing and scratching from the ceiling, dust fell from the floor boards above her. The wolf inside her reared it's head and started howling, she had no idea what that meant but it frightened her. The clawing continued, and the people in the room seemed uncomfortable but used to it. When the clawing stopped they continued speaking, then howling and crying shattered the conversation. Her insides swiveled. She held a hand to her head to keep it from spinning. She shook it and focused back on the people in the room.

"What's got Moony's britches in a twist?" the black haired one muttered.

"What about Dumbledore!" a boy looking to be about her aged asked, he had messy black hair and bright green eyes.

She leaned in closer, so she did come to the right place.

"Harry we don't have the means." A girl with frizzy hair said sadly.

Alina got up and steeled herself to whatever may happen.

"We have to help him!"

"Harry, we don't even know what he was hit with, how can-"

"An Oblivion spell."

All eyes turned to the back of the room to the girl standing with her head up and proud, Blood caked all over her arms, and smeared on her face. Her eyes were blazing silver and cold as steel. When everyone just stared at her in silence, she squared her chin and her eyes flashed dangerously. But only silence reigned.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stared at the mystery girl in open shock. She was standing there in black cargos, combat boots, a black tank top and a black band on her arm. Her arms were both drenched in blood, and her silver eyes held challenge and defiance and strength. Her Silver wolf pendant's red eyes glared at them. For a moment longer no one spoke, this seemed to incense her. Finally after what seemed years, someone asked dazedly.

"What?"

She surveyed them all and then said in the same emotionless voice, enunciating pointedly," An.O-bliv-ion- spell."

Everyone but the frizzy haired girl and the greasy man looked confused. The greasy one immediately began muttering to himself.

"Huh?" the boy asked stupidly, his green eyes looking at her fearfully.

"An Oblivion spell!" the frizzy girl said awed, "it's a spell that renders the victim into a deep coma; you can't just use the eneverate spell on them. It will only force them deeper into the process." She shook her head, "it's comes from the darkest of magic, it takes all the victims terrible pain and bad memories in life and enhances it, I don't know of a cure for it."

"Neither do I, one has been speculated but never determined, I don't know what we-"

"Unicorn blood." The girl said.

Everyone looked surprised and askance at the notion, but not the greasy haired man.

"Of course!" he looked up from his musings,"Why didn't I think of that!" he said smacking his head with his palm. "I'll floo to Hogwarts. We can use the restorative properties to save him, counter act the worst of evils with the best of goods." He started toward the door

"Whoa! Isn't that kind of dangerous?!"

"And Impulsive!"

"Right oh-"

"Trusting the word of a strange-"

"_Blood covered_-"

"Girl from the street!"

The man looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes, it reminded her much of her grandfather. "Don't worry, she's safe." He said leaving.

"Snape!" someone called.

They all looked at each other not knowing what to do. The girl walked over pulled a chair away from the table and sat down, straight backed, like a solider, and waited.

Alina sat in the chair unmoving in the same position for a matter of hours now; she knew; she had counted by the seconds. The greasy man had come and gone carrying a vial of what looked like the ink to a silver sharpie. He asked that no one disturb him, and here they sat, no one talking.

They all had tried to steal glances at her, of course she knew_, if they were gonna do it they might as well out and stare! _She thought irritably.

Finally he came back.

"Well?" the black haired man asked finally looking up from the floor.

He had sweat on his brow and looked tired, "with a few spells and some potion he was on the mend, but if it wasn't for the unicorn blood, I have no doubt we would have lost him."

Once again several glances fell to Alina.

"Can we see him?" the green eyed boy asked eagerly.

For some reason the way the boy acted, the tone in his voice, it made Alina incredibly jealous, she had to fight the urge to yell _he's _my_ grandfather, not yours!_

"He should be up and about in a little while. He's just resting now."

They all sat in silence again. Alina watched them all from her seat.

The girl with the blood hair looked at her often, she was fairly decent looking. She was wearing a pink sweater, _big no-no_ thought Alina, as the pink didn't bode well with her red hair, it made her look childish and red faced. She had bright honey-cinnamon eyes. She looked to be in good shape though, actually in very good shape, _she must play some sort of sport here_.

The frizzy haired girl was reading a rather thick book, Alina couldn't read the spine from where she sat, but she surmised it was probably very dry reading. The boy with the bright green eyes looked troubled, like he carried a hard burden. He nervously flattened out his hair, and then ran his fingers through it. When he moved it she could see a sort of lightening shaped scar on his forehead. His glasses were falling down the bridge of his nose cutely.

The twins had bright red hair and symmetrical features. They seemed almost exact duplicates. _But_ she noticed_ one has darker eyes than the other_. She looked around; the man with thick dark hair had bright eyes as well. He was incredibly handsome, and in very good shape. He looked like he knew what love was, and he knew how to give it. She tilted her head looking more closely at him; he felt her eyes on him and looked up. When she saw the lovely warm chocolate eyes looking into hers, she felt relief, and then she noticed, he had a spot in his eyes, a black dot, and looking at it closely, it actually seemed to be the shape of a small heart. She realized immediately who he was and her eyes grew cold. He started at the abrupt change in demeanor. One minute she was curiously surveying, then warming to him, then recognition and then, was that _hate_, he saw in her eyes?

The doors opened again and Dumbledore walked out. He was pale and looked rather shaken but otherwise in good health. Everyone on the room stood up. Many were calling out to him and the kids her age ran up to him, but to her perverse pleasure, he ignored them all when he saw her. He pushed passed everyone and grabbed her quickly, tears trickled down his face.

"Oh my dear! I thought I'd lost you!" he cried

"You can't lose me…" she whispered

He just held her tighter, after a minute she started tapping on his back, "I can't breathe!" she gasped.

He chuckled at let her go, he held on to her and said happily, "Good, I should have to subdue you, then I know you wont leave again!" he reached over and shuffled her hair.

"Grandpa!" she said pulling away and fixing her hair quickly.

The room was quiet in observing their exchange, but when she said that, jaws dropped.

"What?"

They turned to look at the others. Alina's smile faded and she looked the same impassive wraith that fluttered in to begin with.

"Everyone, this is my granddaughter, the one I told you about, Alina." He smiled.

Everyone looked confused and shocked.

"Ummmm, hello?" the blood haired girl said hesitantly.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this," Dumbledore said looking to Alina.

She shook her head and scoffed disgustedly, "your leaving."

"Yes," he sighed, "I have things I must see to, tonight's incident triggered events that cannot be put off. "He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She sighed and hugged him.

He turned and nodded at everyone and disappeared with a snap. She looked at everyone looking at her. There was another loud pop and Dumbledore was back carrying a black bag.

"Here" He said handing it to Alina, then disappearing for good.

She looked at it; there was a note with someone else's name on it. She knew the name, hated the name, but picked up to envelope anyway. She walked over to the opposite side of the room where everyone was congregated. The man with shaggy black hair stepped forward.

"Hi," he held out his hand to her" this is my house, I'm-"

"I know who you are." She said in such an icy voice it sent shivered down everyone's back. She held up her blood covered hands and said sarcastically, "kitchen?"

He pointed to the door behind him. She pushed the letter against his chest and walked out. Not bothering to say 'excuse me' as she pushed passed him. He took it and looked at the front, scrolled in a fine black print was his name, Sirius Black.

Alina washed all the blood off her hands, she washed her face as well and braced herself against the sink. _He's here, alive and _very_ well looking. I am in my father's house and he is here._ Her mind spun. She didn't have long to muse on her thoughts, the kitchen door opened and three people walked in. the frizzy haired girl, the green eyed boy, and one of the red heads.

"Hey," the girl said warmly, "I'm Hermione Granger." Remembering her display with Sirius Hermione didn't bother putting her hand up. "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." She gestured to the Black haired boy and the red head.

"You're Harry Potter?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked amazed,

"You know who he is?" asked Ron "But you're-"

"What?" she asked stoically.

"Well….um," he was decidedly uncomfortable.

"Aren't you American?" Harry asked

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I didn't think news traveled that far, I guess." He said in a demure voice. For some reason talking to this girl made him feel two inches tall.

"I thought you-know-who was an English issue, I never thought it was international!" Hermione said amazed.

"Yes, we know about your little 'issue'" she said only somewhat trying to check her sarcasm, "we know all about the boy that didn't die." She said rolling her eyes.

"The boy who lived." Ron corrected, and then turned bright red when she looked at him.

"Whatever. Don't worry, I'm not gonna' be bangin' on your door in the middle of the night trying to get pictures or an autograph or anything."

Harry looked relieved slightly.

"Would you like to join us in the living room? Mrs. Weasley made hot cocoa!" Hermione said cheerily walking to the door.

Alina huffed but followed muttering under her breath, "Do I have a choice?"

She walked back to the room where she was originally eaves dropping. She internally cringed when she saw the blood stains from where she was crouched. Then she saw a little _thing_ cleaning it. She stopped and looked at it.

"That's Kreature." Ron said

She cocked her head and looked at it. He stopped and looked at her, he walked over to her and sniffed her, and his eyes became alive. He bowed low to her and she bowed in return.

"Is the mistress going to be needing anything?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"No thank you." She said with a voice made of pure sugar.

"If she is needing anything, anything at all, she is just needing to tell Kreature!" he said bowing.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said laughing musically.

He scampered off and she turned to the others, they were starring at her open mouthed. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow menacingly. When they realized they were being rude the twins quickly spoke up,

"Sorry but-"

"Kreature's a right git-"

"To everyone who's not pure blood-"

"And even those who are. He's-"

"Down right horrible! We just-"

"Can't believe it, he's being so-

"Nice" they said in unison.

"Yes well, maybe he recognized my hatred of Chihuahua's and wanted to avoid getting kicked."

They laughed.

"He's not a dog! And it's not funny!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Don't mind her." The blood haired girl said from her place by the now roaring fire. "She's into being an activist right now, nothing personal." She beckoned her over and made room for her sit, after Alina complied she said, "I'm Gin."

"Like the drink?"

She laughed, "I guess, Merlin knows I could use some." She said as an after thought.

"Ginny Weasley!" Ron said angrily.

She rolled her eyes. "My brother Ron."

Alina nodded and asked, "So that was basically your whole family in there?"

She nodded, "except for one of my older brothers, Percy. He's not here." She said looking uncomfortable.

"And you're the baby." She said silkily.

"Yeah. What about you, do have family?" she asked innocently

"No." she swallowed, she'd never cried in public, her tears didn't even sting, but it hurt her heart. "Not anymore."

"Why, what happened?" Ron asked flopping down on the couch.

Hermione proceeded to hit him and hissed, "Ron!"

"No it's fine. I never had a family, my dad was…. less than available. So my mom went to the good 'ol US of A."

"So where's she at?" Harry asked.

"Dead." She said lightly, "other than Gramps she was all I had, so yeah, I've got no family."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said her hands covering her mouth.

Sirius walked in the room, he was holding the letter. He looked at her sadly and asked brokenly, "When?"

Alina looked at him "a week ago."

He closed his eyes tightly, when he opened them again all he could do to keep from crying was to tell her, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I'll bet." She said clicking her tongue and looking bored.

He nodded his head dejectedly and left. Everyone looked between the two but knew not to ask questions. Mrs. Weasley came in with a tray of Chocolate, hot chocolate and marshmallows. She put it on the table in the center of the room and smiled,

"Here deary," she said passing Alina the first cup.

Alina took it and started drinking it. Mrs. Weasley smiled and left the room saying, "I'll let you kids get to know each other."

As soon as she was out of the room Alina spat hers out of her mouth and into the fire. The flames soared higher for a minute before returning to normal. Alina wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"are you okay?" Gin asked her.

"Yeah, I just can't drink it. But you know moms, you don't drink it after something bad happens and they think you're brooding and tortured."

Everyone nodded knowing that's most likely what would have happened. They sat in silence looking bored.

"We need to do something-"

"And quick!" the twins said.

Alina looked around the room and then sighed. She didn't like doing things like this, but they all seemed so down and really she wasn't mad at them, just her dad. _And Gramps would want us to play nice. _She leaned over and grabbed two marshmallows off the plate, then two pieces of chocolate. She stuffed the chocolate inside the marshmallows and looked at them. Her eyes started to twitch and the marshmallows grew. They grew and changed, they took the form of two fat snowmen. They had little chocolate eyes and little fat legs and arms. She set them on the ground and stared at them, they grew to be almost a foot tall. Everyone stared in amazement. She poked one in the stomach; it looked at her and scowled. She poked it again and then said,

"Don't look at me, he's in charge!" she pointed to the other snowman.

It walked over to the other one and pushed it, it pushed him back and soon an all out brawl started.

"Wicked!" the boys shouted watching the fight.

"Oh just wait." Alina said yawning.

"Sorry if you're tired, but we have to crash here tonight." Ron said offhandedly

One of the snowmen hit the other hard enough for it to rip like a wound, it started to bleed chocolate.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione gasped

"AWESOME!" the boys shouted. They immediately looked for weapons to give the snowmen.  
Alina felt a lurch inside, she looked up to the ceiling. She could still hear scratching around. She wandered over to the stairs; everyone else was immersed in the gladiatorial battle of the snowmen. Only Gin had noticed her disappearance. She followed behind soon enough.

"What's up here?" Alina asked

"Lets find out." Gin said curiously

They walked up the steps to a hallway. It looked to be filled with maybe ten doors. After the first few that opened up they realized this was where the bedrooms were. But at the very end of the hallway there was a door, when they opened it they found more stairs. They climbed up and up and up. When they reached the top there was another door, they opened it and walked in. they gasped! It was perfect! It was an attic, but it was large and had rafters in the ceiling. There were double doors on the wall farthest from them, it lead out to the balcony over looking to expansive back yard. The room was huge! It must have covered the whole house!

"This is soo my room!" Alina said spinning around in circles

"Want a roommate?" gin asked in an awed voice.

Alina looked at her. This girl didn't seem half bad. Maybe she could share.

"Come on, we aren't really supposed to be up here, if they find we've gone they'll have kittens." Gin said morosely.

Alina nodded and walked with her out to the hallway. There were more sounds now, there was laughter and cries of joy.

"I think they like the snowman trick." Alina said quietly

"Yeah, that was a nice bit of wandless magic." Gin said leaning against a door frame.

"Thanks, this is all still-"

There was a crunch and the wood rotting under the paint crumbled beneath Ginny, she fell against the door with a thud rolled into the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Alina rushed in and closed the door after her rushing to Ginny's side. Something inside her was flaring again. Ginny sat against the wall in the far corner of the room.

"What are you doing over there?" Alina asked going to her side, "Are you alright?"

Gin stared wide eyed passed her. Alina turned to look at the object of her fascination. All her sudden urges made sense, there standing and snarling fiercely, towering over them, was a very large, and very hungry looking wolf.

"Uh-oh."

The girls huddled in the corner. Alina's insides were screaming, her wolf was begging to be let free, but she kept something in mind, _wolves scare the crap out of humans, but to other wolves….we're toast_. Her wolf refuted that fact indignantly, but Alina's side of self preservation wouldn't test it.

"Be calm gin, they can smell fear."

"Oh, in that case." She said sarcastically

They tried to scoot over towards the door, but it growled and snapped, stalking forward.

"Shit!" Alina muttered,

"Hey, I die, I just want to you know, I think you really awesome, and I was looking forward to getting to know you. I think I'm the only one here you could relate to, I thought we'd be best of friends." Gin muttered closing her eyes and holding Alina's hand tightly.

Alina looked at her, she was dead serious. She really wanted to be friends. She really thought they'd be friends for life. She took in her red hair and was reminded of her mother, Another one she could have saved had she the courage to stand up and give her a will to live. Not again, _not this time_.

Alina pulled her hand away and stood up, Gin gasp and cried out. But Alina stalked forward, circling the wolf. She lowered herself growling and snarling; the wolf was not intimidated.

Alina reached her hands down toward the floor, by the time her hands touched, they were transformed to paws. She stood her hackles raised, her lips pulled back threateningly over her teeth. She was smaller than the wolf, but not by much, only because she was female. She sniffed the air, he was male.

He sniffed her, and then huffed. They continued to circle each other; he puffed out his chest raising his head. He wanted her to submit to him, she denied, he was not her Alpha. She raised her own head and flicked her ears. He lunged at her,

Ginny screamed; Alina rolled and tussled with him. He gained advantage over her and caught her from behind; it was then that she realized what he meant to do. She jumped away and smelled the air; he was panting but no longer snarling. She sniffed smelling his arousal. But she would not be his mate, the wolf in her was more than willing and quiet aroused herself, much to Alina's disgust. He smelled this, and that's why he acted on it. The wolves in the room were ready but Alina refused. This rejection angered him; he wanted to prove his superiority and dominance. He chose the easiest prey in the room, and started at Gin, Alina jumped in the way knocking him with her head squarely in the ribs.

He fell over with yelp, she swatted his muzzled and he stayed down. She stood between him and Ginny, and though he looked like he wanted to get up and finish what he started, he lay on the floor panting. She didn't think she'd hit him that hard. There was a fierce wind, and the clouds parted, and moonlight spread into the room. But it was light and failing. She could tell by the color of it it was almost morning.

Ginny reached out behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck, nuzzling her face into her soft fur. He lay there panting and panting, then yipping and whimpering. As the light grew greyer and less white the sounds became more humanoid. After ten minutes or so the rising sun spilled its light, and as soon as the first ray touched him, he cried out; his body seemingly breaking, his bones re-forming, changing. Alina sat there, still not ready to change back, and watched as the wolf, that for some reason claimed hers, changed into a man.

He lay there, heaving. His muscled back was certainly a sight to see, and when he looked up she could she he had a perfect body, all the right muscles in all the right places, his tight torso held in a six pack, his hips outlined angling down to the pelvic line. Alina doubted she had ever seen a more beautiful male form. She could see some of his features and he was as handsome as he was built. She quickly changed back and took off her cargos, she laid them there and grabbed Ginny, who was blushing a shade of red she'd never seen, and drug her out to the hallway. They turned around to walk away and walked straight into someone chest. Looking up they saw the scowling face of none other than Sirius Black. Alina backed up and muttered,

"Damn it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, damn it is right." He said crossly, "what do you think you were doing?"

"Oh, "Alina made a show of looking around, "I could have sworn there was a sign that said petting zoo, damn." She muttered checking her pockets.

"Ginny! You of all people I would have thought to know better, what would have happened if you were attacked?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Uh, once bitten twice shy?" she asked cheekily

Alina snorted in amusement.

"Not funny!" he barked

"You two downstairs, now. I'm going to have watch you to make sure you won't get in any more trouble."

"I'm sorry I wasn't under the impression you cared." Alina said bitterly

"What would your mother have say?"

She stopped her slow pace and turned around red faced, "Not a whole lot of anything since she's dead! You may have knocked her up but that by no means makes you my father!"

Ginny's eyes bugged.

"I wasn't in a position to-"

"Stop! I don't need your excuses; you were gone for the last 16 years, I've never met you, I don't know you, it's not like I missed you."

"Then what's with the attitude? You have a grudge against me not being there fine, but now that I actually know I am trying to be here now!"

"You are unbelievable!" she cried out, "you must really think me your child to think I would be so selfish!" she wiped a tear away quickly. He looked confused.

"My mother loved you! Even in the end! She died because of you! After everything I did for her! She didn't care how beautiful the world saw her; all that mattered was how you saw her! She died of a broken heart!"

He stood there gaping, he hung his head in shame, and he knew he couldn't deny the facts of what he did.

"Do you even care, did you ever care?" she whispered.

He stepped forward and tilted her head up to look at him, "I regretted how I hurt her, Giselle was the strongest memory they pulled from me in Azkaban." She remembered her mother explaining about the dementors and how they fed." And I used to wish every day that it never happened."

Alina scoffed and contempt fully nodded her head.

He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, she immediately pushed them away and stepped back.

"You should know what it's like to have no family, or to be treated differently because of your family, even if you didn't know them. Giselle's pain made me feel horrible, but now I realize who you are, and I see that strong young woman like you is mine, it makes me proud, I'm glad it happened, because if it didn't, you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't get the chance to have a family, and get to know you. You're all I have." He said sadly.

He reached out and held her, when she didn't fight him he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stayed like that for awhile and then eventually he let her go. He smiled sadly and stroked her hair,

"You're so beautiful."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes well, neither here nor there."

He laughed and pet her one last time. "Now, where'd Ginny get off to?"

"I think I know. It's fine, I'll get her, you might want to check on your friend."

He nodded and walked into the room behind her; she walked back to the stairs leading into the attic and started up. Sure enough sitting on the balcony edge watching the sun rise was Ginny.

"Hi-ya." Alina said "this seat taken?"

Gin shook her head smiling at her. "Nope"

Alina sat down next to her and watched the sun rise.

"Sirius is really your father?" she asked conversationally

"Yep."

"That's why you were so hostile towards him?" she asked

"Yep."

"Did he really do all that to your mum?"

"Yep."

Ginny looked over the trees and the grass of the yard, it was a beautiful yard, the way the sun light hit it, it was all very picturesque. She sighed,

"I can't say I'm surprised, he has a bad reputation of his past. You know, I had a crush him for the longest time."

Alina looked at her surprised, "Really?"

"Yep." She nodded, "since the first time I had a conversation with him on my own."

"Oh? And what was that about?" Alina asked

"Alina-"

"Please, my friends call me Ali."

"Ali?"

"Be proud of that, there's only two people on that list, three now." She said with a small smile.

Ginny beamed, then her smiled fell. "Well, Ali, what do you know of the chamber of secrets?"

*****************************************************

After her long narrative, and several lengthy explanations, Alina finally understood why Ginny thought they'd be best friends, and she was right. Ginny had experienced mentally many things that alina did physically. They were very relatable. And they were very similar,

Ginny just never had anyone to push her to be who she could be. Alina had always known who she was and if she wanted to do something, come hell or high water, she would do it, and Ginny often had such impulses but never the fortitude to do it alone,

They sat on the edge of that balcony for a long time. Talking and laughing, telling stories of homes and family's, loves and losses. Finally it came to Alina what could be done.

"Hey Gin! I've got it!"

"Oh good cause I thought I'd lost it." She laughed

"No really!" Ali laughed. "Your outsides must reflect your insides, like me, I'm a dark person, but I have playful side, a deep side. I dress the parts. You, hate the way you dress, because your mother dresses you."

"Well, they're not that bad, I just, you know, "

"Hate them?"

"Yeah" she laughed

"Come on." Ali said getting up

"Where are we going?" she asked letting herself be pulled into the attic.

Ali looked around, "We need a chair,"

Even as she said that, Ginny whipped out her wand and conjured one.

"I should look into learning that kinda' stuff." Ali said shaking her head.

"Wandless is waaay cooler."

"Whatever, sit down, hair cut time!" she laughed

Ginny did as was told, alina had got her bag with her, She took out her grooming kit and set to work. She brushed out Ginny's long thick hair. She cut it in layers and then cut her bangs similar to her own. Then she made Ginny strip down to her skivvies. She gave her deep green corset tank top to wear, then a pair of hip hugger jeans. Alina blanched at the thought of her grandfather seeing them.

They had so many holes Ginny wondered how they stayed together, when she mentioned this Alina smiled and said,

"Trust me."

They actually fit her _really_ snug, outlining her hips and bottom. The holes looked like they were supposed to be there, part of the look. Alina styled her hair and did her make up. When she looked at her she was amazed,

"Okay, Mary Poppins, reach in that bag of tricks and pull out a mirror."

"What?" she asked

"A mirror, a looking glass. A full length mirror!"

Ginny did as was requested. "Now what?"

"Look." Alina said standing back.

Ginny shook her head but walked toward the mirror. When she looked at it she lost her breath, who was that red haired vixen that stared back at her? The woman was tall and had legs up to her neck! She had full rounded hips and round firm bum, her deep crimson hair was full of body and wave, it curled and lay in a natural haphazard way that girls spent hours and tons of galleons to get. She had full pouty lips, and almond shaped eyes of warm cinnamon. Her freckles made her cute, sprinkled lightly on the bridge of her nose. She was speechless. She looked but couldn't not find a trace the 16 year old child a moment ago she was.

"Wha…"

She looked to see an ebony haired beauty step up to her from behind.

"That's all you baby, I just,-"

"Complete the picture." She said looking at her in the mirror.

She smiled, "What should I wear?" she asked Ginny

They ran over and rummaged through her bag. Ginny flipped through outfit after outfit. She finally found one she liked, she held it up and when Alina saw what she had thrown together she shook her head,

"No, uh-uh!"

"Do it!" Ginny said throwing it at her.

She grumbled but complied. When she was done changing she looked in the mirror and cringed. She was wearing jeans very similar to those of Ginny's, but with no holes. She then had a black vest that pushed her boobs up and made them very bubbly, and stopped above her hips and stayed open at her navel. She hated these types of clothes but her mother always bought her them. She didn't want to be mean and throw them away, and now she wished she had.

"Man, you can see my body!"

"Damn!" Ginny said fanning herself.

Ali couldn't help but smile, she did look good, it wasn't her favorite style but it would suit. There was a loud knock at the door to the hallway, they ran down the steps to it,

"Yeah!" gin said hopping steps to the bottom.

"Lunch, come on to the kitchen!" Ron called

"Yes food!" Ali said rushing down after gin

"Beat ya there!" she called.

*******************************************

Sirius was sitting at the table with the twins, Harry and Remus. He decided now was the right time.

"Hey Harry."

"Yeah Sirius?" he asked looking up

"Well, I know it's your birth day and I wanted to get you something special."

"Oh you didn't have to do that!" he said embarrassed.

"I know that, but I wanted to. So I got you this." He handed him a brown package. It was thick and it felt rectangular, it seemed like a book. He tore the wrapper off and indeed it was. But the cover was soft black leather, and the spine was broken and the pages frayed, and scrolled on the front it in the lower bottom right corner was written James Potter. He looked up at Sirius.

"It was your father's only constancy. He always wrote in that thing, everyday."

Remus looked it over and smiled, "hey padfoot, how many times did we try to read that?"

"Too many." He laughed.

Harry opened it and flipped through the pages, it held detailed accounts of everything in James Potter's life since first year on. It was the best birthday ever. He didn't know how he could even begin to thank Sirius. When he looked in his eyes, there was an unspoken understanding. Sirius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. They sat in quite for a whole of two minutes before the door to the kitchen came crashing open and changed his life.

********************************************

That was all it took, Ginny took off like a bullet. Ali was right behind her, they were running break neck speed. Ginny slid down the railing of the stairs and Ali skipped it all together jumping over the edge, but they both made it to the floor at the same time. They ran passed the living room, Ali absently noted chocolate stains in the floor. They slammed through the dinning room and nearly broke the door rushing into the kitchen.

Everyone sitting at the table jumped at the racket. No one knew what to say, Ginny was, well not looking like usual, and Alina was looking, better than usual, and they were both smiling and laughing giddily, something neither one would ever have been suspected of doing.

"I won!" Ginny panted,

"Oh you did not!" Alina gasped out

"I so did, I was kilometers ahead of you!"

"If by kilometers you mean three feet _behind_ me!" Ali laughed

"Oh no, I have witnesses, you saw right guys?"

Ginny looked at Sirius, Remus, Harry and the twins. They were starring at both the girls with open shock.

"What?" she asked forgetting what she was wearing.

"They are so shocked by my all consuming conquest that they can't find the sounds to express it, right?" they looked at Alina.

The way she smiled, the way you could actually see that she had a body, and a great one at that! She was down right gorgeous!

"See, Gin? Watch, boys, don't say anything if I won."

"No! That doesn't count."

"Fine, self declared winner always wins, I win!" she said before Ginny could.

They looked around smiling, but they might as well have been looking at the walls.

"Ummm" Ali looked them all over; there was someone she didn't know.

He was very attractive with an unshaven, drifter sort of look. His eyes were heavy and he wore tattered old coats and shirts, he seemed burdened under the weight of them all. She saw with her peripherals that he was wearing her pants! He was the wolf! She never would have guessed that his body was under all that. He had the most beautiful eyes, cerulean blue, like her mother's.

He shook his head slightly and said, "And who might you be?"

Ginny was eating off a serving plate and Alina soon followed suit. She looked at Remus with and said,

"I am that I am."

Ginny snorted and ate another piece of the small sandwiches.

Remus looked confused.

"That's Alina, Dumbledore's granddaughter." Harry supplied

"Granddaughter?" he asked surprised, "and yet you were still irresponsible enough to be with Ginny upstairs last night?"

Alina paused in her eating, she looked him up and down, she looked back at Ginny and nodded over to Remus saying, "You know, I like him better naked."

The boys all looked at Remus and he blushed bright red. The girls hopped away from the counter.

"By the by, you look great in my pants." Alina said winking at Remus.

The boys all looked at him and he suddenly found the floor terribly fascinating. Ginny was about to say something when the kitchen door swung open and Mr. Weasley walked in. He looked rather off.

"What is it Arthur?" Remus asked

"Well, I have just come back from work, they called my office in the field today, and it seems there was a rather nasty incident in the middle of a muggle neighbor hood."

"What sort of incident?" Gin asked curiously

"Well, it appeared to be a murder, of no less than four death eaters!"

There were collective gasps, Alina slowly edged to the back of the room. Ginny saw her motion and stared at her questioningly. She just shook her head as she tried to escape unnoticed.

"Where was it?" Harry asked

"Well, that's just it, that's why I'm here, it was in _this_ neighbor hood. Right down the street, not too far from the house." He scratched his head in wonder,

"You don't suppose Dumbledore?"

The men looked uncertain; finally it was Sirius that spoke.

"No way, you know how he is; he's all about bringing them in to justice. He'd never kill them."

"As far as we can tell, there were only offensive spells, whoever did this killed them with their bare hands."

"Whoa-"

"Wicked!" the twins said in awe

"You should have seen the blood! Whoever did it sure gave them what for; their hands are probably as bruised as anything."

"Well, more power to him for getting' the rat bast-"Sirius stopped short with a warning nudge from Remus under the table.

"Indeed! I'd like to-"

"Meet the man we-"

"Owe so much to!"

"Shake his hand-"

"Buy him a beer!" the twins laughed.

Arthur shook his head, "well good luck with that. We found the bodies, they made Mad Eye puke."

The whole room gaped, "What!"

"What kind of man could do such a thing?" Harry asked stunned

"Well from the size of the bruises around one of their necks, it wasn't a man at all. The hands were too small, too delicate."

"You're saying a woman did this?" Sirius asked snorting, "I don't buy it."

"And the fact that the blood was still wet, it couldn't have happened later than yesterday." He said shaking his head, "We just are at a loss, we have no idea who it could be, or what side their on. Should we be relieved, or terrified? It just doesn't make any sense."

They mulled over the facts for a bit. A light came on in Harry's eyes,

"Wasn't Dumbledore hurt yesterday? But that would mean that while he was here, then…"

Alina stopped, she was _so_ close, her hands were on the door, Ginny was right behind her, and then she heard the silence in the room, and felt the eyes watching her.

"Alina." Sirius said dangerously

She turned around slowly, caught like a deer in head lights. Arthur looked confused.

"Show us your hands." He commanded.

She slowly put up her hands palms out.

Sirius raised his eyebrow, she read that look loud and clear _don't make me ask again_.

She sighed and put her head down holding her hands out in front of her guiltily. Arthur's mouth hung open, her knuckled were bruised and torn and swollen. She stared at the floor unable to meet anyone's gaze. She didn't mean to get so carried away, she really didn't! But they were threatening her, and they hurt her grandfather! What was she supposed to do? She couldn't let them get away!

"It was you!" Ginny gasped, though there was an obvious sense of awe involved.

"No way!" the twins breathed.

"Alina, what happened?" Remus asked her calmly.

"Well, umm, we were on our way here and umm," she cleared her throat. "Well, there were these…guys." When she was met with silence she knew she had to elaborate. "They threatened me and hurt Gramps."

"What did they look like?" Remus asked kindly

"Uh, don't know. They were wearing black cloaks and white face masks. One of them, the sort of leader, I think they said his name was, Luscious?" she said finally looking up from the floor.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked excitedly, "that's an eyes witness! We could take him to the ministry, if she testified we could-"

"Whoa!" Alina stepped in not liking where he was going, "I'm not doing anything!"

"But, we need you as a witness!" Arthur said

"Uh-uh!" she shook her head firmly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked

"What happens when they ask not only about my lineage," she said giving him a pointed look, "but about what happened that night? Or more specifically what happened to the other four."

"You killed _four_ death eaters!" Harry asked incredulously.

When she realized what she just implied she turned red and clamped her mouth shut tight.

"What _exactly _happened?"

"They attacked, I defended myself." She said stonily.

"They said one of their jugulars were ripped out and put back down their throat." Arthur said turning pale.

She scuffed the toe of her shoe against the floor, her jaw still set.

"And one was…" he reached in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a thick parchment packet and began to search it. "Ah, one was strangled with their own intestines." He looked at her grimacing, "and one had an enlarged mouth, as if someone had taken their bottom and top jaw and pulled them apart." He looked at her then back at the packet then back at her.

"Is any of this true?"

She looked around the room; they were all staring at her. Amongst the looks there were morbid curiosity, fear, and most prevalent, was disgust. She felt herself shriveling within. Her face became impassive and her tone emotionless, she was much the ice maiden as when she arrived, drenched in blood, the ones who saw her had no doubt she very well could have done such things.

She squared her jaw and tilted her head, She looked stonily at Arthur, challenge gleaming like a fire within, "you have no proof."


	7. Chapter 7

Luscious was still groveling for the mistake he and his fellows made last night. The Dark lord sat high on his throne staring down menacingly. Their current hideout was an abandoned old tunnel, its high walls were stacked cobblestone, dripping from condensation and the gas from above. It was warm and moist, all together a rather convenient, though unconventional, place to seek refuge.

Lord Voldemort was less than pleased when only luscious returned, and after a good crucio or four, Luscious was allowed to stammer his excuses. His tale was far fetched, but entertaining. Voldemort sat back and listened,

"…and the blood! Merlin there was so much!" Luscious was physically shaking from the crucio, but mentally he was still reeling from the experience.

"And what happened to Zambine again?"

"I-I-I don't know, my lord." He bowed impossibly lower.

"Well from the sounds of your endeavor, it was catastrophic!" The dark lord hissed mockingly, "You should spend some time recovering….Take him."

Two men seemed to materialize from the shadows and took a hold of Luscious. He was too weak to even protest. They all but dragged him from the dark lord. Another man appeared with a snap.

"My lord" he bowed low.

"Report."

"This just came from the Daily Prophet." He said stepping forward and bowing while handing out a copy of the newspaper.

He raised an eyebrow while reading, in large bold print the top read clearly,

**Miraculous Murder of He-who-must-not-be-named's Minions.**

His eyes scanned the page; it was little more than best guesses and notes on Death Eaters. He flipped the page over and read the damage report, his eyebrows shot up. After he finished reading he lay the paper down and stared off in silence, a contemplative look on his face.

"My lord?" the man asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he looked up as if just realizing the man was there.

"What are your thoughts?"

"Have Luscious brought back out, I want to hear again from his lips what occurred that night."

************************

Alina was standing with her arms crossed in a corner, Ginny not two feet from her.

"Alina please, don't be angry." Remus said

They had made the boys leave, but for the life of them they could not move Ginny. They allowed her to be when Alina gave her consent of her presence. Remus and Sirius both were trying to play father figure while Arthur was trying to comprehend that the massacre he had seen was because of the morose girl in front to him.

"Don't tell me what or how to feel." She said coolly.

"Did you do it?" Sirius asked for what seemed the thousandth time.

"You have no proof and linking evidence connecting me to the crime."

"You killed _four_ Death Eaters?" Arthur murmured.

"You said it was a mess, how do you even know they were death eaters?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah!" Alina sat sitting on the counter top.

"The….pieces" he looked at Alina again, "from what we can discern, they held the dark mark."

"From what you can discern? So you're not positive?" Ginny pressed.

"Well, no, nothing is at this point is, but-"

"Then this is over, stop pestering her, whats worse breaking the news in front of the twins and Harry, Merlin knows what they are doing or talking about now. You know how mischievous they are," she quietly walked to the door and bent down as if talking to the crack of the door, she then yelled, "ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"

There were yelps and thuds and you could hear scrambling from the other side of the door. Ginny pushed open the door and stood watching the guilty looks stare back. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were staring from the floor. The twins were the first to recover; they stood up and opened their mouths to say something, then took off like bats out of hell.

"Harry." Sirius said crossly

Alina hopped off the counter and she and Ginny made their out of the door.

"Hey wait-"

"You're finished here." Ginny snapped.

The door closed behind them with a loud slam that made the whole room flinch. Arthur sighed and shook his head, putting his hand over his eyes saying,

"She gets that from her mother."

**************************

The girls lay on the balcony, watching the clouds lazily drift by. They would giggle and tell each other what they saw in the clouds.

"Thank you." Alina said quietly

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me, you handled that really well, you should be a lawyer."

Ginny laughed,"no."

Alina laughed,"You could!"

"I'm not mean enough." Ginny sighed

"No, but you're clever, you're very, very clever."

They lay in silence for a little while. Ginny pointed up at the sky,

"Look. that looks like a wolf."

Alina followed her arm and looked, she squinted her eyes and tilted her head,

"Oh yes, I see!" she said lightly

"Hey Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"How long did it take you to learn to change?"

"Well, about the second time I got scabies."

"Ewww!" Ginny said sitting up starring horrified at Ali's amused face.

"Change what?" Ali laughed

"I meant, well, the wolf thing, can you do that all the time or…"

"Oh, _that_. Uh, yeah, I can do it when ever."

"How long did it take you to learn?"

"Umm?" she squeezed her eyes shut, "three, four…?" she calculated in her head.

"So what? Rounded off, about five years?" Ginny asked

"What?! God no! Maybe four hours, probably five."

"Hours?!"

"Yes, as in, 300 minutes, Five hours, "

"But, that's…"

"What? Hard?" she guessed

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ginny shook her head," It takes even skilled wizards _years_ to be animagis!"

"Ani-what? Oh yeah!" she said recalling her conversation with Kels. She was suddenly very sad; she'd have to write to her telling her about everything.

"How did you manage that? Just go it in your head one day?" she asked sarcastically.

"One night, actually. I started roughly around five, and by twelve I could change by mere impulse."

"Could-could you, maybe-"

"Teach you." Ali smirked

"Yeah," Gin fiddled with her hands nervously.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you so nervous?"

"Well, you change into what you are, and I'm scared. Since Tom….." tears began to well in her eyes," what if I change into something horrible?"

"Oh!" Ali reached over and pet her head, "you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because there is always a silver lining, there's no such thing as a horrible animal."

"Oh yeah? Have you even heard of a Basilisk?" Ginny said bitterly

"To deal death with a mere stare, strong and powerful, unrivaled in the reptile world? King of snakes, or Queen." Alina said lightly.

Ginny choked out a laugh and wiped her eyes. "I guess."

"Good, then let's get started. I'm not exactly sure how to do this since mine was apparently one of a kind. "

"So what, we just make it up?" she asked

"No, I have a very good idea, but it requires the night. And we'd have to sneak out."

"So what do we do until then?" Ginny asked

An evil gleam came to her eye, "train."

Ginny squirmed and looked nervous again, "Why, how?"

"Your body won't be used to the exertions put on it-"

"Oh I play quidditch, its okay!"

"Ummm, I don't know what that is, but no."

Ginny's jaw dropped when she heard that, "you don't know what quidditch is?"

"Hey ADD girl, off topic. Now look, whatever sport you play, I guarantee you won't be enough. I have been in martial arts, dance, art, sports, and all kinds of physical activity, _trust me _If my body crashed from the change, yours will too."

"So…will it hurt?" Ginny asked tensely

"Not if we train. We're going to have to break your body in, so once we find the source, we can test the waters." She said smiling.

"The source?"

Ali got up and held her hand out for Ginny, she shook her head pulling her up and said cryptically, "you'll see tonight."

For the rest of the day the girls did various things to push Ginny's body into shape. First was teaching her to stretch properly, when they first began and Ginny leaned forward while sitting with her legs apart. She leaned a few inched forward cringing.

"What the hell is that?"

"Umm, a stretch?"

"How is that stretching anything?"

Ginny gave her a look, "well how do you do it then?"

Ali sat down her legs almost in the splits, she leaned forward flat against the ground, bending her body seemingly in half. Ginny gaped,

"I can't do that! I'll die!"

After three or four hours of that Ginny, sore and hurting, and swearing she tore every muscle in her body, could stretch almost as well as Alina. Next they worked on push ups and sit ups and pull ups. After another failed attempt at imitating her, Alina growled.

"Ginny! What about all your quidditch crap! You can't do a decent push up, you don't have the strength to even try a pull up!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired." Ginny said from the floor, sweat pouring down her face. She thought Ali was just bragging about her body, but she wasn't joking! It got pretty hot in the room, so Ali took her shirt off; her body was the quintessence of perfection!

She did fifty diamond push ups and then climbed up the rafters to attach a piece of rope. Then she climbed the rope no handed. About half way up the rope she made a loop and did one handed pull ups. After her work out she sat down tailor fashion and instructed Ginny to follow suit. Needless to say Ginny couldn't live up to the standard. Alina was patient and helped her, and with her guidance and a lot of determination Ginny managed to complete the work out once. She panted and placed her hands on her knees breathing deep, she looked at alina and asked,

"Well?"

Alina put her arms behind her and leaned back starring at Ginny, "perfect, do it again."

It was then the complications started, Ginny was starting to putter out. Her body hurt in places she didn't know existed, and when she told Alina she had to use the bathroom, she wouldn't let her! She said the longer she held it the more she worked out her muscles _down there_. Ginny couldn't believe her ears but Alina was serious. And now, after all day of learning a new definition of pain, Ginny had had just about enough.

"Ali,"

Alina stopped ranting about her inadequacies. She looked at her and shook her head, "Sorry, I guess I'm expecting too much too soon. You did really well today. After some rest you'll be prepared for tonight."

"After dinner I-"

"Oh no, no dinner." Alina said getting up

"What!"

"Trust me; you don't _want_ to eat dinner."

"Well, can I at least pee?!" she growled

"How long have you been holding it?"

Ginny growled and checked her watch, "for hours!"

"Fine." Alina said walking toward the door with Ginny.

"What, you have make sure I don't do anything else?"

"No, I'm getting water." She laughed, "Cool, clear, running water."

Ginny's eyes popped and she groaned as she rushed down stairs to the nearest bathroom. Alina laughed and made her way quietly to the kitchen. She opened the door and went straight to the cabinet. The glasses were on a rather high shelf and she had to twist and reach to get one. While she was withering about, she could feel eyes on her, and suddenly remembered not only their earlier discussion but her state of current undress.

"You want to help a girl out?" she asked turning to stare at her onlooker.

It was that Remus guy. He was starring at her with something in his eyes, she looked at him confused. He just starred at her; she mumbled under her breath and snapped her fingers. He blinked in surprise and realized he was caught starring; he blushed again and reached around her to get her a glass. While he was reaching Ali could have sworn he smelled her. She could hear his intake of breath and feel his sigh afterwards.

"Here," he said softly handing her the worn cup.

"Thanks," she said taking it from him. She just starred him, not moving.

"What?"

She looked almost uncomfortable, "Could you stand over there?" she indicated a spot further away and to the right of her.

"Sure," he mumbled looking at her confused and rather offended.

"No offense, but I don't do anything with my back to somebody. " She said chugging cup after cup of water.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I have to have them in my peripherals. I have to be able to see them."

"Oh, I see." He said sounded genuinely understanding.

"Do you?" she asked.

"As well as everyone else, I suppose, "he said leaning against the island behind him, trying to look nonchalant.

"What a terrible supposition to make, why be like everyone?"

"Why not?" He handsomely raised an eyebrow while saying this, making him look very sophisticated and cool.

"It's mundane, uninteresting and unoriginal." She said silkily

"Oh is that what you're looking for, someone with a little, originality?"

She smiled and said seductively," baby I'm looking for anyone who can handled me."

She pushed away from the counter and sauntered out of the kitchen to go find Ginny. She wondered; _what has my little slylock gotten into now?_

************************

Ginny rushed to the bathroom and started banging on the door. She thought she'd heard Hermione's voice answering, she opened the door and rushed in not even looking at the running shower.

"I'm sorry, Mione, but I have to piss like a rushin' race horse!"

She used the facilities and washed her hands.

"Like a what?" a muffled voice asked

"Like a- never mind it's something Ali says."

"Oh." The shower turned off and a hand reached out and grabbed a towel.

Ginny was still trying to dry her hands when the figure emerged, due to the fog on the mirror she couldn't see the figure until it was too late, she turned around and ran into a broad, muscled, wet, tattooed and very naked chest. She looked up into warm chocolate brown eyes,

"Sirius!" she yelped

"Ginny!" he said startled

"I thought you were Hermione!"

"I thought you were Harry!" he said

"Hey!" she said indignantly.

"You thought I was girl," he said walking over and slipping on his skivvies and pants under his towel, she tried to make it look as if she wasn't looking, but the fog had started to clear and she a flash of flesh or two.

"I'm sorry it's not like I can hear through the door or anything," she commented

"Well, same goes for me, plus I had the shower on." He pointed out drying his hair with a towel. He cursed when it wasn't working out for him. She watched him and giggled,

"What?"

"You're doing it wrong."

"And I suppose you could do better?" he sneered playfully.

"Of course I can." She laughed taking the towel from him. She reached up and began massaging his head with the towel, getting the really wet spots. She looked at his eyes and they were conveniently looking down, she discreetly watched him watch her. She would take it to bank that he was checking her out, the way his eyes roamed her and rested on her bust was not the usual way he looked at her. _But then again_ she reminded herself_ you have terrible judgment he could be so bored with you he's counting cracks in the bathroom floor._ She rotated the towel and began flexing her finger methodically working out knots and tangles. His eyes were half lidded, he moaned her name and she felt a trill go through her,

"Oh Ginny, you should look into this as a profession."

"Stop, "

"No really, if I could purr, I would." He said leaning into her touch

"You heart breaker, you keep going with all that boyish charm of yours and you're likely to ruin dating for me," she said saucily

"Can't say I mind, not like those boys know what's in front of them," he smirked

"Oh, look at you," she said pulling the towel away, "I'll end up alone and an old maid with naught but your memory to keep."

He grabbed her wrist before it fell to her side; he brought her hand closer to him. "I'll never let you be alone," he pressed her palm covering the tattoo he had on his chest,

She smirked and said, "Be still my beating heart."

He smiled and she laughed pulling her hand away and walking to the door, "How you ever ended up single I'll never know."

She closed the door on his laughing form. She rushed upstairs to meet Alina. She was sitting on the balcony waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Ali asked playfully

"Oh you know, talking with gorgeous half naked men, and yourself?"

Ali snorted, "yeah right, and I was just exchanging flirtatious banter with a handsome rouge."

"Whatever." Ginny laughed, obviously neither taking the other seriously.

"So, you ready?" Ali asked, when Gin nodded she smiled, "Then let's get to bed."

The girls laid down on their mattresses and fell asleep instantly. They woke sometime during the evening to make Ron go away and convince Mrs. Weasley they weren't sick just _really_ tired and wanted to be left alone till at least tomorrow afternoon.

The sun set and the moon was beginning to rise and the girls were just beginning to stir. Ginny was so sore and achey she thought she wouldn't be able to move again for a least a week. Alina made her get up and stretch again. It was easier than the first time but it still hurt. When Alina was satisfied that Gin was awake and ready they walked over to the balcony.

"Now what?" Ginny whispered.

"Now we find a spot, and set to work." Alina said her voice not whispering but low and calm.

"Okay, a spot where?" Asked Ginny confused

Alina gestured to the back yard of the lot. Then she climbed over the balcony and started to shimmy her way to the ground, Ginny was nervous and worried with all the activity today she would be too weak and fall. But she forced herself over and down after Ali. They wandered all around the yard, ducking at sounds and keeping to shadows, just in case.

Eventually she found the perfect spot, behind a large willow tree. There were tall weeds all around except in a small circle where something that had lain there had recently been moved. Ali gathered a bundle of sticks and set them down, she pulled out a lighter and flipped the metal top open. She started a small fire and gestured to one side.

"Sit." Gin did as was instructed, "Now relax. Breath deep and clear your mind."

Ginny was still tired so that wasn't an issue; her eyes were drooping and since Alina didn't yell at her she figured it was okay. It was about the time she was between sleeping and struggling to stay awake that the voice came. It was silkily and soft and melodic, hypnotic even.

"There's a power within you. You must search, you are in the dark, only a fraction, search for the light, search for the rest. You have to feel the animal within you, the other side, the light, you must not think."

Ginny did as instructed, she was searching within herself, she could feel the void, and felt something deep within herself, it was sleeping, She tried to wake it. It was roused and began to take form, it grew, and it filled her inside. It was painful and frightening and she began to panic, she couldn't think of anytime she'd felt like that.

"No, don't think! You must not see with your eyes, nor you mind! You must not hear with your ears or your soul! You must _feel! _ _Feel your animality!_"

Ginny could feel it, it was taking form, she felt her body shift, she saw it, suddenly clear as day, the creature looking at her from within. It called to her, she jumped and her eyes flew open.

"Whoa,"


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell just happened?!" Ginny asked searching around her.

She was still in the small circle, and Alina was sitting on the other side of the fire watching her. She had a small smile on her face,

"You found your source." She laughed, "You found the light, the other fraction."

"I saw it, I was in a clearing and it stared at me! _I_ stared at me! I was her, she was me!"

"Good! You went very far tonight, why did you stop?"

Ginny looked sheepish, "Well, I felt my body start to turn, and well…"

"It hurt." Ali finished for her. Ginny nodded

"Yes, you're more accustomed to mental pain, you're deeper into psychology, that's probably why you're so clever, and you understand the mind." Ali said lightly, "I'm more accustomed to physical pain, so I held onto the transition, embraced the pain. "

"So, what do I do?" Ginny asked eagerly

"Well, there are two ways, the slow way and the fast way. The slow is by night by night, you try harder each time until you can change."

Ginny scoffed, that sounded weak, "What's the fast way?"

Alina smiled knowing she would ask that, "You cow girl up."

Ginny was surprised but nodded determinedly. She looked up at the moon and gauged the time. The night was half over, but she was already half way there.

"Okay, let's do it again."

Ali smiled and told her to relax. They repeated the same process as last time. This time Ginny easily found her source now that she knew what it was. She let it grow inside of her and fill her up. She tried to relax; she knew what was to come. She saw it, the clearing, a break in a forest, right at the tree line. It seemed small and unaware, but then it stopped and looked at her.

Once it knew she was there it started walking toward her, first cautiously, then as if realizing who it was it ran, fast! It jumped and seemed to jump _into_ her. She shook slightly at the impact, and then it came. She felt her body shift, her bones started to move, small things at first, but painful none the less. Her bones broke and cracked and changed. They molded to fit her new form, sweat poured from her brow. She could faintly hear a voice whispering to her. She clutched to herself, and when the pain seemed to be too much she bit her lip till it bled and concentrated harder. Then the pain peaked, and she bit harder to keep from screaming, then it was done.

She was no longer in her own skin. She panted, coming down from the worst experience of her life, not even Tom gave her that much pain. She panted and tried to get up, but suddenly there was more of her than there used to be!

She lay there and heard a soft voice whispering to her,

"Open your eyes love!"

She did so, it was painful at first, but they adjusted. She could see she was still in the circle, out in the night, the cool wind chilling her from her sweat. She looked around, the fire was lopsided, and Ali was crouching at an odd angle. It was then she realized she was on her side.

She put her paw forward and tried to get up. _PAW!_ She jumped up quickly. She could feel her body; she had large ears, four legs, and a large tail! She looked around and tried to talk to Ali but only whimpers came out. Ali laughed and bent down to pet her.

"You're so beautiful! Yeah, yeah, yes you are!" she cooed.

Ginny whimpered and licked her hand.

"Alright, come on, there's a pond just a little ways ahead, but be careful, remember you're new to this body." She got up and looked down on her.

Ginny was huge, whatever she was she went up nearly to Ali's waist! Alina turned and walked in some direction. Ginny tried to follow but she moved too fast and tripped over her own feet. Ali laughed and kept walking. She tried again, she moved slowly, learning the feel of her body. After a few feet she got the hang of it and tried a jog, then a run. Once she was comfortable she ran and caught up with Alina. She sat at the edge of a large pond and waited for her.

"Okay Ginny, have a look see."

Ginny trotted over and nervously crept passed Alina. She looked into her own eyes, other than being more yellow gold they were the same. They grew wide when they took in the rest of her. She was a large, stately and beautiful red fox. Her crimson coat faded into a dark brown at her paws and the tip of her tail. She had a light brown under coat running from her tail to her chin. The underside of her cheeks the same color as well. She turned this way and that, looking at herself from every angle.

She heard Alina giggle from behind her. Ginny turned around and ran at her, she jumped on her and began licking her face.

"Okay, okay, okay! "Alina laughed, "Go, learn your body, while we still have time!"

Ginny jumped up and down, rolled around, and jumped some more. She was just starting to understand the perks of being an agile fox when Ali called her.

"Time to change back. This is the easy part, you just look for you, you're so used to being in your other form you'll revert immediately."

Ginny looked at her and remained a fox. She tilted her head and flicked her ears,

"Come on Gin seriously, stop screwing around! We have to get back." She said crossly

Ginny shook her head, "No!" she gasped, She was sitting on all fours,

"Yeah, the change is that fast, now come on, give it a minute for the adrenaline to wear off, you'll be _real _tired. Come on."

They back tracked to the base of the wall of the house. But it would not be nearly as easy climbing up and as climbing down, Alina looked at their options and turned to Ginny,

"You have to be very quiet, we cant scale the wall, we're going to have to go through the kitchen door."

They followed along the wall and came to a window, They paused when they heard voices, there wasn't a light on but the drapes and the window were open. There was someone stranding at it, Alina stopped and Ginny nearly bumped right into her. Ali pointed to her ear to signal Gin.

"So, did you notice anything about her." A voice asked

"About who?" the man at the window replied

"You know who!"

He sighed, "Padfoot, please."

The girls looked at each other, Ginny mouthed to Ali, 'padfoot'? Ali just shook her head.

"Moony, she looks just like her!"

"Stop! Damnit!" there was ache in the voice, "I have tried so hard to curb the pain in my heart. You think I don't see?! You think I can't hear?! Alina is a painful irritation to the thorn in my heart! I can't help how I feel around her, but look at me. I'm an old man now, it's just wrong."

Alina's eyebrows shot up. She looked at Ginny who just looked on commiseratingly.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you…"

"But can't you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly

"Like Alina is all you've noticed." The voice scoffed, "Ginny is growing up, and she's a young woman now."

"I know," this voice was wistful and filled with hope,

"Pads, you can't replace her. Targeting Ginny is just, wrong!"

"I can't help it! I made the same mistake once, and I swore I would never do it again, but….I loved her so much!" tears were evident

"I know, I know, I loved and lost as well." There was as sound of walking, it was moving away from the window.

The girls moved closer, Alina crept like a panther beneath the sill; Ginny clumsily tried an army crawl behind her. When they were passed the window it all was smooth sailing, too smooth. The door to the kitchen was locked, Ginny shook her head,

"No wand."

"I'll try" Ali said starring at the door, "Nothing; it's like there's a sort of barrier."

"Shit! It's protected by Magic! We can't get in!"

Ali put her back to the door.

"Come on, I suppose we could try to shimmy up the drain pipe and into our room, though I don't know if we can make it passed those two again. We are so screwed-"

There was small click and Alina opened the door.

"How did you-"

"Quiet often when you plan on five things going wrong, and have a back up for each, a sixth will occur."

Ginny stared at her, "what the hell does that mean."

"They fortified it against magic, not a jimmy." She said holding out a two bobby pins.

Ginny gaped and followed behind silently. She was too tired to question her methods or ask what a jimmy was. They made it through the house and to the second floor, but walking down the creaky boards was hard, and when they finally made it up to the room, they just collapsed on their beds when the sun came up and Mrs. Weasley came knocking at the door. She came in and looked around in distaste,

"Ginny dear-"

"Go away," she mumbled through her pillow

"This room is so cold; won't you girls sleep with Hermione?"

"No!" Alina grumbled

"Go away!"

"But girls-"

"GO AWAY!" they snapped looking at her.

She gasped, "Why you dears look terrible! Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Bad dreams," Alina muttered

Molly looked between them, yes among all the inhabitants of the house, Harry included, these two girls would suffer from dreams to such a degree.

"Should I get some sleepless draught?"

"No, we're fine, we just need sleep." Begged Ginny, her body fighting not to pass out.

"Okay, I'll check on you two later."

With that she left and the girls collapsed blissfully embracing oblivion.

*****************

After the first change, Ginny insisted on frequent exercises. Luckily since she found her center and her form they didn't need to sneak out anymore, but after hearing of bad dreams Mrs. Weasley fussed incessantly.

They tried to spend all of their time in the attic, only coming down to eat something before heading right back up. Arthur was still trying to get Alina to talk to him about the Death Eaters, the twins kept trying to get her to teach them how to break a mans neck; Remus and Sirius were acting strange, and the girls were still confused as to what happened to them individually with said men.

Alina was sad for while, keeping her mind busy with Ginny, but after about a week of constant practice Ginny was just as experienced as Alina and she had nothing else to dwell on. It was either work out or she had to listen to Harry read from that book of his. She started regularly writing to Kelsey. She was doing fine and sending Alina her school packets. She got a job working at a zoo and was very happy thinking of becoming a Veterinarian.

Her gramps had finally written saying that he had made certain verifications and arrangements for her staying with him. He also arranged it so she could go to Hogwarts, but since she had never been to school he also sent her unnumbered packets of work and spells to learn and practice. Ginny helped her a lot. It was made rather difficult as Alina had no wand, they resorted to having Alina wave her arm like a conductor of an orchestra. It worked fairly well. And with their combined efforts she was up to speed in time for school. The days were so crammed packed with information that Alina thought her brain would explode!

While she was staying in the house many people came and went, but out of pity Mrs. Weasley didn't leave as was planned. She didn't want Alina to be alone. Of the many people who came and went she liked very few. In fact down right detested most, but there was one man that she adored. His name was Snape. All the others, with a notable exception of Ginny, told horror stories of how bad a teacher he was. How mean he was, and generally how much everyone hated him.

She found him quite enjoyable, and he did her. They often spent time together when he came to visit, much to the dissatisfaction of the others. Ginny and Alina didn't even notice. Ginny found herself actually looking forward to his visits. Something she never thought would happen. He was actually really nice, but with school approaching he didn't have time to stay very often.

When he wasn't there the girls tried to find time to relax and just hang out, it was one such time when they got one of their ideas. They were sitting in the attic looking over old tomes they found littered around the room.

"Hey Ali, check this out!" Ginny called.

"What is it?" she asked writing in her notebook.

"Look at this picture! Wouldn't that make an awesome tattoo!" she held up her book showing a picture of a tribal design. It was intricate and interlocking.

"I don't know anyone who could draw that." Alina said remorseful.

"I could, watch." Ginny took Alina's notebook and pen and began sketching, after about a minute she gave it back to her, and there in the margin was an exact replica of the design in the book.

"Gin, that's really good! I didn't know you could draw!"

"It's a learned habit, I don't keep journals, for obvious reasons, So I draw. Here," she rummaged under her mattress and pulled out a sketch book.

Alina flipped through the pages; there were all kinds of drawings there, fantasy, realism, cubism! All very exquisitely done.

"Ginny they're beautiful!" she breathed

"Thank you. But I have seen your work, you're good too, you just lack discipline." She said stuffing her book under her pillow. "You know…if you wanted…..I could design you a tattoo."

"Design?! No thanks, but you could give me one!"

"What! You're crazy!" she laughed

"No really, I'm really good at this transfiguring crap-"

"Transfiguration."

"Whatever, I could turn this pen into a tattoo gun, and then we could give each other tattoos!" she said excitedly.

"If I was going to go through the trouble of getting one then I want a magic one. Come on we'll look it up, and once we know how to do an at home magic one, we'll _discuss_ it." She said in a very mom tone.

"Score!" Ali said scrambling over to the book pile.

They looked through many books but couldn't really find what they were looking for. They spent hours poring over old chronicles, it was by accident they found the perfect one. Ali was tired of reading and Ginny's eyes hurt so they took a short break.

"Man, I wish I was out running in a field right now," Ginny said wistfully

"Yeah, or popping out babies." Ali laughed

"What?!"

"Didn't you know? Foxes put bunnies to shame; bunnies just out of prison can't hold a candle to the sexual needs of the fox!"

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is, look give me that book there!" she opened it and flipped through a bunch of pages, something caught her eye and she stopped leafing through so fast, she began reading religiously.

"What is it?" Ginny asked trying to peer over the top

"This is it! It's a book of spiritual totems and their animal forms! It has spells and symbols for protection and everything!" she shoved the book into Ginny's face. Ginny grew excited; it was exactly what they were looking for! It had tribal tattooing that natives used to use to enhance their spirituality and have their animal totems protect them. It even had the ingredients to the ink they used to use!

"Where did you find that?" Alina asked amazed

"I though it was another boring history book, I was going to use it as a prop for the broken leg of the table!"

"So…what do you think? You wanna' do it?" Alina's eyes were alight and she felt warm anticipation.

"Definitely, but we're going to need some stuff first." Ginny said grabbing the notepad and pen jotting down things.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Uh," Ginny distractedly muttered, "newt eyes, hornsnaper's tail, some Hungarian toadstools…."

"What?! Are you joking?!" Alina said reading over her shoulder, but sure enough all that was there in black and white. "Where are we going to find that stuff!"

"Oh, that's easy enough to find, the hard part is the end, We need elements of our animal totem."

"Like what?"

"Like a claw or a whisker."

Ali thought for a moment "would…would blood work?"

"That's the best thing, they suggested claws and whiskers since its easier, but blood would create the most powerful effect. Why, do you have _extra_ fox and wolf blood lying around?" She laughed.

"No, but I know someone who does."

Ginny looked at her, "What, where are you going?! How are you going to get it!" she called as Ali got up and mad her way to the door.

"Don't worry about that, just make sure you have all the other stuff, and then make the ink, I'll get it." She disappeared down the steps shrouded in mystery.

After that the girls pent the next few days discreetly're-appropriating' the ingredients from all over the house. They were eating breakfast one morning with everyone when Ron came in confused,

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Well, it's the weirdest thing mum, I already re-stocked my potions kit, and all my newt eyes are gone!"

"We'll its fine Ron, we can use a locating spell." Hermione said consolingly.

"We're done!" Ginny said quickly.

The girls rushed up stairs and locked the door. Ginny quickly pulled out the eyes and deposited them in the small cauldron they had hidden in the back corner furthest from the door.

"Is it almost done?" Ali asked still eyeing the cauldron with humor.

"It is now, all we need to do to make it actually work the way it's supposed to is say the spell and add the blood."

"Good, it should be along any day now."

A few more days passed with nothing. Then the owls came and brought everyone their school list. Alina was reading hers over,

"What the hell is 'Defense Against Dark Arts'?"

"That's what Professor Lupin used to teach." Ginny said

"Who?"

"Me." He said walking in the room.

"Remus! You were a teacher? And you taught Defense against dark arts? Awwww." She cooed

"Yes very funny, but not everyone knows how to rip a man's intestines out and feed it to him bare handed."

She frowned at the amazed looks she received, "Hey that was never proven!" she said defensively.

"Oh, Alina, here this package is for you." Harry said offhandedly

She froze as did Ginny. Everyone watched them confused and somewhat suspiciously. Ali took the package and gingerly opened the top, after peering in it for a minute she let out a very uncharacteristic squeal of delight. Everyone jumped and jaws drooped, Ginny rushed over and looked in the package, she screamed and they both grabbed it and ran.

"What just happened there?" Remus asked

"I don't know and-"

"I have no idea,-"

"but it's best to leave girls be. "The twins said sagely.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls ran up the stairs two at a time, all but flying to the room. They ran to the cauldron in the corner and slid on their knees. They ripped open the package like it was Christmas and eagerly stared at the vials.

"I don't believe it! How did you get these?" Ginny gasped inspecting the vial marked, 'fox'.

"I's got the hook up yo'."

"What?!"

"My friend works at a zoo." She amended.

"Cool, so the ink is ready, get to transforming that pen!"

Alina happily complied, "Okay, who's going first?"

"Well, I would much rather you go first, that way I'm, not all freaked out from getting one, I wont screw yours up."

"Sweet!"

She whipped her shirt off and gave the transformed pen to Ginny. She filled it and added the Wolf blood. She checked the book to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Okay, where do you want it?" she asked

"Here," Alina gestured to her lower back, "That's where the wolf and borders go, around my hips see,"

"Yes very nice, but this acts as a barrier, the symbols are connecting, your whole back will be protected but your front exposed, you need something on the front to make it concentric."

Ali thought for a moment, "Oh! Okay! Add the three symbols here," She indicated to three spots around her navel, forming a crescent sort of shape.

"That'll be hot!" Ginny teased.

"Shut up and do it!" Alina laughed.

"Lay down!"

Alina laid down on the broken table and turned on her stomach. She rested her chin on her hands and waited. She could feel Ginny swabbing her lower back and prepping her. She sighed and waited excitedly. At first it really hurt, and the pain only worsened with the, literal, pain staking detail of the tattoo, but she didn't a make a sound, and after a minute or two she was numb anyway.

"You're awfully quiet, doesn't it hurt?" Ginny asked concerned

"Pain doesn't hurt when it's all you've ever known."

Ginny didn't comment on that, instead concentrating on her work, making sure she would never need to utter that sentence again. After half an hour of tribal designs and forming the lines into the head of a wolf, Ginny paused; she wiped sweat from her brown with her forearm and said tiredly,

"Turn over carefully, you're still bleeding."

Alina slowly turned, making sure the bandage Ginny put on wasn't disturbed, It was fine until she rested her weight on it then the pain hit her hard. She cringed but stayed silent. Ginny carefully completed the designs with a flourish. She put the gun down and admired her work, she really felt like an artist, Alina could see the pride in her eyes and smiled.

"That really hurt." She said letting Ginny help her up.

"Sorry,"

"No, no, its okay, pay back's a bitch." Ginny raised an eyebrow, "strip."

Ginny took off her shirt and lay on her stomach as Alina did. She however was much more vocal. With every stroke, every line there was a hiss or a curse. Some of the things that came out of her mouth amazed Alina,

"Ginny Weasley!" She flicked her as she finished tapping the bandage on her back, "do you associate with sailors in your spare time?!"

"No" she growled turning over on her back with a small cry,

"Well your diction begs to differ, and keep your voice down!" she hissed

"What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time." She said starting on Ginny's hip bone.

"Is this another no eating thing? Like when I changed the first time, by the way, why wasn't I supposed to eat then?"

Ali smacked her for moving again, "because, that grinding feeling you felt when you found your source, if you had food in your stomach, it would have resurfaced, painfully."

"You know from experience?"

"Unfortunately." She said distractedly.

Ginny remained silent for the rest of her turn. When Alina was finally done, she sat up and winced,

"Just as well, I couldn't make it up and down stairs with all the back slapping that goes on in this house, I just might die!"

"I'm sure," Alina laughed.

So they put everything away and hid all the evidence that anything happened in the first place and by the time their cleaning was done it was already dark. They took turns taking showers and then checked each others backs and said good night, though neither one would be prepared for the onslaught that awaited them.

******************

The girls lay on the floor in front of the balcony with the doors open. They slept so peacefully and so serenely. The sun had long since died and the moon was on the rise, the light creeping farther and farther in the room. When the light hit them, they felt a stirring, writing it off as mere discomfort from the tattooing and work outs they dozed again. At first their tattoos merely itched, but it soon turned to a severe burn.

They snapped awake, Alina's eyes darted around. She felt a snap, something in her broke. She crumbled in pain, her throat too constricted to breathe let alone scream. She lay writhing on her bed, she looked over and stared through tear filled eyes, Ginny was in much the same state, she reached her hand out and Ginny quickly grasped it. They held on for dear life, both scared of what was happening. They squeezed each others hand for strength.

They could feel something in them grow and stretch filling them up completely. It was like another being pushing theirs against the interior of their body. They felt parts of their souls snap and disappear and were filled and replaced by another. The mental barriers that Alina had worked so hard to put up were easily torn down, her mind invaded. Something settled there and erected barriers around itself. Ginny squeaked, her body twisting, her sinews snapped in places that shouldn't exist. The moon light was on them fully, their backs bled profusely. They rolled around in pain trying to stop the mysterious torture. It wasn't until the moon light started to dissipate that the pain did. Only when the light crept away from their beds and back into the night did their bodies stop their spasms. Just as the first rays of sun turned the navy sky grey, their pain peaked, and they gasped, the sheer impact reeling their minds, rendering them unconscious.

It was late in the afternoon when a knock at their door came. Neither even lifted their heads, another and then another.

"WHAT!" Alina shouted angrily.

"Are you two even up?" Ron shouted through the door.

"DOES IT MATTER!" Ginny shouted back

"Mum says come for lunch!"

"FINE!" they shouted in unison.

Ali started to get up and cried out, she was nearly stuck top her sheets from all the blood there. She carefully peeled them off, Ginny sat up and had to do the same. She wore a grimace of pure horror.

"Last night…" she gasped ripping off the last piece

"Something with our tatts" Ali grunted ripping hers as well. "Ow."

She walked over to the back corner and kicked a loose floorboard up; she reached inside and pulled out the book they had used. She opened it to the book marked page,

"There's nothing here saying anything about bleeding and intense pain. Is it even there anymore?" she asked turning and prying her shirt off. She discarded it with distaste and waited.

"It's all there, clear as day, and very fine might I add."

"You may. I don't know, Gin you look." She held the book out.

Ginny got up and tripped over her blankets. Instead however, of hitting the ground, she instinctively rolled and sprung up in a crouch. It was so fast she barely noticed she almost fell, after a moment of silence she realized what she just did.

"How did you do that?" Ali laughed impressed

"I 'm good like that." She flipped through the book as well. Her search was as fruitless as Ali's.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up before lunch, it'd be pretty hard to explain this." She gestured to the dried blood covering her stomach and back.

They made their way sleepily to the stairs. Alina allowed Ginny to walk down first.

"Hey be care-"

It was too late; Ginny had tripped over her own feet and plummeted head first down the stairs. Ali cried out but she couldn't grab her in time. Again miraculously, Ginny twisted in the air and grabbed the edge of one stair and propelled her body feet over her head landing like an acrobat at the bottom. Alina gaped.

"What the fu-" Ginny muttered

"Okay, the first one was kudos, but this! How did you do _that_!" Ali said racing down the stair to her.

"I-I don't know, my body just….did." she stuttered

"You know what…I think that the whole passage about being 'one with your totem', was literal. Last night, I felt myself…break, I guess, and then fix itself, only, with new parts… does that make sense?"

"Oh I know! Like my mind was invaded!"

"I think that we are now _very_ one with our animals. The tattoos opened us up completely. That's what the book meant about the blood, we're part of them and their part of us, like we took in their essences!" Alina postulated.

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling pretty foxy!" Ginny smiled,

"Yeah you look it too, sly and cunning, no way I'd trust you." Alina laughed

"Just for that, I'm calling first shower."

"No!"

"Race you!" Ginny said taking off.

Alina was close behind. They both made it to the bathroom at the same time, so Alina felt like being nice and gave it to her.

She wandered around in the shadows until she found another one. It was by an old library. She just stepped in, with her pajamas still on. The water ran red for about ten minutes. Finally when she was drenched she pulled off her clothing. She stood under the hot water and just breathed. There was something different about her, she couldn't explain it. But she was different, she felt differently, she thought differently, more animalistic. She felt something coming, she didn't know why or how, but she could feel it. She was nervous, she wondered if any one else felt it. It wasn't until her thoughts drifted did she realize that she brought no clothes with her

_shit! How did that happen?!_ She thought frantically. She searched around the bathroom and found a towel, but it didn't look like it would fit her frame. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she put it on and stepped out of the bathroom. _Well, it can't get any worse_ she thought.

As she turned a corner and walked out of the library she heard a groaned gasp. She froze, _of course it can_.

She slowly turned around. Remus was lying on the couch reading a book, _bare chested_. He was starring at her, half raised from this position. His eyes were clouded over, and his breathing shallow, his chest rose and fell quickly.

She felt the towel start to slide and quickly rearranged it, unfortunately exposing her thigh in the process. The towel as she surmised, only went to the bottom of her butt and half way up her breasts. She looked around, her hair wet and unkempt, falling here and there. She cleared her throat and tried not to notice just how perfect he was, with his bright eyes and his muscled body.

The way his hair fell around his face, his gruff unshaven look; she felt herself flush. She noticed something for the first time; he had a tattoo as well. It was huge! It ran from his arm up to his shoulder, she wonder how on earth she missed it before, and then figured out it was the angle he was at. It was tribal looking, intricate lines interlaced, it formed a wolf, jaws gaping at the shoulder. It was beautiful. It reminder her of her medallion, she unconsciously lifted her hand and touched it. His eyes were drawn to it, they widened and he stared. Deciding she'd had enough of this game she walked passed him, feeling his eyes on her the whole time, and stared to leave.

"Wait-" he got up quickly

She stopped at the door and turned to him _god he is gorgeous!_ He had those defined hips with those, _what were they called, 'sex lines'? _

"Your necklace?" he asked

"A gift from my mother, so she will always be with me."

"Oh," he whispered the close proximity to her making him sweat.

She could tell the power she held over him and felt a rush of relief to be in charge again.

"Nice tatt," she purred walking out.

Ginny and Alina met in the hallway of the second floor, both in towels.

"Alina, you forgot your clothes? You chintzy bint."

"Yeah, good thing I know how to sport a toga." she laughed

They walked into their room and rummaged in their packed trucks for clothing. Ginny glared disdainfully at her own.

"Here," Alina handed her a package. "It was suppose to be a birthday present, but I'm early."

"What's this?"

"Well I know I made it obvious I wanted you to know what it was before you opened it, that's why I used transparent paper…." She said bitterly sarcastic.

Ginny eagerly tore open the plain brown wrapping and stared in shock. There was a fine pile of black clothing, they felt like silk. She touched them gently,

"They're so beautiful, I can't take these!"

"Well you'd better or I'd have wasted days of my time, hours of my sleep and many a precious drop of my blood." Alina said not bothering to look, just getting dressed.

"Blood?" she asked amazed at Ali unabashedness.

"Yeah, I made those."

"Oh, I'll wear them right now!" Ginny said dropping her towel.

Alina was wearing her holely jeans and her black corset and she looked _very_ good. But in her opinion, Ginny was untouchable. She wore a skirt with shredded ends that fell to her upper thigh, and the same black vest Ali hated, that appeared to do the same with Ginny's bust as Ali's, but by far more justice. Her hair loose, black heeled boots up to the thigh, she was the embodiment of sex appeal. Ali felt a swell of pride and puffed out her chest.

Ginny twirled, "Well?"

"A master piece! It didn't disturb the tattoo did it?" Alina asked gingerly touching her back.

"Actually, it's already healed! It's like I was born with it!" Ginny turned around showing Alina the way her tattoo showed from under the short vest, and indeed it looked as if she'd always had it there.

"Weird. Mine too?" she asked turning.

After a moment of inspection Ginny answered in the affirmative. They were discussing the possibilities when Alina's stomach fiercely growled.

"Ow." She said rubbing it

"Let's go have lunch." Ginny said heading toward the door,

"Wait! Unless you want to show off your new body art you might need this," Ali handed her a black hooded zip up sweat shirt similar to her own.

Thus dressed they went to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was making soup and sandwiches and they smelled divine. The girls grabbed what they wanted and sat out in the living room, not wanting to disturb her. Harry had taken to reading his journal aloud and Mrs. Weasley was growing rather annoyed with it. She kept sending him out with others, and any one who stayed would fall prey to her varying temperament.

Once seated they ate in companionable silence, for a whole of three seconds, Hermione came in with Ron and they were avidly discussing something. Then the twins came in snapping and popping some new substance they'd invented. The girls sighed but stayed silent.

Since everyone was there Mrs. Weasley just brought lunch out and set it on the coffee table in the center of the room. Finally there was silence again, and only the sound of chewing reigned over it. Finally Ali could take it no longer and her curiosity got the better of her,

"Ginny why is the fireplace so big?"

"What?" Ginny looked behind her

"It's huge! Why?"

"To Floo."

Ali raised and eyebrow

"It's a form of wizarding travel. You see what you must do-"Hermione's no doubt lengthy explanation was thankfully cut off when Mrs. Weasley stepped in,

"Dears there's a letter here."

Everyone jumped up hoping it was of them, no one as much as Alina. She was disappointed as usual and sat back down contritely.

"Expecting something?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, Gramps hasn't written me since he left, I'm worried." She said wrapping her arms around herself. "So what'd you get?"

She inspected it with out opening it, "I'm not sure," she gingerly opened the paper and looked inside. Her eyes light up and she reached in carefully. She pulled out a necklace with a small hourglass centered inside a ring.

"What's that?"

"My Time turner! I've taken extra classes again this year! Squeeze in the last while I can!"

Ron ran next to her, "is that what you and Harry were talking about?" he asked eyeing the small device.

"Yes Ronald, it is." She laughed at his awe.

"Is it supposed to be cracked?" Alina asked

"cra-" Hermione then noticed the sand in her palm, "oh heavens!"

"What happened?!" Ron asked scared

"The owls-"

"Must have-"

"Had a rough flight."

"Ow!" Hermione started dancing on her toes, "it's burning! What do I do?!"

"Throw it in the fire!" Ron yelled hoping the fire would kill the sand.

She made her way over quickly not seeing Kreature scurry past her. She yelped and she tripped the sand flying through the air. Ali and Ginny jumped back reflexively, but it was too late, the sand fell like harsh rain upon their head, the fire engulfing them. Their bodies stared to spin and burn and just before darkness took them, they heard the sound of Harry's voice reading,

"Hogwarts, September 1st 1977."


	10. Chapter 10

There was loud chattering and an even louder pounding in Ali's head. She groaned and tried to sit up, eliciting a pained response from the red head on top of her. They were a pile of intertwining limbs, no one really knowing where one started and the other began. Ginny was sitting holding her head between her legs, slightly rocking back and forth.

"Are you all right?" Alina asked trying again to stand, fairing better this time.

"Fine, help me up please, slowly!" she held up her hands helplessly.

Alina gingerly picked her up and helped her gain her balance. They looked around the room. Alina had never been, but she could tell they weren't in Hogwarts. They were standing in front of a large wooden fireplace, ash and soot trailing behind their entrance. The room was made of wood, and only a rickety table and some broken chairs helped to occupy the space. There was an old door directly in front of them; there were loud noises and much idle chatter coming from the other side. They looked at each other, not sure if they should walk through. The decision was made for them when the door opened and what looked like a bar maid walked in; when she saw them she started, then looked stern.

"Gurls! Don'ta' be scarin' me lika' tha'!" She shook a finger at them.

"Oh, sorry! Um, we must have taken the wrong Floo, could you help us? Where are we?" Ginny asked politely.

"Why the Three Broomsticks! Hogsmead o' course!" she laughed.

Ginny looked relieved but Alina was still very lost. They nodded their thanks and took their leave, Ginny leading the way. They stepped into a bar. All wooden, it gave it a very medieval feel. Alina looked around and scowled, everyone in there was wearing a robe of some kind. Some cut effeminately, others masculine, but all unmistakably robes! She nudged Ginny and asked her softly,

"Is it Halloween?"

Ginny looked at her then started laughing. Her face turned red and tears were forming, much to Alina's dissatisfaction. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Ginny to finish. When she stopped laughing she clutched her side and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. No, it's not Halloween, in the Wizarding world; everyone wears robes, all the time; you never see anyone out of them except at quidditch games, or when they go in to the muggle world, thus all the bright and out of place clothes. "

Alina nodded distractedly, she looked around, every one was starring at them, some appreciating, others quizzically. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave. She told Ginny as much, she nodded and ushered her toward the door. When they opened it they were land blasted with bright rays of sunshine. Alina squinted and hissed hopping back in the door way.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ginny said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," Alina said sarcastically.

"Come on, the Castles this way."

They walked off the porch and onto the street. There were really not that many people there, which seemed odd to Alina. Ginny assured her the most of the inhabitants were older and it was mainly a tourist town when the school let them take field trips there. Alina still didn't like it. She wondered why she was so paranoid, why was she so uptight? _Oh, because you have just been sucked back in time!_ She reminded her self.

Ginny's thoughts were far from worried, she knew the school and knew that this wasn't permanent, it couldn't be! _Could it?_

She mentally shook herself; she wouldn't allow herself to be led into fear. She noticed the tension in Alina, and knew that she was very out of her element. Ginny had to be strong and unafraid, if not for herself then for her friend. She looked over at her; Alina looked crestfallen, and downcast. She wanted to comfort her and tell her they would be home soon, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, knowing there was a good chance it wasn't true.

"Now we have to hike about a mile, plus or minus, up a hill." Ginny growled irritated.

"Hey, why didn't we just pop up in the Castle itself?" Alina asked

Hermione's voice popped in Ginny's head, "You can't Floo, apperate, or any thing like that on Hogwarts grounds. You can _from_ the grounds, but not to it."

"Oh,"

They spent the rest of the hike in silence. The terrain wasn't bad at all, not after the intense training Alina held them through. When Ginny mentioned this Alina froze.

"What?"

"Well, as you said, no one is here, and it's quiet a long and rather rough mile to the castle." Her voice held a sickly sweet tone.

"Oh, no, what have you got in your head now?"

"Well…..for _people_ it would be soooo tiring, but for certain species in the animal kingdom, it wouldn't be more than a short spurt of energy."

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny laughed,

Alina gave her perfect puppy eyes and Ginny laughed again,

"No! If any one saw! No!"

Alina pouted, but followed by in human form none the less. Finally, well after midday, the girls made it to the castle gates. They looked up at them with awe and trepidation.

"Uh, Gin? How are we gonna' scale that?"

"Uh…..I don't think we can, we may have to wait until they open."

"What!"

"I'm sorry it's enforced by magic!"

Alight went on in Alina's eyes, Ginny saw it and wondered, _she's not thinking that!_ But she was and you could tell.

"No. uh-uh. No way!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"What! Come one, you should have enough muscle to do it!"

"I'm in a skirt! And it's like, a ba-jillion feet high!" she whined

"Fine what ever, you can stay here if you want, but I'm going in."

Alina ran at the gate and jumped a good four feet in the air, she grabbed a hold of two bars and clung to it. Her arms were flexed and strained, it was an impressive sight to see her shimmying up those bars, and Ginny growled low in her throat, the wily fox within her wanted to play, she grumbled to her self but ran to the bars as well. They strained and fought and several times both of them almost fell, or they slid down three feet before they gripped the bars enough to stop. Finally after a twenty foot climb, they reached the top. They both sat between the heads of the iron spikes and waited, panting.

"Oh, great idea! 'Let's climb up!' "Ginny mocked looking down and feeling queasy.

"Hey," Alina panted, "I never said you had to come." She sniffed and looked around.

"Hey!"

They looked down; there was a small child at the bottom looking up. They waved and jumped to be seen. The girls worriedly waved back.

"What are you doing up there!"

"Just, catching a breeze!" Alina shouted down.

"We have to get down there, now!" Ginny said nervously

"Well, there are two ways, a long way, and a fast way."

"We don't have time for the long way!"

"I thought not," Alina smirked evilly. Then grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her off the fence flinging herself after her.

They tumbled through the air and twisted, landing easily in the kneeling position, getting up and walking as if it was not more than a two foot drop. Alina kept walking, but Ginny stumbled and looked dazed and confused.

"Ali!" she screamed getting up and running after her.

When she caught up with her she tackled her, they twisted and rolled and tumbled. In their play they didn't notice the crowd gathering to watch them, punches and kicks were thrown, the wrestling was harsh and they were grunting and screaming, both fiercely trying to pin the other. Ginny almost won, she was on top of Alina looking down at her, her knees pinning her shoulders down,

"Ha!" she crooned

Alina kicked her long legs and pushed with her hips sending Ginny flying, she rolled on top of her wrapped her legs around her waist while pulling her arm through. Ginny was face first in the grass.

"Ha!" Alina huffed panting. "Who's the best?!" she purred

"Come on fine, let me up, quite playing around!"

"Say it!"

"Come on, Dumbledore might leave!" she whined

"That does not seem like a possibility babe."

Alina scrambled off Ginny and helped her up, they turned, Several teachers were hurrying over. They looked at each other, and then around them, there were a few second years, a few fifth years. Not that many, based on the teachers that were running, the sorting ceremony was taking place. There was an old man, limping and decrepit looking. A small cat ran in his wake.

"That's Mr. Filch, the Care taker." Ginny whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh yeah."

He growled grabbing both them harshly by the arm,

"Scrappers eh? We have a place for you!"

"Thanks, but I think I'll take my leave elsewhere." Alina muttered

"Lets just see what the head master thinks."

************

They sat in plush red velvet chairs. The room was spacious and held little in the ways of decoration. The walls were covered with portraits of previous headmasters; there were tables and chairs here and there. The fire place was light and provided both an orange homey glow and warmth. They sat, Ginny tensely and erect, alina slouched and relaxed. They waited five minutes in silence when the door opened. Alina had to check herself or she would have been across that room in his arms in a millisecond.

"Well ladies, would you care to explain your actions this evening," he looked them up and down, "and your dress?"

"Well sir," Ginny said, "we're not _exactly_ your students this year."

"Oh?" He looked between them

"No."

"And what year would you be then?" He asked sitting down behind his desk.

"1995" Alina said coolly

He raised his eyebrows in a very uncharacteristic manner. "Oh," he muttered

"You see sir, we kinda' had an accident."

"How so?"

"Time turner." Alina said

"A time what?"

Ginny leaned over to Alina and whispered, "They haven't been invented yet."

"knickers." She muttered

"Perhaps if you girls could explain, and give me your names?"

" 'fraid we can't do that. Listen, we are very confused, and the only way we are sure we are back in time is because of the time turner. Pray tell, what is today's date?" Alina asked

"September first, 1979?" Ginny asked

"Yes indeed it is." He smiled

"Then we have, in fact, traveled back in time."

"Would it be alright if we stayed here? I would like to continue with my schooling." Ginny asked overly pathetic.

"Of course! But I am afraid Hogwarts is a uniform school-"

"We know Grandpa!" alina sighed rolling her eyes.

"Grandpa?"

She sat bolt upright and covered her mouth lightly with her hand, _did I really just let that slip?_ She scolded herself. He smiled widely and looked at her with a new affection.

"You girls may stay here as long as is required."

They nodded their thanks.

"What house will we be in?" Ginny asked

"well, I'm afraid our sorting hat is, out of sorts!" he laughed at his own joke, Alina smiled ruefully, she missed that." We have room in Gryffindor if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all! That was my house, in the future." Ginny smiled "is professor McGonagall here yet?"

"Yes she is, and she is head of house." He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Uh, Gramps-I mean, headmaster-"

"It is quiet all right; you may refer to me as you always have." He smiled proudly

"Oh good, well, we don't have any clothes, but we have money! Would it be possible to arrange for a trip?"

"Of course, though I don't think that Hogsmead has such stores as you would require, but I think you already knew that." He noticed the knowing gleam that was in her eyes.

She half smiled and three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute, Alina cleared her throat.

"Um, Gramps, I was wondering. My name, well, there were issues with my family, and so my mom changed hers, she named herself after something big she knew, and I don't want to use that name if it's known, I'd have hard time explaining it. SO, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, could we use your name?"

His eyes twinkled, "mine?"

"Well, I mean I am your granddaughter, and your personal life is just that. We already have everything worked out!"

"How so?"

"Yeah, how so?" Ginny asked confused.

"Our parents were separated, which is why I am an American, and you're a Brit-uh, English." She amended knowing how her grandfather felt about his heritage. "Mom dies, so we live with dad, dad is abusive, which explains why we are reclusive, why we won't be talking to people, and why we focus on school only." She gave a pointed look to Gin

"I get it! No fraternizing and ruining the future!" she grumbled

"Right! SO, what do you think Gramps?"

"Hmmmm…" he stroked his beard thoughtfully; he couldn't see a fault exactly with her plan. "Yes, I do believe that's a good idea!"

"Thank you!"

"You ladies run along before you miss dinner entirely! I'll arrange to a trip for Diagone Alley."

They smiled and took their leave. They walked out of this office and down his spiraling stair case. Once outside the stone gargoyle Alina looked around.

"Okay chic, your turn to play tour guide, I know where nothing is."

"The Great Hall is this way." She smiled and walked down the corridor.

**************

They walked in and the kids who were outside immediately recognized them, they rushed to their friends and pointed and whispered and soon the whole hall was gossiping.

"Like a brush fire," Alina muttered

"You have no idea, you can sneeze in this place and ten minutes later the whole school knows when you did it and the face you made while doing it."

Alina scowled, she already hated it here. They walked down the length of Gryffindor table, near the end with the other sixth years there was just enough space for the girls. They took seats and began to eat. Many people were talking about them, no one was talking to them, not that Alina wanted anyone to but, the gesture would improve her opinion of them.

The girls ate in unison, one using something then giving it to the other knowing they would use it too, their movements were synchronized, almost like they were choreographed. A mousy red haired girl watched them, openly starring. The boys on their other side watched the girl watch them. Finally tired of it all Alina growled,

"If you keep starring we might do a trick."

The boys quickly turned their heads snickering as the red head blushed.

"I didn't mean to stare but, are you two twins."

"Fraternal." Alina said automatically.

"That's cool. I'm Lily," she smiled,

"And we have to be leaving." Alina said getting up from their cleared plates.

Lily looked put out but didn't comment.

The girls made their way into the corridor again,

"Uh, where is it that we are supposed to be going?" Ginny asked

"This place has a library right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then let's find out what the hell happened and how the hell we get back."

Ginny showed her to the library, on the way she suddenly asked,

"Hey Ali, what are we supposed to do when we just up and leave?"

"Well that's easy enough, that's why we're abused, when we leave, it's because our father has legal rights to us and we _have_ to go back with him, and if they don't hear back from us, he beat us to death."

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, besides what do you suggest? You can't deny that even when, no _especially_, when you plan on one thing to happen, the opposite does."

"What's your point?"

"We don't want to have any friends, and we don't plan on it, but you know as well as I that the odds of us getting friends or making impacts on someone's life is substantial. How would you feel if you made a friend and they up and disappeared, You'd look for them, you'd investigate about them, and then one of two things will happen."

Ginny crossed her arms, "which would be?"

"One, they find out the truth and know where we came from and then second guess everything we said and possibly change the future. "

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You are so dramatic."

"Or _two, _they don't find out, and they don't look for us, but they end up hurt and alone because we left, and they end up hating us. What if with your smoking bod, some kid likes you, and you ignore him and then up and disappear instead of 'dying' ; what if he takes that rejection and goes with the Wort-hitler guy, then becomes a death eater finds you in the future and kills your whole family?"

"You are so dramatic!" she hissed, "but you have a point, at least with death there's closure."

"See." Alina smirked, "is this the library?"

"Yeah, shhh, Madam Prince is very strict with her policies of quiet." Ginny warned opening the door.

They looked around, there weren't many students there, a table in the back was filled with three or four boys, but other than that it was empty. Alina looked in awe at the floors of books, there were stair cases all around for access, she felt like she'd gone to heaven. She went to the front desk and quietly asked the lady for supplies for taking notes. The woman handed her a stack of parchment and two quills and an ink bottle. She carried them over to Ginny and raised and eyebrow,

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Ginny smiled, "Welcome to a wizards world."

Alina grumbled and followed her to a table in the back. They set down their things looked around.

"I'm going to look for books on how to Floo." Alina said turning,

"I had to do a report on Time Turners, I'll see if some of the books are still here."


	11. Chapter 11

They split up and walked the aisles. Alina found one book that was supposed to be the ultimate book on Flooing, Ginny found several books with bits and pieces on time travel. They sat at the table and began taking notes.

Alina read the whole book cover to cover in under an hour; she started over again and began taking notes. Ginny was amazed at her speed but tried not to let it distract her. The room was silent but for the scratching of quills. The girls finally stopped after what seemed hours. They had gone through the whole bottle of ink and Alina had broken two quills, but they seemed satisfied with their work. They took another ten or so minutes to read over each others notes.

"Ali," Ginny whispered tiredly, "I'm not getting it!"

"I don't know….It makes it a lot harder since the time turner doesn't exist so neither do the books about it." She sighed, "Try Gin, try really hard, do you remember anything."

Ginny closed her eyes and thought, "It was thought to be impossible, He named it after himself, something Turner…. Ah, " her eyes popped open, "he brought the prototype to the ministry in '77! He lived in London! That's right outside of Diagone Alley!" she whispered frantic

"Hey cool it! What are we going to do? Knock on every door of London asking for something Turner?!"

"No! He went here! He attended Hogwarts!" she scribbled something on the corner of her parchment, "I think he was around thirty, so he went here in….1958!"

"Do you really think they keep the names of students since 1958!?" Alina asked incredulously.

"This is Hogwarts, they keep _everything_!"

The door to the library opened and four rather loud boys walked in. Alina recognized them as the boys from the table. Two had shaggy black hair, warm brown eyes, and athletic builds, they were probably brothers. One was small and rather resembled a rat, the other was tall and though he tried to hide it, _very_ well built. He had amazing blue eyes; _I know those eyes_ Alina thought absently. They looked over and sat at the same table with Ginny and Alina. The girls acted like they could care less, one with black hair looked over at Ginny and winked, she rolled her eyes and picked up her book.

The blue eyed one slumped down.

"Maybe we should changed your name to _moody_," the rat faced one joked

"Lay off Worm tail, hey, Moony are you okay?"

"I'm so depressed," He sighed sadly putting his head down. "My life no longer holds meaning!"

Alina couldn't help but to giggle slightly. They looked over at her but she seemed engrossed in her book.

"Are you still upset over Rose?" one asked

"How can I not be? I loved her….."

"Man, everyone knows she moves from guy to guy, we didn't say anything 'cause we thought it wouldn't work!"

"Yeah if we knew what would have happened we would have told a long time ago!"

"What are you guys saying? She cheated on me?" he asked fear in his voice,

They looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he snapped

"You need to get laid! And she was the easiest girl we knew!"

He slunk even further in his chair. The boys from the other table gathered there things and made their way toward the door. One with extremely black and greasy hair glanced back at the blue eyed boy and sneered. The boy stood up quickly,

"What are you looking at _snivellus_!"

He looked him up and down, "apparently nothing."

"you wanna' say something why don't you come over here and say it to my face?"

"Boys!" the librarian shouted, "This is a library! Out side, all of you! It's closing time!"

They grumbled but got up to leave, while walking passed they all 'accidentally' bumped into the greasy haired boy, one of the black haired ones being so bold as to knock his books from his arms, he watched him try to catch them and said sarcastically, "oops"

He crouched on the ground and tried to gather his things, his friends not even looking back at him. The girls got up and helped him collect his things. Alina handed him a piece of parchment and heard him mutter obscenities she said softly,

"You shouldn't let the ignorant offend you, you should pity them."

He looked up surprised and looked her up and down,

"They are spoiled, they've never been hurt, when something bad finally happens to them they won't be as strong." Ginny said giving him a small book.

He appraised her as well. They got up and started to leave, just as they reached the door they heard him say quietly, "thank you."

Walking up the hall way was hard being how tired they were, so when Alina saw the staircase she couldn't help but groan. Then they moved and she gasped, Ginny laughed. She pointed up in the air around the third floor, the four boys were stuck there waiting for the stair to move again. She smiled,

"karma." Alina said smiling.

"Wait for it, I came up with a great plan." Ginny smiled

They waited and just as a certain case moved to them, she jumped, Alina following. She jumped on two more then they were stuck as well. Alina looked at Ginny from the corners of her eyes,

"I said it was great not perfect."

"Screw this!" Alina said folding the notes in her back pocket.

She climbed on the edge of the banister and jumped, the boys watching from above cried out. She jumped from banister to banister. Finally when the edge of the fourth floor came she jumped and grabbed a hold of the ledge, she hoisted herself up till her face was level with the carpet, She felt like showing off, so she kicked her legs back and over her head. They flew gracefully and slowly as only a talented athlete could make them, and stepped smoothly one after another.

She formed a back bend briefly before the momentum pushed her up to the standing position. The boys whistled and called but she ignored them, she liked impressing Ginny. Ginny gave her the reaction she wanted, mouth open and face pale.

"How did you do that?" she called

"Were you not watching?" Alina called back.

The stairs moved again and Ginny dashed over to her. The boys soon followed.

"You know you could have waited, we were only a few minutes late." The rat face said.

"Patience, is not one her virtues," Ginny said coolly

"But I have so many of those, why worry about just one?" she teased nudging Ginny.

"You're American!" one of the black haired boys gasped.

She looked at them, one had round eyes and short shaggy hair, like a pixie cut, the other had almond eyes and longer hair, he probably could tie it back if he wanted. But there was something about him; he had a small heart shaped mark in his eye. The corners of her mouth turned down, _great_.

"That was very dangerous," the blue eyed one said morosely

"Says the burning poet." She said brushing hair from her face. "But then life has no meaning anymore right? So what does it matter?"

He narrowed his eyes at her," and I suppose you're so perfect you can judge everyone else right?"

"I'm not perfect pudding pop, but I'm the closest thing." She retorted with a sarcastic smile.

He looked taken aback, the others looked like they were about to laugh,

"That's a little arrogant don't you think?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well that depends on whose thinking." She said mimicking him and crossing her arms.

"Who are you?" rat face asked.

"Alina," she said knowing it was a common enough name in Europe. She was confident it wouldn't be so unique that it would draw attention.

"And your friend?" the one who winked asked

"I'm Kat," Ginny said with a small wave.

"Well, I don't think we've ever met before, I swear no man could forget his meeting with a goddess." He purred.

The rat faced boy and the other with black hair smiled and nodded to each other, the sullen one rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Nor can a girl forget speaking with walking libido." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"ooh, ouch." The blue eyed one said sarcastically.

"No, that was good, you're pretty saucy." The dark haired boy said appreciating.

"_Anyway_, I'm James" the other black haired one said, Alina vaguely noticed he looked very similar to Harry.

"I'm Peter." Rat face said

"And the 'burning poet' here is Remus." James said

Remus glared at James but looked carefully at Alina's face to gauged her reaction.

"And the walking libido?" Alina asked fearfully

"Sirius, at your service!" he relished with a bow.

"Right," Ginny said terribly uncomfortable. She gave a nervous cough and shuffled her feet.

"Well, it's getting late, so, good night." Alina said coolly walking away.

The boys stared after them, watching the way the girls hips swayed and rocked.

"That's the only girl I've ever seen you go toe to toe with." James commented lightly. "Now that Mooney, is the girl you should fall in love with."

"I think I already have," he whispered staring after her curiously.

Alina threw herself on her new bed moodily. She looked around, the rooms were nice enough, and she had a huge bed which was nice. She growled when she felt the mattress weigh down. Ginny jumped in surprise,

"What?" She asked worriedly.

Alina glared at the wall, "Why did you say your name was Kat?"

"Because it is, that's my middle name. What's the matter?"

"Did I ever tell you about my mother?' she asked

"How she died from a broken heart?"

"No, how she lived with one." Ginny shook her head,

"My mother was the product of an experiment. They took two pure blood lines that were dying out, and deepened the gene pool together. Did they love each other? Hard to tell, but after my mother was born, they went separate ways, for whatever reason, they fought for custody out of spite. One was more financially stable than the other, she went with them, when they found out she was a squib they sent her off to some well-to-do boarding school. She tried very hard to make her family proud, she got three PhD's by the time she was twenty!"

Ginny had no idea what that meant but she feigned amazement like she did.

"She went back to her family finally, to prove herself worthy, instead they spent their time setting up legal affairs to keep her stable. Apparently no one knew about her, a family secret, not even her brother."

Ginny gasped,

"She went out, and she met this…guy. He was handsome and charming and he doted on her! Just being with him made her so happy, and the things he said to her, the way he looked at her, he felt the same. It was honest to god, once in a life time; praise Jesus, love at first sight, or so she thought." Alina sighed heavily. "She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, to give herself to him. It was then that he made love to her, they didn't have sex, they didn't bone or screw or shag, he _made love_ to her. She could feel it in her soul; of course if it's too good to be true, chances are it is. At the very height of their pleasure, he cried out, and lay holding her, and whispered, 'I love you…_Kat_' "

Ginny sat stock still, "wha-"

"I was born nine months later. You know who my father is…."

"I don't understand, you think that I…."

"I don't know why we're here, but you saw how interested he was in you…."

"No! Ali no! I don't love him!"

"It doesn't matter, if he loves you then…."

"But he doesn't!" she cried fearfully

"Not yet, but he will, I'm betting my life on it." She choked

"What do you mean?"

"If he doesn't, then I won't exist, and we'll know for sure."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't believe this…."

"Neither can I…try not to think about it, think about the time turner. Get some sleep."

They got ready for bed and turned out their lights, closing their hangings like the other girls. They lay in bed and wondered, when they woke, would this be a dream?

Alina was peacefully sleeping, having dreams about her mother. She thought she couldn't get any more comfortable, and she was right. Ginny came pouncing on her bed shaking her awake, Alina sat up and pushed her off,

"What?" she cried holding her spinning head.

"We should get up anyway, but I remembered! It was Vincent!"

"Huh?"

"Vincent Turner! His wife died and that's what got him interested in turning back time!"

"Oh, that's nice, but why do I need to get up?" Alina asked wiping sleep from her eyes.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore about our schedules." Ginny said pulling the blankets off Alina.

"Fine! Just go away!" She grumbled.

"Or what?" Ginny smirked,

Alina didn't even say anything she just pounced; they toppled off the bed onto the floor in a heap of giggles. Lily stood over them, looking nervous,

"Um…."

Their smiles dropped and they stood up quickly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be in the way." Ginny said walking to the bathroom with her head down.

"No, its fine-"but they were already walking away form her. She sighed and continued with her morning.

The girls got ready to take showers when they realized they had no clothes. They walked out to the bed rooms and found two piles on both of their beds. Smirking Alina picked hers up, it wasn't even her size,

"Grandpa never did have an eye for such things."

They got their showers and dressed. Then they went straight to the gargoyle.

"Oh, crap! I forgot…..I have no idea what the password is." Ginny muttered, she looked over at Alina.

"Oh no, I used my good idea yesterday!" she laughed

"Well, now what?!" Ginny huffed.

"Guess?" Alina offered leaning against the statue.

Ginny thought,

"Uh…Merlin" nothing

"Stars," Alina tried

"What?"

"It's his favorite shape, but apparently not enough to be a password."

"Hogwarts," Ginny scratched her head "Headmaster" She tried again.

"Albus"

"Open sesame!" Alina groaned smacking the offending stone.

The gargoyle stood still. Ginny began to pound on it, then kicked it, she cried out and grabbed her foot, all she had were her long boots she wore yesterday, and they didn't offer much in the ways of protection. She hopped on one foot,

"Oh, Lemon Drops!" she cried to keep form cursing.

The gargoyle leapt aside, they stared at the spiraling staircase in amazement, Alina shook her head,

"I'm going to kill him!"

They went up to his office and knocked, he called for them to enter.

"Ladies, I didn't expect you to be so prompt!" he laughed looking down at the parchment requesting to see them. He crumpled it up and threw it in the fire.

"Yes well, we thought you might want to see us about our schedules." Ginny said taking a seat.

"Indeed I do, tell me what year you girls are in?"

"Sixth!" Ginny chirped proudly

"Very well, what classes were you assigned to take if any?"

"Uh…" Ginny scratched her head, she didn't really look at her schedule, and she was waiting to get her tattoo.

"Oh here!" Alina handed him two wads of crushed and frayed parchment.

"You keep them with you?" Ginny asked staring at her,

"No! I just have this bad habit of not emptying out my pockets before I wash my clothes; I wore these jeans the day we got them. I just put them in my pocket and forgot."

"Yes well, this looks very good to me, and I do believe that there are openings in these classes! I must not have lost my touch!" he laughed

They laughed and got new copies and went to breakfast. When they walked in they were bombarded, Remus and the others were over at the opposite side of the Gryffindor table, the black haired boy from the library was there with some of his friends,

"Uh-oh, something's going down!" Ali sang

"Yeah, there's nothing new in that. That's Slytherin; they are the mortal enemies of Gryffindors." Ginny informed her

"yeah, but that's not house rivalry, that's deeper. Remember how they treated each other last night?"

They watched from afar until Sirius pushed someone,

"Shit!" Ali mumbled, "Leave it to me to keep my father out of trouble!"

They marched their way over to the beginning fight. Several boys pulled out their wands but Ali stepped between them and looked at Sirius,

"What do you think you're doing?" she barked

"Well love-"he started

"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure you have to eat your words through a straw." She frigidly.

He cowered back and stepped away from her, Remus and James tried to hide their smirks, Peter hid behind his hands. The Slytherins openly laughed, she turned on them.

"Hey chuckles what's so funny?" the boy before her was so familiar, his bright white hair, his grey eyes, so similar to hers. He stopped laughing and seemed lost when their eyes locked.

"Are we done here?" Ginny asked the boys.

They nodded and reluctantly left; the Slytherins to their table and the Gryffindors to their own. Alina muttered to herself while she sat across from Ginny. Lily looked at the girls amazed, and then she looked to the boys who conveniently sat beside them.

"What was all that?" She asked

James laughed, "Well, we were just saying good morning to snivellus when things got a little carried away, Alina and Kat here had to bail those Slytherins out from a good bruising."

"Please stop! I am stifling under the weight of your ego!" Lily complained

"What! You know lily, you wouldn't be stifling if you were my girl, I'd make sure you were always _comfortable_," Sirius said winking.

James' hand moved but Alina's was quicker, out of reflex she smacked up the back of his head. He cried out in surprise and his hand covered the wound quickly, James just stared, and then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, that was reflex," she said quietly.

Remus looked at her, "so, you're suddenly not up to picking fights?"

"I'm a woman of many moods to be sure," she said eating an orange.

She tried not to notice the way he openly watched her place the wet pieces in her mouth, the way he leaned forward slightly every time her tongue flicked out to grab the drops of juice. She looked over at Ginny, who was deep in thought,

"What's on your mind Gin?" Ali asked quietly nudging her under the table.

"Hmmm, oh I was wondering about Vincent. I think I know a way we could find him."

"Really?" Alina propped her arm up and held her face in her hand skeptically.

"Yep, I'll explain later." Ginny said slyly.

"As you wish." Alina said placing berries on her plate.

"I'm sorry, did you call her 'Gin'?" Lily asked

"I did." Alina said slowly realizing she couldn't avoid the truth with so many witnesses.

"Why?" Lily asked innocently

"You see, we all played this game once, to see which beverage we're most like, hers was Gin." After her explanation Alina said it again in her mind to make sure it made sense.

"Really? How peculiar." Lily commented.

"Oh, what's your nic-name?" Remus asked Alina

"oh umm…"she tried to swallow her food and avoid eye contact.

"I call her Ali." Ginny said softly,

"Really?" Remus asked bitterly "Strange that such a complex woman of oh so many moods, has such a simple name."

"Strange doesn't begin to cover it. " Ginny muttered.

"What was that?" Sirius asked politely

"What!" she cried jumping slightly

"What you said," Sirius replied eyeing her carefully.

"A little jumpy are we?" James laughed

They girls bowed their heads away and coughed uncomfortably. After a moment of awkward silence they got up and started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Remus asked double checking the time.

"Class." Alina said demurely.

They made their way around the castle, but the room was in one of the unused parts and they had trouble finding it, needless to say they were late. By the time they got in the room, there were only two seats left. They looked around and silently groaned; four boys were waving at them mischievously.

_Of course they are… _


	12. Chapter 12

Alina and Ginny made their way across the room; the only seats available were on the Slytherin's side, next to the bleach blonde boy and the greasy black haired one. The girls took them unhesitatingly, and when other students glared at them, they growled low in their throats successfully scaring them away. The teacher looked out and double checked his seating chart.

"Okay class, for those of you who don't know me, I am Professor Moody."

Ginny balked, he wasn't at all the way she remembered! His face wasn't that scarred yet, and he still had his leg, he was actually moderately attractive! She was amazed, and then saddened at what the war had done to him. _Why must people be so cruel?_ She thought sadly.

"Alright, did everyone do their summer reading? Uh, girls," he motioned to them,"I understand your uh….situation, I'm terribly sorry and I can see if you are a little behind- "

"Our situation?" Alina asked unsure,

"Your uh, _home_ situation." He said pointedly

"Oh!" Ginny sighed

"yes uh" he cleared his throat," well, they were supposed to read up on dueling, minor curses and the like." He said,

"Well, um, we are rather well versed in that," Alina said looking into space.

"I can only imagine." He said commiserating. "Everyone, pull out your books and do exercises 1, 2, and 3!" he said to the groaning class. He walked over and handed the girls parchment and quills, and a book.

"Damn!" they heard behind them. They turned, the greasy haired boy was holding his hand to his chest, they could hear snickering from the other side of the room.

The boys were huddled together and laughing quietly, James had his wand out. Alina's chest puffed with indignation. She tried hard to control herself; she looked over at them, the way they laughed, the same way that those kids laughed at her. Her eyes twitched and the desks shook and the books snapped shut, the windows rattled and the four boys papers caught fire.

She gasped and turned away burying her face in her hands. The whole room jumped, the fires were put out and their papers were magically restored, everything was in order and the teacher scolded them for not paying attention. Ginny ducked her head to Alina's level,

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Was that you?" the boy asked.

She looked up at him, he could tell by the look on her face it was. He scowled at her,

"I don't need your help!"

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't giving it." She growled back. "Are you so selfish as to think what I do or say is in defense of you?"

"Oh…well…. " he searched for a retort.

"Don't, I was defending you." Ali said slowly, "I guess not so subtlety."

He looked surprised then angry, then, amused.

"I'm Severus." He said carefully, as if waiting for a reaction.

They balked, "as in _Snape_?" Ginny asked

He turned rather pink and a disappointed yet expected look came in his eyes,

"I am." He tilted his head up.

Alina and Ginny looked at him, he was not wholly unattractive, in fact he was just Alina's type; morbid, sad, sullen, dark. If he wasn't such a father figure to her, she'd have married him! She wondered if he was in as good a shape as he looked.

"Well, I'm Alina," she said sticking out her hand.

He looked at it then hesitatingly shook it.

"You're really Severus Snape?" Ginny asked shaking his hand.

"Is it such a shock?" he asked bitterly

"Well yeah, we were told he was slimy creature,"

"Undeserving of the air he breaths," Alina added

"Yeah, not well….how you are." Ginny muttered turning red.

His eyebrows shot up, _was she implying that she thinks me attractive?_ He wondered in awe_ is this some sort of Gryffindor trap?_. Alina seemed to be reading his mind,

"No, we are not aligned with those asinine excuses of the male gender." She nodded over to the four boys carefully watching them.

"Sure you're not." He said skeptically.

"We'll prove it to you." Ginny said smirking

"And how is that?" the blonde boy turned asking.

"We're going to be his friends." Alina said

the blonde choked and laughed, "oh really?"

"Who are you again?" Alina asked

"Luscious." He purred gently taking her hand and kissing it; she rolled her eyes but humored him.

She took her hand away and grabbed her stuff,

"Where are you going?" Luscious asked

"To sit with my friend." She said simply setting up next to Snape. Ginny followed suit on the other side. Severus looked incredibly uncomfortable but didn't know what to do. The girls weren't bothering him, but at the same time he wasn't really a people person in general. Ali opened her book and flipped to the questions,

"You're not going to read it?" Severus asked her

"I read the questions first, that way I know what to read for."

"Oh, that's, actually a good idea." He said furrowing his brows.

"She doesn't have any other kind." Ginny said sarcastically,

"Kat," Alina said knowing Ginny was referring to the gate incedent.

"Yeah?"

"Get over it, you're still alive."

"Barely," Ginny muttered.

Alina read over the questions, she knew all the answers from her previous studying; she neatly wrote down the answers and added twenty or so notes underneath. She looked up; everyone else was still reading the chapter. She sighed and looked over; Ginny had finished looking up and answering the questions. Severus looked at them,

"You're done?!" he gaped

"We know our stuff, sadly." Ginny sighed

"Yes," Alina sighed as well, "we do."

He looked at them; they had discreetly slid their papers over to him while studiously looking in another direction. He smirked and copied._ Maybe I should give them a chance_ he thought. Then shook himself, _don't second guess, always be alert, there's no worse disguise of betrayal than a friend._ He looked around; they were done well before anyone. He wondered what they were going to do; the girls were writing on parchment, he slyly watched what they wrote, though it confused him to no end. (a/n ~ is Ginny and * is Alina)

_Hey, I know how to find Vincent! ~_

_Oh, how's that?*_

'_member wat U sed about, 'Muggles see, Muggles do'? Well in Muggle Studies, I had 2 do a report 1x about fraud. These guys would send out orders through the mail 4 people to sign up and then they would have their credit card # (what ever that means!)~_

_(I'll explain l8tr) wat R u getting' ?*_

_What does mean? ~_

'_At' wats ur point? *_

_If we send Vincent a letter via Owl, like as a subscription 2 to Daily Prophet, then we'd have his address! ~_

_We can't break in! *_

_No, I think he's got a store we could go to! ~_

_Sweet! That just might work! *_

_O' course it will I thought of it! ~_

_W/E!_

_What does that mean!_

_Never mind._

Snape sat back and thought, _what the hell are they talking about?_

************

The bell rang and everyone packed their things and headed out the door. Alina and Kat waited for Snape.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Waiting for you." Alina replied nonchalantly

"Why?" he asked skeptically

"so we can walk with you to your next class." Kat laughed.

"Oh," he said quietly surveying them both.

Together they walked the hall and down the stair case almost to the front doors exiting to the grounds.

"Well, I have this class here." He gestured to the ancient runes room.

"Oh, we have pet shop." Alina said adjusting her bag.

"You have what?" he asked askance.

"She means care of Magical creatures." Kat said giving her a look.

"Right, that's what I said, pet shop. See you later Russ!" she called linking arms with Ginny and leaving. Severus shook his head and walked into his room completely confused.

The girls walked down sloped green hills to a little thatched hut near the edge of the wood.

"Last I heard Hagrid lived there. He's the grounds keeper."

"And we like him?" Alina asked setting her things down and sitting.

"oh yes, very much, he's a bear of a man but completely harmless." Ginny smiled taking a seat next to her.

"I'll tell ya' what," Alina said pulling on her tie."It's hot as no other here!"

Ginny laughed at her, "you'll get used to it. It could be worse you know, it-"

"Hey!"

They looked up; the four boys were walking toward them. Ginny groaned.

"So much for the avoidance theory." She sighed

"So you girls have got this class too?" Peter asked.

"That's probably why were sitting here huh?" Alina sneered.

"Whoa!" peter cringed

"I see you got your fight back" Remus mused crossing his arms.

"I think you've spent too much time with snivellus." James grimaced.

"Why do you call him that?" Ginny asked.

"Because we can!" Sirius smirked.

"Oh that's an incredibly mature response! "

"Regardless!" Alina said in a motherly tone," the company we keep, _Slytherin or otherwise, _is _none _of your concern."

"Okay, I'm sensing some hostility here." Remus surmised.

"No, I'm not hostile, not yet! But with the sweat pouring down my body like Niagara, being forced to sit on hard ground, and having to suffer through living, I am _fast _approaching." Alina growled wiping her forehead for the umpteenth time.

They raised their eyebrows but said nothing. They weren't really given a chance to as the teacher finally walked out. It was some bored sort of man; he came out from the wood with a burly Viking looking man. He had a grisly beard, black as pitch. He had dark beady eyes, but they held warmth and friendliness.

" 'allo!" he bellowed.

"Class you all know Hagrid, he'll be helping us today." The teacher said, his voice was wispy and congested.

Alina propped her head against Ginnys shoulder and pretended to snore, after her head fell she sat and blinked as if she was caught sleeping,

"Oh, what-no! I'm awake!"

Ginny giggled lightly behind her hand.

"Okay class. Who can tell me about the phoenix?"

A few people raised their hands and told various facts; they were born from their ashes and could live virtually forever.

"Very good, anything else?"

Ginny raise her hand,

"Yes miss?"

"Their tears have healing properties. But people rarely get them. Their temperaments are such that they more or less choose the people they like. Not just anyone could go near them; you have to have something special."

"Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Points?" alina whispered in her ear,

Ginny smiled,"I'll explain later."

The boys looked over at them relatively impressed. They ignored them and lounged casually as before. Alina knew they had to put on more of a show at not attracting attention.

"Okay class, now we only have a certain number, but we have a relatively small class." The teacher said looking at the ten students who gathered before him. "So, just stand in a line and the birds will appraise you."

Alina grunted and held her hands out to Ginny. She rolled her eyes but took them and helped Alina up. "You bag o' bones!" she playfully pushed her.

"Hey, that's not what you said last night!" she purred quietly.

Sirius spun quickly and smiled that lady killer smile, "really?"

They scoffed and pushed past him.

"What! There's enough of me to go around!" He called after them.

Everyone stood there waiting. Hagrid had gone toward the house and simply opened the door. Several phoenixes flew out. They perched in various places, but despite the callings of several students, they didn't move. The students grew bored and discouraged and walked back to sit on the hill. James, Remus, Sirius, Ginny and Alina were the last people there. Alina walked in front of one bird, not invading its space, just to be in its presence. She tucked an arm to her stomach and stuck a leg out like a horse; she bowed low over her leg and gracefully came back up. The bird inclined its head to her. She turned to walk away when it cried out; she turned and looked at it cocking her head. She held out her arm in invitation, it ruffled its feathers and hopped off the post where it sat to glide lightly to her extended limb.

"Well done! Well done!" the teacher said bored.

"Hey," she cooed running the back of her knuckle lightly over its soft breast. "You're beautiful! Yes you are!" she laughed stroking it lovingly.

She heard a deep laugh, like a rumble, she looked up, and Remus was watching her with a bird in his own shoulder.

"You're very good with animals." He commented stroking his own.

"They are the only creatures I understand. They live in a simple world. In their lives, they will never know war, a broken ego, or a betrayed heart."

He nodded sagely," true enough. But aren't those things worth their opposites? Freedom, fulfillment, and love?"

"Same say that's the way of it. "she smiled sadly and continued to stare into the birds eyes.

Remus looked around at the others, their birds would flutter near them, some would even give a peck or two, but no one had the touch like Alina. She walked over to a nearby post and sat down leaning her back against it. She whistled low and all the birds flew to her. They swarmed her, all trying to get her attention at once, she laughed. It was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard! It was musical and delicate, and he got a feeling that not many people had the pleasure of hearing it. He felt a flutter in his stomach. _So It's her is it? _ He asked himself. _She's going to be the one you look at and never have the courage to touch? _ He sighed. He had this bad habit of finding a girl, one who he would love to date, but because of his problem, couldn't. He ended up obsessing over them, and when nothing came from nothing, he was heartbroken, only to find a new girl and relive the cycle. It was pathetic, and a little creepy, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. And Alina was nothing like any girl he'd ever even heard of! She was given to odd mood swings; she was aggressive and witty one moment, then sullen and avoided all conflicts the next. When she was upset she obviously let you know it, and if you crossed her you would know it. He didn't whether to hug her or hate her. She was perfect.

Sirius came over and put on his friends shoulder, he knew the look Remus was getting in his eyes.

"Come on man, let's go to lunch."

Indeed he'd spent well lover twenty minutes staring at Alina. The time had gone by with out him even knowing! She was watching him watch her; he turned red and left with his friends. He dreaded having to sit by her. He knew now that if she was near him he'd find something about her to love completely, and she'd be the ultimate heartbreak. He dreaded it, and wanted it.


	13. Chapter 13

The girls sat at the lunch table silently. Alina was picking at her food and Ginny watched her.

"So….I couldn't help but notice Remus watching you." She tried

"Thank you for reminding me." She muttered

"Is that what's bothering you?" Ginny laughed, "Whatever for? He's just curious, he wont notice us after a few days."

Alina didn't reply.

"I'm sure he'll get over you soon!" Ginny offered.

"That's not the problem." Alina sighed.

"Then…." Ginny grasped for what the issue might be.

"The problem is that….I'm not sure I want him to."

Ginny dropped her fork and did a double take.

"Huh?"

"I don't know exactly when it happened, but….I kinda' like him." Alina said contritely.

"I think it was the first time you saw him naked." Ginny teased

Alina scowled. Ginny laughed and clapped her hands. She was so proud of Alina! This was a huge step. For her to admit that she actually liked some one, let alone romantically, was breaking down a huge portion of her wall. _Plus, Remus was a good man, and he is in probably as much pain as she is. _Ginny reasoned. She wanted to ask Alina more about it, but she could tell by the way that she smashed her food to mush that she didn't really want to talk.

Alina wanted to discuss anything else at that particular moment. She knew that there was something inherent calling to her, something influences her feelings and decisions. Her logical side told her that he was in fact twice as old as her, if not three times. And she lived literally in another time. She didn't know or why she felt the way she did, all she knew was she wanted it to stop. Maybe.

"So, on another note." Alina said clearing her throat, "I think we should write Vincent a message saying he won the magic lottery or something."

"um…there's kinda' something I forgot to mention." Ginny hazarded

"What?" alina sighed.

"He blames the magic community for his wife's death. That's why he's in muggle London. He has nothing to do with the wizarding world anymore. "

"But I thought you said that he showed the ministry his prototype in '77?"

"No, they _had _the prototype in '77. They sensed magic being used outside of a designated area and investigated it. That's when they found about his little experiment. The ministry confiscated it and later on they perfected the technique."

"Oh fabulous! So what do we do?" Alina grunted tossing down her fork.

"Well, I have this theory that I think we should test."

Alina turned to better face her.

"You see, our tattoos, they gave us special little gifts right? I mean there's no way we could have jumped from a twenty foot fence and walked away, there's no way! But we did, because the tattoo made the animal's essence part of us forever, not just when we change. So I think we might be able to control the change, like, try to change our brains or something so we can talk to animals."

"Uh-huh" Alina said slowly

"That way we send a letter to his place of business, and then when the owl comes back, we'll ask where it was!"

"Oh, yeah!" Alina said sitting up, "except wait, oh that's right, it doesn't matter."

"What?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"I don't know if you noticed, but everything here is branded! Look, even the hem of my skirt has that ridiculous logo on it! There's no way we can just walk in and him, being a former student here, wouldn't recognize us."

"Oh contraire!" Ginny beamed, "the boys actually have plain clothes. The only thing with the Hogwarts crest is on their ties and robes. So all we have to do is barrow a couple of shirts and pants, and pretend to be Muggles!" she got up and started walking out

"Number one," Alina said holding up a finger after having caught up with her,"why do you know that? Number two, button downs and black pants? We have to make serious alterations to our hair and make up to make _that_ look like a style-"

"Well number one, I had to do laundry for detention, and number two, so?"

The girls headed toward their herbology class.

"You really think gramps is gonna' let us go out in public like that? And I wasn't done yet"

"We'll change in a loo or something! And I'm sorry; I can't wait to hear number three."

"Okay number three," alina waved three fingers in Ginny's face, "we don't exactly have the slender figure of most males here." She gestured to their wide hips and protruding chest and butts.

"Oh," Ginny looked at them, "true."

"Excuse me," someone purred in her ear grabbing her hips and pulling her close, "but you're a little bit in the way."

"Sirius!" Alina barked pushing him off Ginny.

"Hey!" he held up his hands playfully, "she didn't object."

Alina stared him down as he walked away.

He laughed and ran out of the doors to the green house.

"I can't believe we have so many classes with them!" Alina grumbled. "Time has never been kind to me but forcing me to get to know my dad, that's just torture."

"Ali," Ginny said distractedly,

"Huh?" she huffed.

"When he pulled me to him, our hips met."

"….I'm happy for you?" Alina said disgustedly.

"No!" Ginny laughed, "I mean they were the same width! I could probably wear his pants, they'd look a little bit tighter on me, and I wouldn't need a belt but…"

"Okay, and he is pretty broad, but you could get by wearing a shirt that doesn't fit anyway, so one down, one to go."

They walked slowly to the green house and stood in the entrance looking for a seat. But despite their desperation, fate decided that it would be nice to kick them in the pants. Remus and Sirius sat alone at a table fit for four.

"Damn!" alina muttered

"Lets go." Ginny murmured.

Remus was sitting with his head in his hands. All lunch it had taken more will power than he knew he had to not watch her. But still, every few minutes he would look with his peripherals and see what she was doing. For the most part just talking, but the display of emotion across her face were drastic. He had no idea what they were talking about and he wasn't sure how she felt about it. He did notice however that Kat had looked at his direction, and nodded to him while talking to Alina. Alina Looked! He felt like his heart would burst, it was fleeting and held no particular care in it, but that look was his all the same.

"Hey moony, why so low?"

"Well, full moon is tomorrow night." He lied.

"Don't worry man, we're here for you, you know that."

"Yeah" he whispered to no one in particular.

"Hey, uh, is anyone sitting here?" a quiet voice asked.

His head shot up, there she was, looking at him, standing before him, wanting to sit next to him. His heart was pounding in his ears, but somehow, he managed to say nonchalantly,

"Go ahead."

"Thanks," she took the seat next to Remus to avoid being any nearer to her 'father' than she had to be.

Ginny gave her a look but sat next to Sirius silently. The teacher stood up and began to lecture them on mandrakes and their restorative properties, Ginny turned pale. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Thus restoring the victim to their original state- Ah-miss, is there a problem?"

Ginny started. The flood of memories made her head pound, and she held her palm tightly to her forehead, her breathing was ragged. Once she realized what she was doing she immediately stopped and looked around embarrassed. She was saved from answering when Alina cleared her throat.

"Ma'am, I believe you've been briefed. My sister and I are well aware of the restorative properties of the Mandrake thank you."

"I'm not sure I get your meaning young lady, and though you may feel you know things about this plant, being in my class will correct you." She snapped

Alina was already rigid, but when she said that, her whole posture relaxed. She knew she was supposed to play the part of the beaten and the broken, but that lady pissed her off.

She looked at the teacher spitefully and said coldly, "Tell me, Ms. Tweed, were you aware that though the brewed mandrake awakens those who are petrified, if allowed to ferment, the juice becomes oil. One that, when applied to an open wound, actually burns the infection, it literally burns. You can see the flames."

The teacher looked shocked and horrified, "Why would any such person-oh!" she put a hand over her mouth. "Then you are Katherine and Alyssa?"

"_Alina_. Katherine and Alina Daniels." Alina stated empirically.

"Oh dears, forgive me, I hadn't a clue. Why doesn't everyone just find a plant and make documentations on your observations." She said stated to the whole class. "you girls are excluded of course!"

"Of course," Ginny turned her face away to smirk.

"What the hell!" Sirius asked, "What makes you girls so special? In all our classes you've been getting special treatment!"

Remus sighed, "Sirius, don't you recognize the name?" when he shook his head Remus sighed, "come on, I'll explain it to you!" he grabbed him and ushered him over to a plant.

"Alina, I thought you were going to take Dumbledore's name?"

"What? No! That would create quite the stir! No, his wife's maiden name was Daniels. He loved her more than life itself, and when she died he was crushed. That's why he's the headmaster; he needed something to live for. I didn't want to just start using it without his permission. "

"Does he know you meant Daniels and not Dumbledore?"

"I'm pretty sure, I mean come on, its him." alina laughed.

"Too true!" Ginny smiled.

There was a loud 'oh' resounding from a nearby pot. When the girls looked over, Remus was rubbing his temple and Sirius was openly staring at the girls.

"Wow," Ginny whispered, "and he's so subtle too!"

Alina cringed, "that's my dad."

"Girls, you can write down observations of the Dog flower," Ms. Tweed motioned to a plant by the boys.

"Damn!"

They trudge over to them.

"'scuse me." Alina mumbled reaching past Remus to grab the plant. She stopped and looked down, their bodies were nearly touching, almost intimately, but what she noticed was that, he had a _very_ nice, and shapely butt. In fact, so much, that if she was to wear his pants, they would fit around her hips. She looked up and he was looking at her, there was something in his eyes, she couldn't pin it, but it made her rather nervous. She grabbed the plant and pulled away from him. She walked back over to the table and set it down, Ginny came skipping after her.

"And what was that?"

"Did you notice his butt?" Ali asked without preamble.

"What!" Ginny gasped, "I can't believe you!"

"Hey, you can notice my dad's hips, but I can't notice your friends butt?"

"No well, that was different." Ginny explained exasperatedly.

"Yeah whatever," Alina playfully pushed her, "seriously though, that boys butt is big enough that his pants would fit around my hips."

"Score, so we've got the clothing thing down!" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, now comes the hard part." Alina said taking down notes.

"No, look, we'll try tomorrow night okay?"

"At full moon?" Alina asked skeptically.

"It'll be fine! People here are very superstitious. "

"Cool. So then, after class we'll just go write the letter."

"Cool." Ginny repeated.

The girls spent the rest of class in silence, contemplating what they would write, when class was over Ginny showed Alina the owlry. She walked in circles all around the room, just looking in silent awe. She had never seen so many owls in her life! And she still found it absolutely ridiculous that they used owls to send messages back and forth.

"Okay, so I was thinking of what to write," Ginny paced in thought, "and I think it would just be best if we wrote anything like it was for another person."

"Like the owl made a mistake?" Ali asked sitting on a nearby foot stool. "Don't they, never do that?"

"Well it could be a number of things, the owl could be on a long flight or they misheard the name etc."

"Oh, so did you write the letter?"

"Yeah, while taking notes in herbology. Here." Ginny handed it to Alina.

"I'm not an owl." She said handing it back to Ginny

"No, but you are the interpreter." Ginny said giving it back to Alina

"What! Why do I have to do it?" Alina tried to push the letter back into Ginny's hands.

"Because _you_ were the one who taught me! You have more control and you're more in touch with your animal side! You're practically one already!"

Alina opened her mouth to refute it, but she felt something inside her stir. _You can do it, I'll help._ She looked around,

_who are you? _

_You._

_Oh yay, so when I talk to myself I can refer by name._

_Don't pull into yourself; it only takes you closer to me. You know we can do this, as hard as it is for you, let me help._

_I don't need help!_

_Not even from yourself?_

…_.._

She gave up her internal struggle and walked over to the center of the owlry. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She started to the change, searching inside herself. But when the drawing feeling came, instead of pulling closer to it, she focused it. Her eyes burned and her brain ached. Finally it seemed to subside, she looked around, it was as if she was different, yet completely the same. Her senses were reeling! She smelt, and saw in a way totally un-her-own.

She looked to Ginny, who gasped. Alina took it as a sign that something changed. Then she closed her eyes and listened, she could hear idle chattering. She focused her mind and seemed to speak through herself.

"_I need a bird!"_

All the chatter stopped. They were listening.

"_One of clever observation."_

"_What's the mission cap'in?"_

"_I need a message delivered, then the path there repeated in detail."_

"_Why?"_

"_So as to find it again."_

There was much debate as who to send. Many volunteered and were shut down as ill-suitable. Finally one was decided would be perfect. A large barn owl flew down to an eye level perch.

"_The letter my lady?"_ he asked sticking out his leg.

She smiled and attached to letter.

"_Remember, the directions are imperative, but so is your safety."_

"_Understood!" _ He hooted merrily.

"_Fly with grace."_

"_Run free." _

He hooted his salute and flew through the open window. Alina walked toward Ginny, she took a step back. Ali halted and looked at her confused. As if just realizing she was half wolf, she shook her head, in a very animalistic manner. She closed her eyes and concentrated again. When she opened them she looked to Ginny questioningly.

"whoa!"


	14. Chapter 14

The night had passed quickly for the girls, and other than Sirius' womanizing remarks, rather peacefully. They girls slept and slept, and slept. Ginny was the first to wake, she yawned and stretched happily. She opened her eyes and squinted against the sunlight. _Sunlight? It shouldn't be this sunny this early in the morning! _ She unintentionally yelped, waking Alina in the process.

"What?!" alina groggily held her head.

"What time is it?" Ginny cried scrambling out of bed.

"Ginny!" she laughed, "its Friday!"

"Oh Merlin, gonna' be late for class, gonna'…." She mumbled to herself trying to gather her belongings quickly.

"GINNY!" Alina cried slapping her hands together.

Ginny jumped and dropped everything in her hands.

"Calm down, it's sunrise, you're not late."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

The bathroom door opened and Lily walked out.

"What's all this then?"

"Nothing, Ginny was losing her head." Alina said quietly

"Ginny did?"

"What can I say, she's a spaz!" Alina said giving a nervous laugh

"No, who is Ginny?"

"Are you done with bathroom?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Well yes…" Lily said stepping away from the girls.

She wondered what she had done to earn their distrust. She also noticed that there were several oddities about them. They were reclusive, and rarely smiled, but only around certain company. And the most prominent thing that stuck out in her mind, was how advanced they were in Defense against the Dark Arts. While she was organizing the files in the headmaster's office, (as she often helped the staff whenever possible) she noticed that they scored higher than the people who actually wrote the test! They held a sort of deadness in their eyes. She wondered, and not for the first time, just what kind of room mates did she have?

Their classes were dull and aside from learning just how good at potions Snape was, the girls learned nothing. The day droned on and no matter how many times Alina prayed, it kept going, she even swore she saw the teacher do something so the clock slowed down! Finally lunch came, and then it went, and she had even more classes to attend. The things they taught she thought, was absolute absurdity! It was like reading Shakespeare! The ingredients in her classes were things like, toad stool, and eye of newt or the sweat from a virgin vampire, they were just preposterous! She had no idea what kind of world these people were living and she didn't care.

She really had no choice in the matter, it didn't matter. No matter where she went or what world she was in, she had no home, no friends. Ginny was the closest thing and she had a life of her own; it would be unfair to ask her to give it all up for Alina's own pleasure. Such thoughts floated aimlessly through her head and she knew that if she didn't get to leave soon, Hogwarts would learn first hand about Columbine.

They were finally excused to dinner and Alina all but dashed there. Ginny had to run to keep up with her. Once they were in the great hall all the tension drained from her. It wasn't like they had homework or anything, they did all of that for the next two weeks, but still having to be there, it just seemed to suck their spirits out.

"Hey, I was thinking." Alina began

"Here we go." Ginny muttered helping her plate.

"How are we going to change?"

"I told you, in a loo-" Ginny started

"And you really think that Grandpa is letting us out without a chaperone?"

"….." she stopped with her fork half way from her plate to her mouth.

"You know that's why it's taking so long. Grandpa wasn't waiting for the weekend, this isn't a mall trip!"

Ginny ignored the fact that she didn't know what a mall was.

"He's arranging for a baby sitter. So the question is, how do we get passed them?"

"Oh, man, I didn't even think of that! Uh…"

"Think! What can you do to get rid of someone? Not like we could poison them or…." Alina sat silent for several beats.

"What?" Ginny searched around for Alina's source of distraction. "What is it?"

" We couldn't just kill them could we?" Alina sarcastically replied

"What!" lily said as she sat down in the only available seat next to Ginny and across from Alina.

" That was total sarcasm!" Alina said quickly

Lily looked as if she would ask about their conversation when the boys came in abruptly and monopolized them.

"So, my little spit fire, are you enjoying your time here?" Sirius asked Ginny.

She furrowed her brows and asked askance, "spitfire? What are you comparing me to a dragon?"

"Well I would specify what I _really_ want to do to you, but there are still children in the room."

"Well I could try to find you a babysitter as you try to collect your thoughts, but gathering what I have about you there isn't much to collect." She said crossing her arms.

"Are you calling me stupid?" he challenged.

"Oh far from it, but you don't strike me as a guy to use the head on his shoulders."

"Well though I am very striking it wouldn't really do to try to change your mind while conversing, it would only do to show you." He said huskily.

"Sorry but I don't have a spare 30 seconds for your efforts."

He reached over and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and whispered softly, "You wouldn't be disappointed if you made the time."

Alina intervened here pushing him back, "alright lover boy back it up, Your testosterone is giving me a headache."

He smiled at her while Ginny blushed a flaming red, "Testosterone? No my dear, that is the heady scent of love." He laughed

"Love" Ginny scoffed,"is a poor excuse for the atrocities we commit against each other."

Remus nodded and looked at Ginny impressed, "very true, and very deep. I didn't peg you as a philosopher. "

"I'm not! Alina is, I guess she just rubbed off on me." She said looking down at her plate.

Sirius reached under the table and gently brushed Ginny's knee, she jumped as her eyes snapped in his direction. He whispered so only she would hear,

"I wish you'd rub off on me."

She turned red and hid behind her hand, but discreetly tried to push his hand away. He smiled and looked back to the conversation at hand.

"So Alina, were in the States are you from?" Remus asked.

She chewed on a piece of fruit and said "well lots of different places. I tried to spend a lot of time out of the home."

He looked at her carefully, "you like the outdoors?"

"Very much so, the only thing I love more than moonlight strolls are libraries."

He smiled, they were so alike. Maybe, with a little help from his friends, he might be able to create some kind of relationship with this girl.

"So you're sisters, but one of you is British?" Lily asked.

"We were sort of, separated in childhood." Ginny supplied, "Our parents are-were divorced."

"What do you mean were?" James asked, "They're not now?"

"My mother is dead." Alina said thickly.

"Oh dear," Lily said

"'oh dear' that's all you can say, nice sentiment lily. " Remus snapped.

They all looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked

Remus was slouching in his seat and his eyes were bloodshot. He seemed withered somehow. He knew the reason, and knew how often it occurred, but he hoped no one else would. Lily was clever and once something caught her interest she'd follow the information to the end. He didn't want her following information on his condition.

"You know I have noticed, it's usually around the same time a month that you start getting sick." Lily started to observe, the people around the table froze, she continued on never noticing "once a month-"

"Well it doesn't take a genius to know why." Alina quickly said.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily asked confused

"Look at him, blood shot eyes, sunken in face…"

Lily still looked lost and slightly offended.

"He obviously got food poisoning! You been throwing up a lot huh?" she asked Remus pointedly.

He was surprised at her deduction, and nervous at the knowing gleam that seemed to rest in her eyes. He nodded noticing how she resembled Dumbledore a little too much, is it possible, did she know? Did Dumbledore tell her and worse, _would she accept me? Who would want the love of a beast!?_

"Well?" she asked quickly

"Uh, yeah." He said looking away.

"You see Lily, they serve this, beef like substance every month-"

"But if he gets sick every month why wouldn't he stop eating it?" she asked logically.

"because if you've ever gone down to the kitchen, you'd see the beef like thing and it's juices are added for flavoring; thus making anything and everything on the table, unsafe."

Lily looked around and thought this to be very probable; she seemed satisfied with that answer. Alina seemed to draw that conclusion rather fast however, and it was only the first week of school, so how did she know about Hogwarts menu or the ingredients? She asked Alina as much.

"Oh, uh during summer sometimes I got to visit my mom and her family." Alina said hoping she wouldn't have to create some random family memories.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Lily said

"It helps to know the ins and outs of the school your kin is headmaster of." Ginny said quietly. There was a resounding "oh" of understanding at this.

They all sat in uncomfortable silence after that. Remus started to shudder; the boys looked at their watches and cursed themselves for being so enamored by the girls they'd forgotten it was full moon. They grabbed Remus and dashed from the great hall. Lily looked worried and was about to get up, the girls had to find a way to sit her down.

Alina asked quickly," so are you and James an item?"

Lily seemed shocked, "what? Merlin no, what gave you that idea."

"Well it's just that he gets very protective of you. And he never lets Sirius say anything potentially offensive to you. It just seems to me like he might have a thing for you."

Lily pondered her statements, "no, he couldn't. I mean, he wouldn't…would he?" she asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Sure why not?" Alina asked.

"Because he's a horrible person. He does mean and spiteful things, and I should not, I mean I do not like him. I would never be with someone like _that_. The very idea is just insane, right?" she looked at Alina like she expected an answer.

"You know what; I think you should think about it. Maybe go to the library or someplace quiet and think about whether or not it would be a good idea to pursue." Alina insisted.

She looked determined as she nodded and got up marching straight to the library.

Ginny laughed while looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Alina asked her upturned face.

"Just thinking."

"…which is a change of pace for you?"

"Haha," she looked down stuck her tongue out. "The sky is so beautiful tonight." She sighed.

"FINE!" Alina groaned. "The bird isn't back by now, so tonight we can."

"yeah!" Ginny was so excited she squeaked.

"Lets just hope that no one else wants an adventure tonight."

The clock was moving, one second at a time, the hand ticked slowly. Ginny stood in the same spot waiting for the exact second it became eleven. Alina said that's when they could go, so she waited, she wouldn't miss a single minute of it.

"You know for someone who never lets us change you are being very impulsive."

Ginny didn't look at her, "yes, in the middle of the day on a traveled road is different."

"Not if you think about it, you see-"

"Time!" Ginny shouted.

She turned and grabbed Alina's arm and began to drag her form the common room. The portrait opened and she quickly glanced before running as fast as she could for the front door. Luckily they moved fast enough no one saw them, but when they stopped to go out of the door they were stumped.

"oh-kay," Alina panted trying to whisper, "now-what?"

The large doors wouldn't just open for anyone, at any time no less. They would need some small passage to get out. Feeling slighted but not totally put out, Ginny began to wander the corridors, Alina followed silently behind, slithering in the shadows. They found themselves down a hall Ginny had never been. It was just a straight passage of stone, sloping downward, with small windows high on the walls, giving off an eerie light above them. When they made it to the end there was nothing there but a large stone statue of a snake's head. Ginny shivered.

" Basilisk?" Alina asked.

She nodded silently. Suddenly they heard foot steps behind them. They turned and tried to hide on the shadows. As the figure approached they noticed them to be male, relatively tall in statue, pretty built, with dark hair. When they finally stepped close enough to properly identify, the girls excitement got the better of them.

"Russ!" they cried popping out. He cried out and pulled out his wand. When he saw who it was he grabbed his chest and gave a great exhale.

"What is the matter with you!" he cried.

"Shh!" ginny giggled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alina asked smiling.

"Nothing, but what are you two doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"We want to go outside, but we can't find an exit." Ginny said sadly.

"Why do you want to go outside now?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, since your our friend…but you can't tell anyone!" alina said serisouly.

He merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're animagis." Ginny said proudly.

"Uh-huh." He said sarcastically.

"Do you want us to show you?" Alina asked slyly.

"Yes," he said cocking his head, "this I would love to see."

He blinked and before he knew it, the girls were gone, and in their place stood two majestic beasts. His jaw dropped, his eyes bulged, and it looked like he would scream, they quickly changed back and rant o him covering his mouth.

"Shhh! Russ you must stay quiet!" Alina soothed.

Muffled sounds of shock escaped their hands. When his breathing regulated they slowly removed his make shift muzzle. He looked back and forth between them.

"Please don't say anything. We just want to go outside to run!" Ginny begged.

He stood silent, and thinking for a moment, then he looked again at them, he silently nodded his head.

"Follow me."

He turned to the snake head. Saying something low and hiss like to the statue he stood back. The mouth opened wide and he began to walk up the tongue down the throat. They shrugged and followed after not sure of what would happen, but trusting him none the less.

They walked down the throat and were surrounded by darkness, but only for a moment. Suddenly there was a warm glow of fire and red wood all around them. They squinted and spun in circles. The couches and chairs were deep chocolate colored leather, there were forest green walls trimmed in the same red wood as the floor. There were plush fur rugs all around, all in all, it was a very nice place. Snape kept moving so they followed him quickly.

"Is this Slytherin common room?" Ginny whispered.

He nodded and motioned for silence. They walked toward a long hall with doors lining both walls. He walked to one and opened it, giving them room to walk in first. He motioned for them to hurry, he wanted them in before anyone could see, but to no avail. The door across from his opened as the girls rushed in.

"Snape, what are you doing?" Luscious asked, "Where have you been?"

"Ummm." He grasped for anything.

Alina quickly took off her shirt and rode her skirt low on her hips; she adjusted her half tank top and motioned for ginny to do the same. She did and then guessed what alina meant to do.

"Well, speak!" luscious barked.

Alina sauntered to the door and wrapped her arms around snapes waist nuzzling his neck with her nose while purring,

"You tease, are you going to stand here all night?"

Luscious' eyes bugged.

"Really, it's rude to keep ladies waiting." Giiny laughed running her hand down his torso. He gulped and cleared his throat, loudly.

They looked up and saw luscious standing there. They looked as if they'd been busted quickly tried to hide behind Snape, alina tugging at her clothes to cover her body.

"Well," Luscious purred smirking at Snape "it seems you've been busy. I'll leave you to it then." He looked over alina and Ginny once more before muttering, "Well done" and closing his door.

They walked back and snape closed his door and looked at them. "What could have possessed you-"

"We'd rather be thought of as your whores, than have luscious make your life miserable." Ginny said.

"I don't think you know just how dangerous that guy is" Alina muttered.

He swallowed thickly. Who were these girls? Why were they putting themselves in such positions to be shunned and hated by all houses, for him? He pushed it out of his mind and walked to a far wall. He tapped three stones in a varied pattern. The blocks shifted and moved forming an arch way. He gestured with his hand,

"This leads out to the whomping willow. You can take it to get out on the grounds. To get in just find the wall of the castle with the picture of a snake head. Unfortunately this is an out tunnel; you'll have to find your own way getting back into the castle. "

As they walked passed him they gave him a kiss on the cheek and said their thanks. When the arch way closed he sat on his bed and had a deep period of self inspection.


	15. Chapter 15

The girls breathed deeply and savored the night air. It was clean and crisp.

"Come on, let's go to the forest!" Alina said

Ginny grabbed her arm," Whoa! That's called the 'Forbidden' forest for a reason. Why should we go in there?"

Alina pointed to the castle, "Because if we stay on the immediate grounds anyone in the castle can see us. "She pointed in the distance, "If we cross that hill anyone in the hut can see us. The forest is our only cover, besides in animal form, nothing will touch us!"

Ginny mulled it over in her mind and was still undecided when she started trailing after Alina. They made it to the edge of the grounds and stopped. Alina sniffed the air and nodded. Ginny giggled at her antics. They bend down and before their hands touch the earth, they are changed.

A strong wind blows and Ginny lifted her head up nobly. Alina howled into to night air.

_Nothing like a full moon to lift ones spirits!_ Thought Alina happily.

They ran into the woods bumping eachother along the way. Picking up speed Alina pulled ahead of Ginny, Then suddenly she turned and ran into the unsespecting fox. Ginny tumbled over and looked up shocked, she was sure that alina was laughing at her. Growling low in her throat she lunged at the wolf. The impact of their masses made them roll toward a very steep hill. Breaking apart Ginny smirked, _catch me if you can_ she dared. Alina barely had time to breathe when a blur of roan fur flew past her. She waited, _hide and seek is a game for two, lets play._

The boys struggled to get their friend to the Whomping willow. For some unknown reason he was more than restless, every sound and smell making him stop in his tracks. The clouds parted and the moon came fully into view, a cold wind blew and Moony's hackles raised. He lifted his head and took a long breath. Padfoot did the same, there was someone there, two someones. He shivered, a dark howling came to his ears, and looking aournd, it was none of the company he kept.

With a warning Moony took off into the night. Padfoot spared only a quick glance at Prongs before he chased after him. He wasn't sure what Moony was looking for, but looking he was, and Padfoot felt nothing but pity for his prey.

Ginny was running faster than what seemed physically possible. Her lungs were burning and the air was biting, but she ran on. Finally when she felt a good distance from Alina she stopped. She was in the middle of a heavily wooded area, her feet all spread out, her sides expanding and contracting form the effort of breathing. To any human she would have been frightening, but to the eyes stalking her, she was a victim.

Ginny barely had time to catch the scent when suddenly the wolf was upon her. Her eyes grew black as she felt a sharp stab I her side, she yelped in pain. The male wolf was crushing her, his paws holding down to the Forrest floor, his hot breathe choling her. She was shaking from adreneline, but still, she was not afraid. There was something about his scent that was familiar. His fangs were snapping at her face, she turned her head away quickly.

Ginny sat up quickly when the pressure was suddenly gone. Alin had rammed herself into the side of the wolf and was currently stnading guard over her.

_This seems very familiar_ thought Ginny dazedly.

Alina seemed to know this as well, she and the other wolf circled each other. He sniffed her, she sniffed him, and then all the tension in the air. They stood starring, noone moving. There was a loud crash as a stag and a very large dog crashed through the bushes. Alina and Ginny stood side by side, waiting. The air was filled with scents, all strange but familiar, this seemed to offset more curiosity than animosity.

Ginny and the dog locked gazes and cocked their heads. Ginny whimpered and stepped forward, he did the same. They circled eachother slowly. The dog stuck his nose right under Gins tail making her yelp with surprise. She turned quickly and pushed him with her head. He ducked and pusehd her back, soon and wrestling match broke out, there was fur and legs sprawling every which way. The others sat down and watched amused. Ginny got the upper hand and pinned the dog with her paws on his head. She looked at Alina who was sitting next to the other wolf. If it wasn't for the fact that Alina was slightly smaller, there would be no way to tell the two apart.

The Stage yawned and rubebd his horns against a nearby tree. The clouds shifted and the moon sent a brillant beam into the forrest, the beauty however was lost when the male wolfe whimpered in pain. Alina nudged him with her nose, flicking her ears, asking if he was okay. The dog an dthe stag begane to crowd aroudn him, urging him in some unknown direction. Just as they were about to leave the male wolf turned and silently begged for them to follow. The girls looked into eachothers eyes and had the same thought, _why not?_

They followed the males out of the forrest and actually I tneh direction of the castle, just as they were starting to get nervous the direction changed. They were heading towards the whomping willow, but oddly, there was a lot less whomp. The tree was still in the night. This did not ease Ginny's mind however, she knew form Quiddatch gone wrong that the tree could come to life _very_ quickly. But as they approached nothing happened. As they got closer they saw there was a den like opening at the base of the trunk.

One by one all the animals filed in and down the path in the tree. They had only walked a little ways when they suddenly found themselves in a very large and very abandoned house. There was dust and dirt everywhere, the floor boards creaked and groaned from the stress from all the weight. The males led them around what seemed to be a foyer to a nearby stair case. Up they climbed to a hallway filled with doors. They led them to the only open room in what seemed the whole house. The room was scarecly furnished, a dusty kingsized bed pushed against a wall, some rags on the floor and not much else.

Alina immedietly hopped on the bed, she was surprised when the male wolf followed behind her. She circled and lay down comfortably, the sheets held an old scent of the wolf; he'd been here many times before. The stag took a place on the floor and bowed his head, a small rat curled by him. Ginny was led by the dog to a pile of rags near the door. She circled and lay down. He was so close his fur kept hers warm, but she didn't mind. And his scent was pleasant. All and all, she rather liked this dog. She wondered where he was from. She was thinking on this and before she knew it, silence and boredom took over, she drifted off to sleep.

The dawn was bright and the sun was warm. Ginny stretched her arms out and snuggled closer into the warm body wrapped around her. Something was irritating her though, a tickling under her nose. She manuvered her face this way and that but still it persisted. She tried scratching it but it wouldn't go away. She slowly opened her eyes and saw alina standing over her with a feather in her hand.

Ginny tried to punch her but Alina was already awake and easily dodge the lethargic attack.

"Get up" Alina whispered.

"Why?" ginny groaned.

"Look around us." Alina said almost laughing.

Ginny lifted her head, but she didn't see anything. They were in a dusty old room, Remus was asleep on the bed, James on the floor with Peter next to him….

"Merl-!"

Alina clamped her hand on Ignny's mouth forcefully. She looked into her friends wide eyes and had to bite her fist to keep form laughing. When Ginny nodded her head that she was alright Alina removed her hand.

"What the hell!" Ginny whispered

"I guess we're nto the only one with secrets, but there is good news."

"And what could that possibly be?" Ginny asked tryign to disentangle herself from her bedfellow.

Alina held up a fistfull of clothes. When the impact of what the meant finally hot ginny she grinned. She was finaly free, she turned to see who was holding her so tightly, praying it wasn't who she thought, it was. Sirius lay on the floor in his skivies asleep.

"here, these are his," Alina said nodding at her father, "I need Remus'."

Alina walked carefully to the bed and looked around, of coarse with her luck his clothes happened to beunder him. she climbed onto the bed careful not to shift the weight too badly. Remus was layign right on them though, he would have to roll over to give her access. She curled next to him tightly; he unknowingly wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. She fought hard not to shudder. Wrapping her arms around him she held him tightly and began to shift in another direction, he held onto her and changed positions in his instead of rolling to the right and shiftin goff the clothes, he rolled to the left, successfully rolling off the clothes and onto Alina. She was trapped between the bed and his body. She sighed aggressively.

Arching her body she looked up to see Ginny giggling behind her hand. Alina just glared at her and pointed forcefully to the clothes. Ginny carefully walked over and collected them, and then she stood back and waited to see how Alina would get out of this situation. Alina tried hard not to growl when Remus buried his face in the crook of her neck. She tried even harder not to hit him when his hands began to wander. She hissed when he cupped her chest possesively. Ginny was bright red and having trouble standing straight. Alina arched her back into his hand, he lifted his weight slightly, but it was enough. Alina used the leverage of the bed to push them over, rolling Remus on his back and straddling his waist. She looked a this face to make sure he wasn't awake, then she glared at him and quickly hopped off the bed.

Ginny was still tryign to contain her laughter as Alian walked passed her. Alina's only retort was too snatching the clothes and silently step over her fathers body. Ginny followed suit and all but tumbled down the stairs. They found the opening from the night before and carefully walked it back outside.

"Are you sure this is a goo didea? To go this way I mean?" Ginny snickered.

"Yes giggle-puss it is. " Alina growled.

"Hey why do you think the boys had to strip down to change and we don't?"

"Their boys, they look for any excuse to tke there clothes off, that doesn't mean they have to."

"Oh, I don't know, I think you'd have to for what you and Remus were doing-"

"Shut up." Alina snapped.

They had to squint their eyes when the opening came and the morning light streamed in. once adjusted they looked around, it was very early in the morning and there was no chance of being seen, there was also no chance of getting in. Alina began circling to ground by the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Russ told us last night the exit form his room came out by the whimping willow, right? Well when we came out we were in a spot within eyesight of the castle and the hut, about…here." Alina stopped her circling and looked aorund her.

"Now we traveld in a straight line," she continued, "so that means the entrence is, that way!" she pointed her arm out pointing to a small alcove by the castle.

The girls walekd toward the building and came to a halt.

"Great!" Ginny sighed slamming her fist against the solid stone wall of the alcove, "it's fortified by magic."

"Yeah, but it's not osund proof, that's why he had his bed pushed agisant it."

"So?"

"So.." alina said smirking, "lets wake him up!"

Alina, after quickly changing into a wolf, began to howl toward the wall. At first Ginny looked alarmed, then she sighed and joined her as a fox. It only took a few moments before the wall opened and a sleep dazed harrassed looking snape came into view. He held up his hand to ward off the offending sunlight and with the other held up the only thing her wore, unzipped pants.

He looked and saw the animals sitting there looking at him with puesdo innocence. He sighed and turned inviting them in. They rushed passed him into his room and preceded to hop on his bed,

"No, stop! Not on my bed!" he groaned fixing his attire. "Why do you have clothes in your mouth?" he asked stretching.

The clothes quickly dropped when their jaws did, he not only had a six pack and v-lines, but he extremely musclular arms and back. They quickly changed back and openly gwaked.

"What?" he asked now very self conscious.

"You should just go to school in that." Alina breathed.

"Definetly." Ginny sighed.

Snape blushed but discreetly looked at them looking at him. The girls couldn't help but giggle at him. When he realised they were in fact laughin at him he scowled,

"alright you two! Out, you've had enough fun for a while!" he ushered them out of his room and down to the common room.

Before they walked away form the dungeons they each stood on their toes and kissed his cheek affectionately. He stood in shock for a moment, then lifted a hand to the spots where their lips had touched him. He blusehd again and quickly went into his room for more introspection.


	16. Chapter 16

The girls easily slipped back into their rooms and into their beds. They decided it was too early to worry about hiding the clothes so they simply left them on their covers and slept. They dozed for a few hours while the sun rose and woke at around mid morning. Stretching Alina sat up and smiled. She looked over to Ginny's bed. She was lucky to have a friend like her. Grabbing a nearby pillow Alina tossed it across the room at Ginny's head. Ginny groaned and threw her arm over her eyes growling,

"Uhmpfff."

Alina raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as Ginny arose from her comforter. She lazily tussled her hair and smacked her lips. Though the girls had been up early they did sleep most of the night with the boys so staying in bed much longer seemed unlikely. Heaving a deep sigh Ginny got up and tried to clean herself up with the little that was available to her. Alina soon followed suit,

They made their way down to the great hall for breakfast but found no other students there.

"Come on. " Ginny said when she noticed Alina lagging behind her.

"no, I want to go for a walk…" Alina sighed.

"is everything okay?"

"yeah," Alina said quietly, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Ginny put one hand on her hip and nervously itched the back of her neck with the other. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alina shrugged and silently headed toward the front doors. Ginny apprehensively followed her. Alina didn't really know where she was going so she let Ginny walk a bit ahead of her. Ginny led them down by a beautiful and massive lake. Since it was still early the sky was grey and the water reflected a deep sort of blue. Clouds lazily drifted and a small breeze were the only movement to been seen. Alina laced her fingers together and put them behind her head and began to pace back and forth on the shore. Ginny took a seat on a nearby bench and silently watched her. After several minutes ticked by Ginny finally asked,

"What's on your mind?"

"This place, there's something about this place." Alina said.

"Hogwarts has its own special sort of magic. I've been coming here since I was ten. And looking around here I realized that the date doesn't matter, this place is always going to be my home,"

Alina nodded.

"But you're not talking about Hogwarts are you?" Ginny hedged.

"Yes and no." Alina sighed. "I was thinking about my dad. How he is exactly how my mother described him. He's narcissistic and juvenile," she laughed and shook her head, "and he has no respect for authority. He's loyal and cares very deeply for those close to him. I mean he put himself in danger last night helping Remus, and the way they had everything all figured out, I'm sure it's a regular occurrence. He's everything she said and more…."

Ginny nodded, "she must have really loved him."

"Yeah, she used to say…." Alina stopped pacing and dropped her hands. Her brows furrowed and her eyes began to dart from side to side rapidly.

"What?" Ginny stood up worried.

"I actually can't think of a time when she used present tense when she spoke about her love for him. She always used to say 'back when I was younger', and she thought she did…."

"Wait," Ginny sat back down and scratched her head, "I thought you said she died of a broken heart? That she loved him so much she couldn't live without him?"

"Well….it seemed like it at the time?" Alina put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Well how do you like that?" she shook her head. "Looking back on it, my mom was always catching something, and I don't think she was ever really in good health. I think she was dying the whole time. I guess I was just looking for someone to blame."

"So you-you picked Sirius?" Ginny asked her brows still furrowed.

"Look I know how it sounds. I was young and I was losing my Mom, I think I've always known that somewhere in the back of my mind. He was an easy target, he wasn't there to defend himself and the rumors of him being deranged somehow made me feel justified in my anger."

"So….are you still mad at him?"

Alina looked up at the sky and let the breeze blow her hair back. She realized she was tired. She went to bed angry and in the morning she was angry. She was angry all the time and she didn't know why. That much hate burns a lot of energy. She didn't have time to hate blindly.

Alina shook her head and looked at Ginny, "you know, I don't think I am."

Ginny smiled. "I think that would make your mom very happy. So," Ginny got up slapping her knees as she went, "are you going to try to be his friend? While we're here I mean."

"I don't know Gin…" Alina rubbed the back of her neck.

"You know, I think you still have someone on your mind." Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and smiled smugly.

"What? No I don't" Alina said unconvincingly.

"What are you scared of? He obviously likes you. Is it the whole time difference thing?"

Alina took a deep breath, "I'm uh…"she cleared her throat, "nervous."

"What?!" Ginny laughed

"Look, I lived in a place with only 300 people in it. Half of the people there went my age, and less than half of those people were male. And only an eighth of those guys had all their teeth."

Ginny laughed, "You are so dramatic!"

"It's easy for you to laugh; you didn't have to live there! I'm used to being in total control. They all swooned over me and I didn't have to try. I've never been in a situation where I was romantically interested in someone!"

Ginny wasn't trying to be rude but she couldn't help but laugh. Alina was being so cute and Ginny had always imagined her to be this strong woman, but she was just a young girl, the same as Ginny. Ginny had to hold her sides and try to stop laughing.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Alina stuck her middle finger out at Ginny and stormed toward the castle. This only made Ginny laugh harder.

The boys sat at the table in the great hall in silence. James was too focused on what he had to do at practice and Peter had his nose stuck in a book. Sirius and Remus both sat with dreamy smiles on their faces. Sirius was thinking about the date he had that night and Remus let his thoughts wonder about the dream he had last night. He held up his hand and stared hard at it. In his dream he and Alina were together, it was close to full moon. She stood with him holding his hand as the moon crested a hill top, he began to changed and become the monster he truly was. His hands became fierce claws and fangs protruded from his mouth, and a pained howl tore from his throat. He looked next to him and instead of Alina there sat a wolf, staring at him. And in her eyes, the palest of moonbeams. Then the next thing he knew they were humans again, laying in a field of tall grass. He hovered over Alina looking into her eyes. She looked back at him and gently touched his cheek. What ensued was so ludicrous Remus couldn't even think about it. He began to blush at the memory.

"Hey Mooney, what were you dreaming about last night?" Sirius mischievously inquired.

"What-why?" Remus said jumping in surprise.

"Are you kidding?!" James laughed

Sirius let his lecherous smile grow impossibly wider, "you were making some seriously happy noises last night."

Remus turned bright red.

A throat cleared and the boys all looked to their left, Lily and Ginny were sitting there starring at them. Remus groaned and put his head on the table hiding his face. James and the others laughed and clapped him on the back. They all knew who the dream was about and they were pretty sure the girls did as well.

"Kill me now" he moaned

"Oh, what a waste."

His head snapped up, Alina was sitting down next to Ginny. She made the comment offhandedly not realizing the effect it would have. Remus stood straighter and his chest puffed and bit and the others snickered behind their hands. He smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.

"So, how was everyone's night?" Lily asked courteously.

Remus furrowed his brow, he never remembered, but this time was different. He normally woke in the bed at the Shrieking shack with the smell of dirt and dust invading his nostrils. But this morning he woke with something else, a strange but wonderful smell.

"I slept..fine" Remus said slowly.

"Oh yeah, us too." James said quickly.

Alina and Ginny exchanged a glance quickly before all eyes turned on them.

"Hey what's that?" Lily asked leaning toward Ginny.

"Whats wha…uh-oh"

Lily pulled a twig from Ginny's hair. Holding it up and looking at it they were all surprised when it began to squirm and thrash between her fingers. Lily yelped and dropped the wood in a nearby glass of juice.

"That's from the whomping willow!" James said in amazement.

"Oh!" Ginny said nervously, "so it is…"

The boys exchanged a look that Remus was not privy to.

"You girls didn't happen to be out last night were you?" Sirius asked deadpan.

"Uh...when last night?" Alina hedged.

"It had to have been sometime passed ten because that's when I fell asleep and you two hadn't come to bed yet." Lily said helpfully.

"Yeah, it would have been closer to eleven or so actually." James said sticking his fist under his chin.

"Hmmm, nope, not us." Ginny said.

"Oh?" Sirius asked looking at the cup with the noisy twig in it.

"yeah, that must have fallen when we went for a walk this morning," Alina said taking a deep drink of juice.

An owl flew close to the group and dropped a slip of parchment toward the girls. It has Alina dn Ginny's names scrawled on the outside. Taking the paper and reading it quickly Alina and Ginny excused themselves to the Headmasters office.

Lily watched them go with a strange look on her face.

"What is it Lily?" James asked

"Nothing I suppose but…I saw them today out by the Lake."

"So?" Peter asked

"So, why did they lie?"


	17. Chapter 17

The girls sat in the headmaster's office waiting for Dumbledore to finish whatever he was doing. He looked up at the girls from behind his desk,

"Okay girls, "he said smiling, "I have found someone who is delighted to spare their free time to take you shopping!"

The girls nervously exchanged looks and asked politely and as nonchalantly as they could.

"Who?"

"The grounds keeper, Hagrid."

Ginny's jaw dropped slightly. Alina quickly reached out and 'accidently' bumped Ginny. Ginny sat up and shook herself slightly.

"So, when do you think we'll be able to go?" Alina asked.

"Well, you could go later today or early tomorrow if you'd prefer-"

"Today!" Alina said quickly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow carefully.

"It's just that, we've been in these clothes for so long!" Ginny said with a sneer at her outfit.

"Yes yes, ladies and their sensibilities." Dumbledore laughed. "Very well then, I will inform Hagrid and you can meet him after Lunch. Just come back to my office, it's the only once you can floo from you know."

"Thank you so much!" Alina said

"Yes, thank you." Ginny said getting up. "We really appreciate your tolerance."

"Not a problem young ladies." He said with a smile gesturing to the door.

Alina and Ginny left quietly and it wasn't until they were far from the statue that Alina stared at Ginny.

"What was that look for?"

Ginny shook her head. "Hagrid is half giant."

"I know he's big but that just means he moves slower, we can get around him."

Ginny shook her head again, more fiercely this time,"No, I mean he has giant blood. Like the creature not the adjective."

"What?! This place gets crazier the more I'm in it! So…does that present some sort of problem?"

"Yes it does, if you'll excuse the pun, a big one." Ginny sighed and began to explain, "Giants have immunity to most magic. Because Hagrid is half giant he can't be put under a simple spell, and potions won't work on him."

"So…there's no magical possibility of getting the jump on him?" Alina surmised.

"Get the what? Never mind, no we can't get away magically. We'll have to come up with something else."

"yeah no and pressure but we're gonna leave in like two hours."

Ginny growled, "This is unbelievable! Why couldn't we just go tomorrow?!"

"It's Sunday, in the real world things close on Sundays."

"Muggle." Ginny corrected.

"huh?"

"Don't say 'real' we call it muggle. You're supposed to be born and raised a witch remember?"

Alina sighed. "Super. Gahh, that is such a stupid word." She grumbled.

They both stayed silent as they wandered around the hallways of the castle. Neither could think of a way to rid themselves of such a large and impervious chaperone. They both had the same thought; they needed someone with a devious mind, someone who could get out of any situation, play off any contingency. It was then by some miracle that a loud crash broke them from their thoughts. They found themselves in a scarcely used corridor. Shadows lined most of floor. There was a staircase that passed above leaving a large patch of darkness before them. Slowly they walked through it, still searching for the source of the noise.

They had barely stepped into the dark when hands reached out and a rough voice cried out with anger. They jumped and Alina pushed whoever had their hands on her. Alina felt someone come from behind and grab her, she quickly threw her elbow back, and the only contact she made was a block. The attacker had thrown their arm up to protect themselves. They somehow managed to slip their arm through Alina's pulling it behind her back to subdue her. She turned to spin kick quickly and was terrified when they caught her leg and used it as leverage to pick her up and pin her against a wall. She felt a vice like grip on her throat; she slammed her fists into their temples and heard a loud shout of pain. She dropped to the ground in a crouch and lounged into them. Connecting her shoulder into the stranger's hip she easily tackled them to the ground. She could heard their breath shoot from their mouth in a gasp of surprise.

"ALI!" Ginny screamed in the dark

Several voices all cried out at once.

Alina tried to rush over her attacker's body but they grabbed her ankle as she tried to escape. She cried out and mustering as much strength as she could she swung blindly and felt her fist smashed into their face. They shouted in pain and the grip on her ankle disappeared. Alina rushed to get up and ran straight into a body, she felt the softness of the skin and smelled Ginny's familiar scent. The girls found each other's hands and laced fingers running from the underpass. They made it a few feet when Ginny heard loud and clear,

"KAT!"

Ginny stopped and looked back, James Peter and Sirius stepped out from the shadows with anxious looks on their faces.

"James?!" Ginny cried in relief.

Alina's heart was pounding out of control; she was shaking from the adrenaline of the moment and didn't think she could stand it. She rolled her eyes and bent to a crouch resting her elbow on her bent knee and putting the bottom of her palm on her forehead. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"I'm going to kill them…" she muttered.

Ginny was glaring at the boys, "what are you doing?!"

Sirius was the first to recover from the odd encounter and gave a half smile, "you girls freaked out!" he laughed.

Ginny frowned and began swatting his arm in annoyance. He laughed harder then and only half heartedly warded off her attack. Alina got up and walked over to them.

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled

James and Peter joined Sirius in his laughter. "Yeah, but it was funny wasn't it!"

Remus stepped into the light as well. Alina did a double take when she looked at him.

"Mooney!" James asked concerned.

Alina rushed to him. His cheek looked like it met the bad end of a meat grinder. She reached up to his high, defined cheekbones and gingerly inspected the wound. Remus closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her touch. After a moment he covered her hands with his and gently pulled them from his face.

"It's fine. A Lesson well learned!" he laughed.

He looked at her hands; they were so small compared to his. He held them gently, looking at his friends his smile faded. There was a look of horror on their faces, Ginny's mouth was open and as if she just realized, it snapped shut with an audible 'click'. He looked back at Alina, on her throat and wrists were severe bruises. Remus blanched, he dropped her hands and reached out to touch her neck. Once he saw his hands half way to their destination he curled his fingers and withdrew his arm.

His throat closed and his eyes were a sea of tumultuous emotion. Rimmed with unshed tears he choked out,

"Oh god."

Alina looked at her wrists finally noticing what had happened. Her eyebrows rose, she looked at Remus and how horrible he seemed to feel. Her brows furrowed,

"You did this?" she asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry!" small tears fell down his face.

Alina was amazed. She'd never been in a fight that made her so terrified. She'd fought opponents bigger than herself before, but none that were so strong! Remus was easily 6'2, probably taller, and broad and apparently he'd always been in pristine shape. Alina looked at her wrists entranced. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing but, seeing how strong he was, how skilled he was, it really turned her on!

A deep flush crept down her neck and colored her face. She looked at Ginny with huge eyes. Ginny's eyes grew huge at the sight of Alina's reaction. _Oh, yes_ Ginny thought, _we will talk about this later_.

"Guys what were you even doing?" Ginny asked

"Oh uh, well…" James looked at the others. They all seemed to nod in assent to something. "There's this room, it's an old classroom, there's a window that opens right above the entrance to the school. We were just setting up a little surprise for when the Slytherins come back from using our pitch."

"Your what?" Alina asked confused

"He means the quidditch field. It's apparently supposed to be Gryffindor's day to use for practice. The Slytherins more than likely had the head of their house double book the field. The Gryffindor's will have to wait to practice later."

The boys scowled and nodded.

"Is this common practice?" Alina asked

Ginny leaned over and murmured to her, "You have no idea. Not a lot has changed in a few decades."

"So we decided to sneak on over here and reward all their hard practice." Sirius laughed.

Ginny was about to scold him when Alina suddenly touched her arm. Ginny looked and saw Alina had a look on her face that clearly said 'this is the answer to a problem'.

"So, you guys sneak around a lot then?" Alina asked excitedly

"Uhhh…."the boys weren't sure how to answer.

"We're kind of notorious for it." Remus said with a small smile.

"But that's perfect!" Alina cried happily.

Ginny looked far beyond confused and then in a nanosecond she understood. Her face light up as she looked at them,

"But wait you guys sneak around all the time!" she gasped.

"Uh…you guys really are new here." Peter said folding his arms.

"Let's say, hypothetically, you were going somewhere like…. to Diagone alley." Ginny started. "And you had a chaperone, a nice guy, not too bright, but nice. How would you get away from him?"

The boys laughed, "Stun him-"

"Oh, and you can't use magic at all." Alina added.

"What?! No magic?" Peter asked askance

"Yeah and he's a big guy, you know?" Alina contributed crossing her arms. "and he has to report back, so it's not like you can knock him out or anything."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "These are awfully specific questions for a hypothetical situation."

"Even so, how would you do it?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Is it any particular big guy, hypothetically, of course." Sirius asked shrewdly.

"Oh no just someone like…say Hagrid."

"Huh," Remus said starring at the girls, "well if it was Hagrid, hypothetically, all you'd have to do is take him by the Magical Creature shop. They have a sale on and he'd be totally immersed in the animals for at least a couple of hours."

The girls looked at each other slyly.

"Why do you ask?" James questioned.

"Oh," Alina said backing up, "no reason."

"Well we have a prior engagement so we'll see you guys later m'kay" Ginny said turning and walking as quickly as possible down the corridor. Alina gave a quick wave and pointed at Remus' wound saying,

"You should have someone take a look at that."

The boys watched the girls all but race off. Looking at each other Sirius finally asked,

"Now what are they up to?"


	18. Chapter 18

Alina and Ginny walked quickly through the halls. They had a few moments to spare before they had to meet Hagrid at the headmaster's office. Ginny kept giving sidelong glances to Alina. Alina studiously ignored them.

"Hey, do you know where the infirmary is?" Ginny asked

"I don't think I even know _what_ it is." Alina said furrowing her brows.

"The medical ward?"

"Oh yeah." Alina shrugged.

"you know where it is?!"

"No, I know what it is." Alina smirked.

Ginny shot her an annoyed looked and complained, "Well we are running out of time. We need to split up to get the clothes and get you seen about before we have to go."

"Why do I have to be seen about?" Alina whined

"Because, you are the one who met the bad end of a fighting werewolf." Ginny said in a sing song voice.

"Hmmpff." Was Alina's only retort.

"speaking of that particular werewolf," Ginny began

"Hey look its Russ!" Alina conveniently interjected.

Sure enough a yard or so down the corridor Severus was walking the same direction they were. Calling out his name the girls ran to catch up with him. He heard his name being called and turned to look with a scowl on his face. Seeing the girls chasing after him confused him again. After their divulging of such an immense secret he wasn't sure how to act. Initially he thought he now held some sort of leverage over them should they try anything. But that thought all but was punted from the window when they came to his room the next morning. He was not able to miss the way their eyes caressed his figure, the flush that crept down their necks and blossomed on their faces. He knew in his gut that something was amiss with these two females, and not just because they so readily turned to him for companionship, though that was a large contributing factor. As it was, he was sure of one thing, they hadn't shown any signs of interest in anything specific, so he didn't think they were after information about anything. They also didn't ask him for anything per se, he helped them of his own volition. And they created a reputation for themselves in Slytherin. But the question still tormented him, _why?_

"Hey Russ!" Alina huffed as she caught up to him.

"Hello…Alina." He said reluctantly

"Aww, you still don't trust us do you?" Ginny laughed

"Would you trust you?" he asked

Alina raised her hand, "I know I don't trust me. That's what she's for." Alina nodded her head to Ginny, who simply shook her head.

"Hey Russ, can I ask you a favor?" Ginny asked sweetly

_And here it comes, the reasoning_ Severus thought anxiously.

"Could you take Alina to the Infirmary for me? We have to meet the headmaster and we're running out of time."

He balked. _Really? That's all? Their true intentions must be great then to hold out this long, oh they are good._

"uhmm…" he sighed. "yes, of course."

"Thanks! See you guys!" Ginny waved dashing off in another direction.

Alina shrugged and looked at Severus expectantly. "Lead the way."

He turned and resumed his original path. He was heading down to the great hall for lunch and he would pass the infirmary on his way so it really wasn't that much of a task. Alina strode beside him. He glanced at her and finally noticed the dark colors pervading on her pale skin.

"What happened to you?" he asked without any intonation of concern

"James and his pack were trying to scare us and it got a little out of hand." She said distractedly as she began starring and the paintings on the walls. Some of them were moving!!

"Potter did that to you!"

"What?! No! "Alina laughed, "He's just a boy. He's skilled enough to do…whatever it is he does. But there's no way someone like James would get the jump on me. "

"Get the what?" Severus asked confused.

"'Get the jump'. Take me by surprise, complete a successful attack from behind."

"Oh yes I see…he wouldn't be my first choice for that. So who was it, Sirius?"

"Ha!" Alina grunted. "I'm not going to dignify that idiot with taking a bruise. No, it was Remus. But it wasn't his fault!" she added quickly.

"Oh? I thought Gryffindor was supposed to be the house of courage and honor? Where is the courage in attacking a defenseless girl from behind?" Severus sneered.

Alina raise any eyebrow. "Well, I'm not sure about the house aspect but I'm not exactly what you would call defenseless."

Severus looked at her. Most people's pride wouldn't allow them to be called defenseless. And most girls would try to prove they can hold their own. Mostly this is displayed with over exaggerated stories or overly eager demonstrations of skill and strength. But Alina simply said so, deadpan. No offer of anecdotes, no request to arm wrestle or duel to prove her worth. There was a surety in the way she made that statement that made Severus believe her. Her eyes unfocused and her mind went elsewhere, lost in some distant memory. Her face sudden looked very sad, and her mouth was set with what seemed shame, or regret.

"What did you do?" Severus suddenly asked.

Alina looked into his eyes, he knew something. She could see the way he saw through her, saw into her. She took a deep breath and let out a burdened sigh, "maybe sometime Russ, but not now, not today."

He nodded and let the matter go. He has a sneaking suspicion that what she was hiding, what was off about her, had something to do with what she agreed to tell him. Before any further conversation could be had they reached Alina's destination.

"Well," he said awkwardly.

"Well, "Alina repeated. She was good with sarcasm and anger. Hellos and goodbyes were not really a skill she possessed.

They both nodded to each other and quickly parted ways, desperate to escape from a social situation that went beyond both of them. Alina walked in a large room filled with hospital beds and closed curtains. She looked to the back of the room where a small office resided. A young woman sat behind a desk reading. Striding forward with purpose Alina knocked on the woman's door.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked in a polite voice.

"Yeah uh, I need someone to take a look at some bruises." Alina supplied

"Oh alright." The woman said cheerfully. "I'm Poppy Pomfrey. I'll attend to you."

Alina nodded and followed to woman to an empty bed. A curtain was drawn between the empty bed and the one next to it. Alina was glad for that. She didn't like the idea of a public examination.

"uhm, miss Pomfrey-"

"oh please dear, Miss Pomfrey was my mother. Call me Poppy."

"oh-uh, okay. Poppy. Are you a licensed physician?"

Poppy giggled like it was a joke and shook her head in a sort of 'oh you' manner. Reaching out and taking Alina's chin in her hands, Poppy closely examined the bruise on her face.

"Do you have any more?" she asked.

Alina raised her arms to eye level and displayed her wrists.

"Oh dear. What have you been up to?" Poppy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I was rough housing with some friends and it got a little carried away." Alina shrugged. "what can you do?" it was meant to be a rhetorical question, a figure of speech, but Poppy took it quite seriously.

"Oh don't you worry dear, I have a salve that will take this away in no time. I'll put some on and in ten to fifteen minutes you should be good as new!" Poppy reached out and patted Alina's hand in a sympathetic manner.

Alina merely raised an eye brow and pulled her hand away as tactfully as she could. Poppy left to get her magical salve and Ginny came in a few minutes later. Looking up and down beds Ginny finally spotted Alina and happily jumped on the stretcher beside her.

"Where are the clothes?" Alina asked.

"Oh I shrunk them and put them in my pocket." Ginny said flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder.

Alina looked closely at Ginny's face to see if she was joking, she was not. "Of course you did" she muttered.

"What was that?" Ginny asked thinking Alina had said something to her.

"Oh nothing!"

"So….." Ginny hedged looking at Alina curiously.

"So what?" Alina folded her arms across her chest.

"so, Remus was pretty impressive huh?"

Alina's face went slack and her ears went back and she turned to Ginny with a dangerous look. Under normal circumstances Ginny would have backed off, but she had gotten to know Alina too well. She knew that Alina would be nervous and afraid and that the last thing she would want is to acknowledge and voice what she felt.

"Look," Ginny sighed, "I know that you don't do well with expressing feelings and the like. But I think we should talk about this. I mean, this is not going to go away. I know Remus, well. He's going to be bothering you non-stop to try and amend for hurting you."

Alina opened her mouth to say something but Ginny held her finger up accusingly at her.

"I saw the way you looked at him. What was that all about?"

Alina sighed. _Damn_. She thought bitterly. The last thing she wanted to do was acknowledge and voice how she felt.

"Well….look it's stupid and it won't make sense to you."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I love guys who enjoy killing snakes."

Alina smiled, "okay, so maybe you would understand. You may be the only person…." Alina cleared her throat and began. " I just…I've spent so long taking care of my mother….when I was a child the rumors about my family preceded me. I've been defending myself against bullies since I was in grade school. And then…I went to New York." Here Alina stopped and had to close her eyes. She breathed deeply and pushed back memories. That story would be told another time.

"go on. " Ginny urged.

Poppy came back and applied the salve for Alina's face and left the girls alone.

"I've always been in fights. I'm good at it. From all the classes and camps I attended, martial arts were what I excelled in. I can muddle my way through a few languages, and I can doodle a bit. Those things are fine but they won't save my life in a pinch. I can take care of myself. I can do it easily enough, but I get tired of it. I don't want to be the strong one all the time. I've never really met anyone who could take me so easily. Remus is passionate and smart and feels very deeply about things. And that's nice and all but will any of that save my life in a pinch? I thought he was a nice guy, a bookworm sort of thing. I was so wrong. That man can take care of his own, and anyone else who came along."

Ginny cocked her head in thought, "that scares you. The idea of being that vulnerable with someone scares you."

Alina nodded. "I don't really have friends. I've never really had a need to trust anyone before. I'm not used to it. I was totally myself and free with my mom. She died and my heart still hasn't recovered. I don't think it will either. If I open myself up again and something happens…I won't survive it."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. "Believe me. I know. After Tom….I make jokes with you and sometimes I'm even brave enough to flirt a little. But if it came down to an actual relationship, of putting myself into someone else's hands…." Her sentence trailed off and where ever her thoughts led it made her shiver violently.

Poppy came back and cleaned the salve off. Alina checked her reflection in a nearby mirror. The bruises were completely gone! It was like they had never been there! Amazed Alina kept touching her skin to see if it was real. Ginny laughed at her and ushered from the infirmary.

The girls left arm in arm merrily totally unaware of the person lying in the bed behind the curtain. Unaware that their entire conversation was heard.


	19. Chapter 19

The girls made their way down the corridor to the great hall.

"That lady was good, it took a lot less time than I thought it would." Ginny commented lightly

"Yeah, good 'ol Poppy." Alina laughed.

"Poppy! As in Pomfrey!" Ginny gasped looking back down the hall. "no way!"

"Is she like, completely different?" Alina asked intrigued.

"_Completely!_ It's like she's a different person!"

The girls took their seats and began to nibble on various fruits.

"You know, technically speaking, Poppy is a different person." Alina pointed out taking a bite from a pastry.

"How so?" Ginny asked.

The boys all came laughing into the hall and preceded to plop themselves down near the girls. Remus was left no choice but to sit across from Alina and he did so looking at his feet the whole time. Alina had the greater misfortune of being seated next to her father. She tried to ignore them all and their loud bravado and retelling of "priceless moments" involving their prank on the Slytherins.

"_Anyway!_" Alina ground out, "Like I was saying. We're all different people. You and I are not the same people we were yesterday. It only takes one day, or night, just one moment that can change our lives forever. "

The boys had ceased their banter to listen to the girls conversation. Remus was particularly interested.

"one night with me will change your life forever." Sirius purred to Alina.

Alina wretched and Sirius got an odd look on his face.

"That was weird." Alina said sickly.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry; Merlin, why do I feel like I just hit on my sister?" Sirius looked at Alina in a new way.

He'd never met a beautiful girl he didn't want to sleep with. But there was something about this girl. As he looked into Alina's eyes he felt something stir in his heart. He felt proud, like an older brother. He frowned slightly trying to understand where this random protectiveness came from.

"Don't worry about it." Alina commented offhandedly.

It was odd to see the change in Sirius' eyes. Alina looked deeply and saw that he came to a sudden realization about her. She saw definite confusion but also something else, like friendship, pride? She wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out either.

"So…." Ginny said trying to break the silence that had settled uncomfortably over the group.

James cleared his throat, "hey where's Lily?"

Peter looked around and then made an inarticulate sound, "Who knows. Girls are weird."

Alina and Ginny both stared hard at him. Before any more could be said a large Barn owl swooped down and perched itself on an empty space at the table. Everyone jumped and looked around in confusion.

"Aren't these things just supposed to carry stuff?" Alina whispered frantically in Ginny's ear.

"Uhhh" was the only sound she made

The owl began to hop around and stopped in front of Alina. He hooted several times and flapped his wings restlessly. Alina looked up and the faces staring at her. She shook her head slightly and was at a loss as to what it wanted. Remus cocked his head at this strange turn of events. Alina had a way with animals that far surpassed his initial understanding. The Phoenix was one thing but this was another entirely. He'd never known a messenger bird to make acquaintances with humans that didn't care for them.

"Do you know this bird?" Remus asked Alina

"No, I mean, I don't think so." She said still starring at the bird.

"Are you sure? Maybe you fed it once while you were in the Owlry?"

"What no, I've never been in an-oh!" Alina suddenly covered her mouth with her hand.

The owl hooted as if to say, 'duh!'

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"uh, _Kat_, "Alina emphasized, "I'm going to try to find out where this owl _came from_, maybe you can give me _directions_?"

Ginny's face was sheer confusion for a minute. Then as is a light was suddenly flipped on she struck her forehead with her hand,

"Of course! Because no one can go anywhere without directions…uh…" Ginny thought of a quite place Alina could talk to the owl. Saturdays were notorious detentions days and more than likely there would be people in the owlry cleaning and the like.

"uh..maybe you should take the bird back to the owlry, you know, passed the _lav_." Ginny said using Alina's phrasing to make a point.

"Ah yes!" Alina said looking around.

"The lav?" Peter asked, "whats a lav?"

"it's one of those female things that makes us so weird." Alina said sarcastically.

Peter frowned and the others laughed.

"okay then colonel," Alina got up and stepped back holding out her arm close to the table top.

"let's go good buddy." She cooed.

The owl hopped a few steps and then stepped easily onto Alina' s arm. The weight of it cause Alina to falter a bit but she righted herself and looked at the others.

"okay, We'll be back soon."

She looked at the owl as it turned its head upside down in boredom.

"oh god!" Alina turned her head away quickly and muttered, "that never gets less creepy."

Remus furrowed his brows at her surprised, he would have thought Alina to accept all animals and their habits.

"It's just a natural function for him." Remus defended.

"Yeah well, you go watch the exorcist and then we'll talk." Alina said offhandedly as she stared at the owl.

Remus shook his head as Alina walked off and out of the great hall. Ginny sat there a minute and not sure what to say simply grabbed more food.

"Jeez!" Sirius said watching her, "how much are you going to eat?"

"Sirius!" Remus barked.

James shook his head and Peter laughed. Ginny didn't mind. She lived with ten males at Grimauld Place, one of which happened to be Sirius. She could handle her own.

"I'm gonna eat until I'm not hungry anymore."

"and when's that?" Sirius asked eyeing the plate Ginny continued to pile. "and where are you putting it?" he asked amazed.

"it tends to go away after eight hours of Quidditch a day." Ginny said from a mouthful of bread.

"you play quidditch?" James asked unbelievingly.

Ginny shook her head slightly and swallowed, "No, I used to. Now I burn it all off running."

"How long do you run?" Sirius asked looking her up and down.

"Probably longer than you can." Ginny smiled.

"Oh darling, if there's one thing I've got, its endurance."

Ginny's smile widened, "no doubt that's to compensate from your lacking in _other_ areas."

"oooohhhh!!" Remus laughed

The guys all looked like they didn't whether to laugh outright or wait to see what Sirius would say. They waited but only barely.

"Are you looking to find out?" Sirius asked not skipping a beat.

"Not if the fate of the world depended on it."

Sirius' smile widened this time, "The fate of your world might."

The others snickered but waited anxiously to see what Ginny would say. They had never seen an interchange like this before. Girls normally swooned over Sirius without his having to do anything. The ones who didn't became prey to his game of cat and mouse. But when Sirius began his flirtations and used his charm no female could resist. All the girls here wondered about Sirius, even if they pretended they could care less, even when they said so to his face, they still watched him curiously.

"Believe me when I say my world was fine before you, and will be even better when you're gone." Ginny said lightly.

"Oh come on, don't I tickle your fancy?" Sirius said smoothly.

He starred deeply into her eyes. She felt her resolve waver and a blush start to creep up her neck. But this quickly faded when her mind reminded her the last time she felt that way her diary possessed her. Ginny put her hand under her chin and said as nonchalantly as humanly possible,

"Not even a little bit."

"Liar!" Sirius said vehemently

The others around them cried out in uproarious laughter. James banged his fist on the table repeatedly and Peter rolled sideways on the seating bench. Remus to his credit tried hiding his laughter behind a closed fist. Ginny began to laugh as well and shrugged lightly stating,

"I'm sorry. I guess, you're just uhmm…not my type?"

"Not your-I'm everybody's type!" he insisted.

Ginny shook her head; she was at a loss as to what to tell him. Yes, of course Sirius Black was desired by every other female (excluding Alina of course) in Hogwarts. But she knew what the other girls did not. Ginny knew all too well the pain he carried. She knew the trouble with his family and how it would forever haunt him. Sirius liked to play at being boyish and juvenile, but he had seen too much life, even in his young years, to ever be a boy. His innocence was stripped from him long before he knew he had it. She knew that his ego was fed by a female's response to his whims. This was his way of feeling accepted. He was searching for a family, for love. He had often told her that in his youth one of the main reasons he went from girl to girl was because he couldn't find a connection. He didn't feel safe with them; he knew when things got bad the girls he knew would all cut and run, leaving him alone.

Ginny knew all of this and knew that by her not falling over herself for him she was secretly hurting him. In Sirius' disbelief he laid his hands on the table and sat stoically. When the moment had passed he'd find a way to seem like the rebuff hadn't affected him. Ginny reached over and laid one of her hands over his. This caught his attention and caused him to look up at her confused. To his amazement when he met her gaze he saw understanding, remorse, and pain.

"Don't worry about Sirius. You're still the greatest thing to hit Hogwarts since Godric Gryffindor. I'm just not smart enough to know a great thing when I see one."

Sirius furrowed his brows and tried to think of something to say to that. He was spared the trouble when Alina came rushing back in the room. She nodded to Ginny signaling it was time for them to meet Hagrid. Ginny patted Sirius hand one last time and got up to join Alina.

"Wow." James said starring after them.

"I can't believe there's a girl who's honestly not interested in Sirius." Peter laughed.

"I know," Remus joked,"Whatever will you do now?"

Sirius stared after Ginny and said seriously. "I'll make her interested."


	20. Chapter 20

Alina and Ginny hurried to the headmaster's office, the last thing they needed was to be late. The stone Gargoyle guarding the entrance gave them a spot of trouble but after numerous guesses they were able to proceed. Walking up the spiral staircase the girls stayed silent. They both felt weighed down both by the events of last night and new occurrences that day.

Alina worried about herself. She was aware that no one ever has such an opportunity to know their sire in a way she did now, and she definitely didn't hate him anymore, but she was still afraid. Remus had her mind in circles and Ginny was still just as confusing to her. The wolf in her mind was daily becoming more audible and forming itself into an identity separate from Alina's. Her wolf mind told her how to feel and what to act on and that never went over well with Alina. Ginny on the other hand never told her how to feel or who to be. That was just as infuriating as Alina realized she had no idea who she was! There was just too much happening to her and as strong and independent as she wanted people to see her, she knew she was a terrified wisp of a girl.

Alina looked over at Ginny and sighed. Ginny seemed to have an air about her. She knew who she was and where she came from. Ginny had a family and friends; she had experienced sorrow and elation. Ginny had tastes the best foods life had to offer, Alina was in awe of her and wondered if Ginny ever felt as lost as she did.

Ginny for her part really only had one thing on her mind at that moment and it was to get home. She wanted to be around familiar things and people. Being on her own made her feel oddly free but more over she felt anxious. Sirius was trying her patience like none other and it reminded her often of the summer she spent at Grimauld place. He and Ginny had to clean a room together and he had been just as insufferable as he was being now. This was a huge red flag in Ginny's mind, the girls were not supposed to get close to people here. But the odd thing about it was that she wanted nothing more than to get close to people here. No one knew her here. The people of her time didn't really know her either but that was their own doing. The rumors and reputations of the present seemed to judge Ginny's future. Here in the past Ginny wasn't a poor Weasley, or Harry's biggest fan, or worse yet, for the people who knew what happened, Tom Riddle's victim. Ginny wanted the chance to just be, there was so much pressure on her all the time. She looked next to her at Alina. Alina had much the same problem. When the wizarding world found out whom her father was and who she would be living with, it would be a sensation. Ginny cringed imagining the headlines and a photograph of Alina trying to escape a mob of photographers all over the front page of the paper.

Ginny sighed, maybe the girls should just in the past.

"''Ello!" Boomed a loud voice.

The girls looked up and were surprised to see the headmaster's office door ajar. Hagrid saw their ascent from his position in the room and waved to them merrily. Nervously the girls waved back and carefully stepped off the stair case and entered the room.

"Ladies, this is Hagrid, our groundskeeper." Dumbledore generously smiled.

"Hello." Alina said quietly.

Ginny merely nodded. Dumbledore looked between them all. He felt confident that Hagrid could watch them. He was a good man with a large heart, but he was rather dense at time. _But_ Dumbledore thought, _how trouble could these really cause?_

"Come along then, all aboard." Hagrid joked.

Stepping near the fireplace Ginny prepared herself to floo and Alina just seemed lost. She carefully watched Ginny and mimicked her movement precisely. The girls both took small handfuls of sand and stepping into the large fireplace tossed the sand stating clearly their destination. Alina could not even comprehend what had happened to her. She landed on her knees in a strange place with soot all over her legs. Ginny immediately helped her to stand and wipe off some of the dust that had collected.

"What the hell was that!" Alina growled.

"Ali calm down. I promise the first times the worst." Ginny whispered.

"that's was she said" Alina grumbled half heartedly.

"That's what who said?" Ginny asked.

Alina sighed; she couldn't even tell a joke anymore. "Never mind."

The girls were joined quickly by Hagrid. Alina looked around and saw they were not in an alley at all, they were in a large lobby with people milling all around them. Looking behind her Alina noticed that the entire wall at her back was lined with fireplaces. People were sporadically coming from them or going to them. All around her people seemed to be in a hurry. The building they were in had high, towering ceilings and beautiful moldings. The painted walls were pristine in their white brilliance; the floors were smooth, polished stone. Alina surmised by the crisp black coloring of the robes around her that they were in some sort of professional environment.

"This is Gringotts. It's the largest wizarding bank in the world. They are known not only for their discretion but the inability to crack one of their safes." Ginny whispered.

"E'dmaster wants us to get a bit of coin 'fore we're off." Hagrid boomed with a smile.

The girls nodded and alina reached into her skirt pocket. She pulled out a small golden key.

"We're ready when you are."

"What is that?! _Where_ did you get that?" Ginny hissed in Alina's ear.

Alina waved her off and gave her a look that said 'not now'. A small creature with a horrid appearance and even worse expression came sauntering up to them. He looked at them and then the key in Alina's hand. In a squeaky and bored voice the creature said simply,

"This way."

Ginny worriedly looked from left to right, she had no idea where the key Alina held came from. She wondered what the goblins would do to them if they were caught with a stolen key?

The group was ushered through a series of halls and eventually led to what seemed to Alina, a tunnel system. Stepping into a sort of cart they were swept down the length of the tunnel and eventually came to a halt in front of a large foreboding vault door. The creature turned to Alina.

"Key please."

Alina reluctantly handed over her key. The piece of flooring the creature stood on was suddenly elevated to a point where it could reach an indiscernible key hole. Turning the key into position thousands of tiny clicks pervaded the air making Alina more than nervous. After a minute of dials turning and things clicking the door seemed to open of its own accord. The creature handed Alina a leather bag and waited. Alina looked at Ginny and she tactfully and discreetly nodded toward the vault.

Alina stepped forward and hesitantly opened the vault door further. There were large piles of coins all around the vault. Many of them were golden and cast a shining gleam on the walls of their container. Alina's brows lifted. She wasn't sure how much this was all worth. So she decided that the large golden coins were her favorites and thus deposited them into her bag. When her purse was fat and barely able to be closed she seemed satisfied. She withdrew herself from the edge of the vault and closed the door. The creature looked down at her and seemed annoyed at Alina's slow pace. Sighing it looked to Hagrid,

"Any stops for you?"

"Ah no, none fer me thanks!" he said happily.

With that the creature sighed again and his stand seemed to deflate. Once back in position the creature pulled a lever and their cart seemed to soar back. Alina felt a rush as her hair danced wildly in the wind. _I'll have to come back to this place _she thought, _this is better than six flags_.

Once back in the lobby the trio headed toward the door.

"Oh wait," Alina called to Hagrid. "I have to do one more thing."

"What thing?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

But Alina had already taken off in another direction entirely. They watched her head toward a line a wait for a few minutes. When she reached the counter she exchanged a few words with the goblin there and then began exchanging galleons for some sort of parchment. When she was done and seemed more than satisfied she rushed back to Ginny and Hagrid.

"Okay now we can go. " She smiled.

Hagrid laughed and led them from the building. "Okay girls, where to first?"

"I think we need to go to the dress shop." Ginny offered.

Hagrid cringed but led the way. Alina was amazed at the place around her. She saw all sorts of people, some with hooked noses and other inhumanly large warts. There were sales on for cauldrons and cats and one store in particular held a large crowds attention. Craning her neck Alina was able to see a salesman entrancing the crowd with his product, eh seemed enthusiastic and filled with energy. There were many faces of amazement at what facts he seemed to rattle on about. As they walked around a small kiosk Alina was able to finally see his product, it was a broom! Alina could have kicked herself, _what is wrong with these people! _She thought.

The group walked into the dress shop and Hagrid immediately felt out of place. Ginny patted his hand sympathetically and walked up to a sales woman and handled everything. The girls were both measured and asked numerous questions for their uniforms. When Ginny was being measured she was on a small platform with a woman watching her as a tape measure snaked its way along various areas of her body. Alina leaned against the edge of a mirror and looked around her. IT really wasn't that different than any other fabric store of dress shop. Suddenly something caught her eye.

Alina stood bolt upright and all but rushed to a mannequin. Hidden by other various dresses a mannequin stood wearing what was undoubtedly the most beautiful dress Alina had ever seen. It was a crimson dress with black lace overlay. The skirt billowed out playfully from its small petticoat and the bodice was corseted so it fit snugly on the figure. The cups of the breast were molded and wire lined so it would make anyone's bust seem perfect. It was strapless but looked like that would never present an issue like other strapless dresses did.

"You like?" The seamstress asked.

"This is the sole reason why women were given their form, to wear masterpieces like this!" Alina gasped. She slowly and tentatively touched it. Her fingers trembled; it was like it was made for her. It would be the best dress for a Halloween party!

The seamstress blushed and laughed, "Well I don't know about all that I thank you."

"You made that?" Ginny asked looking over her shoulder at it.

"It's so….modern, gothic, rococo." Alina said stepping back to admire the dress in full view.

"Well, yes." The lady looked at Alina surprised, "exactly! You know Muggle arts and history?"

Alina smiled, "call it a passion."

The lady simply beamed. "it is rare to find one so well versed in the arts of fabrics let alone one of your youth."

Ginny gave a small chuckle, "you would be amazed at the thing she knows about muggle arts."

"Really?" The woman seemed intrigued.

There was a loud crash as if several things had all fallen at once. Looking across the store Hagrid could be seen trying to pick up the mess he had made. The seamstress gave a deep sigh and turned her mouth down. Alina quickly step toward her,

"I think we'll be taking him out now, before he really does something!"

"Yes," the lady said, "that seems a good idea."

"May I request a few more things be added to our order before we go?"

The lady raised an eyebrow in interest. Alina began whispering in her ear and the woman smiled and nodded. "Of course my dear." She smiled.

"Thank you!" Alina beamed.

There was another crash and she and Ginny quickly grabbed Hagrid and made their exit.

"Now what?" Hagrid asked.

"Well it's going to take some time for our things to be completed." Alina explained,

"I was thinking we'd walk this way."Ginny said smoothly. "to maybe get our books and things."

Hagrid nodded and allowed the girls to lead the way. Ginny carefully maneuvered them so that they had to pass by the Magical Creature store. Sure enough, as if it was pre-arranged, Hagrid let out a gasp and a groan. There was a sale on exotic creatures and a demonstration from a dragon tamer. Alina shook her head but said nothing.

"Wow!" Ginny said in a pseudo amazed voice "that looks so interesting!"

"Hagrid?" Alina asked in a honey sweet voice, "Do you think we could stop here first?"

_Poor Hagrid. _The girls thought. Upon Alina's request his face seemed to glow like a warm fire. He nodded fervently and quickly entered the store. He became immersed with the animals in a matter of seconds. Looking at one another the girls nodded.

"Hagrid we're just going to go look at some things outside now." Ginny said.

He didn't even nod to acknowledge he had heard them. The girls quietly slipped out of the shop and Ginny grabbed Alina's hand and began to run.

"Where are we going?" Alina shouted.

"There's a pub just ahead that leads to Muggle London!"

"A Pub?!" Alina shouted, "you hid an entire sub culture from the rest of the world behind the pretense of alcohol?"

"yeah!" Ginny called back.

"I could see how that would work."


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny magically made the boys clothes return to their normal sizes and Alina still could not believe her eyes. She shook her head furiously as they changed. Once they had donned their new attire they stepped from the pub bathroom and walked out the front door. Ginny immediately felt exposed and terrified. Alina inhaled and exhaled several times. She smiled and felt a sort of giddiness rise up in her.

"You know I lied to Lily earlier. I've never visited Grandfather before. I've never been to England. I wish we had more time, I'd see the palace and the bridge, and of course Big Ben!" Alina sighed.

"Who's Ben?" Ginny asked distractedly.

Alina looked at her and laughed. "Never mind."

"Well fine don't tell me, it doesn't matter. We don't have that much time and I have no idea where we're supposed to be going." Ginny said crossly.

"The owl perched himself on a fence across the street from Turners store. I have the street address."

"So?" Ginny asked expectantly.

"So it's probably across town, which is why we. Need a …..TAXI!!!" Alina stepped onto the street and waved her arm at a passing car.

Ginny almost fainted. She grabbed Alina's arm fiercely and Alina smiled and gently removed Ginny's hands. They stepped into the car and Alina gave the man directions. He tried to make casual conversation as they drove. Ginny sat with her eyes as large as saucers and remained silent. Alina on the other hand excitedly told him stories of their adventures in trying to get to London so they could see something called Led Zeppelin. The driver seemed to understand and even smiled at them.

When the scenery started to shift from the tall buildings and business of main London the conversation started to lull. Alina spotted the sign that said 'Turners Books' and asked the driver to stop a few stores down from it. The girls got out and Alina pulled a handful of folded paper from her pocket. Ginny stared at it and recognized it as the things Alina bought at Gringotts. The driver seemed more than happy at the several bills Alina handed him.

Alina tapped the roof of the car with the flat of her hand a couple of times and walked onto the sidewalk looking interested in the store she stood in front of. Ginny followed after her. After the driver disappeared Alina dropped her pretense and looked anxiously down the way to Turner's store.

"Why did you buy all of that stuff if you were just going to give it away?" Ginny grumbled pointing at the money in Alina's hand.

"I didn't buy it silly. This is just muggle money. We don't use coins exclusively; we don't like the sound of the jingle." Alina laughed. "And the exchange rate is awesome! It's so much cheaper to live in London."

"Uh-huh," Ginny said not really following. "So, what's the plan?"

"What plan?" Alina asked.

"To get his notes." Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Uh… I figured we'd wing it." Alina shrugged honestly.

"What?!" Ginny smacked her forehead with her hand. She began to pace back and forth and felt the anxiety start to build. Taking deep breaths Ginny tried to calm herself.

"Alright." She said at last. "Whatever happens, happens."

The girls readied themselves for anything and marched their way to the store. Alina had her hand on the door handle when she flipped her head to move a stray hair. She looked across the street and smiled. Ginny followed her gaze and smiled as well. There was a restaurant with several waitresses wearing black slacks and white button down shirts.

"I guess fortune is smiling at us." Alina laughed opening the door.

They walked in and were met by the musty smell of old books. A sort of calm took hold of them and they seemed to relax totally. There were several shelves that stood from the floor to the ceiling. It held a home town atmosphere, like they'd been there thousands of time before. There was a large gap between two shelves that served as an aisle to the checkout counter. Behind the counter was an older man, though he wasn't physically that old he had a sort of worn air about him. When the girls entered a small bell chimed causing him to look up. He had beautiful, warm, hazel eyes. He smiled amiably at the girls.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The girls walked to him, neither felt it appropriate to break the lull of the store by raising their voice. Alina put her hands in her pockets and smiled at him. Ginny stepped back and pretended to stare at miscellaneous items on his counter.

"Hi, would you happen to have a sci-fi section?" Alina asked

"Sci-fi?" he asked looking at her with an amused smile.

"Yeah," Alina chuckled, "We're going to the Uni up the way. One of our finals is a research project with an assigned topic."

"Oh?" he slouched down and resting his folded hands on the counter. "What's your topic?"

Alina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Time Travel."

Turner's eyes quickly flicked to a shelf behind Alina. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Alina shrugged and pretended to think about his question, "Well, it's for a creative writing class. So I'm looking for ideas that are scarce, nothing main stream. It has to be unique, something different; none of this Martians zapped my brain stuff."

He laughed and put his head down slightly. "Well, let's see…" walking from around the counter he beckoned the girls to follow him.

He led them down a way to a shelf that was covered with dust. It was tucked in the back of the store in a corner. The front counter was visible from heir vantage and the front door easily accessible. He scanned the shelves and Alina eyed the front door for anyone walking past. If worse came to worse she supposed they could come back, or put some kind of spell on him. Alina was sure Ginny would know one that would get the information they needed from him.

"This section has some things like that in it. It's not exactly a tourist trap though." He said giving a side long glance at Alina.

She laughed, "Then it's perfect. I thought if I went to a local store there'd be some books here that were lost to the Barns and Noble's of the world."

Turner laughed and shook his head. The bell to the front door rang and he excused himself. Alina stared hard at the shelves. _If I had to hide a notebook about something like this, where would I put it?_ She pondered. There were several deep male voices echoing from the front counter causing Ginny to look curiously over.

"Are you sure fortune is smiling and not laughing hysterically?" Ginny asked

Alina looked at her like she was crazy. Ginny was staring at the front so Alina tried to see what caught her attention. Ginny grabbed Alina's arm and pulled them down to the floor and out of sight.

"What are-"

"Shh!" Ginny whispered. "See those men at the front?"

Alina pulled her arm away from Ginny and carefully looked through the gaps in the books to the front. There were two men dressed like they were colorblind and fashion assassins. Alina furrowed her brows and tried not to laugh.

"Those men are ministry officials." Ginny explained.

"Are you sure?" Alina asked anxiously

"My Dad has worked for the ministry my whole life, _trust me_."

"Is that bad? Are we in trouble?" Alina asked crouching lower.

"No, no, we're fine. They think we're Muggles." Ginny said carefully.

"Then what are they doing here?"

"I think they're here for turner. There are specified zones of magical activity, if there are any signs of magic use outside of those zones the ministry sends someone to investigate. If turner is practicing magic or trying to make too potent a potion, they'd be here to find out."

Alina nodded, "that's probably why he's so nervous. Look at him, he keeps licking his lips and looking around."

Ginny raised her head to get a better look. "Is here looking over here?"

Alina stared and tried to discern where turner's eyes were gazing. Ginny was right, his eyes kept flicking to the aisle they were in. But there was no way he could have seen them. Not even if they were standing at their full heights. So why was he looking over here?

"Would the ministry do anything to him?" Alina asked quietly

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked turning to her.

"Maybe he's looking to make sure that we're still here, that way they can't do anything to him with witnesses."

Ginny shook her head, "No need. If it came to that they would just wipe our memories."

Alina's eyebrows raised to her hairline, _wipe our memories_ she mouthed in disbelief. Alina carefully stood and stepped back until she felt the spine of books at her back. She could see most of the shelf before her now.

"I think he hid it here." Alina finally stated.

"What his notes? Why?" Ginny stood up and mimicked Alina's stance.

"Why else would he be so concerned with what's back here. I mean look at this place, he doesn't even come back here. Now that there are magic cops here he cares, why?"

Ginny shook her head, "how do you know he doesn't come back here? Maybe he's worried we'll try to knick something."

Alina shook her head, "No. Look there's dust everywhere. There's no sign he comes back here at all."

"Except here." Ginny pointed to a section on the bottom shelf that was oddly devoid of dust.

Alina furrowed her brows and crouched before the shelf. Hesitantly she removed some of the books and felt the panel of the wood behind them. She felt around behind of books and finally the liner of the shelf above the books. Her hands grazed something leather bound and strapped to the wood. Feeling the straps she was able to remove the object. Pulling it out to the light she was able to see it was a journal. Ginny crouched beside her and looked on the journal nervously. The leather faded covering seemed too familiar.

"What is this then?" Alina murmured while she skimmed the pages.

There were odds symbols and strange numerical notations that neither of the girls understood. But there was something else, a hand drawn diagram of what looked to be a tiny hourglass. Excitement welled within them and they had to cover their mouths to keep from verbalizing their enthusiasm.

"This is it!" Ginny whispered frantically.

Alina quickly placed the other books back in their place and stood up. Ginny followed he lead as they tried to discreetly make their way out the door. But as they made it to the threshold Turner called to them,

"Did you find anything you were interested in?"

Alina carefully turned so that Ginny blocked out most of her from view and the journal was carefully hidden,

"You know maybe. But we're on break and don't really have the time we need to look. WE have to get back to work now." Alina nodded her head in the direction of the restaurant.

"Of course, come back any time!" he called.

The girls nodded their thanks and all but rushed out the front door. Carefully keeping the journal tight in her grasp Alina ran to the nearest main road waving her arms frantically in the air. A taxi pulled over and she and Ginny threw themselves inside. Alina gasped the address to the driver and added seriously,

"I will give you an extra twenty pounds to get us in the next ten minutes."

The driver seemed to fly over the streets as Ginny and Alina tried to catch their breaths.

"How long have we been gone?"

Alina checked the clock on the radio and her eyes bugged. "Too long."

They reached the pub in record time and Alina basically threw the money at the driver as she ran past the car. They slammed themselves into the door to the bathroom and changed as quickly as physically possible. Alina's shirt wasn't even buttoned when they raced to Diagone Alley. Unable to cast properly while running Ginny grabbed a bag from a kiosk and stuffed the journal and the clothes inside.

The magical creatures shop was almost deserted now, the girls could still see Hagrid speaking with some man wearing scaled on his boots however. Alina and Ginny stopped just in front of the store and looked each other over. They ran fingers through each other's hair and tried to help straighten shirts and skirts out. They were just starting to regulate their breathing when they heard Hagrid's loud, booming voice say,

"Now where'd you two run off to then?"


	22. Chapter 22

"What?" Alina huffed nervously

"Standin' out 'ere looking at all these," Hagrid gestured to cages filled with fluffy tiny things, "You completely missed the Dragon Tamer!"

"Oh, darn," Ginny sighed dramatically, "Maybe next time huh?"

Hagrid shrugged and shook his head ruefully as if to say, 'who knows.' The girls were tired and looked rather peaked from all the running. Hagrid took their sour faces as regret for missing the main attraction. Trying to lightened the mood and maybe lift their spirits he asked them enthusiastically,

"How 'bout this? We'll go on in there, and see if we can't find you girls a pet, huh?"

Alina's eyebrows rose, "We can have pets?"

Hagrid smiled, "O course you can!" He opened his arms wide and ushered them inside the shop.

"Back so quickly?" the shopkeeper asked with a crooked smile.

Alina and Ginny wandered the store looking over the walls and shelves of odd animals and odder books about them, Alina ran her hand across the front counter's top as she absently looked around.

"See anything you like?" the keeper asked her.

Alina glanced around again. The shop was rather dark and filled with smells and sounds as any animal store would be. The ceilings were high and the walls were wide, it helped to assuage the feeling of claustrophobia. The wooden paneling of the walls and floor were a sort of cherry red, it made all the animals coats look more brilliant and lively. There was a small archway carved into the wood above the checkout counter and inscribed on it were strange markings. Alina squinted and cocked her head, after a minute of staring she pointed behind the older man and asked politely,

"What are those?"

He glanced behind him and chuckled, "oh, you don't want to hear about those. You go to school so you don't _have _to listen to old men tell older stories."

Ginny and Hagrid came up to counter behind Alina in time to hear her laugh. She looked around at her companions and begged cutely,

"Please!"

The old man chuckled again and slapped his knee as he sat on a stool and got comfortable.

"Those are the ancient ruins of the Picts." He said mysteriously.

"Picts?" Ginny asked.

"Picts are the native people of Britain. They were here long before the Romans came, or the Saxons. They were said to be spawned from the very Earth of our land. Their magic runs deep and powerful."

"Merlin" Ginny breathed amazed.

The old man laughed quietly, "Merlin was said to be one, the chieftain of a nomadic tribe that wandered from Scotland to Ireland, gathering magic. He formed the first spells, made the first potions, and found the first magic handlers." Here the old man shook his head sadly. "At least, he did until _they_ came."

"Who?" Ginny breathed entranced.

Hagrid sighed and began to wander again playing with whatever animals would let him. The old man frowned at him but immediately turned his attention to Ginny.

"The Romans came, the Saxons, the Celts, and the Gaels, though not in that order. As the wars came and went Merlin and the others became known by a different name, a darker one, they were called Woads."

Alina couldn't help but shiver at the intonation of his words. The girls unconsciously shifted forward, "What happened?" Alina asked.

"Well, as I said, they were a people of the earth. They were one with nature and the beasts. They created spells and potions and ruins to help give them the strength to save their land from the invaders. The tribes were sorted according to their skills, they were separated and trained-"

"Like the houses at school!" Ginny cried out and then clapped a hand over her mouth.

The old man pardoned the interruption with a smile and nodded, "Where do you think the founders got the idea from?"

Ginny's mouth opened in surprise.

"So," the old man continued, "The tribes were separated. And one tribe, as legend has it, became beast warriors."

Alina choked down the laugh that began in her throat, _remember, these people don't have Saturday morning cartoons._

"Beast Warriors?" Alina asked quietly

"You know, _animagis_." The man breathed cryptically. "They transformed to the beasts of the forest. But, in order to yoke the full strength of their transformation they carved these ruins into their flesh, as an offering their animal spirits." He gestured to the engraving on the wooden archway.

Alina rubbed a hand over her stomach curiously wondering.

"What happened to them?" Ginny asked leaning against the counter.

"They called upon the spirits to give them strength and speed and the wars were won. Merlin faded into History in the exploits we know him best for. As for the animagis, their descendents walk among us even to this day."

"Wow." Alina stared at the markings and felt something stir inside her.

The old man seemed more than satisfied with the attentiveness of his audience. He sat back and smiled folding his arms across his chest.

"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked

He smiled, "I know my business well. This is a family establishment. The secrets of the animal trade have been passed down in my family since the first animagis."

"So, you're one too?" Alina asked

He winked at her and whispered, "Now if I was, it wouldn't be something I'd advertised, would it?"

Alina leaned forward and whispered back, "and if we were, and had some questions, who would we ask about it?"

The old man looked over at Hagrid and got up from his seat. He leaned close to the girls and spoke in the softest of whispers.

"That would depend on the questions."

Alina looked at Ginny. She wasn't quite sure how to formulate her questions and hoped Ginny could. Ginny took a quill and blank sheet of parchment and began to scrawl neatly on it.

"What do these symbols mean to you?"

The man took the parchment form Ginny and looked at the symbols for a moment. His eyes widened and he looked at the girls seriously,

"Where did you see these?"

"In a book." Alina whispered innocently. "What do they mean?"

"In a book?!" he looked at the symbols again, "If you read these in a book it definitely was a book that the ministry would be interested in reading." He gave a pointed look at the girls from over the parchment edge.

"Oh," Ginny whispered properly abashed. Then a thought occurred to her, "Does that mean…are these dark marks?!"

"Dark marks?" Alina asked nervously

Ginny looked around frantically as if trying to look for an escape.

The man waved his hand dismissively, "no, no. There's nothing dark or evil here, just rare. These marks are for the joining of souls through the senses. You see here," he gestured to a ruin, "this is the symbol for mind, and here, sight, and smell and so on."

The girls looked on with him in amazement. Alina asked quietly, "so, if an animagis got this, say, tattooed on them, what would happen?"

He furrowed his brows and then opened his mouth, and then he waited and slowly closed his mouth. He looked at the two girls before him, "let me guess…" he looked intensely at each girl until they averted their eyes. Alina discretely untucked her shirt and slightly lifted it so her tattoo was visible. She turned slightly so the man could see. He looked on and sighed and looked to Ginny. Ginny did as Alina trying to be subtle about it. Nodding he looked at the girls seriously and said sternly,

"Magic is not something to be played with, if you don't know what a spell does then don't work it. Who gave you these marks?"

The girls swallowed and looked at each other. He noticed this and sighed again.

"Well then I sincerely hope you like each other. The practitioner has an inseparable bond with the conjurer. You two cannot be separated, this is a sacred relationship."

The girls looked at each other in fear. "You mean sacred like, mother and child?" Ginny asked.

"More like twins." The man said. "You didn't happen to do this near moonlight did you?"

"uhm….at full moon, maybe…" Alina muttered

"When you shed blood, it is a very important act. Most wizards and witches don't know this, but our blood is very special. We were spawned from the magic of the earth, shedding our blood creates bonds. You both have shed and healed together. And you did it with no mal intent. You are sisters in blood now."

Alina hadn't noticed until Ginny laid a hand on her arm but she was shaking. She tried to stop herself but it was as if her body no longer belonged to herself.

"What can we expect to happen?" Ginny asked calmly.

"Well, it depends on what stage you are at. Since you performed this ritual at full moon every month something will change until you have reached your majority, until you are completely transformed."

"Transformed?!" Alina gasped.

"Calm yourself child," he soothed. "It'll be alright. But I take it you two have already experience the bleed out?"

Ginny looked at Alina and wondered if he was referring to the moment of the moonrise when they felt like they're insides were going to be liquefied. They're exchanging of pale looks was enough to satisfy the man's curiosity.

"I thought so, when you bled out, it was your human blood leaving your system. When you were healed it was replaced."

"With what?" Ginny asked mortified

The man laughed, "Your blood of course! You replenish your blood all the time, it's not of any concern, unless of course you used animal blood in the potion." he laughed offhandedly.

Alina gulped, "what would happen if animal blood _was _used?"

He stopped laughing and looked at them, for what must have been the thousandth time, in disbelief. "Then the human blood that left your system would have been replaced with the blood of your animal spirit. The blood will continue to course through your veins, changing you more and more each month."

"What kind of change?" Alina whimpered.

"Well, it depends on your animal really. But in general, you'll begin to take on more animalistic tendencies. Their reflexes and moods, their habits and maybe even they're scents-"

"Great, so I'm going to smell like a pet store and have a thousand children?!" Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest in anger.

The man laughed, "Are you rabbit?"

"No, I'm not a rabbit," she said scornfully, "I'm a fox."

His eyebrows rose, "a fox?"

"Yes," Ginny said lifting her chin, "A red fox."

"I see…." He said trailing off the end of his sentence. He nodded to Alina, "and you?"

"I'm a black wolf." Alina muttered quietly.

"I see..." he said again. He cleared his throat and sat back on his stool. "Are you two aware of how rare that is?"

"To be an animagis?" Alina asked

"No, for your animal spirits to be so…strong." He asked tucking his hands in his pocket.

"What do you mean strong?" Ginny asked leaning back on the counter.

"The magic of the animagis was very strong when the gift was first given. Through the years the blood line has been tempered and diluted. Though the magic is still great, it is not as it was. Large, strong animals require too much magic of the blood for a common witch or wizard. Most animagis of today are small and simple, deer or dogs, mice and beetles; nothing terribly demanding. But a wolf and a fox? They are very independent and fierce animals."

Ginny nodded and thought, "Does it matter that we are both pure bloods?"

"Well," the man thought for a moment. "I suppose if you were sure there were very few Muggles in your family, yes, it could contribute but…"

"What if we could guarantee there were not any Muggles in either of our families….at all." Alina asked carefully.

"That's hard to imagine, "The man said lightly, "but if it were true, the purity of such blood would make it a very powerful witch. Especially with such ruins as these." He gestured again to the parchment.

"I see." Ginny said quietly. "And what else can we expect to happen?"

"Yes," Alina asked concernedly, "what do these markings do, exactly?"

"Well, you have a great deal of protection now. And not just from magic either. As you become closer with your animal spirits you will find that more animals will become submissive to your will. If you were ever in danger, or needed help, any animals in the area would come to your aid, virtually at your command. Your sense will heighten, hearing smells etc."The man turned the parchment before him and seemed to study it more closely.

"Well, that all seems, wonderful…what's the down side?" Alina asked bitterly.

"You will start to lose self control. You will be unable to ignore your instincts. Beware girls, keep your virtue close, you," the man nodded to Ginny, "we very accurate in your assessment. These creatures, wolves and foxes, _they are social animals_." He said seriously.

Alina and Ginny looked at each other but were unable to understand his words.

The man raised his eyes as if looking for divine help; he didn't how to say it tactfully. "Girls, you may start to experience….feelings." he cleared his throat and remembered the awkward he had to have with his sons.

Alina and Ginny looked at him incredulously.

"you may start to get…_urges_." He tried again delicately.

Alina's jaw dropped, "are you telling me being part wolf will make me horny?"

He pressed his lips together for a bit and turned bright red. He nodded and added dismally, "uncontrollably so."

"What do we do?!" Ginny cried.

"Uh, it's not really my place to say either way…" the man looked very uncomfortable.

The girls looked completely at ends with themselves. The odd things that started happening to them began to make perfect sense now, but what did this mean for their future?

"Uhm, is there somewhere we can get this information should something happened we need explaining?" Alina asked distractedly.

"Yes, and I happen to have it on good authority that these books in particular are in the Hogwarts Library." The man said scribbling furiously on another sheet of parchment.

"How do you know what's in the library?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Irma is an uh-…acquaintance of mine." He said quietly.

"Irma?" Ginny grimaced with the unfamiliar name. "_Irma_?! Madam Pince?!" Ginny gasped

"One and the same, yes."

"Who?" Alina asked quietly.

"The Librarian!" Ginny smiled.

"Oooh! Look at you!" Alina cooed.

"Yes well…" the man handed the parchment to them and nodded blushing.

"Thank you, so much!" Ginny said smiling.

Hagrid came up behind them and clapped his thunderous hands together, "Everyone Ready then?"


	23. Chapter 23

Hagrid led the girls from the shop and to another nearby. The day began to blur together after a while. Alina had never really enjoyed shopping that much to begin with, and since she was trying to make all her own clothes it was unnecessary. The more they wandered through the market place gathering books and ingredients she felt like her head was going to explode. Hagrid seemed oblivious and Ginny seemed to be taking everything remarkably well and it infuriated Alina. Why was she the only one who had to be miserable?

"Are we done yet?!" Alina groaned for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Yes," Ginny said triumphantly. "We are."

"Finally!" Alina cried exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air.

Hagrid trailed behind the girls, being a gentleman he had kindly offered to carry their luggage. He walked merrily and with a light hum after getting to talk with a dragon tamer, but his elation slowed to a crawl as they neared the dress shop.

"Err. Maybe, I should wait 'ere." He offered

Ginny smiled at him and nodded, "that's probably a good idea."

Alina and Ginny walked into the shop and there was a seamstress waiting for them. She handed a large bag over to Ginny,

"Here is your order!" she smiled brightly at them.

The seamstress that designed the red dress hurried out from somewhere in the store. She smiled and held her hands out for Alina, who took them as if they were close friends now. They leaned forward and kissed cheek to cheek as was chic for most Europeans. She smiled and gestured for the other, lowlier associate to hand Ginny the bag of clothes.

"There are a few extras in there for you ladies. You are more than welcome back anytime!"

Alina and Ginny thanked her and made their exit. It was a visible effort for Ginny to carry the bag and she had to hold it with two hands to begin with.

"What the heck is this?!"

Alina smiled, "all the essentials. We have like six or seven uniforms a piece, like fifty bras!"

"No," Ginny said slowly, she reached in the bad and held up something black, silky with lace, "what is _this_?"

Alina quickly pushed the offending article back in the bag before Hagrid saw it.

"That….well they just feel nice when you wear them okay?"

Ginny almost laughed but the sound wouldn't make it passed her throat, "since when do you wear lingerie?"

Alina cleared her throat and nodded subtlety to Hagrid who was now standing in front of them.

"We all ready to make it back now?" Hagrid asked with a smile.

Alina looked at the sky; the color was changing and began to take on the hues of pinks and oranges of sunset. It was probably close to dinner time. Alina nodded her head tiredly and followed Ginny and Hagrid as they led the way somewhere and Alina had yet another mind boggling trip through time and space. They all managed to land on their feet in the headmaster's office, which to Hagrid and Ginny seemed easily enough but was a small miracle to Alina. Dumbledore was already at Dinner so his office was empty. Even the people in the portraits were all gone.

"Okay, that is creepy." Alina muttered.

Ginny laughed and turned to Hagrid saying, "thank you for taking us today and thank you for carrying our bags. We'll take them if you want now."

"oh its fine, I'll just-"

With a small pop another of those small dog like creatures appeared, then another and another.

"Oh!" Alina cried quietly while taking a large step toward Ginny.

"There just house elves." Ginny said quietly.

The creatures took the bags from Hagrid and from Ginny and disappeared again. Hagrid shrugged and smiled. The trio made their way from the headmaster's office and down the stair case. Once outside of the Gargoyle statue they turned to look at each other. Alina again felt uncomfortable with the social situation. Ginny seemed to have it well in hand though.

"Thank you again for a wonderful afternoon!"

"Oh, not a problem. But eh, I was supposed to take you there and bring you back with no delays, so maybe we could keep the dragon tamer between us?" he asked quietly.

Ginny winked and smiled at him, "we've already forgotten."

He nodded his head at Alina and smiled at Ginny, "you girls are a nice pair. Come on over and see us if you have a chance, I'm in the hut by the forbidden forest. We'll have tea sometime."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "We'd love that."

Hagrid smiled and waved as he walked away happily. Alina leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "What's this 'we' Kimosabi?"

"Hagrid is a really nice man, and he rarely gets visitors. Just, don't eat his tea cakes." She warned seriously.

Alina cocked her head confused but Followed Ginny silently to the great hall. Dinner had indeed begun and well underway by the time they made it there. Alina didn't think she was that hungry but after all the stress and running of the day, when the smell of the food hit her, she began to salivate. Ginny was in much the same state. After finally getting the journal it was as if a huge weight had shifted off of them. It was as if they were waiting anxiously for something and it had happened and they walked away alive. She just felt, relieved, and her appetite was defiantly back.

"I don't even know where to begin." Alina muttered.

"Who cares, let's eat!" Ginny laughed.

The girls hurried to the Gryffindor table and quickly sat down to feast. They piled their plates and filled their mouths with the rich savory food. Ginny's favorite foods seemed to culminate in the one spot just in front of her. She put some of everything on her plate and moaned with the warmth and deliciousness of it all.

Sirius happened to be seated across from Ginny and his jaw dropped with the sight of her. Her eyes closed, her face flushed and the moans escaping her were too much for any young man. He snapped his mouth shut and gulped down any lascivious remark he would have said. He looked down studiously at his plate. Luckily she stopped her sounds quickly and ate in silence.

"Hello." A mousy voice said from down the table.

Ginny and Alina ceased their pace and looked down passed James and Remus to see Lily waving at them. They both had their mouths full and fist as well. Knowing she looked pathetic Alina waved back fork in hand. Sure enough Lily smiled and Remus laughed openly at her. Alina swallowed what was in her mouth quickly and stuck her tongue out at Remus. He laughed harder at that.

"aaah, you're so cute when you have food hanging from your mouth." He cooed sarcastically.

Alina pulled her lips over her teeth briefly and growled. To her surprise and everyone around her, the sound that erupted from her was not the sound of a human imitating a growl, it was a growl. A deep rumble seemed to resound in her chest like a deep purring. She was so shocked by it she jumped and scared herself.

"Wow!" Peter said amazed, "you do the most realistic sounds! Even better than Remus!"

Alina turned red and looked down sheepishly, "thank you." She muttered.

Remus was starring at her. He had never felt such an intense need in his life as he did at that moment. He felt himself burning and his hands were visibly shaking. He tried taking deep breaths and hoped that no one had noticed, especially not his friends, he was done with their match making. He looked at Alina's hands and her throat. The bruises were gone but he could see them in his mind's eye. As he felt the intense burning in him grow he also felt part of him diminish. He knew that he could have seriously hurt her and he was in complete control in the corridor. The growing need inside him was becoming unbearable and he knew if he was ever lucky enough to be in an intimate situation with Alina there was no way he could control himself, how badly would he hurt her then?

"Hey Lily, where were you at lunch today?" James asked

"Oh, I was in the infirmary." She said quietly.

"Why, what's wrong?" James asked quickly.

"Nothing, I'm fine now. Just a touch of the Flu I suppose."

Ginny lowered her fork carefully, "you were there at lunch? We didn't see you?"

"I was behind a curtain." Lily said just as carefully.

"Oh," Ginny said picking up her fork again.

"What is it?" Alina whispered to her

"I don't know. I have this weird feeling." Ginny muttered.

"Like indigestion?" Alina whispered

"No, like Instinctual."

"You're not thinking its…well, you know, your furry friend?" Alina intoned seriously.

"He did say it would get worse!" Ginny said defensively.

"Yeah over time!" Alina frantically hissed.

"Ali, we were here during a full moon!" Ginny whispered just as frantically.

"So what are you saying? That we must have changed already?"

"Think about it!" Ginny said pushing her plate away, "you talked to an owl afterwards."

"yeah but-" Alina argued

"You just growled." Ginny said in a tone that clearly ended their discussion.

Alina's mouth turned down at the corner but she remained silent.

"Where did you guys run off to today?" Sirius asked

"What-"

"huh-"

They said in unison. He smiled and looked at them incredulously. They were odd ones. The more time he spent around them the more intrigued he became.

"This afternoon, you two were gone."

"Ah yes." Alina said recovering first. "We went shopping."

The boys all looked at each other, "you went shopping?"

"Well, Ali and I came here on rather short notice and we didn't have time to properly gather things for our duration here. The headmaster allowed us to get some things today." Ginny said innocently.

"yeah, it must really help to be related to him." Peter grumbled.

The girls looked down at their plates and didn't comment. James, Remus and Sirius all began to shove him at once into silence. The girls for their part ignored him and just realized how very tired they were. But it was still far too early for them to make their way to bed; they would sleep and then wake in the middle of the night.

"Soo, are you guys excited for the game tomorrow?" Ginny asked trying to salvage peter from the social ruin he was piling on himself.

"Tomorrow?" Alina asked.

"Yeah! It's the quidditch match against Slytherin!" Sirius said excitedly, "you guys are going right?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"And you, Alina?" Remus asked curiously.

The way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine. Alina grabbed her napkin in a clenched fist as an intense burning started in her stomach. The way Remus looked at her was making her legs shake and she didn't know how to handle these new intense and random sensations. She swallowed and looked at all the concerned and expectant faces.

"Ali?" Ginny asked concerned. She had noticed the flush creep down her neck again.

"You know what, I am going for a walk, anyone care to join me?" she said quickly getting up.

Remus of course was up in a second. He thought perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but he was sure he saw her shiver and she was definitely flushed. Was it something he said? Was it a good thing? There was only one way for him to find out and that was why he would walk with her. He envisioned it perfectly in his mind.

They would walk together and he would lead her down by the lake, watch the sunset together. He would take her hand in his and as the wind blew colder she would huddle closer to him for warmth. He let her rest against his chest and wrap his arms around her for safety. When the sky grew dark and the stars were bright she would lean against him and they would talk of trivial things until he mentioned heading back to the castle. Then Alina would protest and admit to not wanting to leave him, and then admit to the feelings she harbored for him. He would look into her eyes and see her adoration and they share in a passionate and deep kiss. _Yes_ he thought, _it will be perfect_.

"Hey Mooney, are you coming?"

Remus was jerked from his reverie when he noticed that Alina was joined by Ginny, James, Peter, Sirius and Lily. Sighing Remus dropped his head and walked behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

Alina and Ginny walked in silence reflecting on the new information they had obtained. This didn't seem to deter James or Peter from playfully wrestling and ribbing each other. Lily for her part tried to stay in line with the other two females; she cast curious glances in their direction every now and again. Her mind spun with what she had accidently overhead in the infirmary earlier that day. Lily couldn't help but feel guilty overhearing such a private conversation. She put her hands in her pockets and tried to think about what to do. Should she tell Remus, or Alina and Kat? Lily's mind was decided by her moral conscious as she noticed the anxious and preoccupied stares of her female companions. _Tonight_, she thought determinedly, _I'll tell them before I go to bed tonight._

Alina shuffled her feet in silence and heaved a deep sigh. There was no real reason why she should fight herself over an attraction was there? What was she honestly afraid of? Being hurt didn't seem likely as she didn't trust anyone enough to hurt her, except Ginny. But Ginny would never hurt her, not even in anger. Alina glanced over at Sirius. He was quiet and graceful in his meandering of the halls. She looked at his tall frame and lean muscles; he truly was an attractive young man. She wondered if he'd ever felt as alone and abandoned as she did. At the house before her adventure in time, they hadn't really made up, but they at least reached a place of civility. He told her she was all he had left, so he was desperate. He clung to her because there was no one else? Alina tried to be indignant at the thought, but even if that were true, it answered her silent question. If he were so desperate as to embrace a blood caked murderous stranger it had to be because he was so alone…but maybe…. Alina had acquired a small hope that maybe he accepted her so much in the present was because of the past. If Alina became friends with him now, would he try to be in her life more when she returned to the present?

"Hey," Ginny nudged her quietly, "how are you doing?"

"Eh" was Alina knee jerk reply.

"'eh'?" Ginny repeated mockingly. "What does 'eh' mean?"

Alina smiled quietly and looked at Ginny shaking her head, "it means I'm not going to rape anyone but my mind is far from easy."

Ginny nodded saying, "Ah. Well, I'm sure these urges are nothing, they'll go away or we'll just have to find some way to control them, that's all. No big deal."

It was Alina's turn to mock, "'no big deal'?! Tell you what, when it happens to you, we'll talk."

Ginny smiled and shook her head in mock exaggerated patience. Sirius looked behind him to see Lily, Kat and Alina trailing further behind the group. He slowed his pace and wedged himself between Kat and Lily. Remus was gesturing silently but wildly to get his attention. Remus gave Alina a pointed look and then Sirius one, Sirius winked and nodded. He placed his hands on the small of Kat and Lily's back and began to usher them forward,

"So ladies, how about them Ravenclaws?" he asked conversationally, "are they smart or what?"

Remus shook in silent laughter at his friend. Alina walked beside him now in total silence. He noticed the blank stare and furrowing of her brow. _What are you thinking about?_ Remus wondered, and dared to hope,_ do you think of me as much as I think of you? _He noticed the Alina had unconsciously put more distance between them, he began to worry the flush he'd seen at dinner was one of fear.

"Alina?" he asked quietly. He received no response but a small sigh. He waved his hand in front of her face and still there was nothing. Reaching out to her his hand began to tremble. Swallowing thickly Remus placed his large hand on her shoulder; the contact seemed to break her reverie. Alina looked up and around, confused at first. Alina noticed to expectant look Remus gave her,

"I'm sorry what? What did you say?"

Remus smiled, "are you okay? I thought I lost you there for a minute."

Alina smiled, the corners of her mouth barely lifting, "I think you did there for a bit."

Remus felt a swelling in his heart again; he'd never seen her smile like that before. He thought of it as her special smile, one she gave only to him. It was her secret that she entrusted with him. Remus put his hands in his pocket and couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Alina laughed

"Only that I'm blessed to be in such good company."

Alina shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. Remus smirked at her response. The way Remus's mouth smoothly displayed such playful reactions made Alina blush. He had full lips that parted slightly to reveal perfect teeth,_ which is a huge bonus considering where I come from_ Alina thought with a small smile. The light from the torch sconces seemed to throw dancing lights in Remus's eyes. The shadows of the evening played well on the contours of his face, giving his angular features dramatic definition. At this moment he was smoldering with intense sexuality. Alina gulped and looked away from him quickly, she moved to put more space between them and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Alina," Remus sighed knowing full well she was moving away from him.

"Yeah?" she asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"Look, about earlier today, in the hallway. I didn't-I mean, I don't want to frighten you. I never want to hurt you, ever."

The group in front of them stopped farther down the hall so Alina took this opportunity of privacy to stop Remus. She put a hand on his arm and turned him to face her.

" Remus, you didn't hurt me-"

"But the bruises!" he insisted.

"What bruises?" Alina asked holding rotating her wrists in front of him, "I don't see any bruises? Do you?"

Remus gave her a hard look and intoned, "I'm being serious."

"So am I." Alina put her hands on her hips and looked into his eyes. "You were only defending yourself. If a random person starts throwing punches in the dark I wouldn't expect you to do anything less. Besides, in the end your face was the one that suffered the most; which I noticed that you took care of, by the by."

"Yeah well, Sirius kept making fun of me for getting beat up by a girl so, I had to. It didn't bother me otherwise."

"Are you saying I hit like a girl?" Alina laughed. "What are you cruisin' for another bruisin'? huh?" she playfully pushed him.

Remus reached out and grabbed her arms before they could fall to her sides and pulled her closer to him. She was smiling his special smile and looking into his eyes. The world seemed to stop in that moment, the fires nearby cast orange glows that warmed her face and figure, in that moment Alina was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He decided come hell or high water, werewolf or not, if he could spend any time with her, it would be worth it.

"You know I like you, don't you?" Remus asked quietly.

Alina's eyes flicked to the floor for a moment and then she nodded.

"I was wondering, if there was any chance that you like me, the way I like you?"

Alina took a deep breath and seemed to be struggling with some inner turmoil. She finally released her breath and opened her mouth to say something; she was interrupted by a smooth voice hissing from the darkness.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

A large group of Slytherins emerged from an adjacent hallway. Remus and Alina moved to the rest of their group where the boys instinctively pushed the girls behind them. Lily, Kat and Alina all stared at each other not sure what to do.

"_Lucius_!" James sneered starring at the poised blonde before him.

"You'll never guess _Potter_ what happened on our way in from practice?"

"You realized how bad you guys are at Quidditch?" Sirius mocked

A cold sneer quickly transformed into a vicious snarl as the Slytherins drew their wands; the boys did the same glaring daggers at each other. A voice suddenly called from the dark,

"Wait!"

Snape walked calmly from behind a large Slytherin to the front of the group. He squinted in the darkness and managed to make out distinct wisps of red hair from behind Sirius. Looking at their feet he saw that there were in fact people behind the boys.

"Ali? Kat?" He called out emotionlessly.

The girls poked their heads out from behind their human shields and looked to see who was calling them. Severus sighed and crossed his arms, _of course where there's trouble these two are bound to be nearby._

"Snape!" Lucius called out silkily, "if you want your women unharmed, I suggest you get them gone, now."

"_HIS_ _WOMEN?!_" Sirius growled indignantly

Snape ignored him and simply sighed, "Come on girls, lets' go."

Alina and Ginny had no love for Slytherins but they also were not keen on being stuck in a cross fire. They quickly pushed passed Sirius and Remus to Snape's out stretched arms. Remus and Sirius reached to grab and stop them but caught only air.

"Girls what are you doing?" James blanched.

Snape had an arm around both of their waists and couldn't help the contemptible smile that itched its way across his features.

"My, My," Lucius purred, "I don't know what you give them but you have them very well trained."

Snape glared and before anyone could say anything he snapped at Lucius,

"I give them respect and an ability to hold an intelligent conversation, something they couldn't get from any Gryffindor or even you Malfoy."

Lucius's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"They're ladies and will be treated as such by _all_ Slytherins." Snape said dangerously.

"Of course," Malfoy said quietly, "my apologies ladies, my temper got away from me. I'll see that it doesn't happen again. From anyone."

The girls could only look around and see the nodding heads of the other Slytherin there. Snape nodded to Lucius and then guided the girls away from the fight. Alina vaguely heard someone calling after her but paid no attention.

"Would you ladies care to accompany me to the library?" Snape asked casually,

"Uh, sure Russ." Ginny said quietly

The trio walked silently through the halls to the library where Snape was greeted like a regular. Much to their surprise Snape led them to the back of the library where a table was pushed against a large window overlooking the lake, instead of hard wooden chairs there were soft leather ones and a small group of people there. Once they saw Snape approaching they quickly gathered their things and moved elsewhere in the room. Snape pulled out chairs for both Ginny and Alina before he sat himself with a relished sigh.

"Uh, I take it you come here often?" Alina laughed quietly.

"Hmm, I own this place." Snape said with a smile.

"Wow Russ, you are a man of constant surprises." Ginny laughed.

"So what happened back there?" Alina asked, "With Lucius and James?"

"Ah," Snape said looking out the window. "That. Well, James and his…_friends_… left a prank for the Slytherins; one that did not leave them in the best of spirits."

"Well I'm glad you found us when you did," Ginny said rubbing her arms.

Snape took off his cloak and draped it over Ginny as though it were a common occurrence between them. Ginny smiled but didn't comment knowing it would only embarrass him.

"Yes, Lucius doesn't really seem like a forgive and forget type." Alina commented lightly.

"Why are you even friends with him?" Ginny asked pulling the cloak tightly around herself.

Snape sighed, "Slytherin house seems complicated to anyone who's not in it."

"Then un-complicate it."

Snape eyed the girls shrewdly and heaved another sigh before settling himself in his chair. "Well, we're a house of means, and all the court intrigue that goes with it. There's a hierarchy."

Alina smiled, "you're part of the inner circle aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Even though Lucius degrades you constantly, you're always by him. He asks your opinion on things, even if he does mock you for them. I bet you're pretty important there, huh?"

Ginny smiled as well, "and he apologized to us for your benefit."

Snape smiled tightly and looked uncomfortable, "yes well, you see, there's a reason for that."

"oh?"

"yes…the other night, when you presented yourself in my room. Well, it sort of, made me a legend."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow, "so what are you saying? You're more popular because people think we…what do they think we did?"

Snape looked defensively at her, "don't give me that look!" He waggled a finger at her expression. "I never told you two to strip down and hang on me like that! And besides it's not like you two don't know you're the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts."

Alina smiled deviously, "you think we're the most beautiful girls in here?"

Snape turned red and swiveled his body to face the window. He folded his arms and refused to comment further. Ginny and Alina erupted in a state of smothered giggles. Snape endured it for about a minute before he growled,

"Alright yes, it's all very funny!"

"We don't mean anything by it Russ," Ginny soothed

"Yeah we're just teasing you. We're sorry, we'll stop." Alina said with a yawn.

"You two had better be off to bed then, before something else amuses you."

Ginny smiled, "awww, are you dismissing us?"

Snape gave her a pointed look and the girls smiled but got up anyway. With a wave they left him brooding in darkness to ponder what he may. It seemed as if their bodies moved on their own accord, mechanical and with no conscious effort. Ginny was more than surprised to look up and see they were in the empty Gryffindor common room. Alina looked around in dismay,

"I didn't think we were _that_ late."

An angry voice called from the side of the room, "I suppose time flies when you're having _fun_."

Sirius, James and Remus stepped into the girls' line of sight and crossed their arms expectantly. Sirius scowled when he noticed the cloak around Ginny's shoulders.

"Is that _his?!_" he seethed.

Ginny looked down, "his, who?"

"What were you two doing going off with Snape like that?" James asked

"And why did Lucius call you Snape's 'women'?" Remus whispered tightly.

"Probably because the only time he ever saw us we were with Russ." Alina said offhandedly as she walked toward the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Russ?" Remus asked not moving

"_Severus_" Ginny said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You two are new, so maybe you don't know yet. But Slytherins are bad, _very_ bad. So bad in fact, that our friend Peter is now in the infirmary." Sirius ground out.

"Well yeah, but I mean it was retaliation from what you guys did them. Your prank started it." Ginny said remembering conversations similar to this she'd had with the twins.

Sirius took a step forward, "you're saying he deserved this? That he was asking for it? You're defending Slytherins? See I thought you were just being a tease, turns out you're just a snake lover."

Ginny blanched, she couldn't speak; she just stood there frozen. After the chamber of secrets some of the other houses referred to her as snake lover. It was a name that stung to the deepest depths of her soul; she felt an overwhelming sense of shame at that moment. Alina's lips pulled back over her teeth in a horrific snarl. She stepped in front of Ginny and looked Sirius in eyes suddenly remembering why she wanted nothing to do with her father.

"Jealous much?" Alina hissed coldly, her eyes narrowing dangerously

Sirius sneered and leaned towards her, "You're just like the rest of the girls around here. You have too many Daddy issues so you start looking for love in all the wrong places."

Ginny came from her reverie and shook herself to shed the unpleasant feeling. She recognized the situation between Sirius and Alina as potential harmful but wasn't sure what to do. Ginny also knew Sirius very well, more than Alina did. The only reason he was saying anything was because he was worried about Peter and something happened. The death glare in his eyes stemmed from something deeper than the fight with the Slytherins. _Someone must have said something to him_. Ginny surmised.

"Sirius," Remus warned in a soothing tone.

"No, Remus maybe it's time you saw the trouble with your little girlfriend here. The truth is the only reason you spend so much time with Snape is the same reason you're stringing Remus along. You're looking for attention from anybody because you can't face the fact that your mom is dead-and judging by the fact you never mention your dad-he doesn't want you."

Alina visibly stiffened and felt her blood run hot while her body became cold. In the back of her mind she was remembering the previous two times this occurred, once was in New York, and the other was the night outside Grimmauld place when she fought the death eaters. Her reaction however was not lost upon Sirius.

"What's the matter?" he seethed, "nothing smart to say now? You know what they say; it doesn't hurt if it isn't true."

"Sirius" Ginny whispered shaking her head

Alina's fists clenched.

"The truth is, maybe if you were better he'd want you."

Alina's voice was like steel when she barely whispered, "stop"

"I mean, I think it's pretty obvious, someone might as well say it. He doesn't love you, he never loved you, and he never will. Not that I blame him-"

Alina's mind for once was silent. There was no voice telling her she was wrong, or that she should stop. There was nothing but the feeling of her fist as she drove it into Sirius's face. She was in total control as she pounced on him after he fell to the floor. She didn't blink as his blood began sprinkling her face; there was only the immense release as she threw her fists everywhere. His face, his kidneys, it didn't matter. She was suddenly aware when she felt large arms around her pulling her off. She fought and writhed and twisted to get away from them but they were too strong.

The world came rushing back to her in a whirl of sights and sounds as Remus slammed Alina against a wall. He had her hands pinned against his chest with his arms on either side of her trying to keep her pinned. Alina pushed and twisted but Remus only pressed his body closer to her whispering fervently to her. She felt his hot breath on her face and immovable marble that was his torso. Alina took deep breaths to calm herself; trying to sort out everything her mind was trying to process at once.

"Let me go" she said quietly.

Remus looked into her face but she refused to look at him. He sighed and looked down. There was no space between them, they had to compliment each other's breathing just so their chest could expand to inhale. He shook his head and stepped back slightly. Alina pulled herself away from the wall and tucked pieces of her loose hair behind her ear. She waited patiently until Remus gave her enough space to step away from him. She quickly ran to the stairs and rushed into her room. Ginny walked slowly after her. She stopped at the stairs and looked behind her. Sirius was rolling on the floor moaning in pain and wallowing in his own blood. If Remus hadn't been there she had no doubt Alina would have killed him. Seeing the cold fury on Alina's face frightened Ginny more anything, not because Sirius had gotten her that angry, but because she had seen that face before. Tom wore it often, and the idea of Alina and Tom having anything in common sickened her.

"Kat," James opened his mouth to say something but no words could express the sorrow his eyes did. Ginny shook her head and said nothing as she made her way up the stairs.

Remus looked at Sirius in the floor and crossed his arms.

"She hits hard doesn't she." Remus mocked bitterly.

Sirius nodded and moaned trying to pick himself off the floor.

"Not gonna' do that again, are you?"


	25. Chapter 25

Ginny trudged up the stairs slowly. When she finally reached the bedroom she, Alina and Lily shared the lights were off and no one seemed to be awake. Ginny walked over to Alina's bed and pulled the hangings out of the way, there was a large mass inside the comforter and it seemed to be shaking.

"Ali?" Ginny whispered reaching out to touch her

"Go Away!" She cried out flinching from the contact.

"I know Sirius, he didn't-"

"For the love of all things holy leave me alone! Just go away! Please!" the comforter muffled Alina's voice but the tears could still easily be heard.

Ginny sighed and closed the hangings running a hand through her hair. Lily stepped up to her then with a demure look on her face. _Great_ Ginny grumbled internally.

"Uhm, Kat? There's something I need to talk to you and Alina about."

"She's kinda….indisposed…right now. Just let me know and I'll pass it on to her."

Lily shook her head, "No I need to tell her myself, it's kinda important."

Ginny tiredly covered her face with her hands. "This isn't good news is it?"

"Well….I suppose not, no."

"In that case," Ginny said removing her hands from her face, "we've had a long night."

Lilly nodded in understanding and looked like she wanted to say more but instead went to her bed. Ginny sighed for what seemed the thousandth time and lethargically climbed into her bed. _How did things get so complicated?_ She wondered sadly.

The morning light was barely beginning to crest the windows in the room when Alina and Ginny got up and got dressed. Alina was silent and had an almost peaceful look on her face, as if last night hadn't happened at all. Ginny held her breath for some kind of reaction but none came. Alina moved about doing her business of preparing for the day in complete stoicism. The girls wore jeans and t-shirts deciding that Sunday's were dress down days. The weather was getting colder in preparation for fall so Ginny reached for a light sweater, to her amazement Alina ignored hers entirely.

"Won't you get cold?" Ginny asked lightly

Alina looked at her but only shook her head.

"Ali?" Ginny asked on the way to the great hall. "Ali!"

Alina inclined her head toward Ginny but remained silent.

"Talk to me damn it!" Ginny growled. "I am lost in time and the only friend I have in the whole world is shutting me out!"

Alina sighed and nodded her head guiltily, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to shut you out, I'm just…I'm done."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked anxiously

"I mean I considered trying to live in the past but there's a reason you're not supposed to. I'm not trying to make friends, and I'm not looking for some love lost in time crap. I'm here until I can get myself back to the present, and then I'll figure out what to do."

"What do you mean figure out? You're coming to Hogwarts." Ginny said it with such finality Alina almost thought it would be true simply with Ginny announcing it.

"We'll see. I'm not sure I want to be in this world." Alina said sullenly.

"What other world is there to be in?" Ginny asked

"One without magic, or house rivalries, or freaks in masks and cloaks."

Ginny nodded her head sagely, "you mean without Sirius?"

Alina almost stumbled at the mere mention of his name, her gaze grew cold but she didn't comment. The girls entered the hall to find it mostly empty. Seating themselves on the benches they began to eat in silence. Students trickled in but they were mainly first years and didn't stay long. Alina glanced at a watch she bought in Diagon Alley. It's was early and most people wouldn't be up at this hour on a Sunday when they could sleep in.

"uh-oh" Ginny dropped her fork and looked at Alina worriedly

There was a sudden inflow of students that filled the hall. It was as if the whole of Hogwarts had awoken at the same time for some express purpose. There was excitement and inane chattering so uproarious that Alina actually winced with the sound.

"what is going on?" she asked cringing

"Quidditch" ginny sighed wistfully.

"You can go if you want; you don't have to wait around with me all the time."

Ginny quirked her eyebrow, "are you sure? You've never been to a Quidditch game, you should come, you might like it."

Alina shook her head, "no thanks, I'm going to have a look at Turner's journal and see if anything will make sense to me. You should go though; I can see you love it. Bringing me along will just ruin it for you." When Ginny began to protest again Alina held her hand up, "I won't hear another word about it, go! Have fun!"

Ginny finally agreed and was going to try one last attempt to get Alina to go when Sirius and the others crept towards them. Sirius had a contrite look on his face, which was healed. Alina saw the reflection in Ginny's eyes and quickly excused herself and disappeared into the crowd. Sirius stopped as if he'd changed his mind about something but instead resumed his approach.

"kat?"

"yes, Sirius?" Ginny asked interlocking her hands and resting her chin on them.

"I need to apologize about last night. I have no idea what possessed me to say such things!"

Ginny flinched at his choice of words but stayed silent while he tried to express himself. He rambled more than anything, but Ginny knew that when it came to public displays of emotions he rarely spoke coherently. If it were just the two of them Ginny had no doubt that he would be able to tell her in precise wording how sorry he was and how much it hurt him to know he hurt her. He'd told her once that he'd never let her be alone, watching him try to gain her forgiveness Ginny suddenly believed him. His eyes were honest and she could see the shadows of his inner demons.

"Sirius," she said gesturing to seat in front of her. He sat quickly looked at her intently. "I know that you didn't mean the things you said, I also know that you had no idea the effects they would have. I know you're sorry." Ginny reached out and touched his hand consolingly.

"Kat, I…." Sirius shook his head and looked down.

"You're not really a public apology kind of guy," Ginny smiled and stroked his hand lightly, "I know that. I can't forgive you, because there's nothing to forgive."

Sirius's head shot up and he opened his mouth but couldn't speak because Ginny held a finger lightly on his mouth.

"There's nothing to forgive. I know your blood runs hot sometimes. But if something is bothering you, come and talk to me, okay?" When he nodded she smiled again. "Now, I will only truly forgive you if you do one thing."

"What?" Sirius asked as Ginny removed her finger.

"Beat Slytherin today."

Sirius smiled gallantly and added, "Only if you're there cheering me on."

"Hey Kat," Remus finally interjected, "uhm, do you know where Alina went?"

Ginny's smile withered and she looked at the table for a moment. "Look guys, I think it would be best if you just let her be for a while. She's not as quick to forgive as I am."

Alina paced the bedroom wringing her hands. She had tears streaming down her face and her breathing was labored due to sobs. The moment he was in the room she knew, she could feel it. She felt her chest tighten and knew he was coming closer, she had to get out of the great hall or she would have erupted in sobs right there at the table.

So now she paced, back and forth, back and forth, her mind spinning in circles. She trusted in Ginny, and she knew that Ginny was friends with these men, but even so, there was no way to forget or forgive the things he said. And for Remus and James to stand there and let him say such things didn't heighten her opinion of them. Alina tried desperately to stop the tears but they came of their own volition. She hadn't cried when her mother died, not really, she became more like a zombie then anything. And when she was attacked by the men in masks, she hadn't shown any emotions, or when she was almost being raped by a werewolf, no tears came. They were long overdue and the biting words of her father had ushered them forward without an end in sight.

Alina shook herself and washed her face with cold water. She refused to be the person that wallowed in all the bad things of their life. She had an objective, and she needed to follow through with it. Quickly steeling herself Alina rummaged through the bags the house elves had left and looked for the journal. Upon finding it she sat on her bed and opened the first page. She would read it line by line until she found a way to get home.

Ginny walked into the bedroom and couldn't help the broad smile that swept her face. Alina was lying sprawled out on her bed, Turner's journal laid out on her chest, with a sort of child like innocent expression on her face. Ginny crept up to the bed and silently jumped on her crying out as she did so,

"WAKE UP!!!"

Alina jolted awake screaming, "I put the lotion on its skin!"

Ginny laughed at her friend's hysterical expression and fell back in a heap of giggles. Alina could only wipe her face with her hand tiredly and groan.

"You put the lotion on your skin?"

Alina nodded and leaned back against the head board, "yeah I was having the weirdest dream and there was this whole silence of lambs guy, with like snake eyes trying to make me into a skin lamp in his tunnel."

Ginny shook her head and just laughed, "What?"

"I don't know. How was your day?"

Ginny excitedly told her all about the match and regaled her with exploits about Gryffindor's players' skill. Apparently Sirius, James, and Remus were on this team and were absolute beasts on the field. Alina really couldn't care less about this so called sport and even more so when her father plays it. The very mention of that man's name on Ginny's lips made Alina want to smack her. But she could tell by the way Ginny's eyes were on fire and her cheeks rosy with excitement that this meant a lot to her. Finally after retelling Alina every detail of the game and re-emphasizing her opinion on the commentator's comments she finished speaking with a huff of air.

"So…Gryffindor won?" Alina asked

"Have you not been listening?! They didn't win they dominated! I can't believe I just watched James Potter catch the snitch for the win. Harry is going to have kittens."Ginny laughed.

"why would Harry care?" Alina asked with a yawn.

Ginny gave her a look, "Harry _Potter_, the son of James and Lily."

Alina blinked, "not, these James and Lily?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly. "That's why Sirius spends so much time with Harry, he and James were best friends. Sirius is Harry's God-father, his legal guardian."

Alina remained impassive, "Well I'm glad he stepped up to the plate for someone's kid."

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk about this at all do you? You probably didn't care about the game huh?"

"I care that you care." Alina told her honestly. "I can see that this game means a lot to you. You miss playing it huh?"

Ginny nodded, "Girls really didn't start playing Quidditch until the 80's. That's why there's no girls in any of the teams. It's like…part of me is missing. Like, part of me isn't right."

"Wow, why do you love it so much?"

Ginny shrugged, "Well its helps that I have 6 brothers. But really, it's one of the only things I'm good at. When I'm playing Quidditch, I can forget."

"About Tom?" Alina picked at a loose thread on her pillow.

"About Tom, about the world, about being a Weasley."

"What's wrong with being a Weasley?" Alina asked pulling the thread harder

"People only know me as Ron's little sister, you're the youngest Weasley, or worse _weaslette_." Ginny threw her arms up dramatically, "We're dirt poor. We have no money _and _we're one of the only pure blood families in Hogwarts that aren't in Slytherin. We are the only poor pure blood family though."

"oh…" alina said regretting telling Ginny so flippantly about how much money she had.

"We used to have money," Ginny continued, "but something happened a while back. There was some fight with another family that ended up bankrupting us. I'm sure it was the Malfoy's, that's the only reason I can come up with why our families hate each other."

"Your families hate each other?" Alina tried not seem intrigued.

Ginny nodded heavily, "like none other."

"Wow," Alina said leaning back, "I had no idea. I wonder what happened."

Ginny shrugged, "Who knows. That's the thing about families; they're confusing, and sometimes hurtful, but whatever they do or don't say, they love you, in their own way."

Alina sighed and dramatically threw herself back; her skull hit the head board with a loud bang. The girls sat stunned for a minute and then gave into their amusement and laughed until they cried. Alina fell over and held her sides with her arms and Ginny fell back doing much of the same. When they were done they both heaved a large sigh.

"Alright, Gin, I can tell you have something to say to me. Out with it."

Ginny shook her head, "I'm not going to tell you how to feel, or who to be."

Alina looked at Ginny from her position on her side and turned her head into the covers. She breathed deep the scent of clean sheets and vanilla soap, her favorite. She turned her face toward Ginny and sighed, "Well I have something to say to you. You know I'm not going to talk to my father ever again."

Ginny sadly nodded.

"But I can see that you are quite fond of him. And I'm not going to tell you how to be either. If you want to hang out with him that's fine, I mean I'm not going to guilt you into staying by my side forever."

"Aw, come on. It's not like that at all."

"No, I know, I'm just saying. I mean, you two would make a cute couple. You should really get to know him." Alina laughed.

"ha-ha" Ginny sarcastically said while sitting up and crossing her arms. "It's definitely not like _that_. I just know how he feels, I understand him. Even if he weren't your dad, there's no way I'd ever deal with that kind of mess."

Alina furrowed her brows and sat up, "what kind of mess? What do you mean? I thought you said you had a crush on him."

"I did, when I was 12. It's a long story but basically, getting involved with Sirius Black is asking for heart ache."

Alina nodded. "Black…now that's a name I've not heard in a long time…."

"Why didn't you ever take your father's name? Did you know it?" Ginny asked

"Of course I knew it." Alina laughed. "My mother had to change her last name because her family didn't want a squib to be connected their _illustrious_ bloodline."

"Well then, how did your mom get the names Daniels?"

"The same way we got it, she asked Grampa." Alina shrugged.

"Wait-you're not actually Dumbledore's granddaughter?"

Alina sighed, _this is going to take some explaining_, "Okay here's what happened, as far as I've been told at least. My mom and dad got together, there was that whole calling out the wrong name fiasco, and they kinda took a break. Then my mom found out she was pregnant."

Ginny made a sound of amazement, "I still can't believe Sirius would abandon his own child."

"Well he didn't really have that much of a choice. Around that same time he got involved in something where a lot of people died, he was arrested and sent to this Prison Island somewhere."

Ginny got an odd look on her face, "You mean, Azkaban?"

Alina snapped her fingers. "Yeah that's it. You know this story?"

"Ali," Ginny gingerly reached for her friend's hand, "then what happened?"

Alina took a breath and thought, "well, uhm, I'm not sure on the details. My mom's family found out that she was pregnant by Sirius and wanted to take custody of me. My mom was still pretty young and since she'd spent so much time in the real-sorry, _muggle_ world, she didn't know anyone who could help her."

"Except Dumbledore." Ginny concluded.

Alina nodded, "She wrote him a letter and he came to see her. She was hiding out in some shelter somewhere or something. He helped get her out of the country and change her name. At first he was just making sure that she was alright, but somewhere along the line he really got attached to us." Alina smiled as her mind drifted with memories of Dumbledore and her mother. "Anyway he eventually had everything legalized. I am legally his granddaughter, in the real world as well as the magic one."

Ginny made a noncommittal sound as she tried to process everything.

"Gramps was forever telling me about my Dad and the noble Black family. I still think of my Dad as a mass murderer though."

Ginny nodded, "uhm, Alina, there's something you should know."

Alina quirked an eyebrow and waited silently.

"I know the incident you're referring to, everyone in the magical world does. It's why Sirius is hiding out at Grimmauld Place; that was his family's home-"

"Wait" Alina sat straighter, "you mean he escaped? He was never released or acquitted?"

Ginny shook her head, "no, he wasn't released. But that's not what I'm trying to tell you."

Alina began to mumble under her breath about harboring fugitives.

Ginny cleared her throat and told her bluntly, "the incident you're referring to doesn't match the time line of your age."

Alina stopped grumbling and tried to understand what Ginny was telling her, "What are you saying?"

"They must have lied about your age to help hide you. You're not 16. You're almost 18."

Alina threw her hands up and buried her face in her pillow screaming,

"My life is a lie!"


	26. Chapter 26

After the revelations of the previous day, Monday seemed like just another day in hell to Alina. She woke with a horrid feeling of despair and moved mechanically. Ginny tried on several occasions to lightened her spirits and make her feel something. But Alina just felt numb, after everything that had happened in such a short amount of time she didn't think it was possible to feel anything anymore. She also had no appetite so instead of sitting with Ginny in the great hall Alina went to the empty classroom to wait.

She sat on an elevated row so as to see out a nearby window. She took out Turner's journal and tried to re-read it. All the symbols and characters seemed to swirl in one mocking mass of confusion. Crossing her arms Alina lay her head down and focused on her breathing. She wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Cracking open her eyes she noticed seats being filled and students wandering about the room. Snape was sitting next to her with a hand on her shoulder gently rousing her. Lucius sat in front of them and turned to look at her.

"Well good morning sunshine," Lucius smirked.

Alina sat back and yawned while she stretched. She rolled her shoulders back and gently mewed as she tried to pop her back. She ruffled her hair lightly at her scalp; she had left it down naturally feeling too lazy to do anything else with it. She noticed that several of the young men were starring at her.

"Well now it's a _very_ good morning," Snape murmured.

Alina looked down confused. She'd forgotten that she adjusted her wardrobe to get comfortable. Her tie was haphazardly loosened and the top three buttons on her shirt were undone. She had rolled the sleeves up and pulled the collar away so she wouldn't be so hot. She looked around at the starring males and felt no inclination to respond to their lecherous gazes. She instead looked around for Ginny.

Ginny was still talking to Sirius and the others when she noticed Alina already sitting down. She made her farewells and took a seat on the opposite side of Snape. He looked between the two and knew immediately that something was not right. He was steadily becoming less cautious around them but he still didn't trust them. They were hiding something and he wouldn't feel at ease until he knew what.

A petite dark haired boy walked over to the group of Slytherins and shyly looked at Ginny and Alina. He gulped and looked nervously about.

"Hey Alina." He said hopefully.

She gave him a look that obviously said _are you for real?_ He didn't seem to notice her expression or her lack of response before he carried on. He began to ramble about the weather and some class assignment for a course they apparently shared though Alina could not remember the young man at all. She heard snickering and looked over to see Peter pointing out the situation to his cohorts. The moment Sirius's gaze met hers Alina was amazed to find she became livid. Somehow, after everything, she was able to still feel anger. _Better than nothing I suppose._ She bitterly thought while sighing.

Lucius began to rub his temple before he finally snapped at the boy, "Do you honestly think that someone as beautiful as her would even look at you?"

The boy glared and though his voice cracked tried to appear unafraid, "Alina's not shallow."

"She's also still in the room." Alina pointed out with a slightly raised hand.

Lucius sneered at the boy, "She doesn't have to be shallow to have good tastes. Look at who she's keeping company with. Now if you had to choose between you, or me, who would you choose? We won't even factor in my money, power, or intelligence, just aesthetics."

At the boys looks luscious rolled his eyes.

"He means looks." Ginny told the boy casting Lucius a sidelong glance.

Boy was rail thin and it caused his clothes to hang off him in a comical fashion. His hair was an unruly mass of tangles and a mute sort of brown. He had acne and a pre-pubescent voice that cracked regularly. Lucius on the other hand had a tall broad build. His muscles moved sleekly under his clothes while his every gestured seemed poised and deliberate. He was like a coiled snake, graceful and dangerous. His white blonde hair was longer and shined with sort of golden sheen. He had Romanesque features and the most brilliant silver eyes that seemed to glint like steel. At the moment they were focused on the poor boy that had begun to cower before them.

The boy mumbled something and scurried off quickly. Alina glanced at Lucius who continued to rub his temple in an aggravated fashion.

"Jeez Lucius, couldn't you have been nicer to him and just made him wet himself instead." Alina said dryly.

"Please, like you didn't appreciate the relief of such attentions. It mocks your beauty like a weed claiming to be a rose."

Alina's eyebrows rose slightly, she looked at Ginny who was just as surprised. Snape smirked.

"Don't mind him; he's just upset his little prank didn't work." Snape cooed patronizingly.

Lucius grumbled and closed his eyes leaning against a nearby wall so that they looked only at is profile.

"What Prank?" Ginny asked

"I don't know. Lucius had me make a potion for him and to what end is beyond me."

Lucius mouth turned down, "like you didn't know. It was a hostility potion. We had someone slip it in Sirius's drink at Dinner Saturday but to no avail, your potions skills must be lacking Severus."

Snape sniffed and turned his nose up, "if your little coup failed it was not on my account."

"What is a hostility potion?" Ginny asked carefully.

"It's makes whoever drinks it prone to anger and irrational outrages. Someone under such spell would pick a fight easily." Snape said glancing at Lucius.

Alina made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "That way, whoever they fought with has plausible deniability. It almost guarantees you to get out of trouble."

Lucius smiled slyly and looked Alina over again, "You know, you should have been Slytherin."

"So I've been told." She murmured.

"Wait," Ginny leaned forward to speak more easily with Lucius, "so would this person be overly aggressive even to strangers?"

"Oh yes, the potion makes an aggressor able to see what hurts them most. With the _right_ potion," Lucius said with a pointed look at Snape, "you would be able to see what would cripple them emotionally and destroy them."

"Do you still have the potion list?" Ginny asked Snape quickly

"Thinking of joining our little game?" Lucius asked smoothly

"Maybe," Ginny laughed not believing she was able to have a conversation with Lucius Malfoy.

Snape pulled a loose piece of parchment from the back of his Defense against the Dark Arts book and unfolded it. He glanced at it bored and handed it to Ginny. She carefully glanced at all the ingredients and then the instructions. The things they were saying didn't correlate to Sirius's behavior exactly, and when her eyes scanned the last line of instruction she knew why.

"Lucius?" she asked getting chills and hearing his name in her voice, "did the person who put it in Sirius's drink say the incantation before they mixed it in?"

Lucius sat up, "that must be it. _I'm going to kill Crabbe_!" he groaned

Alina looked over at Ginny curiously, "what must be it?"

"Without saying the proper spell before mixing the potion, it won't tie the drinker to the aggressor. Sirius didn't display his weaknesses, he saw what others were." Ginny glanced at Alina with a slow gaze trying to make her understand.

Alina's eyebrows fell as she looked down knowing what Ginny meant by her look.

"What?" Snape asked looking between the two.

"Oh don't fret so much Lucius," Alina said coldly, "you're little prank worked, it just had a slight time delay."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked frowning

"Well," Alina folded her arms, "spell or not, let's just say that I won't be speaking to Sirius Black again-ever."

Lucius looked at her fallen face and then to Sirius where he laughed and joked with his friends. His frown deepened, "that did he say to you?"

Alina shook her head, "nothing that wasn't true I suppose."

Ginny looked at her and then told Lucius, "He went a bit too far-but that was because of the potion."

"How far?" Snape asked

"He may as well have kicked me in the ovaries and told me I would have ugly children." Alina mumbled leaning on her arms again.

The two boys looked at each other. Lucius could see the anger in Snape's eyes. He made the other boy miserable most of the time but he had to, Snape's father and his own forced him. They said he had to be 'seasoned'. Lucius looked at Sirius; he had never liked him, even for a Black. If he wasn't related to Narcissa there'd be no redeeming features about Sirius. He would take great pleasure in avenging Alina's honor.

The professor came into the room with a rush and out of breath, "Sorry All! Time gets away from you when you're fighting with Banshees."

The room fell silent with awes and ooh's of his encounter. The professor smiled at them all, "This is a very special class. Since I'm rather preoccupied, you'll get a chance to brush up on your dueling skills!"

The room exploded in cheers! Boys stood up with hoots of praise, wands were brandished like swords as people began to pick team mates. Alina didn't move from her seat and simply glanced and her present company. Lucius grew a conniving look and he and Snape shared some sort of understanding glance in silence. Ginny just looked uncomfortable. Alina blew her bangs from her face and waited. The teacher moved desks around and a raised platform appeared. Snape and Lucius got up and joined large group of Slytherins near one side of the platform while every other house member was at the other. Alina and Ginny stayed seated though Ginny moved to sit next to Alina.

"Dueling is the way Wizards fight. We don't throw fists but spells. Mostly." Ginny said with a small smile. "This is a kind of Sport like Quidditch, although in later years it will be used to teach Students how to fight with purpose."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny didn't look at her as she responded. "Right now it's all fun and games, try to disarm your opponent and so forth, but soon it won't be so harmless. You know about he-who-must-not-be-named right?"

Alina gave Ginny a hard look, "He's who Tom grows up to be right?"

Ginny nodded.

"and he's the one who tortured and killed all those people right?"

Ginny nodded again. "He started a war. His followers were known as Death Eaters. They were given dark marks to prove their identity."

"What's a dark mark?"

"It's a magical tattoo. One that uses dark magic, I'm not sure on the details of how they work as I am not a Death Eater. But his mark was a skull with a serpent slithering through it."

Alina grunted, "Classy."

"These _children_," Ginny said with distaste, "know nothing about what they're doing. I've had to duel to the death. This _game_ they're teaching them, is only teaching them to die."

Alina sat up and looked at Ginny, her shoulders were squared and her jaw set. Her eyes were blazing and her skin flushed.

"You're angry!" Alina said amazed.

"As well I should be, and so should you!" She snapped.

Alina couldn't help but smile, Ginny was having her urges now. _Let's see how well she 'deals with it.' _Students began to pair off and stand on the platform. Alina watched interested in how it all worked. Ginny commented on each student, their form, ability and whether or not in a real duel they would survive. Most of them didn't make it past one spell, but a few them Ginny surmised would last maybe a minute, at most. A sneering, angry looking girl stood on the platform with no opponent. She placed a hand on her hip and looked at Ginny.

"I challenge you, Katherine Daniels."

Ginny tried not to laugh, "Why me?"

"I know her," Alina whispered. "That's the last girl Dad was with since his little crush on you."

"He doesn't have a crush on me," Ginny whispered back furiously, "get me out of this! I'm in no mood to duel."

Alina looked her over, Ginny was still livid. "Why not?"

"I don't think I can stop myself from hurting her."

The girl sighed exasperated, "Come on, unless you're too scared."

Ginny smirked, "of you? I'm terrified."

The class laughed and the girl glared. "She's probably worried she'll slip from all the _slime_ she's been hanging out with." The girl sneered at the Slytherins. The class laughed again.

Ginny didn't realize she was standing, or that she was shaking. "Take it back."

The girl smiled, "why don't you come make me?"

Ginny was the platform in seconds. She held a hand out and several large Slytherins she did not know helped her onto the platform. She stood there, her wand fitting loosely in her hand. She had learned several wandless spells since she began to spend more time with Harry and the rest of the Order. She had also learned to size an opponent before engaging them. This girl was a joke, Ginny would have more of a challenge dueling against a broom.

"No one takes my man from me." The girl sneered

Ginny held out one of her hands and inspected her nails while saying off handedly, "You're just made because no one had to take him from you, he ran off so fast I'd be surprised if he had time to put his pants back on first."

The students around them immediately grew deadly silent. As far as they knew this girl was one of the best witches in their class. They were under the impression that Ginny had just dug herself a grave. The girl made a guttural sound of indignation and anger.

"Well if you made sounds like that it's no wonder he left so quick." Alina called from across the room. The Slytherins couldn't contain their laughter anymore and began to point as well.

The girl cried out a spell pointing her wand at Ginny's face. Ginny didn't move and simply focused on a creating a shield, the spell bounced off in another direction causing students to duck in surprise. Before the girl had a chance to understand what had happened Ginny raised her wand and called out in an icy voice. The girl screamed and grabbed her mouth dropping her wand in the process. AS Ginny lowered her wand she regarded the girl with a cool glare.

"Until you can use your tongue without spewing venom I think it would be best if you retired its use in general."

The girl opened her mouth to say something but her words were muffled by the large barbed bone the replaced her tongue. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she glared at Ginny and everyone laughed. Ginny folded her arms and stared at the girl. When the girls stalked toward her Ginny had but to put her wand to her chin in a thinking manner and the girl froze.

"Now, I know you're upset, but think of how much more upset I am that you would say such horrible things to me, and over _Sirius_ of all things."

"Hey!" Sirius shouted

Ginny ignored him and kept her gaze on the girl before her. Alina had managed her way to the side of the platform and watched them. When Ginny noticed her she smiled lightly and had the large Slytherins help her down again. The girl looked around her for a moment more then rushed off the platform and out of the room. The professor came in a moment later and looked around at his students.

"What did I miss? Nothing good I hope."

James asked the teacher amazed, "Professor, how can you can defend yourself against a hex without even raising your wand?"

The professor laughed, "Well James, that's wandless magic and only very skilled Wizards are able to do it, but don't worry about that, we won't be doing any of that in here. I would have to have a one-on-one lesson with each of you for years before you could accomplish something like that."

"But Kat-"

Alina elbowed Peter before he could comment.

"ow!" he cried out holding his side.

"So sorry, didn't see you there." She said dangerously.

Peter gulped and stepped behind Remus. Alina walked back over to Ginny and folded her arms around herself looking down. Remus watched her go and felt a heavy sadness. He thought being a werewolf was the worst thing that happened to him, but knowing his best friend was directly responsible for losing any chance with his dream girl was much worse. Remus watched her when he first entered the room, she was asleep! Her face calm and her dark hair in tangles, the way she borrowed in her arms while she slept, she reminded him of a wolf. He'd seen many sleeping in such a way, resting against their paws. It made him smile. But seeing Alina now, holding herself while cowering against Slytherins! It weighed heavily on his heart.

"Uh, Sirius, you're next." The professor stated.

"Alright!" he smiled. "Who's my next victim?"

"I am." Lucius smirked while easily jumping up to the platform.

Sirius nodded and took his place on the opposing side. The students began to cheer for both competitors and girls swooned in every direction. Alina shook her head at the student's reactions.

"They treat him like a god!" Alina laughed.

"That's what happens when you're a Malfoy." Ginny said absently.

"That what happens when you're amazing." A girl sighed from beside them.

Alina looked next to her to see who had spoken. She was taller for a girl, almost as tall as Alina. She has silky white blonde hair that fell in soft waves down to her shoulders. She had soft and beautiful features, a small but full mouth, a straight narrow nose and almond shaped eyes which were starring admiringly at Lucius.

"Who is that?" Alina whispered to Ginny.

Ginny looked and quickly looked back focusing her attention on the duel. "That's Narcissa. She's Lucius's wife."

Alina gawked but then realized she probably wasn't married at current and would later be Lucius's wife. She looked at the girl again and then leaned over to Ginny saying,

"They are gonna have such hot kids."

"You have no idea." Ginny said with a smirk.

"oooh!!!! Gin has a thing for the enemy!" Alina teased.

Ginny dismissed her teasing with a small wave of her hand and focused again on the duel. The boys hadn't really been too hard on each other; few spells were cast so far. Sirius dodged and cast at a rapid pace, Lucius was hard pressed to keep up and yet he managed to do so with the same poise as his normal gate displayed. Sirius dodged one spell while trying to cast and left his entire side open. Ginny cringed and covered her eyes knowing what would happen; Alina looked from Ginny to the Duel and back again in anticipation. Lucius saw the opening and twisting his wand in a deft motion cried out,

"_Serpensortia_!"

Ginny groaned and shook her head. Alina stared hard at the stage as a shaft of mist and smoke began to materialize into a very large, very angry looking snake. Before Sirius could respond to this, Lucius cast another spell on the snake enlarging it to massive proportions. The serpent lifted its head and hissed aggressively showing eight inch fangs. Sirius took a step back and hesitated in his next move. Ginny groaned and hid her face again. Alina watched amazed as the snake lunged and sank its fangs into Sirius's side. He cried out and fell to his knees trying desperately to pry the animal off him.

The professor called an immediate halt to the duel and cast a spell making the snake disappear. James and Remus pulled Sirius from the stage and swore at the Slytherins. Ginny gave a Lucius a single glance before walking over to check on Sirius. Alina stood starring at him in silence. She wasn't sure what she felt, but she knew she didn't feel bad. Lucius stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The poison will burn in his veins for days after this. He'll understand what pain is soon enough."

Alina looked at Lucius and then back at Sirius who was shaking and contorting his face into a mask of agony.

"You did that to him, for me?"

Lucius seemed surprised, "Of course. You and your sister were given the protection of the Slytherin house. You befriended us and Kat avenged our honor; we take care of our own."

Snape came to stand on the other side of her, "Slytherins always keep their word."

Alina stared at Lucius and wished with a sudden ferocity that he was her father instead.

Remus's blood ran cold as he looked passed Sirius and Kat to see Alina turning into the arms of Lucius Malfoy.


	27. Chapter 27

"Alina!" Remus cried jumping up, "you're going to hug him after he did this to Sirius?!"

Alina stepped away from Lucius and Snape and took a dangerous step toward Remus saying,

"My Remus, aren't we cross?"

Remus took two steps forward and crossed his arms imposingly. "Are you really so jaded?"

Alina stepped even closer to Remus, "What a horrible thing to say," her voice was sickly sweet while her eyes were cold. "Does this mean we're not friends anymore?"

Remus growled low in his throat enraged at her behavior. She frustrated him like no one ever had before. "Would you miss me if we weren't?"

"You know Remus, if I thought you weren't my friend," she dramatically sighed while keeping her expression decidedly bored, "I just don't think I could bear it."

Remus leaned down and forward so that his face was inches from hers. He whispered in a harsh hiss, "You're not mad at Sirius, you're just mad at yourself because you're worried what he said might be true."

Alina snarled an ugly growl from the back of her throat. She knew in the back of her mind that punching Remus, as satisfying as it sounded, would accomplish nothing; Remus was physically superior to her in almost every way. Instead she focused the anger inside her and forced it from her. She felt something cold force itself from her pores like frigid air through pipes. There was an intangible force that exuded her body and slammed itself into Remus. He flew back and almost crashed on his back; at the last second he turned his body so that he could roll and land in a sort of crouch. He stared at Alina amazed. He felt her pain and angst slam into him and grip his lungs choking off his air. He gasped as he looked her, but she refused to acknowledge him.

"Okay!" The professor cried out loudly, "I think that's more than enough practice for one day!" He gestured to Remus and James, "you boys will help Sirius to the infirmary?"

James and Remus silently picked up Sirius and carried him from the room. Alina stormed to the back of the room and grabbed her books heading for the door. Ginny stood between Alina and door that lead toward the infirmary.

"Ali…" she said looking over her shoulder

"Go with Sirius or stay with me-it doesn't matter, do whatever you want-I don't care." Alina said rushing out the door.

Ginny sighed and looked around the room before rushing out the door. The rest of the students headed back to their seats and retold the things they had seen, luckily for Alina most of the students were so focused on Lucius's duel with Sirius they totally forgot about Alina and Remus. Snape and Lucius though, had been right there the whole time. They had seen everything and were silent in their contemplations. Snape sat back in his seat and looked at the empty chair Alina had once occupied. There, left by accident was one of Alina's books. Snape reached down and picked it up inspecting the soft leather of the cover. _It looks like a journal._ He thought while looking from side to side.

Cringing and expecting the worst Snape gingerly began to open the small volume. When nothing had happened Snape boldly opened the book. He waited but again nothing seemed to happen. _It must not be enchanted. It's a simple muggle journal?_ Snape touched the pages lightly as he inspected the contents. His brows furrowed as he read the incantations and studied the symbols on the pages. His eye brows rose almost to his hairline as comprehension dawned on him. _Now where did she get this?_

Sirius was laid on an empty bed in the infirmary while his friends hovered around him. Madame Pomfrey tried repeatedly to move them from his side but to no avail. After checking and rechecking Sirius she finally threw her hands up and cried at the boys,

"He'll be fine, the poison just needs to leave his system, it will take time and rest. He can't have too many visitors at once-one at a time!" she warned holding up her index finger menacingly.

Sirius lifted his head from his pillow and managed a weak smile, "Kat."

The boys turned and saw Ginny waiting a few feet away from their group. James looked down at Sirius who winked. Running his hands through his hand and then flattening it James shook his head and smiled. He grabbed Peter and they walked away from the bed making room for Ginny. Remus pulled out a chair from another empty bed. Ginny smiled and sat down looking at Sirius with sad eyes.

"Hey" she said demurely.

"Hey." Sirius said. "Your sister would love to see me like this huh?"

Ginny shook her head, "It wasn't all you, and she knows that. She just has to deal with some things on her own." She could tell he didn't understand but shook her head not wanting to explain anything.

Sirius carefully tried sitting up. He was only wearing his pants and the sheet fell away from his perfectly chiseled chest. Ginny looked away with a blush and focused instead on the hand that was nearest to her. She quietly laid it between her two small ones and took a shaking breath. Sirius smiled at her modesty and her silent concern. He instinctively reached out with his other hand and ran a finger on the outer edge of her ear lobe. Ginny shivered and smack his hand away with a laugh.

Ginny remembered the many times he had done that to her. She never failed to shiver every time, which was why he found it so amusing. She often growled at him to stop but he never did. Once when they were sent to clean a room in Grimmauld Place together he sneaked up behind her and did it. She ended up jumping on his back and wrestling him to the ground and making him say he would never do it again. As soon as Ginny let him go to walk away he ran up behind her and did it again. Ginny laughed out loud at the memory and tried to stop the tears that were brewing in her eyes.

"Hey," Sirius whispered softly. He lifted the hand that was still in hers and lightly touched her cheek. She pressed her face against his palm and held it there with one hand while holding his forearm with the other. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Ginny shook her head, _how can I tell him that I miss him? I would give anything to be able to tell him everything that's been happening to me, and how I've been feeling. It's so unfair that the one person I could share anything with is the one person I can't tell._

"It's not so bad." Sirius said as if he could read her thoughts. "Everything will get back to normal soon, you'll see."

Ginny smiled again and nodded closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of his hand on her face.

"You've got a lot on your mind huh?"

Ginny gave a small laugh and nodded again.

"Well," Sirius said with a commiserating look, "remember-"

"There's lots to think about but there's nothing to worry about." Ginny said with a small rolling of her eyes.

"Exactly! How did you know I was going to say that?"

Ginny shook her head remembering Sirius didn't know she knew him. "I didn't. I had this friend that would say it all that time."

"Smart friend." Sirius said thinking on all the many times he'd said that same thing.

"Yes well he thought so." Ginny laughed.

"He?" Sirius felt a sudden surge of jealously and anxiety.

"Yeah, he." Ginny said smiling at some distant memory.

"Was he like…a boyfriend?" Sirius asked trying to sound conversational.

"Uhm, no. He was more like…an older friend." At Sirius's look she explained, "He's 33."

Sirius exhaled and sagged in relief. Ginny saw this and couldn't help the happy smile that slid across her face. She knew Sirius was getting too interested in her, but at this moment she couldn't care less about the order of time. She liked that he liked her and she didn't want to let him go. She missed him and safety and comfort he brought. Even though he wasn't the same Sirius that held her through her nightmares and made her laugh when all she wanted was to cry, seeing this young Sirius still felt like home.

Sirius looked at Ginny as she looked at him and he felt himself blush. The warmth and affection in her eyes was unmistakable. Her whole being seemed to radiate and glow with her concern for him. It was like she had a halo around her and it shone so bright she was all Sirius could see. Her smile made his heart pound and the feel of her soft skin made his mouth water. He swallowed thickly as he felt her nuzzle his hand. He felt something for her growing while something else was disappearing. When she pulled away his hand felt cold and empty.

"I'm getting the evil eye from Madam Pomfrey; I'd better go back to class."

Sirius began to protest but stopped when she stood up and leaned over him. She pushed back some of his hair and pressed her lips to his forehead gently. Sirius inhaled and almost moaned with pleasure. She smelt warm and inviting like honey and sunshine. Her lips were full and soft and made him burn with want. He gulped again and barely understood when she stepped away from him and gave a small smile and said good bye.

After she left Remus, James and Peter sat around his bed once more. They watched as Sirius watched Ginny walk from the room. Sirius stared at the door hoping that she would change her mind and come back to him, just for a little while. When she didn't he sighed and slouched down sadly.

"you really like her don't you?" James asked amazed.

Sirius nodded and Remus asked, "are you sure that it's not a conquest? I mean, you've always wanted what you couldn't have."

Sirius shook his head furiously, "No-she's no one's conquest. I'll kill the first guy that tries that with her."

James laughed and shook his head, "look at us. What's wrong with us? There's a whole school full of girls and we want the ones that are totally unattainable."

Peter shook his head, "whatever, I don't see the point. I'm happy going from girl to girl. I like variety."

Remus laughed and shook his head, "Wormtail you don't understand. We," he gestured to Sirius and James, "won't be satisfied by bouncing through companions."

Peter gestured to Sirius, "What's so great about this girl huh?"

Sirius inhaled deeply finding the faintest hint of Ginny's scent. "When I'm with her, I don't feel lonely."

James and Remus nodded in understanding. James smiled sadly, "We've got great girls huh?"

Peter sighed, "What girls? We're all still single! Who are you mooning over Prongs?"

Remus looked at Peter like he was an idiot, "Lily."

Peter looked askance, "Lily?!"

James drew himself up and stared at Peter hotly, "yes Lily. What's wrong with Lily?"

Peter immediately waved his hands in surrender, "there's nothing wrong with the girl but, why Lily?"

James sighed wistfully, "why not Lily? She's beautiful and smart, and when she laughs I feel…"

"Complete." Remus said starring off into space. "And when she smiles my heart beats faster, like I've been waiting my whole life for that moment. And when she looks into my eyes…"

"She looks into my soul." Sirius said slightly shaking his head in wonderment. "She sees me passed all the charm and the crap the world puts on me. She sees everything that I am, and everything that I'm _not_. And she accepts me…"

"Just the way I am." James sighed.

Peter looked at all his friends. "We're not still talking about Lily right? I mean I know we're friends and share everything but one girl between all of us is putting an undue amount of stress on the girl."

James, Remus and Sirius were jolted from their whimsy as they all looked at Peter and laughed. Sirius threw a pillow at him and made a crude comment. Shaking his head James sighed and ran his hands through his hair before flattening it.

"Man, guys what are we doing?"

Remus shook his head, "since when did these girls decided whether we're complete or not?!"

Peter looked at Remus and snorted, "Probably puberty."

They all laughed again shaking their heads for what seemed the thousandth time. After a moment of silent reflection James's eyes light up with an idea.

"We're the Marauders! We've come up with plans to do the impossible! If we can get a werewolf in and out of the castle very month there's no reason why we can't get our girls."

"For some reason werewolves don't concern me as much as Kat." Sirius said lightly.

"No James is right!" Remus said sitting up straighter. "We know that they have some interest in us. I mean I'm sure we can all think of moments."

The boys wracked their memories for moments in time when it was obvious that their respective girls had a romantic interest in them. Some had to think longer than others but after a few minutes they each had the same look on their face, it said exactly what they were thinking, _she wants me_.

"What are the odds against us?" Remus asked practically.

"I think I'm safe." James said giving Sirius and Remus serious looks, "but I think you two have to worry about Snape."

Remus scowled and Sirius made a dismissive gesture. "The only reason they hang around him is because they don't know we're actually interested in them. If they knew how we felt they wouldn't bother with him."

Peter grunted, "Are you sure about that? They seem pretty close."

Remus shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We're in the same house as them and have most of the same classes. We'll see them more than he does. We have a territorial advantage."

Peter nodded, "that's true. And hey guys, don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to see you happy but…"

James frowned, "but what?"

"I'm pretty sure Alina hates you." Peter said nodding to Sirius, "which is going to create problems for you." He pointed at Remus.

"huh…"Remus said thinking, "that does pose a problem."

Sirius nodded, "Kat and her sister are really close. I can tell she already feels guilty for hanging around me. But she mentioned something about the other night. She said it wasn't really my fault and Alina knew that, do you know what she meant?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, how are we gonna' fix this?" Remus asked

"Lily." Peter said matter-of-factly. "She's their roommate right?"

James nodded smiling, "Peter you're a genius! All we have to do is get Lily to be friends with Kat, then once lily and Kat vouch for Sirius Alina will come around. Especially if her sister is does."

Sirius laughed, "great, the lynch pin of our plan depends on James wooing Lily."

"Hey!" James said playfully punching Sirius.

"I'm just saying, I mean, I'm in the infirmary, it brings out the natural nurturers in women." Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, yeah." Remus said laughing, "but I'm a brooding intellectual. I'm mysterious; that brings out the curiosity and heightens the imagination of women. Not to mention I'm a beast." He smirked.

"and I'm an athlete." James said flexing his arms. "The Seeker always gets the girl."

Peter laughed, "and yet you're all single."

Remus smirked, "it's a choice okay. We have to seem unavailable. Girls have to see me tortured about something; you know I got more attention after I was broken up about Rose than any other time? As a matter of fact that was the night I met Alina for the first time."

James laughed, "and she called you out on all your bull!"

Remus smirked but said nothing; it was hard to believe that was just a week or so ago. It seemed so much longer away. Remus got up and walked to a nearby window overlooking the grounds. He smiled to himself.

"So its settled then?" he called to the other boys. "our number one priority is to get our girls."

His friends all made sounds of agreement as they began discussing situations that would force the girls into privacy with the young men. Remus looked out the window toward the forbidden forest. James and Sirius mentioned that last moon he got away from them. He made it all the way into the forbidden forest to meet another wolf and a fox. Remus wished he could remember but every month it was all the same, pain and flashes of images that meant nothing to him. But there was something he recalled after waking up, something that had been nagging at him; the scent. There was a sweet scent that filled his nose when he woke the morning after. If he concentrated he felt like he could still smell it. Peter told him that he and wolf slept together and that Sirius and the fox did as well, but in the morning when they woke up the animals was gone.

Remus dared not hope but, the scent was human. Being a werewolf gave him heightened senses and he knew the scent of a wolf and that of a human. The sweet smell was definitely human. Could it be that he was not alone in his condition? Was there another werewolf at Hogwarts? Was that why they left?

Remus blinked not believing what his eyes were seeing. Hurrying across the grounds a girl rushed to the edge of the forbidden forest. She stopped just at the cusp and looked directly at his window-it was Alina! Remus placed a hand on the glass willing the distance to grant him a moment's contact with her. She turned away from him and disappeared into the woods.


	28. Chapter 28

Ginny walked slowly through the halls as she made her way from class to class. She felt horrible and amazing. She missed wandering from class to class, not paying attention to the professor to day dream about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She missed being able to dream about boys and snicker with her friends when said boy walked passed them. Ginny didn't regret being friends with Alina, but her dour attitude reminder Ginny of the change in people after the war.

As Ginny wandered she felt guilty that she was glad Alina had run off somewhere. Ginny hadn't had a moment alone for months! A small smile graced her face while she embraced the atmosphere of Hogwarts. The students running wild and carefree, none of them were weighed down by the burdens of life yet. Ginny missed it; she never knew any other home except Hogwarts. There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to enjoy the time she got to spend here; in this time she didn't have to worry about death eaters or whatever new conspiracy Harry manage to discover during his summers. Merging into the flow of traffic Ginny followed other hungry students to the great hall.

Lily was sitting by herself picking idly at her food so Ginny sat across from her and began to fix her plate in silence.

"Hey Kat." Lily said hesitantly.

"Hey…lily." Ginny said slowly.

"Where's Alina?"

Ginny looked around and noticed Alina was still gone. "uhmm…I'm not sure."

Lily looked at her and put down her fork, "I know that we don't know each other and I can tell that you are very tight lipped about your personal life, but if you need someone to talk to…"

Ginny smiled liking lily more every moment she spent with her. Ginny bit the bottom of her lip and sat quiet for a moment._ Whats the harm?_

"Okay-here it goes." Ginny took a deep breath. "I really like this guy, like way more than I should, but being with him would cause so many problems. Especially since Alina hates him."

Lily nodded, "Sirius can have that affect." Ginny gave her a look and lily put a hand over her mouth, "was I not supposed to know?"

Ginny smiled and laughed, "How did you know?"

Lily smiled, "I see these things. I know. The same way I know about Alina and her feelings for Remus."

Ginny looked at her amazed. Lily looked down at her plate and interlocked her hands slowly. She looked at Ginny and leaned toward her resting her forearms on the table top.

"Kat…I have something I need to confess. I've put it off for far too long and I can't anymore."

Ginny nodded slowly but cautiously.

"I was in the infirmary Saturday. When Alina and you were talking…and I overheard it…all of it."

Ginny furrowed her brows and tucked her hand gracefully under her chin in thought. When the content of the conversation finally came to mind Ginny had the good grace to blush but her eyes turned frightened. Lily reached out and put her hand over one of Ginny's.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear it! I just thought you two needed to know, you know, that I know."

Ginny nodded her head again, she was used to people knowing her business but she was positive Alina wasn't. "Uhm…thank you for your candor." Ginny murmured.

"Will Alina be terribly upset?"

Ginny thought and finally shook her head, "not terribly…."

Lily was cringing and had a look of shame on her face. Ginny tried to assuage her by stroking her hand comfortingly.

"Look Lily, the thing about Alina is, well she's not comfortable here. Not like I am. I mean, I spent my life here in England, I've been to the school far more frequently than her." Ginny licked her lips and thought carefully how to phrase what she said. "She lived in America until her mum died, then she moved here. She's been taken away from everything she's ever known or loved. We're only so close because we didn't really have anyone else…it was sort of a forced friendship."

Lily seemed surprised but stayed silent as she listened to Ginny.

"I think what would really help is if we can find something for her here. I was always so excited to be a witch, I love having magic."

"But Alina doesn't?" Lily guessed.

"She was forced to hide it, like it was something shameful. She just doesn't understand. Her introduction into our community wasn't a nice one. I want her to see the beauty in it, like I do."

Lily nodded in thought. "What about…"

"What?"

"Remus." Lily said quietly. "What if we got them together? I mean, if they don't like each other then that's fine, but they can still be friends. He's very smart and very understanding and very earthy, which I noticed she is as well."

Ginny looked hesitant, "Well…I don't know. I mean I don't want to force anything on her…"

Ginny thought about all the awful things that had happened to Remus and all the things that happened to Alina. Life hardly seemed to deal them fair hands; there were so many things that would work against them, but to see the way Alina smiled when she was with Remus, it made it all seem worth it. "let's do it."

Lily seemed surprised, "really?"

"yes." Ginny resolutely put her other hand over Lily's. "I think they need each other. Unless of course, you…"

Lily looked confused, "Me and Remus?" she laughed, "Oh, no!"

"Why not?"

"Well let's just say…he's not my type." Lily smiled

"You mean he's not James?" Ginny said coyly.

Lily sighed, "Why do you insist on me and James becoming an item?"

Ginny laughed. "Because there's nothing worse to watch than un-requited love!"

Lily frowned and shook her head.

Ginny nodded. "James has it bad for you! If you could see the way he looks at you-"

"The way who looks at you?!"

The girls jumped. James, Remus and peter sat at the table with them so silently the girls had no idea they were even there. James was starring aggressively at Lily and demanded again,

"Who's looking at you?"

Ginny winked subtly at Lily, "this guy who has it bad for Lily."

James sat up straight and his eyes narrowed, "who?"

"nothing-it doesn't matter!" lily insisted

"Don't be silly! We're amongst friends!" Ginny laughed

"There's this guy, a real looker too, but he keeps giving these mixed signals. That's when I told Lily if she'd seen the way he looked at her she would know how he felt. It's obvious, at least I think."

James gulped and tried to bury his jealousy. Lily didn't find fancy in this guy so there was really no need to get upset. "What kind of signals?" James asked carefully.

Lily made a thoughtful face, "well, he always has something smart to say, and when we were first years he used to tease me mercilessly-"

"Lily everyone teased you in first year." Peter said blandly.

Lily glared at him but continued. "There are other things, the way he speaks to me, some of the things he says. We don't even have the same interests! I mean, it would make more sense for me to be someone like….Remus!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Gee thanks." Remus said biting into a piece of bread.

"Oh no!" Lily quickly amended, "I didn't mean it like that I just mean, you know we're friends. You're more like a brother than anything but this other guy, he's talented and funny. He can be so sweet sometimes and so considerate!" Lily sighed. "He has so much to give, and I know how great he can be, Kat is crazy he has no interest in me." Lily looked down and couldn't help the embarrassed flush that whitened her cheeks. "he could have any of the girls here, why would he pick me?"

"Lily," James said lifting her chin up, "Listen to me very closely, okay?"

Lily stared into his eyes and nodded.

"This guy, whoever he is, could have the pick of any girl in the _world_, but who wants just anyone, if he could have someone special, like you? It sounds like you really like this guy, and…" James took a deep breath and tried to speak without anger or resentment. "if he makes you happy you should be with him. He'd be a better person just for having you in his life…I know I am."

Lily couldn't breathe; she just looked deeper into his eyes and said his name wistfully. James's stomach clenched and his heart beat wildly and he looked back into Lily's eyes. He thought he would die when she smiled coyly at him.

"James, thank you."

He only nodded and looked away clearing his throat and pulling at his collar. Remus and Peter smiled and said nothing. Remus looked over at Ginny and asked without preamble.

"Where's Alina?"

Ginny looked at Lily who was still blushing from James's comments. When they caught each other's eye a look of understanding passed between them, this was a good time to plant the first seed.

"You know Remus, I'm not sure, she was kinda shaken up after class, she'll probably be here later."

Remus nodded and thought to ask, "Did I offend her with the things I said?"

Ginny looked at Lily and licked her lips in thought, "I would say no…uhm, you probably just gave her pause for thought. You know what it's like when you're told something you don't want to hear, she'll come round soon enough."

Remus nodded and thought it was a good opportunity to put their plan into action for his benefit.

"So, Kat, how are you and Alina finding Hogwarts?"

Ginny looked at him and answered carefully, "We like it here."

"Good! I bet you miss home though huh?"

Ginny looked at lily who shrugged. "Sometimes, though I think Ali misses far more than I do."

Remus nodded in understanding, "I bet. You are great girls; I know we all enjoy hanging out with you." He gestured to his friend who nodded enthusiastically.

Ginny smiled and said carefully, "Thank you…"

Remus leaned toward her, "I bet you guys had leave behind a lot of friends. I bet your boyfriends are going crazy right about now."

Ginny laughed, "Oh I see, that's where you're going with this. Well Remus, I'm sure this is going to shock and amaze you, but neither Alina nor I had boyfriends at the time we left."

Remus smiled and feigned shock, "You don't say? Now why is that, perhaps you never found the right guys?"

Ginny laughed, "I think that might have been it yes. Why, do you see any prospects for us here?"

Remus smiled, "Well, now that you mention it, I think I might have found a suitable male or two."

Lily looked at Ginny and gave her a sly smile. "That's great, but you'll have to look for Kat, there's already someone for Alina."

Remus sat up and looked to see if they were serious. "There is? Who?"

Ginny looked at Lily and cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

"You remember Kat; she told us all about it Saturday in the _infirmary_."

Ginny realized what Lily was doing and smiled slyly, "Oh yes, in the infirmary. I remember. Oh yeah, she's got it bad for that guy. Poor girl is _infatuated._"

Remus noticed the looks the girls gave each other and also noticed the particular tone they were using to speak with him.

"And who might this lucky guy be?" Peter asked

"Oh we couldn't say!" Lily said looking at Ginny as if it were a big secret.

"Oh definitely not!" Ginny agreed scandalously, "She'd be mortified if he knew!"

Remus could tell they were baiting him, he knew from the way they were looking at him and at each other they knew how much he liked her. He could also tell that they were not making anything up, Alina really did like someone and they knew who and they weren't going to tell him.

"Maybe you can give us a clue?" James suggested.

"I don't know. Kat is that cheating?"

Ginny shrugged, "Well I guess since they're friends we can tell them about him."

Remus leaned forward to pay close attention to anything that the girls said. He wanted to believe that it was him but the fact of the matter was that Alina had spent a lot of time with Snape and he saw her in the arms of Lucius Malfoy only that morning!

"Well, I'll tell you about him but not his name, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else!" Ginny said pointing at each boy. They all nodded fervently. "Well, he's very strong, and very skilful at what he does. He's smart and makes her smile."

"He's very compassionate!" Lily said nodding her head. "And he likes her a lot, I mean, a lot-a lot!"

"He makes her feel safe, like, she's taken care of." Ginny said starring hard at Remus. "And he understands her in a way most people can't. But he has to be determined."

Remus noticed that both Lily and Kat were pointedly starring at him, as they were throughout their entire description. His heart thumped as the sound of rushing blood filled his ears, _could it be? Are they really talking about me?!_

"Why does he have to be determined?" Peter asked elbowing Remus.

"I know Ali," Ginny said carefully, "she has been through things you couldn't come to understand unless your whole world came crashing down around your ears in a fiery blood shower."

The boys leaned back at this description but stayed silent as Ginny gave them all serious looks.

"Ali is guarded. You have to prove that she can trust you before she'll give you a chance. This guy has the potential to really help her come out of her shell, but she's been hurt a lot; she can't take another heartbreak, so she'll protect herself by any means. If he is serious about her, like he claims to be, then he'll have to endure a hell storm to get what he wants. But if he's not serious, he'd better back off now."

Remus gulped and looked down at his hands.

"So, Remus, any more questions?" Ginny asked.

Remus looked into her eyes and said evenly, "Will you let me know when Alina gets back?"


	29. Chapter 29

The day passed by in blur after lunch. Ginny could hardly believe what she'd committed herself to. She was confident that what she was doing was for Alina's benefit; that helped to ease the guilt. It wasn't until dinner that Ginny really began to worry about Alina. Ginny hadn't seen her all day and had no idea where she went. She began to chew on a finger as she sat shaking her leg worriedly.

"You keep doing that and you won't have room for dinner."

Ginny looked up and laughed to see Sirius seating himself across from her. The rest of the great hall was relatively empty as dinner wasn't for another twenty minutes. Most students would wait until the five minute mark, plus or minus before they sat themselves down.

"Should you be up?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"He never listens to anything that does him good." James said seating himself next to Sirius.

Remus, Peter and Lily came in shortly after and seated themselves as well. Ginny looked around at the large group she'd suddenly become engulfed in. It made her smile to think she'd manage to make friends that made her feel so accepted, even in such circumstances as the ones she was in.

"What are you worrying for?" Sirius asked her taking Ginny's hand from her mouth.

Ginny smiled embarrassed and bit her lower lip instead. "I haven't seen Alina since morning."

Sirius nodded his head and asked, "She really hates me doesn't she?"

Ginny shook her head slightly, "no I told you earlier, she knows it wasn't your fault-"

"Yeah what did you mean by that?" Sirius asked forming his hands into a steeple.

"Well, I happened to come into the knowledge that you were slipped a potion that made you say those things."

The conversations around them seemed to cease as the new information was passed along the group.

"Who would do that?"

"Who do you think?" James seethed.

Ginny crossed her arms and used her mother tone, "it doesn't matter who, or why."

"Slytherins." Remus said shaking his head. "We'll get them back-"

"No!" Ginny said in a tone that booked no room for argument. "The only reason anything was slipped to Sirius in the first place was revenge for something you did, which was revenge for something they did and so on. The fact of the matter is that your little prank war is starting to hurt other people, innocent people; in a _bad_ way."

The boys all nodded but continued to grumble. Ginny shook her head and looked at Lily for assistance. She simply shrugged and gave the look that said _what are you gonna' do?_

"So, anyway," Lily said trying to break the odd silence that fell. "I think this is good news for you Sirius, Alina may yet forgive you."

"Oh that is good news; that means she won't have to kill you." Ginny said smiling.

Sirius smiled and looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. "I really do need to apologize to that girl. But I think we need to find her first. Has anyone seen her?"

"I looked in the dorms but she wasn't there." Lily said.

"She wasn't in any of our classes." Ginny sighed.

"I saw her go into the forbidden forest this afternoon." Remus suddenly worried about her.

"What?!" James looked around wide eyed. "Didn't anyone tell her she could die?!"

"Should we tell the headmaster?" lily asked anxiously.

Ginny tried to hush their worries and assure them Alina would be fine but the panic was rising.

"Guys there's no way that she went into the Forbidden forest!" Peter said trying to help Ginny. "I mean they have all kinds of wards and stuff to keep students away. She probably just went to go see the animals in the pens behind the grounds keeper's house."

"Yeah," James said cooling his tone, "yeah you're right, we don't need to worry about anything, she' probably talking to animals or something right now."

"Even if she did go into the forbidden forest, she'd be fine." Ginny laughed.

"I believe it." Sirius mumbled. "Mooney I would make fun of you for getting beat by her again but…"

"But she kicked the crap out of you!" Peter laughed.

"What happened?" Lily asked amazed.

"Padfoot here thought he'd tell Alina a thing or two, and she proceeded to beat him bloody." Remus laughed smacking the table.

"At least Sirius learned his lesson the first time!" James laughed. "You're the moron who picked a fight with her _again_ and got thrown across the room!"

"Wait-"Ginny said looking from one to another, "did you just call him Padfoot?"

"Yeah" Sirius said still laughing, "I'm Padfoot, James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and Remus is Mooney."

"Don't ask why, they'll never tell you." Lily said with an affectionate smile.

Ginny remembered the conversation in the library where she had heard those names for the first time muttering, "I think I can guess."

"_I have tried so hard to curb the pain in my heart. You think I don't see?! You think I can't hear?! Alina is a painful irritation to the thorn in my heart! I can't help how I feel around her, but look at me. I'm an old man now, it's just wrong."…._

"_Padfoot, you can't replace her. Targeting Ginny is just, wrong!"_

Food began to litter the tables and Ginny realized that lost in her musings and conversation she had entirely missed when the hall filled. She craned her neck looking in all directions but she still couldn't see Alina. Ginny was about to go into the forbidden forest that second when she heard James say,

"Speak of the devil…"

Alina, looking just as haphazard as she had earlier that morning, if not more so, came meandering toward the table. She had a faraway look and seemed hesitant to sit with the group. Remus quickly glared at a third year that scurried away and left room for Alina to join them. She moved slowly to the seat and lowered herself not looking at anyone in particular.

"Uhm, you've got some..." Remus gestured to her hair with his hand.

She looked around at the others nervously before gingerly touching parts of her hair, leaves and other bramble fell loosely to the table. Alina quickly swept it away from them and turned a light shade of pink. Remus smiled and breathed deeply trying to catch her scent. It was mingled with many smells of the earth and forest, but there was something refreshing and familiar about it, like he'd smelled her before.

"So…"Ginny folded her arms and stared down the table at Alina, now thoroughly upset Alina made her worry. "Have a nice time in the forest today?"

Alina nodded and a peaceful look came over her face, "you wouldn't believe the things I saw."

"Like what?" Remus asked basking in the glow of her presence.

"I rode a Unicorn this afternoon; I thought it would be more fun than going to class." When everyone stared at her Alina simply shrugged her shoulder said, "Well I did."

"I have no doubt" Ginny laughed. "Only you could manage something like that and not understand the significance of it all."

Alina shrugged again and looked down.

Lily noticed how pale she was and the way she sort of swayed as she sat there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired." Alina said honestly. "Bone tired, actually."

Remus frowned and leaned forward stretching his hand toward her. He paused long enough to assure her he meant no harm before feeling her forehead, his eyes grew huge.

"Alina, you're freezing!"

Alina's eye lids fluttered and she moaned softly, "Remus don't move!"

Alina reached out and grabbed Remus's other hand placing it on her cheek. The night air had given her a deep chill and it was really starting to weigh her down. Remus was warm and his hands were surprisingly soft. She nuzzled herself against him covering his hands with hers. She felt better from that simple warmth.

"Ali?" Ginny moved to sit next to Alina and feel her skin temperature. Alina felt like ice.

"I just need some food and I'll be fine." She assured them.

"Hey, how are you?" Ginny whispered to her.

Alina simply moved one of her hands from Remus's to Ginny's and pat it gently.

"Remus?" Alina called softly, "could you sit next to me?"

Remus could hardly believe his luck; he all but jumped the table to get to her but somehow managed to walk to the other side nonchalantly. He sat so close to Alina there was no space between her body and his. He could feel her shivering and slowly put an arm around her. She huddled closer to him and covered her nose with her hands shivering slightly.

"Sirius?" she asked softly.

Sirius paused in his eating, his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Yes?"

Alina looked at him and unconsciously leaned further against Remus. "I'm sorry."

Sirius chocked on the food in his mouth and stared at her, "I beg your pardon?"

Alina sighed and looked Sirius in the eyes, "I'm sorry, for attacking you, and encouraging Lucius to as well. It wasn't your fault and you didn't mean to say those things."

Sirius stared at her in shock and wasn't sure how to respond. Emotion choked his voice and he sat breathing heavily. _I can't believe this girl is telling me _she's_ sorry. After the things I said to her and the way I made her feel, she's guilty on top of it. How can I tell her what that means to me?_ Ginny looked at Sirius and then at Alina. It was an odd sort of moment, but Ginny still felt that it was a father-daughter bonding situation. Ginny also knew that Sirius would not know what to say, so she reached out and took Alina's hand in hers.

"I don't think it needs to be said on either end. Your both sorry and you both want a fresh start. Just go on from here."

Sirius looked at Alina and they nodded to each other in understanding. Remus absently rubbed Alina's side trying to warm her. Alina noticed that Remus's hands were _very _large. As he ran his hand along her side, her skin tingled. Warmth trailed behind his touch causing her to shiver again; she breathed deep turning her head slightly to catch his scent. He noticed her shiver and held her even closer in a sort of half hug. He turned his head and found they were so close in doing so his mouth touched the top of her head. He couldn't help nuzzling her hair slightly when he asked her.

"Are you warmer?"

Alina gulped and nodded not trusting her voice. His smell was sharp and earthy. When she closed her eyes and breathed in she could see herself standing in the forest again, fresh after a rain, when everything smells new and clean. She felt the urges coming on again; heat started to build in her stomach and she started to shake. Alina clenched her fists until her knuckles were white. Ginny noticed her change before Remus and asked her quietly,

"What's wrong?"

Alina opened her eyes which had darkened considerably; she dramatically rolled her eyes toward Remus and mouthed 'help.' Ginny sniffed to avoid laughing; when she did she noticed something. The air seemed…flavored? Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deep, in her minds eyes she saw the entire hall. She could picture the food that went with the smells and the people with their individual scents. She could only clearly see the people nearest to her with the strongest scents. There was something off about Alina, something that wasn't there before, a hot tangy aroma…Ginny scrunched her nose trying to identify it. With a sudden realization that cause her to open her eyes with a gasp, Ginny knew-arousal.

"Ali-"Ginny said shocked.

Alina gave her a look that said _That was what I was trying to tell you!_ Remus looked down as Alina pulled away from him. She gave him his special smile and whispered her thanks. Remus nodded and sighed regretfully. He stilled with the breath he had just taken, _what is that smell?_ Remus exhaled and tried to discretely sniff the air. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his lids fluttered shut as the delicious aroma filled his nose. He laid his head against a fist as he sat enjoying the sensation the smells were causing. His blood began to race and his skin felt hot. Remus's fists clenched as his groin tightened. He heard a soft mew from beside him and cracked an eye to look at its source. Alina was trying to eat but seemed unable to because of some unknown preoccupation. It was then Remus realized the smell was coming from her. He leaned closer to her and deeply inhaled._ Merlin yes! It is definitely her, what else could be so divine!_ Remus couldn't help the deep purring that resonated quietly from him. Alina jumped slightly and dropped her fork. Her clenched fists began to visibly tremble and her breathing became labored. She gulped and looked at Remus from the corners of her eyes. The tension between the two was practically tangible and was more than apparent to Ginny. Ginny's head began to spin from the spontaneous aromatic overload. She shook her head lightly and stared at Alina. _If I don't do something right now they're going to go at it on the table!_

"Uh, Alina, now that you've eaten I think we should head up to bed."

Alina didn't acknowledge her but leaned closer to Remus with a sigh. Ginny cleared her throat but they continued to stare at each other intensely. Sirius saw the interchange and his jaw dropped slightly. He tried to tell James what he was witnessing only to find that James was totally engrossed in Lily's retelling of her day. Peter was the smart one; he scurried off somewhere leaving Ginny and Sirius to be the only ones unaffected by their hormones. Ginny growled lightly and grabbed Alina's arm pulling her up from her seat and toward the door.

"Wait!" Remus cried stumbling from his seat and chasing them

Sirius rolled his eyes and got up as well grumbling. He stood next to Ginny and watched with her as Remus and Alina wandered away. Ginny folded her arms and scowled; Sirius laughed and lightly put a hand on her arm. Ginny nodded to him and stalked after her friends. She met them in the hallway where they had gained some composure.

"Oh thanks for waiting," Ginny grumbled.

Once the quartet was together they all made their way silently through the corridors. Sirius looked at Alina and the random peaceful look on her face.

"So…you really rode a unicorn?"

Alina looked at Sirius and then faced forward again nodding.

"I used to live in the woods, back in the States, so when everything happened I just….I don't know I needed a little of home. Anyway I just ran until my anger burned out."

"How long did that take?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Alina smirked but didn't comment. "Anyway, I ended up at this place with this just, uh, the most beautiful cascades! I laid down by the bank and…." Alina trailed off not wanting to tell them that not only had she cried the entire time while running but after she reached the cascades she collapsed and cried until she couldn't breathe.

"And…?" Sirius asked rolling his hand encouraging her to continue.

"And-"Alina shook her head slightly. "I was just thinking and then this horse showed up. It was the whitest most pristine looking animal I have ever seen-"

"How do you know it was a unicorn?" Sirius asked pointedly.

Alina gave him a look, "Because of the giant horn sticking from its head."

Sirius made a face behind her back but remained silent.

"I left it alone and it left me alone, but it started to get dark and I needed to head back so it gave me a ride. "

"Just like that?" Ginny asked askance.

"Well I mean, it was probably cause I was talking to him all afternoon."

"What did you talk about?" Remus asked amazed.

"Everything, and nothing. I mean I just talked; I told him about how I felt and what I thought and everything that was happening to me."

"and what did he say to all of this?" Sirius asked mockingly

"Oh he was very understanding; he helped me to see a lot of things. We're going to make a regular thing out of it, every week, maybe twice a week."

Sirius shook his head, "and what is this Unicorns name?"

"oh there's not really an English translation for it." Alina said shrugging.

"That's convenient." Sirius mumbled.

Alina smiled and looked at him and saying, "He said you'd say that."


	30. Chapter 30

Alina stayed silent and disconcertingly peaceful. Sirius wasn't sure about her tale of the Unicorn and Remus seemed to be enamored by her mere presence so Ginny stayed cautiously silent. Remus trailed Alina like a lost puppy and Sirius couldn't help but find it a little sad. They had just finished discussing how they were going to find ways to impress the girls and yet here he was, at a loss for all his manhood. Sirius looked over at Ginny and smiled lightly. She was carefully watching Remus with Alina.

"Maybe," Sirius whispered to her, "Remus needs a chance with Alina, _alone._"

Ginny looked at Sirius as a slow smile etched its way across her countenance. She cleared her throat and waited until Alina and Remus turned to look at her. She gestured to Sirius and said,

"You know guys, it's getting late and Sirius should really go back to the infirmary. I'm going to walk him back to make sure he gets there in one piece, you two should go on ahead without us."

Alina absently nodded and turned around continuing in her previous course. Remus smiled slyly at Ginny and Sirius and stood straight to exaggerate his full height and build. He truly was impressive and he knew that there was an undeniable connection between himself and Alina. At lunch he was hoping that Kat and Lily were telling him that Alina liked him and now, after their cuddling at dinner, he knew in absolute truth that she did. He could tell, and that knowledge helped to remove the sycophantic way he'd been behaving, he felt comfortable enough to charm her in his own way. He walked faster until he was striding next to her and with a final wave to Sirius and Ginny; he disappeared with Alina around a corner.

Sirius couldn't help the intense laughter that overcame him and immediately regretted it as pain took hold of his good humor.

"Sirius are you okay?" Ginny carefully helped straighten him.

Sirius waved her off and took a deep breath, "maybe you're right, I think I need to go back to the infirmary."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"I know you Sirius Black; I said infirmary, which does not mean that we can go to the infirmary only to leave through one of its side doors or windows."

Sirius seemed surprised, not because she assumed that was what he was thinking but because she was right about it. A small, soft chuckled was the only response he could come up with.

"You really do know me. How is that?"

Ginny shrugged and let her arms drop to her sides as she began walking back down the hall.

"I suppose it's because you remind me so much of that friend I told you about. You're just like him really."

"The old guy?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Thirty-three is hardly what I would call old." Ginny defended with humor.

"okay then, your chronologically challenged friend."

Ginny laughed and threw her head back. "well, he wore it _well_ and I suppose that's what counts."

Sirius frowned, "what do you mean '_well'_?"

"you know, like he wasn't a decrepit old man, he wore it well."

"no," Sirius shook his head, "you didn't say he wore it well, you said he wore it _well_. Did you fancy him?"

Ginny blushed and shrugged lightly.

"kat that's….eww."

Ginny made an indignant sound and looked at Sirius with a smile, "I'll have you know that he was incredibly attractive, and alluring and sweet and seductive."

Sirius's frown deepened. "sounds great." He grumbled.

"oh he was. I uhm….well there was some problems that I was having, and I couldn't really deal with them. I mean, I didn't know how to deal with them. I didn't think I would ever be able to trust anyone again, not after that." Ginny shivered and tried to keep the haunted look from her eyes.

"what happened?" Sirius asked and then quickly added, "you know after, like how did you deal with it?"

"I didn't, he did. He uh.." here ginny couldn't help the smile and the laugh that escaped her, "he stayed with me all the time, and he swore that he would protect me and that I would never be alone, he'd always be there for me. And he was, so much so that he tied a string to my wrist when I went to the bathroom so he wouldn't lose me."

"That's weird."

Ginny laughed again, "no it was hilarious. He was so annoying and he would not leave me alone, every time I started to get depressed and felt like just lying down and dying, he was there. It made everything so much easier knowing that I wasn't alone in all my misery. And his silent encouragement helped me to find the strength I needed to stand on my own."

Sirius nodded, "you sound like you loved him."

Ginny stopped walking and stood as if frozen.

"kat?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head looking at Sirius, "Merlin….I do."

Sirius immediately felt like an idiot for even saying that let alone thinking it. _Great job moron, just keep talking, she might invite you to the wedding._

Ginny shook her head again and seemed amazed. "I think a part of me always will think of him on a sort of paternal level. But, now that you say it, yes. He was my first love, but I mean, in the only way a child can love. I think that's why I love being with you so much, everything feels more real."

Sirius's head swam; he took steps toward her until he was inches from her. She seemed surprised by the close proximity and when she tried to take a step back Sirius stopped her with a hand on her lower back.

"you love being with me?" he asked softly.

Ginny turned her face slightly more toward him. They were so close now their breaths mingled in the air, Ginny placed her hands on Sirius's broad chest, she meant to push him away but somehow instead managed to close the distance between them entirely. Sirius inhaled deeply and stared into her eyes. He lifted his other hand and softly brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheek,

"Say it again." He whispered.

"What?" Ginny was having trouble thinking. All around her was Sirius, she could smell him and he was so close and so warm! Her body was pulsating and her heart was pounding so fiercely she was sure he could see it through her shirt.

Sirius walked forward forcing Ginny to step back until she felt the cold stone of the nearby wall. Sirius pressed his body impossibly closer to hers while maintaining the intense eye contact. Ginny gulped as her chest heaved with sensations that flooded her system. She had felt things before, with Tom, with Harry and more often than not with Sirius. But it was nothing like what she felt now, she wasn't sure what to do or what to think. All she knew was the weight of the hot body against hers.

"Say it. Again."

Sirius wasn't sure when it happened, probably when he saw her eyes darken, but the innocent want of closeness to Kat morphed into an insatiable need to consume her. He wasn't sure what intrigued him so much about hearing her say she loved being with him, he'd heard many girls say such things to him in the past. But none had ever treated him with respect and modesty that Kat had. When he was with her he felt like he didn't need to be anyone but himself, he didn't have to impress her or please her, she was happy just to be with him. He didn't have to do anything at all, and for some reason hearing that from her lips had turned him on ferociously.

Ginny's labored breathing had only increased in the moments that passed between them and Sirius thought he would die from the press of her breasts against his chest. He pressed himself against her again grinding his hips into hers as he did so. Ginny felt fire and throbbing all around her and couldn't stop the sound of pleasure that forced its way from her mouth turning itself into his name once it reached the air.

"Say it…" Sirius was begging now, shaking from trying to restrain himself.

"I love being with you-"

Sirius crashed his lips passionately against hers, swallowing her words. Her hands slid from his chest to his shoulders as his hands discovered every inch of her he could. Ginny moaned as she suckled his bottom lip while tangling her hands in his hair. Suddenly Ginny felt her feet leave the floor as he wrapped one arm around her back and hoisted her up while his other hand slithered under her skirt to caress the hot flesh of her thigh. Ginny gasped and jolted with the contact, she pulled her mouth from his taking deep breaths. Sirius moaned and kissed his way from her mouth down her neck paying close attention to her ears. Ginny had instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips but she slowly rose one over his hip giving him better access to her.

Sirius immediately noticed when she had done this and pushed himself against her warmth feeling the heat of her body through his pants. It was impossible to hide his arousal and Ginny found herself hypnotized but the firmness that was grinding her into a state of wild abandon. Sirius skimmed his hand deeper under her skirt to rub and caress her in conjunction with his hips. Ginny bucked and grabbed more firmly on his hair. Sirius moaned and used the leverage of their height difference to slide his body along hers; he whispered forcefully,

"Things still feel real for you?"

Ginny's only response was to arch her back and tighten her legs. Sirius moved his hands from her skirt to her side, deliberately slow and gripping. Ginny mewed and begged for his touch. His hand slid between her breasts toward her neck where he quickly removed her tie and deftly undid all the buttons on her shirt down to her navel. He waited for only the span of a heart beat before he slid his hand into her shirt while resuming his earlier ministrations along her neck and mouth. Ginny felt him stop and furrowed her brow.

"whats wrong?"

Ginny looked carefully at him and almost laughed. He was starring at her chest with wide eyes, like a young boy in a broom shop. Ginny didn't exactly have a choice in her under garments since Alina insisted on what they wore. Ginny now found herself silently thanking her friend. Ginny was wearing a black, push up, corset bra and Sirius did not know how to restrain himself. His eyes turned black and his breathing turned to an almost gasping. A deep rumble resonated from his chest and he didn't even spare Ginny's face a glance before he slammed himself against her. His hands and mouth were everywhere with a veracity and passion that was carefully contained before.

Ginny felt the fire in her stomach grow to a blaze as molten lava seemed to seep its way steadily downwards. She felt a steady pleased sensation building, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew she needed something and she was almost there. Sirius rolled his hips and pressed himself against her rubbing and grinding until Ginny had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out as she felt an explosion inside her. She fell limp as the vibrations subsided, but Sirius continued his ministrations until she felt second and she was sure she felt the building sensation for a third until Sirius finally gripped her breast so fiercely she was sure it would bruise and he growled slamming himself against her one last time. He too became limp as he leaned his forehead on the wall behind them still not leaving any space between his body and hers. Ginny tried to catch her breath but for some reason felt she never truly would again. Sirius just laid his head in the crook of her shoulder, Ginny moved her hands to grasp his shoulders and felt the trembling of his muscles.

"Sirius?"

He moved his head and looked at her. Ginny reached out and gently tucked some of his hair behind his ear; he nuzzled her hand and placed his cheek in her palm while kissing her thumb softly. She chuckled and softly stroked his face. He looked exhausted and almost gaunt, more like the Sirius she knew. She smiled and sighed,

"Come on; let's get you to the infirmary."

He nodded with a small smile and let her down. When Ginny's feet touched the floor her legs suddenly turned to jelly. She would have tumbled to the ground had Sirius not grabbed her. He laughed and asked her smugly,

"Are you okay?"

Ginny stood up and brushed him off quickly making a brusque movement toward the end of the hall. He laughed again and started to walk down the hall after Ginny when his legs gave out and Ginny had to quickly grab him. She laughed now and asked mockingly,

"Are _you_ okay?"

Sirius could hardly speak and muttered, "That has _never_ happened to me before."

Ginny laughed again and asked saucily, "oh really?"

He shook his head quickly, "it's probably the snake bite….yeah, yeah the snake bite. It's affected me more than I thought."

Ginny smiled and simply helped him down the hall to the infirmary. They quietly opened the door and tried to make an inconspicuous entrance. Tip-toeing toward the bed he once occupied, Ginny and Sirius moved slowly. Sirius had barely sat on the bed when madam Pomfrey started tapping her toe to announce her presence.

"In the future, should you feel well enough to leave, _tell me first._"

Sirius demurely nodded and waited for her to turn and leave before breaking into a smile. Ginny took a seat and no sooner had she sat down then they heard the call,

"visiting hours are almost over."

They laughed and Ginny put a hand over her mouth to smother her smile. Sirius reached over and pulled it away.

"Don't do that, I like it when you smile."

Ginny blushed and looked down. Sirius didn't let go of her hand but instead held it tighter. Ginny wasn't sure where they stood now or how to go about being friends with him, if they even were friends. Sirius seemed to sense her inner turmoil and cleared his throat while ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"Kat, I think it's more than obvious how I feel about you."

Ginny became rigid and her eyes started to shift unconsciously looking for an exit.

"I just want to know," Sirius continued. "how do you feel about me?"

Ginny cleared her throat and tried to pull her hand away. Sirius held on and sat up straighter. He didn't really know Kat, not well, but he still felt this intense connection with her. She knew him so well, it seemed like they had known each other so much longer because of it. He looked at her now and could easily tell she was worrying, and hiding. She said something bad happened to her, and she kept getting special treatment from the teachers-everyone treated her like she was so delicate. Maybe that had something to do with her discomfort.

"Kat, I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring you-"

"No, I know. I'm sorry, I just…I don't know." Ginny was wondering where the conversation was headed and more specifically what it would mean for the future, or rather the present.

"I'm just…." Sirius lightly stroked Ginny's hand. "I feel…I want to know…."

Ginny smiled lightly and nodded knowing what he wanted to say. "you want to know if everything is all in your head?"

"yes!"

"You feel this connection with me and want to know if I feel it too?"

"yes, yes!" Sirius smiled. "you know me so well. You understand me in a way no one else ever has!" his smile wilted and he looked worried. "is it all in my head?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

"what?" he asked

"and I suppose you thought all that in the hallway was based on your skills alone?"

Sirius cheeks darkened as he realized how arrogant that made him sound.

"Sirius, I know how you feel-I do, and yes, I feel it too. More than I think you realize" she muttered at the end.

Sirius smiled again. "Great! That's great but uhm…where…well." He took a breath and decided to shoot caution to the wind. "I know where I want this to go, Kat I need to know if you do. I like being around you, I want to get to know you better, I want to be with you, but only if you want."

"Sirius…are you asking me out?" Ginny said with a smirk.

Sirius shook his head and smiled, "no. I'm asking a little more than that. I've never been worried about competition before, I never had to. But with you-I'm jealous all the time. I don't want to share you with anyone, I want us to be exclusive."

Ginny was honestly shocked when he said that. All she could think was _Okay….I did not see that coming_. It surprised her that he would be so….committed about everything. He seemed genuinely interested in her and that was, well, surprising. Ginny realized that while she was sitting in shock he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh…uhm…well, I mean-yes."

Sirius smiled contentedly and heaved a sigh of relief; it suddenly felt as though a great weight had been lifted. Madam Pomfrey came out and gestured to a clock on the wall for Ginny. Ginny smiled and nodded getting up from her chair. She leaned over Sirius to kiss his forehead again when he turned his head at the last moment and captured her lips. Ginny giggled into his mouth and he felt her smile widen. He lightly massaged her lips with his sighing happily into her mouth.

"Alright you two!" Madam Pomfrey called from her office.

Ginny pulled away and whispered her good-byes with a small blush. Sirius still held her hand and was more than reluctant to let it go. She laughed at him and let his hand slip slowly away from hers while she walked away. His hand remained in the air after she left and he stared at it while imagining he could still feel her.

Madam Pomfrey came back to double check and give Sirius a medicine that would help get the poison out of his system. He took his shirt off to prepare to go to sleep when madam Pomfrey gasped,

"What is that?! Leave it to you to find trouble in the few hours you're gone!"

Sirius searched for the source of her inspection. On his shoulder was a large bruise with definitive teeth marks. _When Kat…she bit me?! That is so hot!_

Madam Pomfrey pulled out a jar of some kind and made a dismissive gesture,

"That's alright; this will help, make it like it was never there."

Sirius's head shot up, _like it was never there, like it never happened?!_

"No!" he waved her off. "Leave it."


	31. Chapter 31

Alina weaved down the hall stopping every few seconds to marvel at something on the wall. Remus smiled and walked in silence happily behind her. He tried to think of something clever to say, but every time he did Alina did something odd. Normally Remus was kept on his toes around her, Alina had a way with words and an air of aloof maturity, like she knew the answer to a question everyone else wasn't aware they should ask. But tonight she seemed like every other air headed, bubble brained, prosaic girl in Hogwarts. He frowned slightly when she began petting the frame of a random portrait.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked bewildered.

"You know…I have no idea." She began to snicker and moved on to touching something else.

"What happened to you in the forest?"

Alina smiled and turned to look at Remus, "I _told you_, I ran to the glade, I met a unicorn, he licked my wounds and we rode away."

Remus reached out and grabbed Alina as she almost touched a portrait of a blazing fire.

"That one will actually burn you." He explained.

Alina looked up at Remus with a dreamy haze fogging her eyes. She reached out to touch his face and cocked her head inquisitively. She stepped forward leaving a fraction of a breath between them. She continued to reach for him and stare up at him.

"You have such a gentle heart." She whispered.

Remus caught her hand by the wrist and turned it for closer inspection. There were faint marks that looked like scratches that had healed over. Suddenly something she said registered and he looked taken aback.

"Wait-you said the unicorn _licked your wounds_?"

Alina nodded absently. Remus rolled his eyes and groaned in exasperation.

"Of course!" He smiled placating at Alina's expression.

"I don't understand."

"Unicorns are one of the most magical and pure creatures in the world. Everything about them can be utilized magically. Like their saliva. If you had open wounds the saliva would have healed them and left a sort of pain killer in your system."

Alina continued to stare blankly.

Remus crossed his arms. "Your mind has been altered, the same way as if you'd been put under an enchantment."

"So….I'm high?"

"It would explain this sudden calmness and serenity. I have to say, you are _very different._ I'm not sure I like it."

Alina put her hands by her sides and swayed from one side to another. "Well I do."

Remus smiled, "Let's see if you say that tomorrow. I'm sure there's going to be some kind of repercussion in the morning. There's always a price to pay."

Alina shrugged. Remus sighed and grasped her arm lightly. He had wanted to have a productive discussion with her; lately it seemed to him whenever the two spoke one of them offended the other. _Well there's no rectifying that now_ Remus grumbled mentally. He led her by her arm down the hall to the dormitories. It wasn't long before Remus felt Alina tugging enthusiastically on his sleeve,

"ooh, look at that!"

Remus sighed and shooed her hand away.

"Yes, it's marvelous, but please, do try to contain yourself, I only have two good shirts-well," Remus made a gesture to remind himself of something, "one good shirt."

Alina cocked her head and continued to follow Remus down the hall.

"Well which is it? Do you have one shirt or two?"

Remus waited half a pace so Alina was walking next to him.

"Well I had two hand tailored uniforms, but for some reason one of them has just, disappeared. One of Sirius's too." Remus face turned up in concentration. "Maybe the house elves lost them?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll turn up soon." Alina said with a smile.

Remus gave her a look but he remained silent. When Alina began to weave again to try to touch a suit of armor's sword Remus gave up.

"Okay, that's it."

Remus reached out and grabbed Alina by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. She made a sound of surprise and clawed at his back for balance. When she was certain she wouldn't fall Alina looked around carefully,

"Oh! I'm so high! You are so tall!"

Remus cocked an eyebrow not only at her statement but the fact that after she said it she lay down and snuggled her face into his muscled back. He shook his head and continued on, without breaking a stride, up the stairs and through the portrait to the common room. He unceremoniously dumped Alina on a couch in front of the fireplace like a sack of potatoes.

Alina giggled and readjusted herself comfortably. Remus had continued to walk up to the stairs to the boys rooms when he noticed Alina was not following. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Alina lounging on the couch.

"You're not going to bed?"

"I'm waiting."

"For Kat?" Remus took a few steps back toward the couch.

"Yeah. I want to make sure she gets back safely."

Remus walked back and sat next to Alina on the couch with a deep sigh.

"I'll wait with you."

Alina smiled at him. Then inexplicably she flipped herself so her feet and legs were lying against the back of the couch and her back was on the seat. Remus's eyes bulged as he took in the length of her legs and the shape of them; he had never before been so close as to inspect her with any amount of precision-she was perfect! Her long legs were toned and smooth like alabaster and the curves of her body were dramatically defined in a very pleasing way. Her stomach dipped low and rose gracefully at her rig cage before rounding out perfectly at her chest. Remus gulped and let his eyes roam down the slender column of her neck to her fierce features. Her hair was splayed out and hung off the edge of the seat onto the floor curling there like an ebony river.

Alina breathed deeply and stared at the flames and the shadows they cast.

"Alina-"

"Ali." Alina corrected.

The corners of Remus's mouth twitched as he tried to smile. "Ali," he began again. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what I said to you. There's no excuse for what I did and I-"

"It's okay." Alina said with a half hearted wave of her hand.

"it's-what? How can you say that? After the day you've had…" Remus leaned deeply into the couch and stretched his long legs out.

"Trust me when I tell you that this is not the worst day that I've had." Alina laughed sadly.

"Really? What was?" Remus turned his head to get a better look at Alina.

"Uhmm…probably the day my mother died in my arms….yeah that definitely sucked."

Remus sat up straight, "she…Merlin! Are you okay?"

Alina swiveled around again and tucked her legs under her facing Remus. She grabbed her head briefly as the sudden change in position caused her head to spin.

"I think my unicorn high is wearing off." She muttered. "Yes, I am fine. I uh….well she was sick for a long time, I'm just glad she's not suffering anymore. You know, I could uh, well I could feel her pain. Literally."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I…I'm sorry." Alina smiled and shook her head regretfully.

"You're not used to talking to people."

Alina shook her head. "Not really no."

Remus smiled and turned to face her fully. He propped his arm on the back of the couch and leaned his head against his fist.

"It's alright. You're just not one of the people who shares all the time. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not either." He shrugged and gave her a wink.

Alina smiled and leaned forward slightly, "May I tell you a secret?"

Remus nodded and leaned forward slightly.

Alina leaned even further forward, "I like it that way."

Remus laughed, "What?"

"I do!" Alina laughed as well and leaned against the couch. "I don't like talking to people! And it's by no fault of their own they just can't relate to me. I mean, excusing the whole magic thing, my troubled home life is enough for reserved conversations. Now add in my bitter yet sarcastic outlooks on life…." Alina shrugged and spread her hands, "I don't know, it makes conversing with people an exercise in patience more than anything."

"So you've never found someone you can talk to?" Remus asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, I can talk to anyone, but it doesn't require any sort of thought. I may as well talk to a wall."

Remus still didn't believe her. "So you've _never_ met someone who provoked thought?"

Alina sat in silent thought for a moment as Ginny's face floated through her mind which was followed quickly by a memory at Grimmauld place. She and Remus were in the kitchen exchanging flirtatious banter. The memory of it made her smile.

"Well, there was this one guy."

Remus's face didn't change from the same smile but his eyes grew alert and narrowed slightly.

"What guy?" he asked carefully.

"This guy I met. He was a friend of my father's. I ended up spending the summer with him-"

"You what?!"

Alina laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't get your panties in a twist. There were a bunch of us there. Anyway, this guy, he uhm- well I didn't really know him that well. But I watched him, he seemed so…burdened. He was haggard and care worn, and had to deal with so much. On the few occasions we spoke there was this intense connection and I just couldn't help but wonder about him. I guess you could call that 'thought provoking.'"

Remus's smile faded and his face was stubbornly blank. "He sounds great."

Alina noticed Remus's sudden air of gloom and smiled knowingly.

"He was. This one time, I went to the kitchen to get some water and he happened to be there. Oh," Alina tussled her hair tiredly and had enough grace to look at the floor while she explained. "I flirted shamelessly with him; I mean I made no pretense to hide it."

"and if you don't mind me asking," Remus loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. "Just what were these problems he had to deal with?"

Alina sighed, "You name it, death of family and friends, discrimination, fighting for a lost cause. The worst though were his inner demons. He didn't like what he was."

"What was he?"

Alina looked around and swallowed thickly. "You know, I'm really thirsty suddenly, maybe we-"

Remus pulled to his wand and conjured a large goblet of chilled water. He handed it to Alina and smiled at the shocked and impressed expression on her face.

"So," Remus said after she had a chance to slake her thirst, "what was he."

"Mmm," Alina pulled the goblet from her mouth long enough to murmur, "a werewolf."

Remus froze as every muscle in his body tensed. "I beg your pardon?"

Alina wiped her mouth delicately and stated again, "a werewolf. It's this condition where once a month he would-"

"I know!" Remus quickly interrupted her. "You-you didn't mind it?"

"at first?"

Remus merely nodded.

"I thought it was hot."

Remus blinked in amazement and then wiped his face with his hand. "are you insane?"

Alina drank and made no reply.

"I can't even imagine how horrible it must be to have to suffer the pain and disgust of transforming into a filthy beast every month."

"Can't you?" Alina asked quietly. She began to run her finger along the rim of her goblet.

"No, why would I?" Remus asked with a scrutinizing look.

Alina shook her head slightly and gave him a hard look. "Like I said, I spent a whole summer with the guy."

Remus put his head back to stare at the ceiling. "How long have you known?"

"Since I first saw you." Alina smiled after a moment of thought. _Technically when I first saw you I thought you were just a giant wolf that was going to kill Gin and I._

Remus groaned and slumped his head forward to look at Alina. "And?"

"and what?"

"That fact doesn't alter your opinion of me at all?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"I think it alters _your_ opinion of you. I just hope you don't end up like my dad's friend."

"How's that?"

Alina placed her empty chalice on a nearby table and looked Remus deeply in the eyes. She lost all sense of whimsy and stilled herself to seem very serious.

"He let it consume him. Every month he was in fear of what would happen. The pain of it all and the loneliness he imposed on himself because of it. He was miserable and broken because he couldn't accept that being a werewolf was not a condition, it was an identity. It was part of who he was. It didn't make him wander alone and beaten by life, he did that."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you all who requested and encouraged me. Finals are finally over so I can get back to writing, I should have a significant number of new chapters soon. Just a F.Y.I. to everyone, we have a long journey ahead of us until the end of this story; please don't give up on me and stay with me until the end! ^_^

* * *

Remus sat staring at Alina in silence, before either of them had a chance to continue their discussion Ginny came floating back into the common room. Alina sniffed at her playfully and stilled when she smelt something odd. Even without the new found senses Alina could see something had dramatically changed in Ginny. Alina cocked her head and studied Ginny's every movement. There was a sort of glow to her face that Alina had never seen before. Ginny moved with a satisfied lethargy, a smile etched on her face seemingly for all time. Alina suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as the wheels began to turn in her mind.

"What?" Remus looked between the girls, "what's going on? Kat how was Sirius?"

Ginny grinned, "He was…earth shattering."

Alina jumped from the couch and grabbed Ginny by the arm. She pulled the smiling girl up the stairs without as much as a look in Remus's direction. Remus stared after them and sarcastically called out to the empty room,

"Goodnight, thanks for the talk."

Instead of going to bed himself Remus sat back and watched the flames in front of him, Alina's words swirling around in his head. Alina moved quickly pulling Ginny into their shared room and silently but soundly shutting the door after them. She pushed Ginny onto a nearby bed and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, spill." Alina crossed her arms in front of her and ignored the fact that Lily was sitting nearby studying.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Ginny preened slyly.

"I knew it! You totally did the deed!"

Lily hopped off her bed and wandered over toward them, since neither one of them made a protest she sat on the same bed Ginny occupied.

"What makes you think I've done anything let alone 'the deed'" Ginny laughed.

"Kat, you're glowing." Lily smiled.

"Ooooh! You did!" Alina gasped. "what was it like?"

Ginny laughed and waved her hands in front of her face, "no! we didn't have sex….exactly. and it was amazing!"

"Wait-you didn't have sex? What did you do?" Lily asked furrowing her brow.

Ginny turned pink and gave them a somewhat censored retelling of the events in the hall with Sirius.

"He _ripped your shirt open_?!" Lily had long since burned red and felt her face throb.

Alina was sitting on the bed as well and the three of them faced each other on the center of the bed. Alina leaned forward slightly and asked coyly,

"So…how was it? What was it like?"

Ginny smiled, "You know, after Tom, I never thought I would be able to be vulnerable with someone again."

"Whose Tom?" Lily asked.

Ginny and Alina shared a look before Ginny explained, "Tom was this guy I was with some time ago. He used to uh, beat me and yell at me and uh…well it was an abusive relationship to say the least."

Lily covered her mouth with her hand and looked like she could cry. Ginny laughed bitterly.

"You know, I was just crazy about him. I poured my heart out to him and shared things about myself I'd never dared to hope for let alone tell anyone else. When he betrayed me, I felt like part of me was gone forever. I was so young and trusting and he stole that innocence away from me and stripped me of my naiveté. I was so young…"

Alina reached over and wiped away the small tears Ginny hadn't realized she'd shed.

"Eventually I learned to trust people again, with small things you know, like catching me when I fall. But I didn't think my heart would ever be the same. But with Sirius, he made me feel things I didn't know were physically possible! I mean, I'm jaded not dead, I've felt a warming for guys before, but this…"

"Hot?" Alina giggled.

"Blazing."

"I just hope he doesn't get too big for his britches. If he over steps his bounds I'll beat the crap out of him." Alina mumbled aggressively.

Lily laughed and playfully pushed Alina's arm, "what a thing to say!"

Ginny smirked, "the real funny part is she's completely and totally serious. Believe me it's not the worst thing she's done."

"so, what about you Lily?" Ginny asked hugging a pillow to her chest.

"what about me?"

Alina laughed, "She's totally rockin' her V-card."

"My what?!" Lily had a confused yet subtlety disgusted look on her face.

Ginny patted her arm and translated, "She means that you're still a virgin."

Lily blushed but said," I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"I'm not saying there is, but I see you as a wait for marriage kind of girl." Alina said stretching.

"again-nothing wrong with that."

Ginny smiled and playfully pushed Alina, "and what about you?"

Alina remained silent and looked absently at the bed spread beneath them. Ginny cocked her head in question and Lily leaned forward placing a hand on Alina's knee.

"uhm, no, I'm not." Alina said sadly.

"Really?" Ginny seemed surprised. "When?"

Alina swallowed, "New York."

"Ali," Ginny began slowly, "I know that we have this understanding about not asking and not telling, but I am asking you now. What happened in New York?"

Alina covered her eyes with her hands for a moment before she spoke.

"It was a while ago. I told you that my mom used to send me to all these camps and such, well one was in New York. I don't know how much you know about the States but in upstate New York there's a lot of woods and camps. It was while I was there that I discovered I had these….powers."

"What happened?" Lily asked intrigued by her tale.

"I was out by the lake and it was dark and no one was around, or so I thought." Alina's eyes fluttered fiercely as she tried to blink back tears. "I didn't see them until they already had me. And I tried to fight them, but they were so strong!"

Ginny swallowed thickly and Lily gasped.

"There were three of them but only one succeeded. I was bleeding and scared and they laughed when I cried….When the second one tried, I summoned all my fear and _hatred_ and, and….I don't know. Something happened; it was like I was possessed. I could see myself doing things but there was this disconnect between my body and my brains."

Ginny closed her eyes remembering the frightening feel of possession. Sometimes Ginny forgot how she and Alina became such good friends; it was easy to get caught up in pretending to be normal teenaged witches, but it was moments like this that swept away their façade to reveal the ugly truth-they were broken.

Alina took a shuddering breath, "and this power just started to wrap itself around me and protect me and it made me feel invincible. And I used it to…."

Lily couldn't help the quite whisper that escaped her lips, "to what?"

"I –I-" Alina closed her eyes and clutched her stomach as if in pain, her face was a grimace of regret, "I killed them."

Lily's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "You…what?"

The grimace left and Alina opened her eyes setting her expression. Tears ran down her face but she stared unblinking and whispered vehemently, "and it felt _really_ good."

Ginny shook her head."I can't believe you never told me any of this."

"It's not like you've told me everything you did with Tom." Alina snapped.

Lily soothed them both before anything got out of hand, "You both have had unimaginable experiences; that should bring you closer not farther apart."

Alina smiled and Ginny shrugged, that seemed to settle the matter between them. Lily shook her head, "this explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

Lily wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "You two have been so withdrawn and anti-social. The only ones I've seen you get along with have been Slytherins and they are well…"

"They're what?" Alina questioned.

"Well, let's just say they have their own problems." Lily smiled. "_a lot_ of problems."

"how so?" Ginny asked leaning against the headboard. "How many problems can rich, pureblood, aristocrats have?"

Lily shook her head. "You misunderstand them. They can't help the way they are, their bred that way. They never get a moment to form their thoughts and ideals."

"That's bologna," Alina laughed, "they're not even home but what, two months out of the year from the time they were ten?"

"If only that were true; with other houses it's different. Our parents leave us alone and let us find ourselves and basically fall on our faces!"

"And oh, how we fall." Ginny smirked thinking of the numerous occasions her mother warned her of boys and their ways, more particularly of Sirius and his.

"In Slytherin, they have images to represent. Their families can't afford to let them fall lest they tarnish the good names of their house. Those in Slytherin bear more weight than easily any other students in Hogwarts, especially those of more affluent bloodlines."

"Who do you mean?" Ginny whispered conspiratorially.

Lily smiled. She never really had any friends, the boys pestered her more than anything and the girls despised her and she still wasn't sure why. Getting a chance to giggle and gossip, even though Lily told herself such behavior was beneath her, seemed a welcome opportunity.

"Well," lily said in a hushed voice, "I happen to know that Severus Snape has been set upon by Lucius Malfoy and others on behest of his father."

"what?!"

Lilly nodded excitedly. "His father told their fathers that he was concerned about Severus not being 'man enough' to bear the Snape name. That he was too involved with potions and books instead of conquests and reputation."

"So, Lucius just bullies him because of their fathers?" Alina gasped.

"Well that's what they're supposed to do anyway. When they think no one is looking the Slytherin upper-class are quite civilized, if not deflated."

Ginny sat up some in question. Lily saw her move and smiled.

"I happened upon most of my information from being considered pretty much invisible; people say the most intimate of things when they forget you're there. Once, I was in the library and I heard distressed sounds. I went to see if everything was okay and I saw Lucius Malfoy on the floor _near tears._"

Alina thought of the two versions of Lucius she had encountered, the one who defended her and made her feel safe, and the one who attacked her and nearly raped her. Either way, she didn't see him as the type to know the meaning of tears let alone being near them.

"Are you sure?" Ginny doubted this statement as well.

"I promise you!" Lily insisted. "He was so distraught, I thought to ask him about it but before I could I saw Narcissa coming to his aid, he said he was grateful no one had seen him like that. I figured it was best not to make known my presence."

"So instead of slipping away quietly you stayed to….see if you could help?" Alina smirked.

Lily didn't bother blushing; she just nodded with a sly smile. "Uh-huh."

Ginny laughed, "So what did you learn. What happened?"

"His father." Lily said grimly. "Abraxas Malfoy is quite possibly the most evil man who has ever walked the earth. Lucius once showed kindness to his house elf Dobby, and his father beat Dobby for encouraging weakness in his son. Lucius has been the most contemptible excuse for a human being since I've known him, but everyone he spurns, he saves. He was upset because his father was forcing him to uhm…" Lily turned read and coughed into her hand.

"to what?"

"Well, according to Abraxas, women are no more than soil to plant your seed in, occasionally you find one worth keeping your surname, but should never be valued as more than property. He wanted Lucius to learn the uh…pleasure….of ownership."

"And that bothered him?" ginny cocked her head and scratched lightly at her temple.

"I would have thought that kind of permission was every guys dream." Alina laughed.

Lily smiled, "Lucius is a lot of things, one of which is loyal. He loves Narcissa, very much. He didn't want to betray her but he knew would happen if he didn't."

"What would happen?"

"his father would take ownership rights, from Narcissa."

Ginny shook her head growling, "despicable."

"monster." Alina muttered.

"Yet, it's just the tip of the iceberg." Lily sighed. "Like I said, they all have problems. That's why no matter how horrible they are; I try not to take it personally."

"Wow." Ginny leaned against the headboard again sighing.

"Wait-how do we fit in with all them?" Alina asked

"Well, heart calls to heart and all that." Lily shrugged, "I doubt anyone would be able to understand you like them. They understand your 'don't ask, don't tell' policy."

The girls nodded their heads but remained silent. It seemed as if everything they knew had turned itself inside out. They had forgotten that there was so much more to people than the image they present to the world, and the girls were not the only ones who knew the acrid taste of suffering and betrayal.

"How do they hide it all so well?"

"How do they find the strength to even get up in the morning?" lily sighed.

"They are not without hope." Alina muttered.

"What could they possibly have to look forward to?"

"Stolen moments the same as us." Alina looked at Ginny. "This night with Sirius, was it worth anything? Would you trade a moment of suffering for it never to have happened?"

Ginny thought of all the things she had been through, all the burdens she had carried, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to find one that was so bad she would wish away her experience with Sirius.

"We wouldn't know the full measure of peace or pleasure," Alina said smirking at Ginny, "if we didn't experience the opposite."

"Are you saying that everything that has happened is a good thing?" Lily asked askance.

"No," Ginny nodded her head understanding. "But when you're facing something bad, the good seems all the more brilliant doesn't it?"

Lily smiled and nodded her head. "I wish I had more good moments to temper my bad. I mean, it's nothing like what you've been through-"

Ginny waved her hand empirically as if to sweep away unpleasant thoughts, "it's impossible to compare troubles, we're all in different places in our lives, you're pain is undermined by ours."

Alina smiled and laughed lightly, "and with James nearby I'm sure you'll have your chance at making a few good memories."

Lily beamed, "but not too good!"

"Besides Ali," Ginny laughed tossing a pillow at her face, "I think you should be more focused on making your own."


	33. Chapter 33

Remus woke early to find himself still on the couch in the common room. He had somehow managed to fall asleep during his musings in the night. He wiped his face with his hand and tried to rouse himself. He turned to look back at the stair well in time to see Kat and Alina descend from the boy's side.

"What were you doing?" he asked groggily.

The girls jumped not realizing he had been there to see them.

"Just uh, dropping something off." Alina said with a small smile.

Ginny had reminded Alina that the boy's shirts and pants still needed to be returned and it would take but a moment. Alina looked at her sideways with a knowing glance as she remembered Ginny distinctly saying, 'it's no big deal no one will see us, they won't even be up.'

Ginny cleared her throat as she felt Alina's gaze. "Good morning Remus."

He nodded tiredly and stood stretching his arms out and popping his back. Alina felt the stirring in her blood but luckily it was in the background and her body hadn't kicked into over drive. She took deep breaths but Remus cut a fine figure and she couldn't pull her eyes away. The shadowed definition of his muscles, the way his rib cage expanded with his breaths making his hard abdominals contract in aesthetic perfection. Alina had to check herself to make sure she wasn't drooling. He tussled his hair and walked over to the girls.

"Good morning ladies."

Alina gulped and Ginny couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her at Alina's expense. Remus yawned and if he noticed Alina's reaction he didn't show it. He simply stood before them and a sort of odd silence filled the air.

"So…."

Ginny looked between the two of them and finally grew impatient for something to occur.

"You know Remus; we were just going to the great hall for breakfast if you wanted to join us?"

"As much as I would love that, I don't think it will be possible." He replied

"Why?"

Remus looked at Ginny and smiled, "It's early yet; breakfast won't be served for a few hours."

That seemed to shake Alina from her stupor and she physically shook herself. "In that case, perhaps we should head to the next best place."

"Where's that?" Ginny asked.

Remus laughed, "Where else? The library."

Ginny could barely hide the grimace from her face as she muttered beneath her breath, "great."

The three made their way through the silent halls to the giant double doors of the library. Ginny had never been this early before and stood gaping. The whole room was generally fairly dark and light with thousands of candles. The students usually found what they were looking for in one predominantly used area, it made the library seem very small. But now, the large windows were free of their hangings and the grey morning light illuminated the vast cavern of literature. There were shelves rising as high as ten feet from the floor and they stood in neat rows lining the walls and floors, creating a web of intricate alleys. The ceiling was vaulted and looking up one could see the fine craftsmanship of the delicate ribbing of the architecture. The walls seemed to gleam with a subtle whitewash over the grey stones. Alina had never been in such a place ever and found herself unable to bear the full sight of it.

Ginny looked around amazed and then stood waiting while crossing her arms over her chest. Alina however was taking far longer to recover. Remus looked on her face and stared in wonderment. The rays of light played softly on her features turning her usually fierce visage into one of innocent delight. Her eyes gleamed as she tried to drink in all of the room at once. He smiled recognizing the look in her eyes as much the same he held in his.

"You know, the library was once the only place I ever felt at home. I could spend hours tucked away here in such protection."

Ginny frowned, "protection from what?"

Alina continued to look up the various floors of books, "the world."

"Uh…" Ginny furrowed her brow but Remus and Alina seemed to communicate a hidden meaning behind the statement. "So….what are we doing in here again?"

Alina shrugged. Remus smiled and continued to stare at Alina. Ginny smirked, either Alina had suddenly thought of something embarrassing the tinged her cheeks with blush or she was acutely aware of Remus's eyes on her. Ginny was struck with the sudden urge to see that look in Sirius's eyes.

"You two have fun; I'm going to go check on Sirius."

Alina nodded absently. Ginny hadn't even left the room before Remus grabbed Alina's hand and began to pull her behind him.

"Where are we going?" Alina laughed

"I want to show you something."

He pulled her through a series of turns and levels passing by shelves that after a moment seemed to Alina like they were going in a circle. Remus seemed to know exactly where he was going and his excitement was endearing so Alina stayed silent and jogged to keep up with him. Looking behind her, she could see they were on the second floor of the library in a section that seemed to be preserved by dust and neglect.

"Does anyone ever come here?"

Remus smiled looking back at her, "Not hardly. It's one of the reasons why I love it."

Suddenly Remus turned causing Alina to be pulled into his chest. She collided with him with a soft 'umph' and before she could recover Remus covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you."

Alina scoffed. "It's kinda hard to see with no eyes."

Remus maneuvered himself to stand behind her while somehow managing not to uncover her eyes. Taking slow and tentative steps Alina walked where he guided for a few feet before he stopped her. He was so excited she could feel a slight tremble in his hands. _There's probably a stack of dog bones_ Alina laughed mentally.

"Okay look." Remus removed his hands and stood back with baited breath.

There was a shelf directly in front of her that ran along the wall and suddenly stopped short. Looking a bit to her left Alina finally saw why. Standing from the floor seemingly almost to the ceiling was an arched stained glass window. It cast a read orange glow along the floor and gently faded at Alina's feet. The depiction on the glass was one of a great sun rising over the horizon, illuminating a tall handsome man with a large and gleaming sword.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

Remus smiled and stepped closer behind her. "Godric Gryffindor, defender of the defenseless."

Alina smiled at the proud look on the man's face; the determination and the wild mane of red hair made him seem the fabric of legend.

"Come on," Remus said, "there's more."

He walked over to the door and laid his hand on a specific pane of glass. There was a great gust of air as the pane silently opened at Godric's feet. Alina was pulled before she had a chance to relish the magical sight and found herself in the bright sunlight. There was a large and open balcony extending off the side of the turret of the castle where the library resided, and they were standing on it. Alina could see the whole of the grounds from all angles. She stepped forward to the stone railing and lifted her face into the small billows of wind that danced around her.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Alina spun and couldn't contain the beaming smile that illuminated her face. "You knew I would love it didn't you?"

"Guilty."

Remus walked next to her and leaned against the railing staring out at the grounds. He had hoped she would appreciate the same sort of things he did, and when he saw the look on her face in the library all he could think about was bringing her here. He was glad the Kat left when she did, he liked her well enough but this place was special to him.

"How did you find this place?" Alina asked slinging one leg over the railing effective straddling it.

Remus raised an eyebrow but simply smiled. "I was running for my life and literally stumbled upon it."

"You're going to have to elaborate on that."

Remus looked at her and smiled slinging his leg over one side straddling the railing so that he could face her. She smiled and looked away shaking her head playfully.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me something." Remus smirked.

"You'll show me yours if I show you mine?"

He nodded and laughed. She shrugged and he took that as consent.

"Well, it was around first or second year. I was not always this startling gorgeous man you see before you," he laughed.

Alina smirked and thought _not likely._

"There was once upon a time that even though I got along with James and the others, we weren't really 'friends'. I was odd looking with big glasses and a stupid hair cut, so I spent most of my time in the library, I wanted to learn everything and it was the perfect escape from my troubles. I don't know if you noticed or not but the other students tend not to like the people that know more than them. They decided to tell me as such, with hexes and very nasty pranks."

He sighed and looked away for a moment, but Alina didn't miss the pain in his eyes.

"I ran and they chased, I found myself in a dead end and thought for sure I was a goner. But I fell and caught the glass for support, suddenly there was light and warmth and hope for refuge. And I was safe."

"Wow…I can't imagine."

"Can't you?" Remus mocked her tone from last night.

She cocked her head and shifted her eyes uncomfortably, "what do you mean?"

"All the teachers, all the staff really, have been giving you and your sister special treatment, and it's not just because you're related to the headmaster. What's going on?"

Alina cringed, she knew her story about being abused was stupid, she couldn't believe that her grandfather had actually accepted that nonsense, or that she was able to talk Ginny into it as well. She figured none of the students knew, so there would be no trouble re-arranging the story off the cuff. Alina knew from experience that the best lie was always ninety-nine percent truth.

"Well, my sister and I have not exactly had an easy childhood. There was need to explain part of it. I had no idea the faculty would make such a spectacle of it or believe me we would have said nothing!"

"You know that if you wanted to-"

"I know, I know, I can always talk to you and so on and so forth." Alina smiled. "Thanks for the offer."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"_However_-"

"It's the same as a 'but'."

"Okay," Alina laughed. "_but_, there's so much to say, and none of it good, with respect to everyone wanting to help me, the last thing I want to do or really that I need, is to talk about it. I just want to forget it, and move on."

Alina jumped off the railing and began circling the open space before the window.

"I just want a modicum of joy!" her tone heightened and she began flinging her arms erratically and pacing while she ranted, "all these people keep pushing me and pushing, 'talk about it' they say, 'tell me about it' they beg and then when I do they're shocked and appalled and suddenly I'm the monster! Everyone is always prying and I never get a minute alone to just think and be and everyone wants to help and do things for me and all I want is for them to stop! I just want everything to stop!-"

During her ranting Alina had missed it entirely when Remus had slipped off the balcony and stopped her from pacing. But she became _very_ aware when he pulled her to him and stopped her from speaking by capturing her lips with his.

Alina's understanding of physical intimacy was limited to the drunken and aggressive attempts of the men from New York. She couldn't help the instinctual response of her whole body to tense and raise her arms up in alarm. Remus softly massaged her lips and nuzzled her face with his, his eyes were closed but he could feel her fear and the lack of response from his advances. He murmured lightly against her skin,

"Joy is offered if you have but the courage to accept it."

Alina's eyes had been wide with fear and her body like stone. Slowly, she closed her eyes and unclenched her hands from the fists they had been. She was still tense but took deep breaths to calm herself. Unsure of how to proceed she simply stood. Her change was not lost on Remus and he took it as a sign of compliance _not exactly encouraging, but she's not running away which is a good sign. _

With renewed hope Remus lifted his hands placing one on the bottom of her jaw and the other gently tangling in her free falling hair. He ran his fingers through her soft tresses and caressed her skin while placing small kisses on her lips. Alina took a shuddering breath feeling her knees weaken. She felt warm and tingly; her stomach clenched and felt like a swarm of butterflies were trying to find freedom from their fleshy cage. She moved a trembling hand farther up his chest to his neck and gently brushed his jaw with her finger tips. He pulled away from her slightly and she quickly retracted her fingers and would have pulled her hand back entirely had Remus not gripped her wrist to keep it there.

"It's okay," Remus purred gently. "You can touch me."

He took her hand and slowly brought it to his face leaning his cheek into her palm. She curiously felt the smoothness of his skin. He hadn't shaved that morning and already his dark stubble was tickling her hand. She couldn't help the giggle as he rubbed his cheek against her hand again.

"What's so funny?" he laughed

"Your beard tickles." Alina tried to cover her giggle with her hand.

He laughed and grabbed her rubbing his prickly face along her cheeks and neck. She laughed and tried to pull away ending up only turned around. Her back pressed against Remus's chest as his large body surrounded her. She suddenly realized that she felt safe with him. All the worries that plagued her mind seemed like problems in someone else's life. At this exact moment the only thing that concerned her was figuring out how to stay wrapped in his arms. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"What?"

She looked up into his eyes and reached out placing her hand on the back of his neck. With a gentle pull from Alina Remus leaned down leaving not a breath between them. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip tasting him with gentle strokes of her tongue. He moaned and trying to hold himself back he fisted her hair and held her tightly against him by pressing his other hand on her lower back. He felt his need grow as he ached to have more of her. Alina felt his strong hand firmly clench her scalp and lightly pull at her roots; she couldn't stop the intense shiver that swept her spine from the sensation. She gasped as her knees buckled when Remus's hand slid further down caressing her backside through her skirt, grinding her hips firmly against his.

Alina tried to say his name in protest but the only sound to escape her was a strangled moan. Remus quickly pulled away from her and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry!" he panted quietly. "I didn't mean for that to be so, uh…"

"Intense?"

He chuckled, "That's a good way to describe it."

"It's alright." Alina said swallowing a large gulp of air.

"Really?" Remus purred pulling her close to him again.

"Does 'alright' mean 'please sir, may I have another' I werewolf?" Alina laughed pushing him away.

Remus stopped laughing and looked her. Alina didn't mind now, but when he turned into a beast he knew her misguided acceptance would disappear. He was sure she would pull away and eventually move on to someone and something else, he doubted her ever would again.


	34. Chapter 34

Remus and Alina stayed on the balcony talking and laughing for the next few hours. They discussed literature and philosophy, their hopes and dreams, fears and failures. Toward the end of the conversation the two were certain of one thing; they had never felt so comfortable and understood in their lives. Alina found herself laughing constantly and expressing her thoughts and feelings almost as freely as she did with Ginny, almost.

"Oh! My tummy is talking." Alina pouted as her stomach began to grumble.

"What's it saying?" Remus laughed.

"Breakfast time!"

Remus laughed and held out his hand in gesture toward the window pane. Stepping close to Remus Alina waited for him to touch the same window panel he used to enter and watched closely as the entrance reappeared. Alina walked through it and found the library as dark and silent as it usually was.

"I can't believe no one comes back here at all."

Remus smiled walking through the window after her. "If I didn't take care of the books here they'd disintegrate."

That's when Alina noticed that although the shelves were filled with books that looked to be at least a thousand years old, they were carefully devoid of dust and each was placed lovingly just so.

"What are all these books?"

"A little bit of everything; history, alchemy and a few potions volumes." Remus shrugged. "But most of them are _really old_ and their content has been made obsolete."

"and the library keeps them because….?"

"They're books." He said simply.

Alina reached out to touch one and Remus laid his hand over hers and held it against his chest.

"If you're anything like me, which you are," he smiled pulling her farther away from the bookshelf. "then you're going to pick up a book and get so involved you'll forget that we have class today and you'll definitely forget to eat!"

Alina pouted but followed along behind Remus still staring after the books.

"Damn it, you're right."

He laughed and continued to hold her hand as they walked to the great hall. It was still relatively early and so there weren't many people in the halls which made Alina feel more comfortable about Remus holding her hand. But as they reached the doors to the great hall Alina was gripped with a sudden panic, the thought of all the people starring at them and asking questions and passing judgment was too much for her. Just before they crossed the threshold into the room Alina pulled her hand away from his, when Remus looked back at her confused she made a show of trying to fix her hair. She gave him a quick smile before moving passed him to the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting with Sirius and Lily and James were there as well.

"Well thanks for joining us." James laughed.

"You guys were really in the library the whole time?" Ginny asked amazed.

"Some of us actually like books Kat." Remus laughed.

"I didn't see you come in the dorms last night," James said addressing Remus.

"Oh, yeah, after Ali and I talked, I fell asleep in the common room."

"Must have been some conversation." Sirius smirked.

"Well it was nothing like the one you and my sister had." Alina replied sarcastically.

Sirius looked at Ginny and she froze with her toast halfway to her mouth. "Ali…"

Alina smirked and waved them off in a silent assurance she wouldn't elaborate any further.

"Is it just me or is Snivellus starring at you girls?" James asked Alina and Ginny.

Turning in their seats it was easy to see across the sparsely populated hall where Severus was watching them very closely. They waved but when their eyes met Severus merely crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in a foreboding way. The girls turned back with wide eyes and stared at each other blankly.

"I have no idea why he's doing that." Ginny sighed.

"Probably because he's weird." Sirius laughed.

"Honestly, it's no small wonder he's alone most of the time." Remus smiled.

"You'd think that with the way he follows in Malfoy's shadow he'd get lucky with Malfoy's cast offs." James added.

"I think they get close enough to look at him and run." Sirius smirked, "If I were a bird I'd have my knickers sewn to me before I shagged someone like Snivellus."

Alina grunted a disbelieving laugh and Ginny shook her head with a sigh.

"What?" lily asked

"There's only one reason these guys could say anything like that about Rus." Alina smiled.

Ginny started to laugh, "I know I was thinking the same thing!"

"What?" Sirius asked intrigued.

"You've obviously never seen him with his shirt off." Alina smirked.

"What and you have?" Sirius laughed looking between the girls. "Kat?"

"Don't seem so shocked."

The whole table jumped at the sound of Severus's voice. He had managed to make his way right to the end of the table without them noticing and caught the gist of the conversation.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Remus snarled.

"I would speak with you." Severus said to the girls completely ignoring everyone else at the table. "Now."

Sirius growled and stood up. "You don't speak to them that way. You're lucky they speak to you at all."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Severus's lips curled into a malicious smile. "after all, we are such, how should I put it? _Intimate_ friends."

Remus shot up and grabbed Severus by the collar of his shirt. Alina and Ginny both cried out and reached for him.

"Remus stop!" Alina barked.

Severus didn't seem phased in the slightest and merely looked at the girls. "We need to talk."

"And what is so important you had to come poke the dragon?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips.

Severus simply gave her a look that clearly read _in private_. Throwing her hands up and scoffing Alina got up from the table followed quickly by Ginny.

"Are we heading over to your table or what?" Alina asked.

"We're going to the library."

"Are you serious?" Ginny moaned.

"No I am." Sirius said in a low and aggressive tone, "and I already told you Snape, don't speak to them like that."

"I assure you," Snape replied nonchalantly, "if they have a problem with _anything_ I do, they haven't voiced it."

Sirius reached for him this time and was pulled back quickly by James. Ginny and Alina walked to the end of the table and stood in front of Severus.

"Do we really have to go back to the library?" Ginny complained.

"I literally just got back from spending hours there with Remus." Alina offered.

Snape smiled, "Don't worry, we'll go to our place."

"ooh yay!" Ginny smiled and clapped her hands bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"I love our place! There's nowhere like it." Alina said excitedly.

"I'll have some food brought up, I'm sure you're hungry." Snape said with a wink.

Alina threw an arm over her stomach dramatically, "I'm starving."

"What place?" Remus asked hurt. "you have a place together?"

He went unanswered.

Laughing Snape stepped back while the girls began walking away from the table. Sirius and Remus waited but neither of the girls so much as turned around let alone told them good bye. Snape could see the aggravation on their faces and decided he was only going to annoy them a little bit further and then he would leave them to stew. Walking up behind the girls, Snape deliberately placed his two hands on their lower backs as they walked together; he turned and smiled at the Gryffindor table.

Lily looked about the remains of their breakfast group and could see the tension on their faces.

"You guys are going to make this a thing now aren't you?"

"Damn straight!" they yelled.

* * *

"Now," Ginny turned to Severus, "is there a reason you're being so odd and super secretive?"

"Yeah, what did you want to talk to us about?" Alina urged.

Severus reached into his robes and extracted something holding it up for them to see as they walked. It was Turner's journal. Ginny gasped and Alina closed her eyes letting out a slow breath of self resentment.

"Where did you get that?"

"You left it in your haste after class. I knew you two were hiding something, but I had no idea it was like this."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Do you two have any idea of the possibilities of the contents of this book?"

"Do you?" Alina asked amazed.

Severus stopped and looked at the blank faces of the girls. They had no idea what he was talking about.

"You can't read this."

"You can?"

Shaking his head Severus muttered, "We have more to discuss than I thought."

The trio went back to the library, much to Ginny's chagrin, and to the back of the room where their table sat with large leather chairs, just as when they were there before. Severus pulled out chairs for both Alina and Ginny before seating himself across the table so that he could face the both of them.

"Now," he began after placing his hands the table top and entwining them, "you can't read this at all?" he held open the journal.

"No, we have no understanding of the symbols or their meanings and we have no idea where to start looking for a way to decipher it." Ginny replied honestly.

"I can read it as easily as any other language."

Alina narrowed her eyes, "how many languages do you know?"

"_enough."_ He replied in German.

"_Enough for what purpose?"_ Alina asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow and eyed Alina Shrewdly. _"So you speak German…"_

_ "Among other languages, yes. I wanted to travel the world, what's your excuse?"_

_ "I have traveled the world."_

Ginny waved a hand between the two, "let's keep it in English for those of us who don't speak multiple languages, agreed?"

"So you can read the journal; that means that you have read it?" Alina asked.

Severus nodded silently.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Before I answer that," Severus intoned suspiciously, "I want to know a few things. Like where you two got, who wrote it, why you need such information and what you're planning to do with it."

"You want my social security number while we're at it?" Alina snapped impatiently.

"Give us a second." Ginny asked while pulling Alina close to her so they could whisper without being heard.

"gin I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left like that and left the journal-"

"I think we're supposed to tell him." Ginny interrupted.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"If there was ever someone we needed to keep our secret who better to trust it with?"

"There's an expression I think you need to learn." Alina growled vehemently. "The only way for three men to keep a secret is if three of them are dead."

"Two."

"What?"

"the expression is that for three men to keep a secret _two_ of them must be dead." Ginny explained.

Alina gave her a look, "obviously, you and I grew up in different neighborhoods."

"Ali, seriously, I think we're supposed to tell him. When we first met the only reason you were allowed to stay was because he said so. Remember?"

Alina thought back to the night her grandfather was injured and she stepped into a room of strangers covered in blood. She remembered the strange man who had smiled at her and vouched for her to the others while he left to gather a cure for her grandfather.

"I remember."

Ginny nodded, "okay, I think he said that because we told him now so he remembered then."

Alina opened her mouth and furrowed her brows, "I think I understand what you're saying, but for the record, I think this is a bad idea."

"it's not like it'd be our first." Ginny muttered while straightening in her seat.

"Your verdict?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"We need to understand the journal so we can make a time turner."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "and why is that exactly?"

Alina folded her arms and sat back in the seat while studiously looking at the table top.

Ginny sighed and said, "We need it so we can recreate the accident that brought us here, in the past…."

"I'm sorry, are you trying to convince me that you're from the future?"

"Here we go…" Alina muttered puffing her cheeks out with air.

"Tell me something then."

Ginny let her head fall back against the seat back in exasperation. "Like what?"

"Tell me something about my future. I'm assuming you know me then which is why you were so insistent in bothering me now." Severus said sarcastically with a condescending smirk.

"You mean something really personal?" Ginny asked. "Like how you're a Capricorn or how your nose is hooked like that because it was broken when your father beat you for failing at your legilimens lesson."

Snape's smirk slowly fell from his face as his skin turned ghostly pale.

"His what?" Alina asked.

"Mind reading." Ginny explained. "he was supposed to be able to stop his father from entering his mind and sorting through his thoughts, but he couldn't. When his father found out he was a muggle sympathizer-"

"Enough!" Snape slammed his hand down on the table making them all jump. "Who told you this?"

"You did. You came over to my house during the summer after the Chamber of Secrets and offered to teach me."

"You never told me that." Alina said offended.

"I'm sorry Ali, I wanted to but he swore me to secrecy. He taught me privately, no one knew, not even my parents. Professor Snape is the only other person besides Sirius who knows everything that happened to me."

"you were in the chamber of secrets?" Snape whispered reverently. "Impossible. It can only be opened b-"

"By the heir of Slytherin. I know."

"And you say I was your professor?" Snape challenged. "I taught D-"

"No." Ginny said knowing what he was hoping for. "You didn't teach defense against the dark arts, you were a potions master and an excellent one. Honestly I have no idea why you want to do anything else; no one is as good with potions as you are, even now."

Snape looked down and turned his head slightly away from them.

"His father." Alina told Ginny understandingly. "His father represents everything dark and evil to him. By teaching defense against these things Russ would save his students from going through what he had to."

Snape sat silent with tears brimming in his eyes. He had never told anyone anything about what his father had done to him. Everyone knew he was interested in the dark arts but no one knew it was because he wanted to teach others to defend themselves against it. The information these girls had could ruin him. Not only would the other students mock and torment him but when his father found out he was as good as dead. He felt like he was naked, he had never been so vulnerable and exposed. It was more then he could bear.

"Who are you, really?" his voice was quite and cracked with emotion.

"I really am Alina Daniels."

"My name is actually Ginny Weasley, and we're not sisters."

"But we are your friends." Alina reached out and gently took one of his hands in hers.

"We will never betray your trust," Ginny reached out and grasped his other hand in hers, "I promise."

Snape merely silently nodded, he didn't have much choice to do otherwise.

"Severus, we need your help."

Ginny squeezed his hand and added, "Something this important can only be left to the best."

Sighing Severus nodded. "Tell me about what happened."

"Well, this all started when Ginny's friend got this package in the mail…"


	35. Chapter 35

"Russ?" Ginny stared at his silent form. "could you say something, or move or you know, breathe or something?"

Finally, after staying silent and stoic for twenty minutes after the girls had finished their tale, Severus moved. He slowly sat back in his chair and wiped a tired hand across his face. He began to rub the tear ducts of his eyes with his index and thumb, trying in vain to combat a headache.

"So… what was your theory again?" he finally asked in a tone that clearly said he was having trouble comprehending all the new information.

"We think that the sand," Alina said slowly, "acted like Floo powder."

"Yes, instead of sending us in terms of distance, it sent us in terms of time, you see?" Ginny asked.

"So we think that the key is in the sand. It has to be."

"It's not sand." Severus said

"What do you mean?"

"Look, it's just as well you two can't read this journal because everything in it is very technical. _I _had trouble understanding it."

Alina smirked, "I thought you said you could easily read it."

"Read it yes; understand fine, but practical application is…." Severus shook his head.

"Let's not quite before we start," Ginny said heartening. "Russ, if it's not sand what is it?"

"It's a crystalline debris hand ground to a fine powder."

The girls blinked and cocked their heads.

"This is what I meant by it being technical."

"Try to explain it." Alina pleaded.

"Okay first," Severus reasoned, "we have to make an _incredibly_ difficult potion, using _incredibly_ rare ingredients, boil it to almost nothing; place the remnants in direct sunlight until the crystals form, scrape the cauldron and then using mortar and pestle, _hand grind _them into the finest powder possible."

"Oh…" Ginny gulped. "That doesn't sound too terrible."

"How long would it take?" Alina asked.

"Weeks, if not months." Severus intoned regretfully.

"but could you do it?" Ginny insisted.

Severus put his hand on his chin and rubbed it lightly thinking. After a moment he slowly nodded. "Making the potion will be time consuming and meticulous, but I could easily accomplish the task."

"And getting the ingredients?" Alina asked.

"We could find such things as needed around the school." Severus suggested.

"Like what?"

"Some would be simply, things to be found in potions kits, like salamander tails, but in large quantity." He warned, "Other will be more difficult like the sap of the Dittany flower, and others more impossible like blood of Phoenix, Unicorn and Thestrals."

"I don't understand, why will those be so hard to get?" Alina inquired.

"The dittany flower only grows in the abandoned wilds of forests," Ginny explained.

"Do you think it would grow in the forest here?"

Snape and Ginny looked at each other.

"It might."

"So feasibly we could make this stuff?" Alina asked a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

"yes, feasibly."

"Ginny we could go back!" Alina gasped.

"We could go home!" Ginny cried amazed.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Sever us interrupted waving his wands at them. "I said we could make what's in the Journal. This was designed to go back in time, which is very different than moving forward. I have no way of knowing whether or not this can send you to the future."

"Isn't there some kind of research or something we could do to find out?" Ginny insisted not willing to let her excitement fade.

"Well, I do have some books in my room that though not exactly legal, may shed light on the situation."

"You have illegal _books_?" Alina asked looking between the other two. "What is this Communist Russia, you can't make literature illegal!"

"You can when the contents fatal." Severus supplied.

"Books don't kill people, _people_ kill people." Alina argued.

"I'm not saying it's right or that I agree with it," Severus said, "simply that it is."

"Fine, let's go take a look at them." Alina was stopped from rising to her feet by Severus's hand on hers.

"We have classes; you two must keep going on as if you were supposed to be here. Besides I said that they might, _maybe_, shed light."

Alina slowly sat back in her seat, a crestfallen expression graying her features. Severus felt suddenly guilty for taking away her hope. He blinked in surprise as his instinctive reaction was to comfort her.

"Hey, don't discourage," he assured her. "there very well may be something to help you get home. But we can't keep ourselves confined to a study while we look. We can gather the ingredients and prepare to create the potion; it shouldn't change no matter what we find."

Alina nodded and smiled at him in thanks.

"Why don't you make a list of ingredients and we'll split up and see if the three of us can't gather them all." Ginny suggested to Severus.

"Very well." he took a quill from his class satchel and began flipping back and forth in the journal writing periodically on a blank page.

"Is this really happening?" Alina asked Ginny. "it seems too much to hope for."

"It figures. We were starting to get too comfortable here anyway, this isn't our time, we can pretend all we want but we'd never fit in here, not really."

"I rather enjoyed the company." Severus muttered while still writing.

"Ooh, Severus just admitted he liked us!" Alina cooed.

He suddenly stopped writing when he realized he had voiced his thoughts out loud. He looked from one girl to the next and all he saw were proud smiles. Neither seemed to have a hint of mal intent in their eyes but he wasn't sure. He finally rolled his eyes, _with everything they seem to know about me, this can hardly be worth vexing myself about._

"Here," he ripped out a page from the journal and gave it to Ginny. "This is for you Kat-err-Ginny?"

"Thank you Russ,"

"Or would you rather we call you professor." Alina said flirtatiously

Smirking Severus handed Alina a page as well, "Professor will be fine."

They all couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, this is quite a list." Ginny said reading the ingredients.

"I've divided it up for a bit of everything on everyone's list, we should all have an even chance of finding these. It shouldn't be too hard and gathered fairly quickly."

Alina nodded to acknowledge Severus's statement, "and should anyone find something on someone else list-where are we putting this stuff?"

Ginny spoke up first, "since the professor has to make it we should leave it with him."

Severus nodded, "I agree, I think it would be best if I held on to everything. Slytherin is the safest place in the school. Nowhere else is afforded as much security and privacy."

"That's true," Alina laughed, "I don't think anyone else gets a secret passage way in their bedroom."

"You two have gotten more use out of it than I ever did."

"You should use it more, it's very conveniently located." Ginny added

"Well you two would know….speaking of which, do your new playthings know about your more, shall we say, wild side?"

Alina furrowed her brow, "wild side?"

"Sirius and Remus are not playthings." Ginny aid defensively.

Alina shook her head.

"Yet they were the first things you thought of when I said 'playthings'." Severus smirked.

"you walked right into that one," Alina laughed.

Ginny laughed and blushed. She covered her face with her hands.

"No," Alina told Severus. "The boys don't know about our…proclivities. Nor will they."

"Well they might should they ask the right questions." Severus smiled.

"Why would they ask any questions?" Ginny pouted.

"Maybe because we missed all our morning classes."

The girls swiveled around to find a clock and were shocked to see how much time had passed.

"Alina come on, we can still make it to care of magical creatures if we run!"

Gathering themselves and their lists the girls quickly thanked Severus and surprised him and onlookers when they leaned down and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. He blushed and gently touched his face.

"Come find us after dinner and we can go look through some of your books." Alina called over her shoulder as she ran from the library.

* * *

The girls ran as fast they could through the halls, they had to make it to the other side of the grounds in less than five minutes. Alina simply tucked her parchment in her bra and her quill in her hair and ran as fast as her legs would work. Ginny was having more difficulty but still managed to stay close to Alina. The stairs that led down to the grounds from the entrance of the school loomed before them and as Ginny slowed down to carefully jog down them Alina reached behind her grabbing Ginny and sped up.

"What are you-OH NOO!"

Alina jumped the whole set of steps and landed on her feet with an 'umph'. The momentum was too much and propelled her forward; she quickly placed her hands before her and moved easily from a crouch to leap into a sprint. Ginny ended up rolling forward in a sort of dive and chased after Alina with a vengeance.

"I'm going to kill you!" she cried.

The small hut on the edge of the grounds was calling out to them, urging them to push harder. Alina and Ginny could see the other students languidly making their way to it. The professor was still preparing things and so they had barely made it on time. Seeing Remus and Sirius standing nearby the girls kept running until they would reach them-well, Alina was trying to reach Remus, and Ginny was trying to reach Alina.

"REMUS!" alina yelled breathlessly.

He turned at hearing his name and barely had time to brace himself as Alina hurled herself into his arms. He grabbed her arms to steady her as she almost pitched them forward; she grasped his upper arms as her chest heaved trying to force air into her lungs.

"What in Merlin's name?"

"Alina!" Ginny raged finally reaching them.

Alina quickly hid behind Remus using him as a body shield. Ginny stood her hands on her hips trying to breathe.

"Nice of you two to join us." Sirius said in a monotone voice. "I trust you had a good morning."

Ginny and Alina both heaved and wheezed and made no reply. Alina rested her forehead on Remus's back with her hands on his shoulder blades. He kept turning his head to see if she was alright but if he moved to far she turned with him to ensure he was still between her and Ginny.

Remus quickly moved away from her almost as quickly as Ginny advanced.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Why are you getting so worked up it's not a big deal!" Alina defended.

"We could hav-_I_ could have died."

"I knew what I was doing!" Alina said stepping forward and in Ginny's face.

"Oh of course, you _always_ know what you're doing. _Nothing_ you do _ever _goes wrong."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ginny growled, "Have you ever noticed how often trouble and danger seem to trot in your wake?"

"That isn't fair-"

"Why were you two running like that?" Remus interrupted.

"uh-" Alina regulated her breaths to keep them deep and steady, "we were –uh-across the grounds." She answered though she never took her eyes off Ginny.

"You two were in the library the _whole_ time?" Sirius growled, "_with him?_"

Ginny stopped glaring at Alina long enough to see Sirius was thoroughly upset.

"Him who?"

"You know who, that sniveling little grease spot-_Snape!_" he snapped.

Alina and Ginny both turned to face him with their eyebrows raised into their hairlines and their eyes huge. Something miraculous and terrible happened in that moment. Though Ginny was upset and Alina was stressed and they both were scared instead of continuing to bicker at each other they focused their vexation on one target-Sirius.

"excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sirius folded his arms across his chest and tried to seem authoritative. "you two are new here, so no one has really said anything, but its time you two know before something bad happens. Slytherins are evil. They are arrogant, soul sucking, scum that shouldn't be allowed to outside their dungeon. Let them consort with their own."

A group of nearby Slytherins overheard and turned starring at Sirius.

"Wow, arrogant, soul sucking, scum?"

Alina turned to Ginny and said sarcastically, "I wonder what it's like to meet someone like that?"

"You know what's a better question, what's it like to be friends with someone like that?"

The girls turned to Remus, "So tell us Remus what's it like being friends with Sirius?"

The Slytherins laughed and Sirius was so shocked he hadn't said anything.

"Do not presume to _ever_ know me," Ginny snarled, "If you think I would stand by and let you insult anyone that way."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Alina cut him off.

"ah-ah!" she raised her hand in a gesture to stop him from speaking. "do not attempt to grow a brain."

The girls turned their backs and walked away from the stunned Gryffindors. They stood fuming not sure what they were actually angry about.

"Ali?" Remus put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

She turned and wanted to snap at him but seeing the look in his eyes stopped her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

She sighed and looked at Ginny who gave her a slight nod of acceptance and understanding. Then sighing Ginny turned and made her way over to Sirius to speak with him alone.

"Ali?"

"uhm, yeah Remus, I mean no. Everything is not okay." Alina placed her hand over his which was still on her shoulder. She nuzzled it slightly against her cheek.

Remus pulled her to him and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," she whispered into his chest.

He rubbed her back lightly and rested his head on the top of hers. After only a matter of seconds she pulled away and checked to make sure no one was starring. Then taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and pushed everything down inside her. She opened her eyes and looked at Remus.

"Thank you for that."

He stared at her amazed, he literally saw her bury something inside herself and saw nothing of the hurt girl he was just looking at. It was almost like starring into the glass eyes of a doll.

"How do you do that?" he mused aloud.

"Lots of skill and an unfortunate need of practice."

Alina looked over and wondered how Ginny was faring with Sirius.

"I said I was sorry!" ginny said harshly.

"Yeah, that makes up for it." Sirius grumbled.

"Fine, stay mad at me and see if I don't kick your ass all over the Quidditch pitch."

Sirius looked at the red, glowering expression Ginny wore and couldn't help but laugh and marvel at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing it's just, you're so beautiful when you're angry."

"Yeah well you-" Ginny stopped when she realized what he had said. "oh…thank you?"

He shook his head and before she could say anything about it, grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. When he finally let her go they stared blankly into each others eyes.

"Why were you mad again?" he asked.

"I have no idea, you?"

"The hell if I know." He laughed.

Laughing Sirius reached out and took Ginny's hand in his own as they walked to a hill and sat waiting for class to begin. Alina and Remus joined them, maintaining a respectable distance from each other much to Ginny's amusement and Sirius's embarrassment.

Discreetly taking out her list, Alina looked over the ingredients. _How are we going to do this?_


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I am soo sorry for the ridiculous delay. But I promise you it won't happen again, a year is far too long to hold this in my head.

Thank you so much for the people asking about it and reviewing it, you have encouraged me to keep writing.

* * *

The professor began to drone on in a monotone that, coupled with the sun and cool breeze, encouraged the students' minds to drift. Alina stared at her list. Even though she had not seen Ginny's list, it seemed as if Alina was given all the difficult things to gather. _How am I going to get the ash of a phoenix?_ She thought bitterly. The rest of the items gave her even less promise; the only item she even remotely thought she could obtain was hair from the mane of a unicorn. Sighing she tucked the paper in her pocket and pulled her legs to her chest resting her chin on her knees.

"And now class, gather into groups to prepare for the preparations." The professor, decidedly bored, gave at best a half hearted effort in gesturing to the assembled students.

Sirius and Remus stood and brushed their pants off while wandering over to James and Peter. Ginny stood and resituated herself next to Alina.

"So," Ginny sniffed and waited for Alina to divulge information.

"So?" Alina drawled knowing Ginny was somehow going to make her uncomfortable.

"You and Remus were in the library for an _awfully_ long time…"

Alina sighed, _I knew it._ "We were talking."

"_Uh-huh_" Ginny said smiling and looking after the boys who had gathered around the release pens for the Phoenixes.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on more important things?" Alina asked pointedly

"Nah, my stuff is readily available-"

"I knew it!" Alina grumbled, "I did get all the hard stuff."

Ginny smirked, "I was going to say, that my stuff is readily available _but_ to get the quantities necessary is where the problem lies."

Curious Alina furrowed her brows and cocked her head, "how much do you need?"

Ginny sighed and said dejectedly, "_pounds!_"

Alina's eyebrows rose. "Wow."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "And here I thought that hard part of our plan was getting the clothes and putting them back unnoticed."

Alina gave her side long look, "Yeah, it was quite a surprise to run into Remus in the common room this morning. Did not expect him there."

At Ginny's non committal noise Alina continued on, "Remus is the shrewdest and cleverest male I have ever met, and to top it off he has…extrasensory, skills…"

Ginny puffed her chest out and crossed her arms at Alina's tone, "What's your point?"

"I'm not sure of your religious convictions but you better pray he doesn't figure out what happened."

Ginny snorted, "You should be more concerned than me."

"Whys that?"

Ginny gave her a snide smile while practically cooing, "Wolves mate for life."

Alina bristled and turned quickly to stare at Remus's back. Regardless of the heated conversation they were having, as if Remus knew her eyes were upon him, he quickly turned to look at Alina. There was a stunned look on his face and intense suspicion. Ginny laughed openly when Alina's only comment was,

"Shit!"

* * *

The boys had gathered around the pens for the Phoenixes waiting eagerly to release the birds, Remus unusually less so than the others. Normally he would be first in line to allow the freedom of an animal from a cage, but today all he could think about was the feel of Alina's surrender to him. And that's exactly how he saw it, her surrender. She gave up her pretenses and abandoned the thorned wall she kept around her heart. Whatever happened to her must have been awful because Remus never met someone who was so capable of such passion and yet was so unwilling to indulge it. And Remus knew she was passionate, like a wild fire waiting for the right ignition. The way she responded to him nibbling his lips and moaning into him, her tentative but exploratory touches told him as much. He couldn't wait for a chance to let her blaze to burn around him, and he couldn't wait to devour her with his own passions.

"So, Mooney," Sirius grinned as if reading Remus's thoughts. "How was the library?"

Remus didn't even bother preventing the wolfish smile that flashed across his face in response.

"Way to go!" James laughed.

"That's our mate!" Sirius laughed clapping Remus's shoulder soundly.

Peter smirked, "So was she any good?"

Remus's face grew intensely serious as he narrowed his eyes at Peter. The others laughed at his response and James playfully pushed him against the pens saying,

"Come on, he was just joking!"

Remus jumped backed as a phoenix nipped at his arm. "Hey!"

"What is your problem?" Peter asked bewildered.

Remus grumbled checking his sleeve, "I only have one good shirt left! The other is still missing."

"Really?" Sirius scratched his head in thought. "it was on your bed this morning, which reminds me, _where did you spend the night?_"

"Whoa wait," Remus interrupted whatever lascivious train of thought Sirius was about to board. "My shirt was on my bed this morning?"

"Yeah, so was mine," Sirius gestured to the shirt he had on. "They were just sitting on the end of the bed when I woke up this morning. So I guess the house elves were done with them." He shrugged uncaringly.

Remus crossed his arms across his chest and brought one hand up to scratch his chin in thought, "huh." He mumbled. "that is odd."

He sniffed as if to dismiss whatever he was thinking and suddenly stilled. He sniffed again and then again more fervently. He smelled something familiar. Following the faint scent he leaned over to Sirius.

"What _are_ you doing?" Sirius complained trying to put more space between himself and his friend.

"You can't smell that?" Remus asked leaning over to Sirius again.

"Smell what?" Sirius asked swatting Remus away.

"She must have been _really_ good if she's making you act like this," Peter commented warily.

Remus picked up Sirius's arm and brought it under his nose. He smelled like, like, something Remus knew, one of those nagging scents that lurked just beyond the reach of his identification.

"Man, if you don't stop Alina's going to get nervous and Kat will start to get jealous." Sirius said while trying to pry his arm from Remus's grip.

"Kat!" Remus gasped.

It clicked, that was the smell. Sirius shirt smelled like Kat. That sweet smell he had so suddenly become familiar with. But that wasn't all, it had a faint smell of dust and wood, and an animal Remus was not familiar with. Suddenly the smells from the shrieking shack came to mind, but this was different from the scent he woke with. This smell didn't provoke the intense feelings and callings that the other did, but this smell was not doubt in close proximity with the other.

"What about Kat?" Sirius asked seriously.

Grabbing Sirius's arm with more force Remus stuck his nose directly to the fabric and inhaled deeply. There was no mistaking it, he spent hours in the shower trying to rid himself of the stench of the shrieking shack, he would know that scent anywhere. And it was on Sirius's shirt.

"Remus!" Sirius barked impatiently.

"Your shirt," Remus explained in a whisper, "is the one you wore when we went to the shrieking shack. The smell of that place is all over it."

"So?" Peter whispered stepping closer with James.

"What's that got to do with Kat?" Sirius asked crossing his arms and dropping his voice to a whisper as well.

"her scent is on it too."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. Sirius sighed,

"Remus what are you saying?"

Remus looked intently at each of his friends, "didn't you tell me that we had visitors that night?"

"And…..?" Peter asked trying very hard to connect the dots Remus was drawing.

"And Sirius's shirt has three distinct smells, the shack, Kat, and animal."

"yeah," Sirius said as if Remus were a child, "I saw Kat, and I went to the shack, as a dog mind you, to sleep in the same room as a fox, two wolves, a stag and a rat."

Remus got a frustrated look on his face, "after all these years do you really I can't tell the difference between your smells and any other animal in the world?"

"Calm down," James said taking his place as the group mediator. "Remus just walk us through this."

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Peter encouraged.

"I'm thinking," Remus said slowly, "that the smells are one in the same."

"which means….?" Sirius furrowed his brow.

"Which means," Remus said just as slowly as before, "That Kat is in fact, a fox."

The others blinked slowly. James was the first to recover from Remus's statement and all he could articulate was,

"huh?"

Remus placed his hands out in a gesture for allowing him to explain.

"just follow me here ok? Kat, a read head, the red fox, the scents all together in Sirius shirt, that the fox slept on no less."

Sirius shook his head only half believing his own protests, "no. I mean…she's not…"

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "the smells don't lie, and my nose is never wrong."

Peter nodded, "I can see it."

Sirius suddenly got an excited vision of Kat and himself running through the forest. He remembered laying there burying his nose in the soft red fur and never feeling as peaceful as that moment.

"This is great!" Sirius said animatedly. "I can't wait to tell her I know!"

"No!" James suddenly grabbed Sirius's arm firmly and hissed, "You can't tell her we know!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked jerking his arm from James.

"Can you imagine how much trouble they could get in? That _we _could get in?" Peter asked vehemently.

Remus nodded, "Any sort of higher level magic like form changing has to be registered and monitored by the ministry. Besides, what if they're embarrassed and don't want anyone to know?"

Sirius shook his head, "why wouldn't they want anyone to know?"

"Lily told me some stuff….but it's private and I think it was supposed to be a secret." James said softly leaning towards his friends. "When they got separated after their parents divorced, Alina was forbidden to do magic."

"What?" Remus breathed.

James nodded sagely, "yep. Her Dad told her she was shameful and she wasn't supposed to use magic ever."

Peter quirked an eyebrow up skeptically, "James are you sure that's what Lily said?"

"Yeah…well, not word for word but that's basically what she said."

Peter shook his head, "if that's true then why do they know so much about magic?"

"Probably from reading," Remus pondered out loud. "That's probably why she reads so much. That was the only way she could stay connected to her sister and wizarding world."

Sirius sighed, "Well fine then, we won't tell Alina."

"No, you can't tell Kat and Alina not know." James reiterated, "They're sisters mate, and roommates. Look at how close they are,"

"Yeah, you won't see one without the other." Peter commented.

"I suppose you're right." Sirius grumbled.

"Man…" James shook his head, "you think you know a girl."

"I know," Sirius said with a huff. "Who would have thought Kat was the red fox?"

They all shook their heads. Peter suddenly perked up and announced,

"You know what that means don't you?"

He stared into the blank faces of his friends and elaborated, "If Kat is the red fox, then Alina has to be the wolf."

Remus's chest tightened as the one thought that never occurred to him took root. He began to breathe more heavily almost hyperventilating as the weight of that statement came crashing down on him. If Alina was the wolf, then that meant that all his worries about what she would think of a man becoming a beast were moot. There was literally nothing standing in the way of their relationship, there was no dark cloud, no fear of the future, and against the odds Remus felt his heart fill with hope and intense warmth he never felt before. He remembered their conversation last night,

"_You-you didn't mind he was a werewolf?" Remus asked._

"_At first?"_

_Remus merely nodded._

_"I thought it was hot."_

_Remus blinked in amazement and then wiped his face with his hand. "are you insane?…__That fact doesn't alter your opinion of me at all?" Remus asked sarcastically._

" …_being a werewolf was not a condition, it was an identity…"_

Remus inhaled expanding his chest as much as physically possible as if he'd finally surfaced from beneath cold, dark waters. Everything he thought he felt for Alina was sudden magnified and formed into a surety. They were kindred spirits, and suddenly it didn't matter how much he didn't know about Alina, Remus wanted to spend forever finding out. He wanted to know the feeling of waking in the morning with his nose buried in her hair with her warm soft body molded to his. He wanted to taste her and touch her and he knew without a doubt that the first night he met her in the library was the first night of the rest of his life. He could feel in his soul that it didn't matter how much time had passed and how many other girls he met, none of them would consume him like Alina.

He felt the animal side of him calling to possess her and claim her as his for everyone to know, and most specifically for her to know, that no other would do.

With this realization Remus suddenly became more attuned to everything about Alina and everything about how she made him feel, like when her eyes sought for his. Remus turned quickly and stared deeply in Alina's eyes with the shock of his epiphany and a sneaking suspicion that he was going to have to fight her to make her understand she was meant to be his.


	37. Chapter 37

Alina stood in line behind Ginny sighing in exasperation. She grumbled under her breath about the professor's stupidity.

"prepare for preparations? Dumbest directions ev-ah!"

Remus slithered behind Alina without her knowing and pulled her by her hips into him. Her startled yelp brought a smirk to his face. Now that he knew her secret he felt in control and had more confidence to be assertive about what he wanted.

He leaned into her burying his nose in her hair and sighing.

"What are you doing?" Alina breathlessly gasped.

"Memorizing your scent." Remus purred.

"Well stop" Alina gasped again.

"Why?" Remus laughed nuzzling her closer.

"People can see us!"

"So? It's not as if you're embarrassed to be seen with me."

When Alina didn't answer him Remus suddenly became concerned. He turned his head slightly to see her face and suddenly wished beyond all measures that they were alone. Her head was eased back against him and her eyes were half lidded. Their normal silver had sudden turned deep and grey like storm clouds, and just as dangerous. A deep flush crept down her neck and her chest rose in uneven intervals. Her lips were slightly parted and her pronounced canines were caught lightly on her lower lip like fangs.

Remus's grip tightened as he pressed her even closer, their bodies going rigid with the tension building between them. Remus's chest began to rise and fall in rapid succession while his breath grew hot and ragged. He was so close to Alina he could feel the barely discernable tremble in her muscles as a shiver of pleasure crawled slowly down her spine.

"remus-"

"Don't!" he growled in warning. "Hearing my name on your lips will be my undoing."

Alina swallowed thickly and glanced around. Ginny had moved on already to the cages with the birds and the other students were resting against the nearby fence, Alina and Remus had somehow managed to find themselves where the line had ended on the other side of the groundskeeper's hut, just out of eyesight. Feeling the firm length pressed against her back Alina couldn't stop shivering again. Remus growled low in his throat while he spanned one hand across her stomach letting the other skim the skin of her thigh beneath her skirt.

"Remus!" Alina begged quietly. "please!"

"please what?" he demanded in a husky baritone.

"please, ahh" Alina's voice faltered as his hands wandered more boldly. Her skirt was rising and he had somehow managed to slip his other hand beneath her shirt to glide along the hard plane of her stomach. "don't. stop!" she begged trying to remove his hands

"don't stop," Alina could hear the smug smile in Remus's voice. "don't stop this?"

He slid the hand on her stomach up to firmly grab her breast through her bra. He felt the lace and silk cups where they held her chest in place, the tops bubbling up beckoning him with their softness. He slid his other hand up to the waist band of her underwear and beneath. Alina gasped and bucked against his granite member jutting proudly against her warmth. Remus continued his massaging assault while dragging his mouth against her neck caressing and nipping at her tender flesh. He heard her whimper and roll her hips against his hand while grinding her backside into him.

"Alina!" Remus growled pushing himself harder against her.

"I'm begging you to stop this… because I can't!" Alina moaned and grinded herself against his hand again.

Remus's fingers slid into her delicate folds rubbing her creating a burning sensation deep within her she'd never felt before. His large hands were proving very dexterous as he used his palm to knead her firmly, his fingers to slide in and out of her while caressing the precious bundle of nerves that was driving Alina to tears. Her knees began to buckle and she tried with all her will power not to cry out. The hand massaging her breast slipped out to cover her mouth as she fought to remain upright. Alina took one of Remus's fingers in her mouth and suckled it trying to muffle her sounds. Remus pressed his face firmly into her neck.

"No one can touch you like this, make you feel this! Only me, you understand?"

Alina fervently nodded her head while Remus briefly removed his hand from her mouth to release himself from the confines of his pants. The sound of his zipper seemed impossibly loud to Alina's ears, and even though she felt the fabric shift his pants had not dropped to his ankles causing their clothes to rumple together as he lifted her skirt leaving no barrier for his aching appendage but the flimsy silk of her panties. Shaking her head Alina tried to breathe out the building tension but Remus's hand went right back to her mouth, his finger thrusting deep into her warm, wet, cavern; a prelude to his intentions.

"You like this don't you? You want this, you want me!" Remus demanded his point by pinching and teasing her until she was nothing more than a writhing mass in his arms.

"Show me how you want me!"

Alina could barely think, her whole body was on fire, every nerve ending scandalously sensitive while she shamelessly grasped his arms, one to hold onto while she urged his ministrations on with the other. She had forgotten entirely her fear. Before when he touched her she remembered the rough hands of the men from New York, she was scared to kiss him because of it. But nothing Remus was doing was anything but unequivocal pleasure. Her insides were melting and her head spinning but she didn't care. It was of no consequence that it was broad daylight, outside, and in the middle of class. Somehow that just added to the excitement of it all. Remus, as if sensing her thoughts, began to carefully shift them behind the hut completely so that even if someone walked around they wouldn't find them.

Alina gripped his arm almost painfully as she pushed his hand deeper inside her. By Merlin she was so warm and tight! She rotated her hips to ride his fingers while grinding into his hips.

"ahh! Just like that, Alina!" Remus barked out huskily.

He pulled his hand from her underwear quickly and stopped her muffled protests by quickly sliding her panties out of the way and centering himself from behind her.

"You want this?" he growled teasing her entrance with his head.

She whimpered quietly.

"You want me inside you?" he moaned.

Unable to speak Alina rammed herself against him trying to impale herself with his thick length.

"oh baby, yeah." Remus positioned himself and closed his eyes savoring the feel of her.

"Mooney?" Sirius's voice drifted from beyond their secluded hideout.

"Remus? Alina?" Kat's voice joined Sirius's, they sounded louder, closer.

"shit!" Remus huffed. "This is far from over, but until we can do this properly, I'll just leave you something to remember and help keep you warm at night."

Remus's hand quickly slipped back inside her and worked at an impossible speed until he felt her muscles spasm and her teeth clamp down around his finger. She all but screamed and collapsed as her orgasm hit her, hard. Alina's legs finally gave out beneath her and Remus had to grab her quickly. He readjusted her clothing and his while she tried to catch her breath. Alina was glowing, looking amazing in the aftermath of his attentions; though there was nothing about her that screamed "I had my first orgasm." Remus sniffed proudly, his scent was all over her.

His original intention was not nearly so intense or passionate, he simply wanted her to understand how badly he needed her, and that he knew she needed him. He wanted to make sure she knew that he wasn't going anywhere and that before he was content to placate her fears and take what she was willing to give him, but now? Now he wanted everything from her, her heart, her body, her love. He knew without a doubt that there was no man anywhere who could give her what Remus could. His chest puffed out as he looked at her dazed expression, _I bet she does understand now, in no uncertain terms._

Taking her hand, Remus walked them around the side of the hut stopping long enough to gather treats and toys that were supposed to help lure a Phoenix. As they emerged back in plain view nothing seemed to have changed, most of the students weren't paying attention to anything in particular and the only ones who seemed to have noticed their absence was Ginny and Sirius, who stood in conversation guessing where Remus and Alina were.

"oh there you are!" Ginny laughed.

"Where'd you get off to then?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Remus silently held up the treats and toys not trusting his voice yet to be devoid of the passion he still felt simmering just beneath the surface.

"oh," Sirius scratched his head," I didn't think you needed any of that."

Clearing his throat Remus smirked and said, "_I_ don't, it's for you."

Ginny laughed behind her hand and quickly grabbed Alina saying to Remus, who neglected to let go of her hand,

"I'm just going to steal my sister away for a bit."

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny frowned at Alina, there was something off about her.

"Yeah," she dreamily muttered.

"Did you see that unicorn again?" Ginny asked starring at her.

Alina smiled, "No, better."

"What's better than that?" Ginny asked warily.

"A quickie behind a hut."

"a quick…oh!" Ginny finally caught a whiff and smelled the change in Alina's scent. "You did not! With me standing not ten feet away! Uggh!"

Alina just smiled wider, "you were more like twenty feet away."

"Who are you?" Ginny laughed in mock disgust.

Alina smiled and leaned against a fence pole. Her mind was still spinning, she felt like was breathing for the first time. Like the world was finally silent and the phantoms that haunted her nightmares were no more than memories. She had never felt so cherished and relaxed and vulnerable and safe at the same time. She had no idea what was happening with Remus, but knowing what kind of feelings and treasured moments he could inspire she wanted to pursue it as long as she could. Maybe she could make memories worth taking to the present with her. She sighed deeply and crossed her arms to lean her chin on her crossed wrists. Suddenly going to the present seemed like an obligation rather than a goal.

"Why so sad?"

Alina looked up at the voice she didn't recognize. She frowned and furrowed her brows at the flurry of red feathers in front of her face. Alina stood up straight and stared into the amber eyes of a young and curios Phoenix. It bobbed its head and flicked its feathers while flicking its tail and chirping. Alina's brain quickly interpreted that as dialogue.

"Can you understand me like this?" Alina asked surprised.

Another series of gestures coupled with squawks let Alina know that it was in fact a 'he' and yes, she was easily understood. He asked again, "why so sad?"

"I'm in a bit a quandary." Alina sighed again. "There's something I need to do, and at first…I really wanted to, but now….I wish I had more time, ironically."

The phoenix hopped further down the fence to be closer with Alina.

"What? Why do I have to do it? Because it's not for me, it's not even really about me." Alina looked over her shoulder. Ginny had wandered back to Sirius and was laughing about something he was telling her. "I wish we could stay here. It all seems better here."

The Phoenix came closer still, fluffing his feathers and squawking away.

"hmm?" Alina turned her attention back to the creature. "Oh no, I can't stay. It would be dangerous if I stayed, and I really shouldn't be here even this long, I'm not sure what the consequences of an extended trip would be." Alina let out another heavy sigh, "nope, I have to go…we both do. And not only do I not want to, but getting back has become increasingly difficult."

The phoenix was directly in front of her again and leaning in towards her face while it made some animated gestures and sounds.

"well, it's difficult because we have to make this potion that is incredibly difficult with ingredients that are incredibly rare."

The phoenix cocked its head.

"What do you mean how rare? Like…_rare_. Well for instance, I need a pile of phoenix ashes."

The phoenix became incredibly eager now, hopping up and down flapping its wings and crying out.

"Really?" Alina listened avidly nodded periodically to show she understood. "Thank you! Oh, thank you!"

Alina called for Ginny over her shoulder. She came saddling up next to Alina, a happy smile still in place.

"What's all the fuss about?" Ginny asked.

"I was just talking to this very kind phoenix who has given me the information necessary to acquire a pile of very special ashes."

Ginny's brows rose, "really?"

"Apparently, they are all kept in their cages right here in the groundskeeper's hut. And it just so happens that one of the phoenixes is due for rebirth here any day now."

"That's amazing!" Ginny said shocked. "What do we have to do?"

"Well that's the downside." Alina frowned slightly. "You see this information wasn't so much given as it was bartered for."

"Bartered? You bartered for information with a phoenix?"

Alina hedged further, "Well apparently there is now something expected from us if we want to get permission to take the ashes."

Ginny frowned, "and what is that?"

"Well, apparently there are being taken care of by Hagrid who has a less than delicate touch. We would have to take over some of the duties."

"What kind of duties?" Ginny asked now directing her frown at the phoenix.

"Routine maintenance. Cleaning out cages, feeding, grooming etc etc etc." Alina sighed.

Ginny grumbled. "Great…and how long are we expected to do this for?"

Alina shrugged and looked at the phoenix who gave them a series of gestures that made both the girls roll their eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

As Alina sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she felt her skin tingle and she knew Remus had just looked at her. She sighed a deep, shuddering breath and tried to clear her head. She still couldn't believe that Remus had basically kidnapped her and forced her sexual subservience, and not only did she let him, she liked it. Hell, she _loved_ it and was counting the seconds until she could be in a position to have him dominate her again. She shivered.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked from next to her.

Alina nodded her head and sighed again, "I'm fine."

He quirked an eyebrow but made no comment. Ginny finally finished whatever conversation she was having and headed toward them.

"You know, you don't have to sit with us." Alina commented.

"Uhh…" Ginny froze halfway to her chair. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Alina laughed. "But if you want to sit with Sirius you know you can, right?"

Snape raised one of his eyebrows again and looked between the two of them.

"Merlin no!" Ginny laughed. "I'm in the same house as him which means I practically _live_ with him, I'm not looking to find even more ways to be stuck in his presence."

The three of them laughed, Snape more of a quiet hum than a laugh but even so, it warmed the girls to see. Ginny sat beside Alina and leaned her head against the wall. Their classroom seating was on a series of leveled tiers and their seats were higher up overlooking the rest. Ginny wanted to prop her feet up and get comfortable against the stone but in doing so she would give a show to everyone beneath her so dismissed the impulse. But the feeling was still there, she wanted to be languid and stretch out like…well…a fox, she supposed. Shaking her head it was her turn to give a series of sighs.

"Will you stop being such females and tell me what in Merlin's name is going on?" Snape growled.

Alina shifted slightly and looked at Ginny who merely nodded. They gave Snape the shortened, incredibly less detailed version of their concerns with their animal counterparts.

"So….you can control animals?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Alina shrugged.

"Any animal?" he hedged.

Ginny laughed, "You are such a slytherin!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He countered defensively.

"Tell me you weren't thinking of the many uses you could get out of us with our newly discovered powers."

Snape merely sniffed and raised his chin slightly, "that's not a slytherin trait, it's a human one."

Alina and Ginny laughed again. The door opened while a large group of other students finally made their way to their seats, Lucius among them.

"Ooh," Snape suddenly turned to the girls. "Alina, I forgot to mention something."

Alina immediately stiffened, "what?"

"Lucius and I sort of…saw…you." He tried to say pointedly.

"Uhm…what was I doing?" Alina asked warily.

"Throwing Remus across the room…without a wand."

"Shit!" Alina smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Yes…"Snape drawled the word out until he was sure he had her full attention. "Lucius is quite taken with you now."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"It means his interests are piqued, to what end I cannot say." Snape said sadly.

Their conversation was cut short when Lucius reached his seat in front of them. He turned and placed a silky smile on his face starring at Alina.

"Good day ladies."

They nodded and mumbled their salutations.

"I trust you two are well?" he asked in a light tone.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Well, last time we were here you two had quite an experience. How is Sirius doing, by the way?" Lucius drawled haughtily.

"He's fine. The poison is still in his system, it makes him weak and in constant pain, but it should be diluted in a matter of days now." Ginny answered knowing full well Lucius didn't care.

"Good, good. That's heartening." Lucius nodded and shifted his gaze back to Alina.

"And you? You were _very_ upset, last I saw you."

Snape rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Ginny quickly shot her eyes between Alina and Lucius trying not to miss a single moment of their exchange.

Alina leaned forward slightly while saying nonchalantly, "oh, I am touched by your concern Lu,-eh, may I call you Lu?"

Lucius smiled wider practically salivating. He could see it in her eyes, Alina knew that he knew, and they were dancing around the topic, _oh, she is good_.

"Of course," he purred not particularly caring one way or the other. He'd been called worse in his life time.

"Well, as I was saying, I am touched by your concern Lu. But I am feeling quite well."

"Yes," Lucius noted, "You've got a nice glow about you. No doubt from all that _magic_…of the sunshine and fresh air."

Alina's smile widened, "I do love the out of doors. I find it revitalizes me."

"You do seem rather care free. Almost…untamed." Lucius murmured running this thumb across his bottom lip in thought.

Alina let slip a small snort and simply said, "Mmm."

"You must spend lots of time out of doors; your magic is very…_impressive._"

Alina almost sighed again, _now we're coming to it._ "Is it?"

"You must tell me, how you managed to master wandless magic?"

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but, a master I am not."

Lucius inclined his head, "May I see your wand?"

Alina smiled sickly sweet, "I'm afraid not, you see, it was broken and I've yet to find a suitable replacement."

Lucius eyes widened shining in curiosity. "Really?"

"So, you simply do wandless for everything?"

"For now, though as I mentioned, I've not yet mastered it."

Lucius got a wicked glint in eyes, "why's that? Surely such a smart girl can get the hang of it?"

"There's far more to it than you would realize. I have to ability, I just need the formality of instruction…" Alina said leaning back.

"Whereas most suffer from the problem of the opposite situation; knowledge but absolutely no ability." Lucius fully turned toward her. "I happen to have in my _vast_ intellect, an impeccable understanding. I could, if you would like, instruct you?"

Alina let out an incredulous laugh and stared at Lucius with a knowing gleam in her eye. Snape shared in her disposition while Lucius sat with a smirk waiting for her retort. Ginny looked at all of them and felt like an outsider. Waiting while no one blinked finally got too much for Ginny to handle so she crossed her arms and huffed,

"What the hell is going on that I don't know about?"

Snape smiled throwing her words back at her, "you are _such_ a Gryffindor."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ginny glowered.

Alina didn't move from her position, arms crossed, and starring straight at Lucius. "It means," she pronounced this with emphasis, "that you're so noble you can't seem to grasp the concepts of deviant minds."

Ginny continued to glare at all three of them, "so enlighten me."

"Lucius here is offering to teach me how to use my untapped wealth of power." Alina explained still starring at him. "Wandless magic is difficult and takes a mass amount of magic which is why so few can do it let alone for anything more than a mere defensive spell, as you well know."

Ginny nodded and stopped glaring.

"Now Lu here is going out of his way, from the goodness of his heart with this offer for several reasons." Alina continued.

"And…what would those be?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Well there's the obvious pissing off Remus with our continued and now more intimate and secretive association,"

Lucius grinned showing a full mouth of sparkling teeth at this.

"Another is that he gets to exercise control over something in his life without his father knowing which is like silently shafting Abraxas. But most importantly, Lu here is a very clever man who knows where to collect favors."

"Favors?" Ginny's voice quivered. She was getting more and more uncomfortable with how easily Alina was interpreting the seemingly benign conversation.

"Oh yes, if Lu teaches me how to properly unleash my power so that I become as all powerful as has been indicated, then I owe him."

Lucius purred, "And who better to gain favor from than what could easily be the most powerful witch Hogwarts has ever known. Alina you are a _very_ clever girl."

Alina crossed her arms and looked at Ginny initiating a silent conversation.

_What do you think? Should I do it?_

_Well, you need to learn and Lucius Malfoy may be the only one who can teach you._

"Very well." Alina nodded. "If you are willing to teach me, then I am willing to learn."

Lucius sat back like the cat that got the cream and couldn't stop licking itself. "when would you like to start?"

Alina shrugged, "Whenever. I've no plans."

"Tonight?" Lucius asked with more patience then he felt.

"Well…" Alina looked at Ginny.

"It's ok," Ginny nodded her head. "Russ and I can look into...the books, by ourselves. Right Russ?"

Snape, silent through the whole exchange finally spoke. "Of course."

"Excellent." Lucius smiled.

"I should warn you," Alina said in a serious tone. "I am an insatiable student."

Lucius laughed and missed the knowing look of horror on Ginny's face. Snape however asked her about it. Ginny shook her head,

"You know, I feel bad for Lucius. He has no idea what he's getting into."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

We're really getting into the meat of the story now, is anyone else as excited as I am?

* * *

The girls sat at the table and stared at feast before them without as much as a quiver from their stomachs. The day started as easily as any other, they got up, brushed their teeth, and went about their hygiene routines while discussing their plans for replacing the barrowed clothes. They had no idea what sort of emotional rollercoaster awaited them in the coming hours. The stress and fear and excitement and in Alina's case, arousal, was too much for them. Eating just seemed like an impossible feat at this point for them.

So they sat, silent, and deep in thought. The boys had some sort of prank to set up before joining them for dinner so there was no one but Lily sitting with them. They asked politely about her day and she was more than obliged to gush about her classes and achievements and how wonderfully her relationship with James was progressing and all thanks to the Daniel's sisters. Ginny nodded and Alina "hmm'd" at appropriate times but neither really listened to anything that came from her mouth. Ginny was still pondering the situation with Alina. Was letting Lucius Malfoy become Alina's guide really wise? Or even safe? It was already frightening the way Alina understood his manipulations, and they had the same steely cold gaze that seemed to penetrate into someone's soul. Ginny loved Alina, and thanks to their naïve attempts at recreational spell work they really were blood sisters, but Ginny knew, deep in her heart, that there was darkness in Alina. It was blacker than most, the way she dispatched the death eaters in the summer had proved that. Ginny liked to think it was her influence and that of the Order that kept Alina from succumbing to that darkness, but if Alina spent too much time with Lucius, what then? Would Ginny's presence alone be enough to save Alina from herself? With a shudder Ginny knew it was not, but maybe, Remus was.

Ginny started to pile food on her plate and eat it mechanically, she wasn't even sure what she was eating and didn't bother to notice. Alina still sat sentinel beside her conveying non committal sounds for Lily's benefit. Alina sighed and looked at the table top. She held her hands tightly in her lap, so tightly her knuckles were white. So much had changed in such a short time. The man said that their gifts were supposed to be once a month, they as changed as with the moon. But all these new sensations and gifts were developing within days of each other. She supposed the time travel had affected that somehow. And now she was going to take lessons from Lucius to help her cultivate said powers. _Lucius_ she sneered to herself. The man that attacked and threatened to rape her was now to be her mentor. And what was odder, was that Alina felt a sort of kinship with him. There was something about him now, in the past that felt so familiar, and now that she had a better understanding of the things he was forced to endure Alina was able to forgive him for what he was going to do as an adult.

It seemed that was a common problem here. Ginny would sometimes sit and point to the people with highlights, who died or killed, who was marred for life, what sort of people their children were. Alina just shook her head; she left her preconceived notions behind the moment she discovered they were back in time. She didn't know what to expect in this new world so she expected nothing and decided to let whatever happened, happen. _And yet_ she couldn't help but remind herself, _Remus was a BIG surprise_. She shivered again thinking of what had transpired in class. She had no idea the human body was capable of eliciting such euphoric sensations. Her heart thrummed bigger and fuller than it had before. It was as if Remus had let the air back into the room, she could breathe, for the first time. How had he done that? He was so strong, and brave, and loyal almost to a fault. When he smiled at her the world seemed brighter, and when he touched her he made her feel cherished and precious. He made her feel fragile and yet, not in a way that made her feel weak. He was so smart! And clever, and, and, and….she loved him.

Alina sat up and shook herself at the wild thought; _where the hell did that come from? Love_ Alina snorted at the thought. What did she know about love, other than the fact that it hurt and had ruined many lives? Love was so fairy tales and princess and damsels in distress, not for people like Alina. Alina was too broken to love; there was no way her heart could take that…right? But even as she thought this the mere sight of Remus walking in the room and immediately searching for her had Alina smiling and chest warming with affection. Did she really love him? Alina shook her head, _this is not good. _ Alina knew she loved him; there was no getting out of it now that the thought went through her mind. She trusted Remus and knew if she ever needed help, or really anything, he would be one of her first choices.

"Damn," she sighed sadly.

"What's wrong little one?" Remus asked concernedly as he sat beside her, blatantly kissing her cheek as he sat down making her blush.

"Oh," Alina gulped, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Nothing."

"Huh," Remus grunted in reply as he fixed his plate.

"Hey Alina," a boy from Ravenclaw came up to her on the other side of the table.

Alina quirked an eyebrow and stared at him silently, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to know him but he didn't look familiar to her.

"I'm in your care of magical creatures class." He explained with a smile. He was not bad looking by any stretch; in fact he was quite attractive, if you liked the clean cut look, which she did not. His hair was gently styled away from his face; it was a golden blonde hue and almost seemed a halo with his bright corn flour blue eyes. His skin was a creamy pale and his build average but there was a baring with which he held himself that made him stand out.

"oh?" Alina cocked her head, "are you sure, I'm sure I would have remembered seeing you there."

He smiled in a roguish way. Alina hadn't meant to be flirty and didn't think there was anything about her tone or body language to suggest otherwise and yet Remus still stiffened and stopped eating to more carefully monitor the exchange.

"oh really?" The boy's smile could be heard in his voice, "well I tend to blend into the background when it comes to groups though I can assure you, I have noticed _you_."

"Me?" Alina laughed, "Whatever for?"

"I've never seen anyone respond to a phoenix that way." He said with awe. "I am completely fascinated by the habits of supernatural creatures and their interactions with wizards; I think if we can understand them better we can better utilize their properties beneficially."

Remus snorted at the pompous explanation.

"How do you mean?" Alina asked begrudgingly becoming interested in the conversation with the stranger.

"Well, say for instance, understanding why Phoenix tears healing abilities are so powerful they can even bring people back from death."

"Really!" Alina sat up a bit straighter at this.

The boy smiled again knowing her had captured her attentions, "well, provided they were administered with expediency of the death, yes, there are many stories to that effect."

"Wow…"Alina breathed deep at the implications. "That's amazing!"

"I know" he laughed. "but what's more amazing is how you interact with the birds, you have such a way with them…such a, _gentle_, touch."

Alina couldn't help the blush that crept on her cheeks, he was being very sweet and she had never been praised in such a way before, it was almost as if he was caressing her ego.

"Well thank you, it's a gift I guess. Anyone can do it really," Alina tried to humbly deter his attentions, especially since Remus's arm began to shake from the intensity of his restraint.

"Really? Do you think you could teach me?"

Alina's mouth opened a bit at this, "Well, I mean…I don't know, I don't really understand how _I_ do it."

The boy smiled, "Tell you what, we can get together and I'll see if I can't help figure it out. This weekend, we can have breakfast explore the grounds a bit and hit the books, make a day of it?"

Alina was shocked into silence, partially because of his offer but mainly because Remus's patience had finally run out. He sat up fully; it was as if the wolf had uncurled itself letting the viewer see the immensity of his size. The boy took a step back as he saw the towering strength of Remus, who, with an even and cold gaze said calmly,

"She can't, she's busy."

The boy furrowed his brow, "Busy with what?"

"With me." Remus's tone made it clear there was no room for questions.

"I see…" the boy frowned. "and next week? Is she busy then, too?"

Remus leaned forward in his seat and placed both large hands quietly on the table, "She'll always be busy."

Alina's eyebrows rose and her mouth parted again in amazement. Somehow, Remus's possessive and domineering behavior had somehow endeared him to her. The boy swallowed and snorted giving Remus a once over. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Remus was one of the smartest, most athletic, and well liked students in the whole castle; but everyone also knew that he was quite a push over when it came to women and he was more often than not, a little pathetic in his relationships. Which was why the boy was so confused with his behavior,

"you're serious?"

Remus didn't even breathe, "completely."

The boy shook his head and looked at Alina with a new hunger in his eyes. There was something about this girl that turned the quiet, non confrontational Remus into an aggressive and virile one. Her mystery made her that much more alluring, plus she was being claimed which made her forbidden, was there anything more tempting?

"Well then," the boy smiled, "another time perhaps, when you're _not_ busy."

Alina murmured something in compliance. Remus nodded at the boy and added dismissively,

"Spread the word, would you?"

The boy raised his eyebrow at Remus's tone but understood he was being told to leave. He nodded at Alina and turned on his heel abruptly and walked back to his table where he hurried relayed the incident with everyone nearby. Soon the whole hall was buzzing and for the first time, Alina was pleased by it.

"What's that smile about?" Remus asked playfully.

"The guy is telling the whole school that you own me isn't he?"

Remus barked a laugh, "I wouldn't think he'd use those words exactly, but yes."

Alina's smile widened slightly. "So now everyone is going to know about us, aren't they?"

Remus chuckled this time, "yes, I suppose they would."

"Then that's why I'm smiling." Alina said coyly.

"You like the idea of everyone knowing I'm crazy about you?" Remus murmured leaning closer to her, his head dipping slightly so he could nuzzle her ear, "Mmmmm."

Remus's pleased rumble vibrated through Alina's core and made her toes curl in excitement.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Sirius called from down the table.

Remus sat up and smiled wolfishly, "Just something that happened in class today."

Alina colored slightly and pretended to be thirsty to try and hide behind her chalice.

"Oh?" Ginny smirked, "anything interesting?"

"Well I felt like the world could have burned all around us and it wouldn't matter, nothing did, but that moment." Remus said while slipping one hand beneath the table and placed it on the inside of Alina's thigh.

"Mate, it was Care of Magical Creatures, we watched birds eat worms all afternoon." Peter said askance.

"Well, it's too bad that's all you got out of it." Remus smiled. "Obviously the experience was far more enjoyable from my point of view."

"Obviously," James laughed shaking his head.

"Speaking of which," Remus said turning to Alina, "about class-"

"uhm, yeah," Alina shifted in her seat slightly. "about that…"

"I think we far from learned our lesson." Remus murmured as he caressed her thigh discreetly. "We should probably study it more closely, you know, until we get it right."

"Oh, I don't know, I'd say it was perfect." Alina smiled.

Remus laughed again, "Oh my little one, if you think that was perfect I _can't wait_ to show how much better it can be."

Alina shivered with the promise and tried to cling to at least a veneer of self control. Her face was hot and her breathing with troubled, "well," she cleared her throat, "where is this 'little one' thing coming from?"

Remus slid his arm easily around her waist and pulled her indecently close to him, she craned her neck back to see his face. "This is why. You are so small, such a little thing." He stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles affectionately.

"I have been accused of many things in my life, never that." She smiled.

"Oh? Have you ever been accused of filling a werewolf with so much need he could howl?" Remus whispered so only she could hear.

Alina shook her head and swallowed again. God, but Remus was making it impossible to think! How was she supposed to speak when he was so close, so warm, and saying such things to her?

"You know what happens when a werewolf in need gets his prey, don't you?" Remus murmured against her ear.

Again Alina shook her head unable to speak.

Growling low in his throat Remus huskily whispered the four words that had Alina panting and her world spinning in a lust veiled haze, "Would you like to?"

Before she could speak she nodded her fervently. Remus's mouth curved in a smile it didn't reach his eyes. Those bright orbs shimmered with promises of sleepless nights and a relief of frustrations only he could provide. Starting tonight. Remus took Alina's hand and started to leave when Ginny called after them.

Remus cursed quietly but still turned back to their friends, "yeah?"

Ginny looked at them quizzically. "Where are you two going?"

"Why, do you miss me already?" Alina teased.

"No, but someone might." Ginny said pointedly.

Alina cocked her head in question. Remus turned slightly still holding hand, their fingers intertwined tightly. "What does she mean?"

"I don't…oh! No!" Alina scoffed and made dropped her head back with a groan. "I totally forgot!"

"What?" Remus went completely still.

"We have tutoring." Ginny said folding her arms.

"You do not!" Lily laughed, "You two are the last people in Hogwarts to need tutors."

"We're not being tutored," Alina clarified, "we're tutoring."

"Really?" Sirius looked at Ginny who nodded.

"Yes, some people in one of our classes asked us for help and we told them we would." Ginny shrugged.

"Who asked?" Peter inquired while still eating.

"Uhmm…" Ginny looked at Alina and Alina shook her head slightly.

"What?" Remus asked noticing the exchange.

"Well, they were embarrassed and it's kind of a private thing, they don't really want us talking about it." Alina said simply.

"Really?" Peter stopped eating now intrigued with the conversation.

"Well, what subject is it?" Sirius asked innocently.

Ginny laughed, "oh no! You're just going to start filtering through the people we have that class with until you find out who it is."

"What? You say that like it's a bad thing, you wouldn't be telling us who it was so you're not breaking your word." Sirius hedge smirking.

"You guys are awful," Ginny laughed finishing her food and getting up. "Come on Ali, I'm done now so we should over there."

Alina nodded and tried to retrieve her hand from Remus's. He held her tighter for a second before letting go of her hand and pulling her by her waist against him. He rested his hand on the small of her back and sighed.

"Are you really disappointed?" Alina asked nervously biting her lower lip.

"No little one, I'm not expecting anything. I can wait for you as long as you want. There's no rush, you know that don't you? I would never push you with something like this."

Alina smiled, "I know."

Remus leaned down and kissed her cheek before stroking it with the back of his knuckles. Alina was starting to think that was going to become a special action between the two of them, he seemed to enjoy it almost as much as she did.

Ginny ruffled Sirius's hair playfully and kissed his forehead. Before she could walk away from him completely Sirius swiveled on his bench seat and grabbed her hand pulling her back to him. Ginny barely had to look down to him even though Sirius was still sitting and she was standing. She tilted her head down slightly and kissed Sirius sweetly and chastely.

"I'll see you later?" Sirius asked against her lips.

"I don't know how long this will take but don't wait up it if gets too late, ok?"

Ginny stepped away from him and linked her arm through Alina's and together they left the great hall feeling the weight of dread start to settle over their hearts.

* * *

The boys finished dinner and went back to the common room to do homework and wait for the girls to come back. Remus sighed and laid his head back on the couch tiredly. He felt like every muscle in his body was tense; Alina had been away from him for the rest of her classes when the feeling began. It disappeared at dinner but was back again. It was only a few hours after she had left his side but even that felt like it was too long. He felt like he needed to have within eyesight, at least until his body could figure out how to deal with the idea of being mated.

He sighed again, this time happily. He'd read about wolves and their habits and the books that the wizarding world had on werewolves. They spoke about the change that occurred when a werewolf found its mate; there was a biological reaction that took place with the chemicals of their brains. Normally when a werewolf changed the man disappeared, there was nothing left but a snarling beast with no conscious or understanding beyond basic instinct. But after a werewolf was mated, all that stopped. The man retained his identity and memory, the pain was said to be significantly lessened and the werewolf could even change on command, not just on full moon. The problem was that most people hate werewolves so very few ever actually were mated. And it was true what people say, wolves mated for life. Because they started first as man they could have as many sexual encounters as they wanted, but when they met their mate, they were done. They only loved one with their whole being, and they knew it almost as soon as they meet. Remus knew that's what it was with Alina, why he wanted her so badly and so quickly, she was his mate. He sighed again.

"Remus!" Sirius barked aggravated, "Would you stop with the sighing!"

"Sorry," he mumbled checking his watch, "what is taking them so long?"

"I don't know but I don't like that they wouldn't tell us who they were with, where they were going, or how long they would be." Sirius grumbled tiredly.

"You sound like you don't trust Kat?" Remus remarked surprised.

"I trust her, it's all the other blokes after her I don't trust."

Remus snorted in reply.

"Oh yeah, because your trust in Alina is so unquestionable." Sirius threw down the book he was pretending to read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus sat straight up and glared at his friend.

"Mooney, she's the most mysterious, secretive person I have ever met, and I'm a black."

Remus crossed his arms across his chest and continued to glare, Sirius glared right back.

"Would you two like to find out for sure?" Peter asked from beside the fireplace.

Sirius and Remus looked at him questioningly. He silently held up a piece of parchment that made their eyes go wide.

"We can't do that!" Remus cried.

"I don't need to spy on my girlfriend." Sirius growled, "I'm not _that much_ of a black."

"It's not spying!" Peter defended. "and it's not because you don't trust them, you're just verifying."

"No!"

"Ok," Peter unfurled the paper, "I'll just look for myself then and oh-oh my…"

Sirius and Remus leaned forward in their seats, "what? What is it?"

Peter shook his head and sighed, "Look for yourself."

They watched as Peter laid the paper before them on the table, if they looked would it really be so bad? But they couldn't look, it was wrong…wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: Please comment guys, I don't know if anyone is even reading this anymore , should I keep going?


	40. Chapter 40

Alina and Ginny walked down the halls to the dungeon where the Slytherin dorms were. Once they made it to the serpent head they stopped.

"Well now what?" Ginny asked,

Alina leaned forward and whispered something in a hissing voice and stepped back as the entrance opened before them. Ginny stared in shock and followed numbly behind Alina into the Slytherin common room as if it were a normal occurrence for them to be there. There were students littered about the room doing various things. But there was a definite hierarchy that was visible even to outsiders. The room was divided but age, all the first years together and so on. But with each group they sat and arranged themselves according to social status. The more prominent families were in nicer chairs and in better positions of comfort. The sixth and seventh years were nearest to the fireplace and table with the most space and warmth. They were in soft leather chairs with plush rugs beneath their feet were as the less known families were in corners and even bare stone. Though there was nothing more impressive than seeing Lucius Malfoy laid on the couch with students serving him.

He sat with Narcissa leaning against his side, his arm stretched behind her neck on the back of the couch idly stroking her hair as he read a black, leather bound tome. Snape was in a wing back chair facing the fire with a volume of his own. Alina cocked out a hip and smiled at the cute picture he made, she silently elbowed Ginny to gain her attention. When Ginny noticed Snape she almost cooed. He sat with his ankle propped on his opposite leg's knee, the book he was reading resting loosely in his hands and his eyes scanned the page, his nimble fingers deftly turning page after page. He face was passive except for the slight press of his lips in concentration. The girls were so busy watching Snape they didn't notice when the room went silent.

Snape however, always with an ear to his surroundings knew immediately. He looked up in time to catch the girls watching him. He blushed slightly but didn't seem overly embarrassed at their perusal. He laid down the book and beckoned them over with a smirk. Alina noticed in her peripherals that the whole of the slytherin house was watching them, waiting to see what would happen. She and Ginny knew this was a test of sorts, like when Snape called them away in front of Lucius. This was some sort of symbolic show of control and power. So, making sure they moved at a normal pace, the girls walked over to snap and allowed him to pull one on his lap with the other situated closely in one of the arms of the chair. The whole room seemed to let out their breaths and soon excited whispers filled the room with sound again.

"You will explain this to us later, yes?" Alina whispered quietly to Snape.

He made an "mmm" sound in agreement. Ginny flicked her hair lightly off her shoulder and leaned further back against the chair. Alina knew it would be very weird for both Ginny and Snape in the present if she had been the one on his lap so Alina sat there feeling mildly guilty about not explaining everything to Remus.

"So..." Narcissa looked the girls over and then looked back at Snape, "you are the two everyones been talking about."

"oh?" Alina shifted slightly so her back was to Severus's chest and she was facing Narcissa. "and what is everyone saying? Good things, I doubt."

Narcissa smirked in a way that only a slytherin can, with a sort of smug satisfaction, and just a hint of condescension. "Only that you keep the most interesting company."

Ginny sniffed but said nothing. This conversation was being monitored and thus required underhanded comments, clever back biting and an ability to make it all seem like simple conversation, something Alina excelled at.

"Well how do you like that Russ?" Alina teased glancing at him over her shoulder, "Someone thinks you're interesting."

Lucius smiled, "And here I thought she was referring to the Gryffindors you were seen snogging earlier."

Snape tensed beneath her. But Alina laughed lightly and said, "Snogging? You make it sound like some incapable children groping at each other. I am many things but incapable isn't one of them."

Lucius smiled and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him; Alina just had a way of gaining his admiration. Narcissa shot Lucius and look and continued.

"Here in slytherin, we've more class than that."

Alina smirked and leaned forward making Snape groan quietly. "I can see that. I mean, that's what real class means doesn't it? Being able to hide all those marks from such an classless act…well, _almost_ all." Alina stared at a spot on Narcissa's neck.

Before she could think to stop herself, Narcissa's hand fluttered to her neck. She realized very quickly her mistake and snatched her hand away and into her lap, her nostrils flaring in embarrassment, Alina's smirk extended in triumph. Lucius could contain himself no longer and openly laughed clapping his hands in mirth.

"Well done! Well done! I don't think anyone's ever out played Narcissa."

Narcissa glared daggers at Alina who shrugged and said, "don't worry about it Sissy, I know you let me do that so I wouldn't be a poor reflection on Russ."

Narcissa nodded empirically, "yes, and don't expect me to do it again. I very well could have made you run from here crying but I felt like being gracious, at least you're smart enough to realize _that_."

Lucius looked between them and laughed again. He did note however that Narcissa had a spark of respect for Alina now and she subtly nodded her head in approval. He gestured to the girls,

"Come."

Alina got up and girl followed with Snape. They were led to one of the rooms in the back that had a large table covered with books, two of the comfortable chairs and a very large expanse of empty room.

"What is this place?" Alina asked turning in circles looking in all directions.

"For us, it's a training room, tomorrow it could be a bedroom, who knows. The room fits the needs of the individual."

"Like the room of requirement." Ginny murmured looking about.

"exactly." Lucius looked sideways at her but she specifically avoided eye contact.

The door closed and they all turned to see Narcissa walking in with a large miles on her face. She cheerily kissed Lucius who quietly moaned something in French to her that had Alina blushing all the way to the tip of her ears. Ginny quirked her brow but Alina shook her head,

"I'm not going to repeat that."

Lucius laughed again, it was very unnerving for Ginny.

"Hello," Narcissa extended her hand which Alina took and then Ginny. "Now that you have taken my throne, I'm Narcissa."

"Taken your throne?" Ginny asked.

"She's referring to our little show of female dominance." Alina explained.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked folding her arms.

Narcissa smiled sweetly, "they told me you were _very much_ a Gryffindor."

Ginny scowled and Alina laughed telling her, "She had to give us a hard time so the other Slytherins in the room knew that we were sort of going under inspection. Now, Narcissa made a snide comment and if I didn't address it I would be seen as weak, and if I openly attacked her I would be seen as overly aggressive. So instead I made a snide comment that _should be_ unfounded. However, since Sissy reached to check if she had any hickies she pretty much openly admitted to doing the nasty with Lu. That made me look terribly clever."

Snape chuckled at this point.

"And luckily for me," Narcissa said " Alina made another comment that allowed me to get the last word and thus save some face in front of me peers."

"…politics." Ginny sighed shaking her head.

"Yes, politics." Severus smirked. "But because Alina played the game so well, you two not only have the protection of the slytherin house, you also have free reign to come and go as you please in it, which reminds me, how did you get in?"

"Ah, that was me." Alina said holding up her hand. They all turned to look at her. "I overheard you saying it last time." She gestured to Snape.

"But…it was in parseltongue."

Alina simply shrugged as if to say, 'I don't know.'

Narcissa shook her head slightly, "Lucius said you were a clever one."

"You have no idea." Ginny muttered.

"Your father would _love_ her." Lucius told Snape who grunted in response.

"Oh Severus!" Narcissa's eyes seemed to sparkle "You should take her to the Fall Ball!"

"The what?" Alina asked cocking her hip out and crossing her arms across her chest.

"The Fall Ball is for the more prominent and affluent families England. It's only one of the largest and important social events of the season, our parents make us go every year to try to outdo one another." Narcissa explained.

"Tobias has demanded that Severus someone suitable." Lucius said grimly.

"What does that mean, 'suitable'?" Ginny asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"It means that if she doesn't make someone important jealous I'm in for another 'father-son-talk'" Snape growled.

"But you're amazing Russ, I'm sure you'll find someone great to go with, when's this thing supposed to be?" Alina questioned.

"This weekend."

"Oh!" Alina looked surprised and then said sarcastically, "never mind then, you're dead."

Severus growled, "You're not helping."

Alina smiled sweetly at him, "but darling, you never said you wanted my help."

Lucius laughed again. Snape shook his head and threw himself into the other chair.

"You need to go with him." Ginny said seriously.

"What? I was joking, I'm not going." Alina scoffed.

"Alina!" Ginny barked.

"No, Alina's right," Snape sighed. "I can't just take anybody; we're talking high society with some of the purest bloods in the United Kingdom's coming. There will be expectations and etiquette, too much to teach someone in so little time."

"But you wouldn't have to!" Ginny insisted. "Alina is obviously good at your games so navigating the crowd won't be an issue, she knows all the formal dances and her table manners are impeccable!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Alina who stood her ground scowling,

"I will not be traipsed about as an arm trophy wearing those ridiculous robes-"

Narcissa interjected, "actually this year's theme is Masquerade."

"…oh…ok, I'm in." Alina acquiesced.

"Wait, just like that?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Well, hello, you guys never mentioned it was a masquerade." Alina scolded them in a tone that meant they should have known better.

"What does that matter?" Snape asked.

Alina and Narcissa laughed while they both said in unison, "it matters."

Narcissa kissed Lucius goodbye and made her exit saying that if Alina needed anything or needed help getting ready for the ball to come find her. The door closed behind her with a resounding thud. Lucius walked over and placed a sealing charm on it ensuring no one would come in and no sounds or spells would get out. He then turned to Alina and said gesturing to the empty space,

"Shall we?"

She nodded and followed behind him and stopped at a spot he indicated. She glanced over and watched Ginny and Severus start going through various volumes of potions books. Alina turned her attention fully on Lucius now.

"Now to begin, I'm going to assess your current level and the level of your potential power. It will be quick and simple. I will recite the incantation for a reactive spell, based on the outcome we will know how and where to begin."

"And how is you came by this knowledge?"

Lucius looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes again, "My father was…is…obsessed with creating the perfect specimen, one who is all powerful. My mother couldn't conceive at first so they tried with a member of another pure blood family, the child was a squib, the complete opposite of what he wanted. So he gathered all these books to try again, when my mother became pregnant he was sure he'd gotten it right this time. But the reactive spell proved that though I was powerful, I was only as powerful as should be expected, not the prodigy he was hoping for. He gave all these books for me to read and understand about power hoping I would emerge over time but…."

"But you never did." Alina finished for him. She suddenly had the urge to place a hand on his shoulder and offer comfort but knew he wouldn't appreciate it.

"I wasn't even supposed to know. I found out by accident, I have a sister somewhere. When I discovered what I could about her I set up an account to fund whatever endeavors she wants, whatever she needs. She is at least, safe from the grips of my father. I don't know why I tell you any of this now except that…I have always wished to know her and I can't help but hope that if I ever did, she would be just like you."

Alina blinked in silence. What was she supposed to say to that? How was she supposed to feel? Was it wrong that her heart felt lighter, that she felt like she'd found a bit home? Before she had to answer or prolong their oddly emotional conversation Lucius waved his wand expertly reciting the Latin words that would reveal Alina's power.

At first nothing happened, just a shifting in the air, a sort of intense gripping feeling of cold. Lucius nodded,

"It was much the same with me-"

Before he could finish his sentence a huge gust of wind swept Alina into the air spinning in slow circles while the rest of the room roared with the torrent of frigid air. The books flew around the room and the table was lifted as if _it_ were made of paper. Lucius tried to shout out to Alina but his voice could not be heard above the din, he crouched in a nearby corner trying to shield himself from the flying objects while Ginny and Severus clung to each other trying to keep their footing. Alina was spinning, spinning, spinning, everything beyond her reach, she was terrified and pissed off.

"STOP!" she cried.

And just suddenly as it started it stopped. Alina dropped to the ground with an 'oomph' and jumped to her feet just as quickly, trying desperately to readjust her now disheveled attire. Lucius came out of his corner, his hair standing in all directions with a dazed expression on his face. Snape and Ginny stood up and stared at Alina.

"What the hell was that!" Alina demanded.

"I-I-I" Lucius gulped in a very undignified manner and shook his head disbelievingly.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Ginny hesitatingly asked.

"No!" Lucius was practically hysterical! "I have never seen someone with so much power! I'm not even going to test your potential because I-I-I quite honestly don't know what would happen."

Alina huffed and glared at him, "I thought you said you knew what you were doing."

"I do, oh, this will be glorious!" Lucius eyes were shining and with his hair disheveled he looked more like Dr. Frankenstein than Alina felt comfortable with.

Lucius took bold steps toward her, the light still in his eyes as he said manically,

"Let's begin."

Over the next few hours Lucius taught Alina how to recognize and manipulate the magic in her blood. He taught her how to command her mind so that her bursts of power would no longer be accidental, like the day in Defense Against Dark Arts when she threw Remus across a room. With every failed attempt, with every harsh word of critique that Lucius gave her, Alina became more determined. She kept demanding,

"More!"

He was happy to oblige but now he understood her warning earlier about being insatiable. She threw herself into everything with full force, every direction he gave her she followed without question. She would need much more training, maybe even for years to fully grasp and control the power inside her. He wanted to push to find her limits but she didn't seem to have any! It was frustrating and exhilarating and terrifying! With this much power, Lucius had no doubt Alina could literally rule the world if she wanted. He made a mental note to never go toe to toe with her.

It was close to midnight before Lucius and Alina had to stop. Both were sweating and tired and about to fall over but neither would admit it, it took Ginny and Severus to separate them and force them to call it quits. Trudging back to the Gryffindor common room, with Ginny supporting her mostly by throwing Alina's arm around her neck and Ginny grabbing Alina by the waist, they made it to their beds without too much trouble.

Ginny went to bed feeling frazzled and Alina lay down with tear filled eyes and a single thought running through her mind,

_What am I?_


	41. Chapter 41

The sun dawned bright and shining with full rays and warmth, it was however completely masked by the heavy, dark, rain filled clouds. Alina woke with an odd dream like feeling. She remembered the things that happened yesterday but so much had happened it seemed almost like none of it could be real. She looked around her; it all seemed to be in a haze. She looked across the room and saw Ginny sitting on her bed, already dressed and ready for the day, and starring at Alina.

"What?" Alina grumbled ruffling her hair.

Ginny shook her head "nothing…"

"Really, Gin, I thought we were passed the Bull Shit phase in our relationship."

Ginny was quiet as she stared at her, "I've never seen a power like yours before."

Alina groaned, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Act like I'm different now. You've always known what I am."

"I had no idea, not really. Not until yesterday."

Alina growled and threw the covers off herself, "So what's your problem? Hmm?"

Ginny flinched at the terseness of Alina's tone. It had hit her yesterday for the first time, the true destructive nature of Alina. Ginny knew that Alina had something to do with the death eater incident, but, somehow it never really registered to her that Alina had mutilated and murdered, multiple times. Ginny didn't want to feel differently about Alina, but somehow she still found herself, well, afraid her best friend, her sister.

"I'm afraid."

Alina froze. "What?"

"You scare me, Ali. The power inside you, scares me. I can't help it, just the idea of that much magic resting with one person alone…" Ginny shivered.

Alina swallowed the retort she was going to make and instead quietly acknowledged, "I remind you Tom."

Ginny nodded and looked at her bed spread in silence. Alina turned her head away and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Ginny flinched and wiped the hot tears that started to flow down her face. She jumped up from the bed and ran down the stairs, she would have run right passed the common room as well if it wasn't for the strong arm that grabbed her around the waist and swung against a powerful chest. She buried her nose inhaling the calming scent of Sirius and let the memories of the Chamber fade away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sirius rubbed circles in Ginny's back holding her tighter against him.

"Alina and I aren't really getting on right now." Ginny whispered.

"Ah…" Sirius learned many things in his numerous dalliances, and one of the most important one was not to get involved with sisters…well, not to interfere in their business.

"I just…." Ginny stopped speaking knowing that she couldn't actually tell this Sirius what was going on, and she couldn't tell present Sirius because there Alina was his daughter. Ginny huffed feeling suddenly alone.

"Hey…" came the inquiring greeting from Remus. Sirius shook his head over Ginny's and lead her away and out of the portrait hole, "let's get some breakfast huh?"

Alina came down the stairs moments later with a stony expression and mood to match the weather. Remus stood at the foot of the stairs and refused to move until she acknowledged him. He watched her very closely and as a result was becoming keen to her moods, he knew if he didn't force her to face him she would stay untouchable and buried within herself like a moving statue.

"Excuse me." Came her deadpan voice

"No."

Alina's head snapped up at that. Remus stared down at her,

"you know what you need?"

Alina crossed her arms across her chest and mimicked Remus's stance, "what?"

"To hit something."

"I-huh?" Alina blinked rapidly thinking she had misheard Remus.

"Come with me." Remus grabbed her hand and raced from the room. "you don't have an issue ditching a class or two, do you?"

Alina smiled, "why Remus! You bad boy, I've never seen this side to you."

"And what side is that?" he laughed.

"The rebel, I like it!"

He laughed again as he led her down innumerable halls and floors. Alina felt like maybe Remus was running her in circles hoping to get rid of her trouble, well it wasn't working. She was waiting for his first suggestion, she wanted to hit someone, bad.

"stay here." Remus instructed.

Alina stood in the empty hall and watched as Remus began walking back and forth in front of her.

"what are you doing?"

Remus smiled and grabbed her hand again leading her to the door in front of them. _That wasn't there a second ago…._

"Welcome," Remus said dramatically, "to the room of requirement."

Alina frowned but followed him through the doors and into a large room with soft padding all over the floor. Alina walked forward and stared, it looked like any other room in the castle, stone walls and ceilings, ribbing along the moldings, but with lapis lazuli colored padding on the floor. Alina turned in slow circles inspected the area. There were small racks with safety equipment, wrappings etc. Alina turned again in time to see Remus remove his shirt.

"uh…."

Alina never stopped marveling at the beauty of this man. His young body perfectly sculpted with cut muscles dancing beneath his soft skin with every movement. Remus walked over to the wrack and picked up some wrapping cloth and began winding it around his arm leading up and over his knuckles.

"I would suggest you do the same or we're going to have a lot to answer to Poppy."

"Wait…"Alina looked around, "I'm supposed to hit _you_?"

Remus smiled but didn't stop what he was doing, "You say that like you haven't done it already."

Alina had enough grace to blush but thought about it. Really that was the best option for her, she'd already tussled with him once before and knew that he would be quite the opponent, and that she couldn't really hurt him, which made her curiosity peak, could she beat him? She had to run the last time…

"I can't fight in this." Alina said gesturing to her clothes.

Remus silently gestured to another rack that had clothing on it.

"Wow…that's…convenient. I don't suppose there are changing rooms in here too?"

Remus turned and walked toward the rack so that he was walking backwards facing Alina with that wolfish grin of his, "who says we need one?"

"Remus..really, I don't think-oh!" Alina's hands flew to her mouth as she watched Remus unabashedly loosen his belt and drop his pants, where he wore _nothing_ beneath.

Alina turned bright red and tried to look away but couldn't. she gaped at the expanse of skin now revealed to her. Sure, there was the internet and bad pop ups she had to deal with, but this was not the same at all! She had stared at him in wonder, his large, thick, manhood already rising to salute the audience. Alina's hands still covered her mouth and she stared wide eyed at the muscled thighs and lean calves of the man she loved, the man she wanted to be with, the man who at this moment was naked! She cocked her head slightly to the side taking in the sight of him again, he wasn't abnormally large, she guessed, it seemed in proportion to his large frame and build, but she still didn't think that would ever fit inside her. She shuddered at the thought.

Remus for his part knew that something bad had happened to Alina and it made her _very_ skittish when it came to physical dynamics. But from the way she moaned and grinded against him, he knew that all she needed was to be introduced to the ways of the flesh to appreciate it. He let her gaze on him knowing she was mortified and too curious to not look. He hadn't expected the oddly erotic sensation to over take him as her eyes ran up and down his body. He tried to even out his labored breathing but his reaction to her inspection was not going unnoticed. She seemed scared, but interested at the same time. What he wanted more than anything right now was to walk over to her, rip her clothes from her body and have her screaming his name, but that was what he wanted and not what Alina needed. So instead he reached behind him and pulled on a pair of loose black pants that he could easily move in. They hung low on his hips but he didn't it overly much.

"Aren't you going to change?" Remus asked in a calm that belied his true emotions.

Alina gulped and shyly nodded. She walked over to the rack and grabbed some garments. There really was no place to hide or to change modestly, she looked at Remus who walked behind her and sat waiting, starring at her.

"Are you going to watch me?"

Remus gave her a small smile. "you watched me."

Alina gulped and didn't turn to face him. She unbuttoned her blouse took off her shoes and socks. Taking a deep breath she let the shirt fall and soon after her skirt. She heard Remus's fast intake of breath. Swallowing again, Alina slowly turned around to face him. His eyes darkened instantly. He was sitting with his legs up, his elbows resting on his knees, when she turned he quickly clasped his hands until they were white. His eyes traveled slowly, _very_ slowly, savoring each and every curve. He swallowed thickly, how he wanted to taste her. She was wearing one of those bras again, the kind that made her breasts bubble and hold themselves high on her chest. The cups were white with black lace overlay; she wore matching panties that curved below her hips but up and around the cheeks of her sculpted derriere. He was breathing loud and hard and trying not to let her see him shaking with need.

Alina turned back around and quickly put on the loose pants and crop tank top the room provided. She walked to the other rack and wrapped her knuckles in the same fashion Remus did. He stood now and walked to the center of the room and waited for her. She pulled her hair back in a French braid and tied off the end. He cocked his head at this and stared,

"What?" she asked self consciously.

"I've never seen you style your hair in any way before…you're beautiful."

Alina blushed and Remus smiled, that was short lived as Alina lunged at him immediately throwing fists. He stepped back but quickly regained his footing blocking her. She lunged constantly on the attack, trying and testing his reach and strength. He let her for a while before he decided she needed a taste of her own medicine. Faster than Alina could follow Remus was suddenly on the war path. Alina had never fought so hard in her life! He was faster and stronger than seemingly humanly possible. But that was just it, he wasn't human, he was a werewolf. Alina had gotten cocky and it was a mistake she swore to never make again, Remus was still holding back, she could see the control in his eyes. It made her feel so human, so vulnerable and so inferior.

After making a marked effort to resist him, Alina found herself trapped in Remus's arms as he slammed her down on the mat, her limbs twisted and entangled in his own making it impossible to free herself. Panting hard, both dripping with sweat Remus begged the question,

"Do you yield!"

"Ah!" Alina tried freeing herself again to no avail. "Fine! Yes!"

Remus smiled and released her. Alina lay sprawled on the floor too tired and spent to move, Remus soon joined her laying out next to her, his chest rising and falling in a graceful rolling motion.

"Thank you." Alina smiled her special smile for him.

Remus's heart felt full and he felt sated that he had fulfilled his mates need and eased her pain.

"How did you know?" Alina laughed turning her head to face him.

"Ah, it's not difficult to figure out. You and me, we're one in the same. Kindred spirits. I just thought about what it feels like when I fight with Sirius, what makes me feel better."

"Oh, so you do this a lot then?" Alina laughed.

"Nooooo," Remus smiled," just when Sirius and I fight."

"So…you do this a lot then?"

Remus laughed again, "A bit yeah. But I've never brought anyone here before."

Alina's face grew sad, " I wish I could take you to the places I've seen. Where I used to live in Pennsylvania, a place called Canaan, there were these woods near the town hall. They were so beautiful and the trees were so big, I would run through them, climbing them, seeing the forest and the mountains from so high up, it felt like I was more than human. There's one place, a waterfall near the base of the mountain, it was hidden by these boulders, but I found it, and it was my secret place. I used to run and hide there from the rest of the world, the entrance is marked by this brown moss that looks like blood, so no one ever goes there. It was all mine, and when the sun set, the water turned to gold, and the world couldn't be more beautiful. It made me so happy."

Remus watched her and whispered, "_you_ make me feel like that."

Alina smiled and wiped away the single tear that fell silently from the corner of her eye. Remus slid over to her and ran his knuckle down her cheek softly, leaning in he pressed her lips softly, almost so his weren't touching hers. Alina sighed happily at the brief contact. Her stomach growled and she groaned laughing. Remus smiled and stood up, Alina reached her hands out to him and he felt his heart clench, would it always be like this? He hoped so. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up and into his arms sweeping her legs out from under her so he held her bridal style.

"Remus!" she gasped.

"Woman, have I ever told you that hear my name on your lips would be my undoing?"

Alina smiled, "you may have mentioned it, I don't really recall too much about it."

"Oh no?" Remus leaned closer to her, "maybe I should remind you."

"Wait!" Alina laughed, "before you devour me, can we eat?"

Remus sighed dramatically, "Fine!"

He carried her laughing from the room and into the halls looking for the back entrance to the kitchen level. He passed by a friend in the hall and nodded at his inquisitive expression,

"Hows it going?" Remus laughed.

"…fine." The young boy stopped and openly stared at Remus and Alina, "I guess you guys are making the most of the cancellations."

"What cancellations?" Alina asked the boy who, from Remus's arms seemed a million miles beneath her.

"Oh, you didn't hear? The weather is so bad that they had to cancel all the classes out of doors, since that put most of the students in and out of the halls all day the headmaster just canceled all classes for the day."

"Splendid!" Remus smiled mischievously thinking of how he wanted to spend the rest of the day.

"That's also why they moved up the Hogsmeade trip. We can go as soon this weekend!"

"But that's fantastic!" Remus kissed Alina soundly in his excitement.

"Oh, wow, uhm, I'm just going to go now, see you around Remus." The boy waved moving hurriedly away.

"Aww, you scared him off." Alina chided playfully.

"bugger him, doesn't matter." Remus set Alina down and put his hands on her shoulders. He took a deep breath. "Alina, would you…would you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Whats Hogsmeade?"

"Whats-what? Oh right, I keep forgetting you're not from here, even with your accent," Remus laugh at the face Alina made when he said she had an accent. "Hogsmeade is a local town at the base of the castle. There are bars there and shops, restaurants. It's the only bit of civilization we get while at school. It's really amazing, plus…the shrieking shack is there."

"The shrieking shack?" Alina furrowed her brow at the seemingly familiar name.

"I'll explain it more later, but, would you come with me?"

"Sure," Alina shrugged.

Remus let out the breath he was holding and beamed at her, "This will be a weekend you won't forget, I promise."

"Yeah, ooh!" Alina scrunched up her face and looked at Remus in despair.

"What is it?" he asked knowing before she spoke it would not bode well for him.

"is this the only weekend you can go to Hogsmeade?"

Remus laughed, "No, it's open for most of the year, every weekend."

"Oh good, because I can't go this weekend."

"Why not?" Remus asked confused.

"I told my friend I would go with them this weekend."

"To Hogsmeade?" Remus asked askance.

"No! silly, some ball thing their parents are throwing."

"Oh...which friend?" he asked quietly.

She waved her hand, "one of my friends from another house."

"Is this friend in Slytherin…." Remus jaw clenched as he growled. "You're going to the _Fall Ball_ with _him_!"

Alina tried to step away from Remus, his grip had tightened on her hand to a painful level. "Remus, you're hurting me." She said calmly.

"Why?" Remus demanded. "Why him over me?"

"I'm picking not picking anyone!"

"Really? You won't go to Hogsmeade because you're going with him, and you wouldn't spend time with me last night because you had to go 'tutor' him."

Alina narrowed her eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't try to deny it, I know you were with him, I _saw_ you!"

Alina stared hard at Remus, "this is ridiculous-"

"No!" Remus snarled. His lips were pulled back over his teeth and his hackles were visibly raised. "this is ridiculous!"

Remus reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his wand, he made a series of gestures with a quiet incantation making a rolled up piece of parchment appear in his hand. He opened it and thrust it in Alina's face.

"What am I looking at?" Alina scoffed.

Her eyes scanned the paper hurriedly. It was a blueprint of Hogwarts with thousands of tiny black dots with small scrawls above each one. She recognized one as her name and peered closer. There was another dot across from it with Remus's name above it. Down the hall two dots were about to pass and sure enough, when Alina looked up from the map two people walked passed.

"You lied to me!" Remus snarled again.

Alina's eyes turned to a cold grey, they perfectly reflected the clouds outside. She was quiet and calm when she spoke, unnervingly so.

"You," she swallowed the angry bile rising in her throat. "you checked up on me?"

Alina ripped her hand from Remus's and stared deeply into his eye. She wondered if he could possibly understand how badly he just hurt her. She trusted him, she believed in him, she let him touch her, do things to her, and now he was showing her how shallow it all was, how little it meant, how little _she_ meant. Alina ran toward the direction she thought the dorms were in.

Remus ran ahead of her and cut her off and grabbed her again, "Wait! We're not done talking about this!"

Alina shoved his hands off her and stepped away crying out, "Don't touch me! You don't ever get to touch me, not ever again! Whatever was between us is over!"

Remus flinched at her words, "what do you mean it's over?"

"I mean it's over! Just leave me alone!" Alina tried to run passed him again but again he grabbed her.

Remus struggled with trying to keep her as she tried to get away. "Alina, no! Nothing is over! It can't be, I won't let it! I just found you, I won't lose you! I love you!"

Alina wrenched herself away throwing her power to push Remus back.

"You don't get to say that to me! You don't know what love is you selfish, son of a bitch! You don't love me, you want to own me!"

Before Remus could recover himself Alina ran as fast as she physically could move. Darting students and teachers she rushed down the halls and up stair cases to the portrait hole leading to the dormitories. As she ran down the hall she could see Remus coming from the other side and felt her adrenaline give her an extra boost as she rushed into the common room. Ginny has been sitting on the couch next to Sirius muttering sweet nothings to each other when Alina burst through.

"What the hell is going on!" ginny cried jumping up.

"ALINA!" Remus roared charging in the room next.

Alina quickly ran to the stairs knowing it was her sanctuary.

"Alina don't!" he cried rushing toward her, tripping over Ginny in his haste.

"What the hell is going on here!" Ginny thundered.

"Ask your boyfriend!" Alina hissed. "I'm sure he knows _everything_, that's what they do."

Sirius didn't need explaining to know what happened, his face paled and he shook his head ruefully.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alina, really it's not like that!" Remus tried.

"They have a map with the location of every person on Hogwarts grounds!" Alina pointed accusingly at Remus. "They've been using it to watch us and our whereabouts!"

Ginny gaped; she took one look at Sirius and saw everything she needed to know. Alina ran up the stairs crying with Remus trying to yell after her. Sirius reached his arms out pleadingly for Ginny to listen and understand, she shook her head and stepped away from them.

"Please, Kat." Sirius voice broke. "I love you."

Ginny shook her head sadly and said quietly with a single tear rolling down her face,

"Don't you see, that just makes it that much worse. You have no idea what you've done."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thank you so much everyone who is still with me. I got my new laptop and school/work isn't so hectic now. I promise there will be more regular updates.

Just a forewarning. There is a reason this is rated M, not to give too much away but there will be some citrus, some yummy hot juicy citrus between characters in the very near future. I'm assuming if you're old enough to read and access this you are old enough to handle the content. I will not be repeat myself or apologize for what is to come.

In the mean time, enjoy the goodies I have to offer ^_^

* * *

Alina threw herself into her bed and tried to bury her pain in the soft down of the comforters. She felt the weight of Ginny not too long after and shifted further into the bed. Ginny Pulled the curtains of the four poster closed and sat crossed legged waiting for Alina to emerge from her shelter. Alina knew this was what Ginny was waiting for but couldn't muster the strength to do it. Alina was still crying and didn't want Ginny to see her that way. And as if reading her mind Ginny muttered an incantation and explained softly to Alina,

"This is a sanctuary spell. It will seal the curtains into place and sound proof it so that no one can see or hear anything that transpires, not one single tear."

Alina sat up and pushed the cover down. Ginny sighed and reaching over, tucked a piece of wayward hair back into Alina's braid in a comforting gesture. Alina's eyes were red rimmed and her lips quivered slightly as fat, full tears seemed to glide from her eyes. Even in a state of absolutely no composure, Alina was beautiful, tragically so. Ginny had the brief thought that life really wasn't fair.

"What happened with Remus?"

Alina's lower lip quivered more visibly as she tried to explain in an even voice, "Remus freaked out! Look at my wrist!" Alina threw up the offending appendage.

"Why did he, 'freak out'" Ginny asked quietly.

"I don't know! I just told him I couldn't go with him this weekend because of prior commitment I made to a friend."

Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly and asked, "how long did it take for him to figure out you were going to the Fall Ball with Professor Snape?"

"About thirty seconds." Alina mumbled softly.

Ginny nodded understandingly, "And where did he want you to go with him?"

Alina shrugged, "just to the town down there." Alina tipped her chin in Hogsmeade's general direction.

"He asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him!" Ginny shook her head, "well that explains everything."

Alina frowned and wiped her nose with the back of her wrist. "Why?"

Ginny took a deep breath and rolled her neck tiredly. "I swear Ali, explaining the way the wizarding world works to you can be more difficult than advanced potions."

Alina folded her arms and waited silently.

"okay," Ginny began, "Hogsmeade is an ongoing possibility of leaving the castle grounds for shopping, eating out etc etc. It is normal for friends to go in groups, but no one ever goes alone. If a girl and a boy go together it's like an official outing of their relationship. Whatever happens in the castle can be lied about and denied, but taking someone to Hogsmeade makes it public and set in stone that those two are exclusively together."

Alina smirked, "so you can fool around with the mistress but you only go to social events with the wife, huh?"

"What?" Ginny closed her eyes and wished away the confused throbbing that accompanied Alina's muggle analogies.

"Never mind." Alina waved it away with her hand dismissively.

"Remus probably felt like you were picking Russ over him, like you were refusing to be seen in public with him."

Alina growled. "That is ridiculous! I told him I would go with him another weekend!"

Ginny nodded and spoke slowly as if to a child, "yes…but going to the Fall Ball will be _very_ public, and there will be lots of photos taken and you will be seen by _a lot_ of people with Russ, before you can even be seen in public here at school with Remus."

Alina growled, "Why are boys such…girls!"

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "I don't know to tell you."

Alina sighed understanding what triggered Remus's ire but not forgiving his betrayal. "Well, regardless of the 'why' there's no more 'what'."

Ginny frowned, "you're really going to end it?"

"What, are you defending their actions?" Alina cried incredulously.

"By no means!" Ginny assured her vehemently. "It's just that…for a bit there, you looked really happy. Happier than I've ever seen you. Happier than I think you've ever been."

Alina's lips started to quiver again as another bout of tears began behind her eyes. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. "Remus was the only male I've ever met that made me feel safe and special, other than my grandfather. When I was with him I felt like I was home and he took that from me. He made me feel used and foolish. Like my word wasn't enough, he had to double check. And if I do something that goes against what he wants, like spend time with Russ, he comes unglued. That's an abusive relationship."

Ginny sighed and nodded, "That's why it hurts so much, because Sirius made me have faith again, in people. He taught me to be happy again. And now…he's like Tom version two."

Alina narrowed her eyes assessing Ginny's words. "you've been talking an awful lot about Tom lately. What's going on?"

Ginny sighed, "I woke up the other night and heard this…sound. It's hard to describe it, it was nothing but it reminded me of the sound of the Basilisk behind the walls. I had forgotten but, this is the past, a time before Harry Potter. That creature is alive and waiting beneath our feet. And it's coming on the anniversary of my introduction to Tom Marvolo Riddle." Ginny said the name as if it left a foul taste in her mouth.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alina asked softly.

Ginny shook her head, "There's nothing to be done. When I had moments like this, relapses, Sirius called them. We would curl up and he would read to me. He read such wonderful books, all my favorites. Or we would cook something," Ginny laughed and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, "well I would cook, he would attempt to and just make a disaster! And I…."

Alina nodded, "you miss him."

Ginny heaved a huge breath and nodded slowly. She couldn't stop the tears as her chest heaved, "I need him! He makes me whole! I just…I-"

Alina's eyes widened slightly, "you're in love with him."

Ginny shook her head but couldn't stop the tears or the choking rasp the belied her denial.

"It's okay, I get it." Alina sighed. "I know how it feels to live everyday with a secret that you want to tell someone, _anyone_ about but you can't. It feels like a disease that just eats away at you until there's nothing left, until it feels like you're already dead. And when you finally have that moment when you know you're not carrying that burden alone, it feels like you can _finally_ breathe."

Ginny nodded silently and bowed her head covering her eyes with one hand, her shoulders shaking from the tears. The sight reduced Alina to tears all over again,

"I-I" Alina gulped past the wetness and took a deep breath. "I don't feel safe here anymore."

"I want to go home!" Ginny cried.

Alina tried to breathe away the sadness but nothing seemed to work, the tears just kept coming and she felt the world shake with her despair. Ginny grabbed her arm and looked around them, the world shook again.

"What is that?"

A loud crack like splintering glass resounded. The girls jumped and Alina volted up to stand in the center of the bed next to Ginny.

"It's the spell!" Ginny cried, "Someone's trying to break it!"

"Who? What do we do?" Alina asked putting her fists on her hips.

"I have no idea who it is but their timing sucks!"

Another loud splintering sounded and then a sound like shattering.

"Now they're pissing me off." Ginny growled.

Grabbing her wand fiercely Ginny stood next to Alina and called off the sanctuary spell while simultaneously blowing open the curtains and sending an imposing roar of wind against their intruder. Much to the girls surprise Lily was standing there her glasses falling down her nose, her tie undone, and her hair falling from the pony tail she had it in. It looked more like Lily had been throwing herself against a wall than trying to get passed a protection spell.

"Who cast that spell!" Lily huffed. "That has to be the most difficult thing I have ever encountered, I mean I tried everything I knew, everything in the book, _literally_! I have never tried so hard and failed so miserably at something!" here lily threw her hands up and stared at the girls. As if just noticing their state she suddenly stilled, "What's happened?"

Ginny folded her arms across her chest and stood silent while Alina bit out,

"I'm assuming you're clever enough to realize that the power of that spell was meant to ensure our privacy. And I'm also assuming you have a _very good_ reason for the interruption?"

Lily jumped both because of Alina's tone but also because she had gotten so engaged in breaking the spell she had forgotten why she was there in the first place.

"Oh, yes, uhm, there are three slytherin outside the portrait and-"

They didn't need another word, faster than Lily could follow the girls leapt from the bed and ran out the door and down the hall that led to the staircase to enter the common room. Slowing their pace and creeping silently the girls waited to see where the boys were. Remus and Sirius stood sentinel at the foot of the staircase. There was no way to get around those two. Alina sighed and looked away, unable to even glimpse Remus. Lily stepped around them and walked to the base of the stairs,

"Did you see them?" Sirius asked contritely.

Lily crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I don't know what you two have done, but I have _never_ seen anyone so-" Lily stopped herself short. "you know what, how they feel is their business, its none of mine and I would think you would respect their right to their privacy."

The boys flinched as if she had stuck them. Lily had no idea why they were fighting, but she managed to string together the most painful choice of words.

"Come on, you can't wait around here forever. Come; tell me what happened, maybe I can help."

That got their attention. With Lily's ushering they walked across the room to the large couch in front of the flaming hearth. Alina and Ginny took this opportunity to creep down the stairs and toward the portrait hole. Sensing her immediately, Remus spun around. In his haste to move he managed to entangle himself with Sirius and Lily and delay his chase. Alina and Ginny ran to the hall and looked right then left. Leaning against the stone railing Snape sighed tiredly. Lucius sat atop the railing with Narcissa standing in front of him leaning into his chest. Before Alina knew what came over her she felt a sudden and intense sense of relief.

"LUCIUS!"

Lucius head snapped sharply in the direction of Alina's cry. He jumped from the railing and squared is shoulders. Alina was already running toward him, Ginny close behind. As she drew nearer to him Lucius could make out her state and felt an immediate panic. Alina threw herself into his arms and gripped him as if her life depended on it. Ginny did much the same flinging her arms around Snape and sobbing into his chest.

Severus quickly encircled the girl in his arms and looked over her head at Lucius who was trying to stop Alina from shaking. Narcissa eyed the two worriedly, she had barely opened her mouth to speak when the portrait was thrown open, much to the fat lady's dismay, and Remus and Sirius came storming out, James and Peter trying desperately to follow. Severus took one look at them and knew instinctively that whatever happened to his friends, those Gryffindors were to blame. Lucius had the same thought and turned before the boys reached them ushering the party along.

"Where are you going!" Remus roared running to them.

Lucius turned toward him but Alina stayed with her back to him.

"We're going to the Slytherin House." Lucius answered coldly, a white hot fury nearly blinding him.

"They don't belong there!" Sirius snapped.

Severus answered in an emotionless tone, "Maybe not Kat."

Ginny moved her head to look up at him in confusion and hurt. He smiled down at her.

"My dear, you are much too noble to be a Slytherin, it may be your only failing."

Ginny smiled and snuggled deeper against Severus. Sirius looked away and bit his tongue. Remus stared at Alina's back.

"Ali-"

"Don't even _say_ her name." Lucius warned holding his hand out menacingly.

"Come on," Narcissa said softly to Alina, "we'll take care of you."

"What makes you think you could take care of her better than I could?" Remus growled.

"Because," Lucius snapped. "_I_ have _never_ hurt her."

They started to turn away again when Remus called out to Alina, she froze at the sound of anguish in his voice.

"Ali! _Please_!"

The Slytherins watched, with no small amount of pride, as a tear fell silently down Alina's face while she walked away, not even once looking back.


	43. Chapter 43

The walk to the Slytherin dungeon was a silent one. Alina and Ginny were still wrapped in their respective companions as they entered. With an imperial wave of his hand, Lucius dismissed all students in the common room elsewhere, ensuring absolute privacy. Lucius sat on the large couch across from the fireplace while Severus and Ginny took the wingback chair they occupied the previous night. Ginny curled herself on Severus's lap, turning her head into his chest and crying silently.

Alina's head lay in Narcissa's lap while her feet lay on Lucius's. Narcissa gently stroked her slender hairs through Alina's dark hair. Alina had remained silent since she screamed for Lucius in the hall and her tears had already dried. Lucius sighed and rubbed Alina's legs soothingly.

"What happened?"

Alina shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Lucius's mouth turned down at the corners. Narcissa stopped stroking Alina's hair and nudged her back to gain her attention. Alina turned so she lay almost on her back and could look up at the blonde girl.

"Ali," the softness of Lucius's voice startled Alina into sitting up. "We share a connection unlike any I have ever felt before."

Alina's eyes widened and darted to Ginny and then Narcissa. Ginny perked up to better hear. Narcissa simply nodded and tucked a stray hair behind Alina's ear while speaking softly as she would a child,

"You have to feel it. I can see it plain as day. It's like the old adage, 'when the student is ready the teacher will appear.'"

"And it just so happens that you appear at my school." Lucius leaned forward toward Alina. "I understand your fear. But you are hiding from the things you feel. I can help strengthen your powers, you will be untouchable. Fear will be a word with no meaning. But you have to trust me. You must open yourself to me, even a little."

Alina took a breath and held it. There was so much she felt, so much she didn't understand. A huge weight seemed to lift from her as she spoke.

" Remus betrayed me trust. He-" she hesitated mentioning the map. "he is too jealous. It infects everything he does and says with me. He wants to own me and I will never heel to his insecurities."

Lucius nodded, "try to understand. He has never met anyone more beautiful or intelligent. Never met anyone with so much power and for some unknown reason you are attracted to him."

"Just because he's worried he doesn't deserve me doesn't mean he can treat me that way!"

"I can't believe you're defending him," Ginny shook her head. "I thought you hated him."

Lucius barked a laugh. "I don't hate him, I care nothing for him. But you do," he gestured to Alina "and I do care about your happiness."

"But why?"

Lucius gave Alina a small smile, "because dear, just because."

Alina swallowed the emotion that rose in her throat like a hard lump. Snape sighed.

"Well so long as we're all being honest I do hate him. Though admittedly, I feel the least amount of enmity for Remus than anyone else in that group."

"You misunderstand him," Narcissa explained. "Remus knows he doesn't deserve you. But he's terrified of losing you."

"Because he doesn't trust me." Alina crossed her arms across her chest.

"Have you given him reason to?" Lucius asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you as I know myself. I would not doubt that you've done nothing to tell or show Remus how much he means to you."

"Why do you say it like that?" Alina jumped from the couch and sat with her back to the fire gathering in the heat.

"Of all people in this room, who do you think would understand the best?" Lucius raised his brow and gave Alina a hard look. It made her feel as though she was being chastised.

"Well…I mean…I guess I like him well enough." Alina's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know you don't want to give him that power over you. But unless you do, you can't have him. You can't have anyone. Ever."

Narcissa smiled and moved to sit next to Lucius. "We know how much he means to you and you do too. Otherwise you would never have become so upset. If he feels anything like the way you do you wont have to say anything. Just let him know."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look. Something clearly had transpired between the two of them that allowed them to be so close and comfortable. Ginny had the grace to blush as she looked at them and turned away. Snape smirked. Alina cocked her head as understanding dawned.

"You think I should….you think Remus and I…?"

Snape huffed in annoyance, "Sex! Yes! Sex with either fix what you have or make you realize you had nothing to begin with. It's the Slytherin cure all."

Ginny giggled and tried to hide it behind her hand. "I can't imagine Gryffindors doing anything so scandalous!"

Lucius rested his arm around Narcissa's shoulders and smirked, "It's only scandalous to Gryffindors because of how holier-than-thou you all are. We in Slytherin are more aware of the baser acts of wizards and witches and embrace the pleasure they bring, you should try it."

"How about we just focus on the matters at hand before anything else. Huh?" Alina could not believe that their suggestion was sex! Ridiculous.

"I'm so tired," Alina punctuated this with a yawn. "I don't want to have to go all the way back to the dorms."

"then don't." Snape offered.

"Where would we sleep?" Ginny asked with a raised brow. With the look Snape gave her she adamantly shook her head. "There's no way I'm crashing in here. I'll go back, Alina _you_ can stay."

Lucius turned and stared at Ginny in confusion. Her tone was harsh and unyielding.

"Don't take offense," Alina explained standing up and stretching. "she has this thing with snakes."

Snape smacked his hand against his forehead and apologized. "I forgot, I understand. No worries, but I will walk you to your room."

"What?" Narcissa sat up and crossed her arms in a pout, "What do you know that we don't?"

Severus shook his head, "never you mind. Show Ali to my room while I'm gone and I'll return shortly."

"your room?" Alina smiled, "I hope you don't think you're getting lucky tonight. I said I'd go to the ball with you not play hide-and-get-naked."

Lucius laughed and Snape glared, "must you be so incorrigible?"

"Would you _really _want me any other way?"

"You don't have to walk me to the room it's ok." Ginny laughed.

"Nonsense. I would go," Lucius offered "but if I see Sirius or Remus right now I'm more apt to hex them into next year than see you safely to bed."

Ginny blushed again and nodded in silent thanks. Severus held out his arms which Ginny unhesitatingly took. She waved good-night to Alina and even hugged Narcissa and Lucius before Severus walked her out.

The halls were barren even though the hour wasn't late. Ginny unconsciously moved closer to Snape. He looked at her but said nothing. Comforting and consoling weren't really his areas of expertise. He was having a hard enough time allowing her to sit on his lap. He liked Kat-or Ginny rather, and Alina. At first he thought perhaps romantically. But though he could see they were attractive he wasn't attracted to them. He figured somewhere within himself he knew he was their professor. He was meant to guide them back to their time.

"Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded. "I just can't sleep in the dungeons."

"I imagine it was horrible. The chamber, I mean."

"You have no idea. And every year around the same time I start to hear things again, and I think, what if it isn't dead?"

"What isn't dead?"

Ginny shuddered, "The Basilisk."

Snape almost stopped entirely. "you've seen a basilisk?"

"a full grown, king of snakes, yes."

Snape walked in silence the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower. Once outside the portrait Ginny hugged him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're going back to him aren't you?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I'm faster to forgive than Alina is, but I'm not going to forget this."

"You don't seem nearly as upset about this as Alina."

"Yes well, Alina may be powerful but she's absolute no social aptitude. She's completely out of her element. I handle emotions better. Besides, I really don't have time for this right now."

Snape smirked, "I thought all you had was time."

"Ha! There's the cosmic joke, I have so much time I can't escape the memories."

Snape nodded and again felt uncomfortable. He knew there was something he should say or do but wasn't sure what. So he clapped her on the shoulder and bid her a hasty good-night. Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes to the ceiling muttering

"How can I be the only one who knows how to deal with people."

_If Tom taught me anything it was how to deal with people._ She thought bitterly as she entered the portrait. The fire had gone out in the common room and the only light was from the moon streaming through the windows. Ginny shivered and rubbed her arms with her hands. In the dark the Gryffindor red seemed dark, too dark, like ink. Like the blood-ink that sprayed from the journal. Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Even if she made up her mind to go the chamber now and save Harry the trouble she didn't think she could kill the Basilisk. She avoided that particular bathroom even years later. No one seemed to understand just what Ginny had been forced to experience, no one but –

"kat?"

Ginny yelped and jumped spinning toward the voice from the dark. She grabbed her racing heart and tried to breath passed the urge to scream. The hearth suddenly erupted in flames of warmth and light illuminating her late night companion.

"Sirius!" relief unlike any Ginny had ever known flooded her system.

"What's wrong?" Sirius ran toward her. Even though he had upset her he knew that look of terror. Ginny's face was pale, her lips white, her whole body shaking.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head beneath his chin. He held her so tight she had to have trouble breathing. But she burrowed her head deeper into his chest. His whole body was rock hard and tense, he didn't know what had frightened her so but he would be ready to protect her.

"Come, let's go by the fire, it'll be warm and scare away the shadows."

Ginny silently nodded. She would follow him anywhere right now. She desperately needed him and didn't care of the repercussions for the future or even her own well being in the long run. Sirius sat her down on the couch and conjured a thick blanket. He wrapped himself in the blanket and then wrapped himself around Ginny. He rubbed her arms and nuzzled her hair. He knew it was selfish, she was upset and didn't need him behaving lecherously but Merlin help him, he loved the way she smelled. Her hair was so soft and her skin, like cream, seemed to emit the smell like a perfume he was addicted to.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Sirius sighed into the back of her shoulder. "The Hogsmeade trip was moved up. Everyone is sleeping now to get ready for it tomorrow."

"oh…" Ginny sighed. "what are you doing down here?"

"I was reading, and waiting."

"what were you wa-" ginny stopped herself, she knew he was waiting for her and if she asked it was an open invitation to have a talk she would rather put off. She wasn't ready to end the moment yet. "what were you reading?"

Sirius sighed knowing full well she changed her mind mid sentence about she wanted to ask him. He reached past her and lifted his book so she could see.

"I've never heard of it."

"It was actually written by a wizard. He even wrote one of the characters after himself. He wrote about some of this history that happened in the wizarding world."

"Really? Here in England?" Ginny tilted her head up to better see Sirius.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, all this happened on an island a world away."

Ginny made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"is it interesting?"

"Would you like to find out?"

Ginny shrugged and nodded.

"Here, get comfortable." He pulled her against his body so her back was to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He picked up the book so that he could read it clearly and thumbed to the page he left off on. He cleared his throat and began,

"…a clear voice as young and as ancient as spring, like the song of a glad water flowing down into the night from a bright morning in the hills, came falling like silver to meet them…"

Ginny nestled into Sirius and closed her eyes letting his voice comfort her and dispel her demons. She didn't think she could love anyone the way she loved Sirius. But she still didn't know if she would forgive him. Sirius was her one pure thing, her safety net in the dark. And when he tainted that, in the moment she looked at him and saw Tom-her heart shattered. She didn't know if she could explain that to him, or if he would understand.

This night she would take what she could and when tomorrow came she would deal with the rest.

* * *

A/N: Go ahead everyone, try to guess what book Sirius is reading. when you find out I think you will giggle, I did when I wrote it.

And no cheating! Don't just google it...at least dont while I'm watching. But I'm turning my back now sooo...

I will reveal the truth at the beginning of the next chapter. d^_^b


End file.
